


Mon Coeur Se Recommande À Vous

by Acherona, trulywicked



Series: Mon Coeur Se Recommande À Vous [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Allison is a Hale, BAMF Allison, BAMF Stiles, F/M, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Probably ooc, Resurrection, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Bakes, Stilinski Family Angst, Violence, pre-Sterek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 147,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acherona/pseuds/Acherona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/pseuds/trulywicked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His best friend’s been turned into a werewolf, his Dad’s best deputy is from a family of werewolves, and now said family is asking him to play go between until the rogue werewolf in town is caught so the hunters in town can’t blame them for the attacks and Scott’s turning. To top that off it just so happens that the new girl that Scott is tail over tip crushing on is the daughter of aforementioned hunters with a secret heritage of her own. </p>
<p>Stiles’ life just became more complicated than he’d planned on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was sparked from a dream of Ash’s and oh what a glorious dream it was. It’s grown a bit....beyond the original dream but God it’s fun to play with this universe.
> 
> Imagine if you will, that Allison is not an Argent by blood but a Hale, abducted as an infant and raised by Chris and Victoria so that when the time came certain Argents *cough*Kate*cough*Gerard*cough*Victoria*cough* would see she became a weapon they’d use to destroy the Hale pack.
> 
> Of course due to Scott and wuv twue wuv that won’t exactly go according to plan. Sit back my friends and enjoy this ride. God knows we are enjoying it as well.

Gerard was closer to the Hale house than he had ever been but he knew that his diversion was working. The whole pack of monsters was in an uproar over the the slain beta. Gerard scoffed, he done them a favor, thinning out the herd. 

He snuck up the porch and went inside the house. He didn’t even bother with a wolfbane bullet, instead he just slit the throat of the guard the Hales had left behind to watch over the children. He didn’t know and didn’t care if the girl he had just killed was a monster or not. She ran with monsters and as such she deserved to die. 

The plan had come to him the moment he had heard that Talia Hale had spawned again. The she-wolf was too strong, nothing Gerard and his hunters did could take her out, and she followed that damned code. The other guilds wouldn’t allow him to just rid the world of the pest her pack was. 

What better way though, to take out a monster than with a monster of your own? Raised right the kid would be a perfect blade, able to cut out the cancer of her family precisely and beautifully. If anything mattered to the alpha bitch it was family. It would gut her to have a pup stolen, weaken her and once the time was right...she would never be able to lift a hand against one of her own. It was perfect.

He reached the nursery and kicked a growling pup in the ribs as he reached the crib and the sleeping baby. Gerard reached in and took the child, leaving as quickly as he had gone in, this part of the mission completed. 

Talia had her hands full trying to keep the rest of the pack from going out on a warpath when she wanted to go rip out throats herself. She kept her cool and took more pictures to get developed and send to the Hunters Council as proof that someone was targeting her code abiding pack. She was getting sick of this. She _knew_ who was behind the attacks on her territory. Gerard Argent was not exactly subtle nor did he bother to hide his scent. He wanted them to come after him so he’d have an excuse.

She handed the camera off to her second and was about to begin the process of taking care of her dead beta’s body when a weak puppy’s howl of distress reached her ears. He head snapped up and whipped around and in a blink she was running as a wolf toward home, terrified of what she’d find. Derek was only six but he knew better than to howl like that with most of the pack out unless something horrible had happened.

Her paws ate up the ground between the murder scene and the house and soon she caught scent of Gerard Argent on a path toward her home, where their pups were. She howled, loud and commanding, for back up and ran up the porch steps, barely pausing at the body of the guard until she reached the nursery. She went to Derek, who was crouched protectively over his older sister, and nuzzled him,making sure he was okay before shifting to gently inspect Laura

Her oldest was curled in on herself, guarding her ribs and anger was a scorching brand in Talia’s soul. How _dare_ that bastard hurt her daughter.

“Laura tried to stop him, she did.” Derek was standing next to his mother, tiny hands clenched into fists. “The man just kicked her, right in the chest.” He swallowed and looked looked toward the crib from beneath wild, dark bangs. “Mommy...he took her.” Derek swallowed again, he was not about to cry, even though he wanted to. He was too old for that and he had to be strong. “The bad man took Ziva Mommy.”

Horror bloomed deep in her chest and she straightened to look in the cradle where one of her newborn twins should have been and saw nothing. She shook with rage and the need to go after the bastard who’d taken her baby but she couldn’t leave her other two children, couldn’t leave the other cubs of her pack unguarded. What if that bastard came back? So she tilted her head back and gave vent to the fury, the grief, the fear, and sorrow in a howl that would spur the rest of the adults on. Then she wrapped Derek and Laura up in her arms, leeching the pain from her eldest. 

She would find Gerard Argent and she would kill him for this, code or no code. She’d make him suffer if he killed her baby and all her allies across the country would help look for him as well.

Derek shivered at the emotions in his mother’s howl and buried his nose against her skin. He wished this was all a bad dream and that he would wake up to things being back to normal again.

Gerard was already speeding toward the state border, a squalling infant in the backseat. He had paid dearly for the coven he’d found to cloak him from wolves and not all payment was in money but it would be worth it when he had trained the monster in his backseat into the perfect weapon. Once he had the Hales all dead at his feet then he could finally rest.


	2. Chapter 1

Allison was kicking herself for forgetting her pen. Great way to start the first day at her new school. Really. Just perfect. After talking with her mother she went inside the classroom to get the awkward introduction over with.

Scott stared, he was half afraid he was drooling but come on, who could blame him when an honest to god Disney princess just walked in. He was still confused as to what was happening to him and why he could hear her conversation on the phone from outside but right now he didn’t care. He didn’t catch a word she or the teacher said, too busy still staring and the moment the girl sat down...right _behind_ him. Oh my god! Scott nearly vibrated out of his seat as he turned around and offered her his own pen with a shy smile. 

Oh God had she seriously been loud enough for people to _hear_ her? Allison half wanted to crawl down her seat and die of embarrassment. But the boy offering her a pen was _really_ cute and had the sweetest smile so she gave him a smile back and took the pen from him with a soft, “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Scott had gladly stayed with his back turned to the teacher, just so he could keep looking at the perfection that was this girl but the teacher cleared her throat irritably and Scott was aware of Stiles rolling his eyes without even looking. Therefore, he reluctantly turned to the front again, still grinning like a loon because the princess had smiled at him.

Allison felt better, still nervous, but better. If a boy that cute and nice was here then she’d have at least one person to try and make friends with. 

Stiles glanced between Scott and the new girl and blinked when he saw the girl smile at the back of his best friend’s head, a sweet sort of smile that looked like it should be made of cotton candy and kittens. It was almost a little ridiculous but maybe Scott might actually get a girlfriend this year. Weird.

Classes went smoothly after that and Allison gradually relaxed as the day went on and soon she was at her locker, putting a set of textbooks away before lunch.

Scott was just about to gather his courage and go over to ask Allison if she wanted to sit with him and Stiles for lunch when he groaned and slammed his head against his locker. Too late. Both Lydia and Jackson the jackass was already there.

“Hi, I’m Lydia Martin and this is Jackson, captain of the lacrosse team.” Lydia beamed and tossed her perfectly curled hair over her shoulder. “Come sit with us.” She reached out and pulled on Allison’s jacket sleeve.

“Uh why?” Allison asked in confusion. She’d seen these two around today but this is the first time either had said boo to her so this sudden approach was a little out of the blue.

“Where else were you going to sit? With the losers?” Jackson flicked his thumb over his shoulder at McCall and Stilinski.

Allison frowned at him and straightened her spine. She might not be as good as the cold cut as her mother but she didn’t like the way Jackson was acting, “So I should sit with a guy acting like a jerk instead? I’m not too sure about that. No offense to you,” she said with a slight, warm smile to Lydia while Jackson sputtered because the pretty redhead had at least been polite, if confusing.

“None taken. Jackson should never open his mouth. Cute but better off mute.” Lydia reached up and pat her boyfriend on the cheek. “And no, you should sit with me, pretend Jackson is a plant or something and we’ll talk, get to know each other. Come now sweetheart.” She pulled on Allison again. 

“I’m doomed.” Scott complained. Still banging his head against his locker. “She just got here and has already been absorbed by the populars.”

“I don’t know about doomed dude,” Stiles grabbed Scott’s hair and made him look in Allison’s direction so he could see her waving at them with a concerned smile even as she let Lydia pull her along. 

Scott’s hand came up in a spazzy, awkward wave in return with Stiles still grabbing his hair. “I am doomed, seriously bro, nothing good ever happens to me. I got bit by a strange dog and now I have super hearing and shit, I almost got hit by a car and Mom had grounded me because she found out that I snuck out with you last night...Oh and I lost my inhaler somewhere in the woods...being chased by the dog who wanted to _eat_ me.”

“We’ll go look for it after school, that’s a worthy enough cause for your Mom to give leeway on the grounding,” Stiles rolled his eyes at his friend, “And what do you mean superhearing? You didn’t mention this before, are your wolfy powers coming in?”

“Ha ha, so funny.” Scott bumped Stiles with his shoulder as they walked down the hallway. “I don’t know man, something is wrong. I mean...I could hear Allison talk to her mother on the phone from the classroom, she was outside. And I can hear Karen and Steve going at it in the janitors closet again.” He nodded down the hall to a closed door. “It’s weird.”

“Dude you got chomped on by a wild dog, it healed overnight, and now you’re hearing everything. That’s kinda an obvious lead in to lycanthropy. Hey, what can you _smell_? More than usual? What do I smell like, take a whiff.” He waved his wrist in front of Scott’s nose.

“Get that skinny wrist out of my face before I bite _you_.” Scott flailed and took a step backwards. “Werewolves doesn’t exist!” Scott took another step back. “As far as what you smell like…” Scott stopped to actually sniff. “You smell like teenage desperation and horniness, cheap brand of detergent and the leftover tuna casserole you had for breakfast...oh and mint.” He opened his eyes and looked at Stiles. “Dude...you’ve changed your brand of shampoo.”

“Not really, used dad’s by accident today. And see, there is no way you’d have gotten all that if you weren’t,” he grunted as he was bumped into hard by a Junior. To be specific Hottie Hale on her way to the cafeteria.

Scott reached out to steady Stiles. “I am not a werewolf.” He clicked his mouth shot as Cora Hale turned to glare death and brimstone at him. “Dude...did Hottie Hale just growl at me?”

She had and Stiles automatically shifted so he was in front of Scott, the look in Hale’s eyes making his fight or flight response spike and since Scott was the one getting glared at and he’d never leave his bro behind, fight it was and he glared back even as the hair on the back of his neck rose at the growl. “Excuse you. What were you raised in a barn?”

Cora narrowed her eyes, looking like she was about to say something scathing but in the end she just glared again and continued walking.

“What the hell bro, Cora Hale could kill you with a look.” Scott was both impressed and scared. Stiles was insane for standing up to her. “That whole family is crazy...you know they haven’t been right in the head since you know...the fire…” Scott whispered the last words. “So you know, she probably was raised in something like a barn while the house was rebuilt.”

Stiles looped his arm over Scott’s shoulders, “Can’t blame the Hales for being crabby. I mean some psycho tried to kill them all. Dad said it was a hate crime so they just keep to themselves as much as they can. Again, I get why they would. Come on, let’s get to lunch before all the pizza is gone.”

“That would seríously be a disaster.” Scott nodded with a grin and followed his best friend to the cafeteria, casting a longing look at the table where Allison sat before making his way to the usual table he and Stiles sat at. 

Stiles saw Allison shoot Scott another smile and shook his head before thinking ‘Weird.’ for the second time today.

\----------------------------------------------

“You know this is the eighth time you’ve cooed about Allison’s dimples? Not saying she doesn’t have a hella cute smile, which she does, but I don’t even wax this poetic about Lydia. It is both disturbing and adorable.” Stiles kicked over some leaves to see if he could spot the inhaler.

“But you’ve seen her dimples, they are coo worthy.” Scott sighed happily. “And seriously, your ten year plan when it comes to Lydia seems to be at more of a stand still than moving forward in any way.” He fell silent when he saw a pair of black boots.

“What are you doing here? This is private property.” 

Stiles jumped a half a foot in the air, “Holy shit,” and pressed his hand over his heart before he recognized the leather jacketed man staring at them like they were responsible for the last earthquake. Derek Hale, yet another one of those people who are too damned hot for a teenage boy’s peace of mind, “Dude scare ten years off my life why don’t you. We’re looking for Scott’s inhaler.”

Derek’s nostrils flared and it must have been a trick of light but Scott could swear that the dude’s eyes flashed blue. “Here, now leave. Still private property and we like it that way. _Private_.” Derek reached into his pocket and took out the inhaler, tossing it to Scott who actually caught it, he sucked at catching things but this wasn’t even difficult. 

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Could you be more grumpy? No wait, don’t answer that, you might growl at me like your little sister did today. Does she practice that? Watch a lot of wildlife vids?”

“Everyone needs their hobbies,” it was a husky purr in Stiles’ ear, followed by a laugh when he jumped again.

“Jesus, what is this? Have I become Halenip?” Stiles complained before sticking his tongue out at the woman who’d snuck up on him, “Hi Laura. You have bears for siblings.”

“Oh I know, grumpy and so grumbly,” she smiled at Stiles, leaning in to kiss his cheek, looking at Scott, her own nostrils flaring a bit and a brief grim flash going over her face, “The bossman snuck three doughnuts today by the way.”

“Tofu for dinner it is then. Thanks.” Stiles smiled back at her, “Sorry for the trespassing Deputy Hale. We were out last night looking for coyote or mountain lion and Scotty dropped his inhaler.”

She sighed, “You need to be more careful Stiles. Wild animals should be left to the experts.”

“We really are sorry and we won’t do it again.” Scott rubbed his side where there wasn’t even a mark left from having been mauled. “Thank you for finding my inhaler, Mom would have killed me if it was gone, they are like eighty bucks a pop.” He waved his hand at Derek who just scowled harder, his eyebrows nearly meeting above the bridge of his nose.

Laura gave her brother a _look_. And Stiles watched as they proceeded to have a conversation all in eyebrows. Which really was impressive. He reached out and poked Laura in the shoulder, “What’s your cookie?”

She didn’t even pause her brow conversation as she answered him, “Triple chocolate chunk this time.”

“Gotcha covered. We’ll get out of your hair and get Scotty back to his grounding.”

“You have your Jeep or do you need a ride?”

“Nope got the Jeep. You and your brother carry on with the brow wiggling,” he snagged Scott and headed for the road.

Laura called after them, “No speeding!”

“Yes Auntie Laura. Would you like to hand Scott some condoms too since he may get a girlfriend soon?” 

“I will leave that to Melissa.”

“Oh god.” Scott turned bright red. “Please don’t say anything to Mom, she’ll make me sit through the teen pregnancy video again.” He grabbed the edge of Stiles’ hoodie and pulled him along toward the jeep before anything more embarrassing or quite frankly frightening happened.

Derek waited until he heard the rumbling of a car engine. “You noticed too right? The crooked kid has been bitten and turned. The rogue alpha is growing bolder, not just dead animals left on display any longer.” 

“I noticed. We need to tell Mom...think she’ll bring Scott into the pack? I just,” she stuffed her hands in her pockets and looked out over the direction the boys had gone in, “I like Stiles and he’s only got his Dad and Scott and Melissa. I don’t want him to lose his best friend.” And if the rogue took control of Scott that’s what would happen. They’d have to put Scott down.

“I don’t know about Mom.” Derek put his hands in his pockets and sort of shrunk in on himself. “She doesn’t exactly trust easily these days.” Derek knew that was his fault, after the fire and losing so many of their family, none of them were the same. “We do need to talk to her though, I know you like Stiles and the Sheriff, she likes them too.” 

“Scott’s also sweet,” she slid up to him and wrapped her arm around his waist, laying her head on his shoulder. None of them blamed Derek for the fire but he constantly blamed himself and nothing they did or said could get him to believe otherwise so when he got like this she held him as close as she could, “Like a great big puppy.”

“Hmm, brains of a puppy too as it seems.” Derek grumbled but he wrapped his arms around his big sister in turn. His family was all he lived for now and he would do absolutely anything to keep them safe. “We need to talk to Cora too, apparently she growled at crooked pup in school. No matter that she recognized his wolf, she can’t expose herself like that.” He paused knowing that what he was about to say next would be rough, for everyone. “There are Argents back in town.”

Laura snarled and held him tighter. She still remembered that bastard creeping in and stealing Ziva from them, still remembered the kick that broke her sternum, and by God she remembered and dearly wanted to destroy the evil witch that had used her brother. “Which ones?”

“Chris Argent, his wife and daughter.” Derek had to struggle not to give in to his wolf just by thinking about that damned family. In his eyes none of them were better than any other. They were all monsters. “My sources tell me that they have filed their presence with the council and everything, that they plan to stay. Talking big about the code.” He made a disgusted face.

Laura twitched, rubbing her forehead on Derek’s chin to calm both him and herself, “We can’t touch them. If it was that bastard Gerard or his daughter we’d have full freedom to gut them but we’ve never been directly wronged by Chris and Victoria Argent.” She didn’t know what to think about their daughter. She did know that she didn’t want any Argents here. There was nothing she could do about that though.

“Yes because the Argents are so fond of following rules.” Derek’s voice was laced with bitterness, he couldn’t help himself. “Fuck, Mom is going to throw a tantrum when she hears Argents have moved back into town.” He looked at his sister, of his remaining family, he was closest to her. “Be my back up when I tell her?”

“Always. I’m always going to be your back up,” she gave him a squeeze, “I’m more worried about Uncle Peter’s reaction though.”

“I hadn’t even thought about him.” Derek sighed deeply. “I can’t blame him, he lost his mate, his anchor and he nearly lost himself as well.” And that too was Derek’s fault, sometimes if felt like he was being eaten alive by guilt and soon there would be nothing left of him but a hollow husk. “Come on, let’s head home, better bite the bullet before the family finds out another way. Better they hear it from us.”

She nodded, readjusted her equipment belt, and kept her arm around his waist as they walked back home. Someone would need to dive on Peter just in case. This was going to be ugly all around.

\----------------------------------------

Talia’s eyes burned red at Derek and Laura’s report but she kept a tight rein on herself and held her brother’s arm so he didn’t go off. Not that she thought he would. Peter was more likely to sit and plan and manipulate than he was to rush off in a temper. “Just those three?” She asked her son.

Derek nodded. “Just the three of them. Of course there’s no guarantee the others won’t show up.” He hated that he had to give his mother this news. “The best we can do now is watch them closely.” 

“A real coincidence though.” Peter spoke up though his features were settled into a mask. “That a rogue alpha bites and turns a human at the same time as the hunter clan who wants nothing more than to kill us all rolls back into town.” 

“Not likely to be a coincidence,” Talia said bitterly, “They’ll probably try to pin the attacks on us.” She shifted her hold so she was hugging her brother. “We won’t let them. But I can’t take Scott in,” she regretted that, deeply. The Stilinski boy had a habit of dropping by with baked goods and he’d managed to worm his way into her affections. If Scott followed the rogue alpha then there would be nothing but tragedy, “it would make it look as if I turned him.”

Laura cursed under her breath, not at her mother, just at the situation, “Damn it all.”

Derek’s claws pierced the skin of his palms as he clenched his fists. “We can keep an eye on him though.” He suggested. “Cora can watch him at school and Laura and I can watch him out of it. We can do our best to at least keep him safe. The rogue will come looking if he wants him as pack. If we take the rogue down, then no hunter can blame our pack and you can take the kid in.”

Talia just nodded, as it was the plan she’d already been considering, then she looked over at her youngest. Since Ziva’s abduction she’d probably spoiled Cora a little but Cora knew the rules and knew to follow them. “You certainly will keep an eye on him Cora Hale. What were you thinking growling at him, in the middle of a school hallway?”

“He was standing there practically shouting about werewolves.” Cora crossed her arms over her chest, her jaw set in a stubborn line. “He was being an idiot, not unusual but the wolf in me recognized a foreign wolf and I acted on instinct. I am sorry and it won’t happen again.” 

“It had better not,” Talia said, “What do you mean about his shouting?” She needed details in order to make a plan for this.

“Stilinski was saying something about McCall’s wolfy powers setting in and McCall shouted loud and clear that he was not a werewolf.” Cora bit her bottom lip. “Stilinski is smart...even though his idea of a fun time is testing how many marshmallows he can fit in his mouth. He will work it out...if he hasn’t already.”

Derek growled. The last thing they needed was more people knowing about their existence, least of all loudmouthed brats.

Laura snorted, “If Stiles was saying something about wolfy powers he’s figured it out. Most of what he says always _seems_ like a joke but it rarely is. And after you growled,” she shrugged, “He’ll make connections. It’s what he does. He’s an intuitive thinker.”

Talia sighed and rubbed her nose, “Then we’ll use that. He’ll be dropping off cookies again soon I suppose-”

“Tomorrow probably. I told on the boss,” Laura shrugged.

“Then I’ll talk to him tomorrow. Someone will need to know how to keep Scott under control since we can’t. Deaton would be my first choice since he’s Scott’s boss but that would be too much connection for the Argents to find our emissary.” Talia sat down, pulling Peter with her, petting her little brother’s hair.

Peter allowed himself to be comforted, just for now. His mind was already plotting though. He was aware that his sister and alpha probably knew that already but he was plotting all the same. “Stiles is the Sheriff’s kid, the Argents can’t go after him without a whole lot of questions being asked. Questions I can guarantee that they don’t want to answer. If it is true and he has already figured it out then we can teach him and he can teach the other kid. That will be the best solution, at least for now. And Laura practically has daily contact with him anyway so it won’t raise any eyebrows if she speaks to him.”

“And Cora can make friends with him at school.” Derek added, causing his baby sister to hiss.

“Excuse me...didn’t you hear what I said? Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall actually do have contests, watching how many marshmallows they can stuff into their mouths...not just marshmallows either...everything! At school!”

“Awww is the puppy afraid her high school popularity will be destroyed,” Laura pulled her baby sister into a headlock, “Afraid all the itty bitty humans are going to call you silly names?”

“I am not afraid of anything. Anyone disrespects me and I will rip their arm off and beat them to death with it.” Cora growled playfully and wrestled with her sister. “I just don’t want to be infected by their stupid. Stiles might have brains but he is still so, so stupid.”

“Teenage boy little sister,” Laura easily kept Cora from getting the upper hand, “Stupidity is the norm.”

Talia shook her head, “You don’t have to become friends with them. Just watch them. Remind them, _kindly_ ,” she stressed it, “not to be obvious about Scott’s condition in public if you hear them talking about it.”

“When am I not kind?” Cora eeped as Laura pinched her so instead she set about getting her mouth on any part of her big sister that she could reach in an attempt to bite her.

Peter snorted. “Kind is not the first thing that comes to mind when thinking of you Cora.” 

“I take that as a compliment.” 

“You really shouldn’t,” Laura drawled, “and I will bite back remember and I bite harder,” she warned.

Talia ignored her daughters and reached her free arm out to her son.

Derek would never refuse his mother so he stepped forward and took her hand in both of his. “It will be okay Mom, we’ll make sure of it.” Derek would make certain his mother would never have to suffer another loss or be in such pain ever again. 

“I know my baby,” she brought him close, kissing the top of his head. She wanted so badly to make things better for Derek but she didn’t know how. All she could do was hold him when they needed the connection and make sure he knew she loved him. Of all her pups he was the most sensitive and most easily damaged, and he’d been the one to suffer most. She’d give her spark to be able to get revenge for the pain he’d been put through. “We’ll pull through, we always do.” She just hoped Stiles Stilinski handled things well.


	3. Chapter 2

He dropped a cookie and _stared_ at Talia Hale with the bonus of Peter creeping in the corner. Well to be technical he stared at the wolf that had _been_ Talia and then his knees went out from under him and Stiles’ butt met the floor.

“Good idea kid, make yourself the same height as the snout of the wolf, makes it easier for her to rip your throat out.” As always, Peter was brimming with helpful advice. 

“I’d say go to hell but they wouldn’t take you,” Stiles was still watching the wolf. He wasn’t afraid. It was _Talia Hale_ , this woman had been eating his cookies for years and ruffling his hair every time he dropped a dozen or so off. He got into snark offs with her eldest daughter. He genuinely could not find it in him to be afraid of her no matter what she looked like right now. Actually he kinda wondered if she’d be offended if he asked to pet her.

“Nope, been there, tried that. Hell spat me right back out.” Peter motioned toward the burn scars still creeping up his neck and beneath his hair. “Now little one.” He walked to a chair and straddled it. “We heard that your bff had a nasty run in with a feral critter in the woods.” 

“Really? Where’d you...wait Cora?” 

Talia padded forward, sniffing at Stiles’ hair then huffing in amusement when she scented curiosity but not so much as a flick of fear. She saw an aborted hand movement and wanted to laugh. She was no dog and wouldn’t let anyone treat her like one. But she did nuzzle his hand before trotting off to shift and put on clothes out of his sight. No need to make the poor boy explode. “No. Scott smells like wolf and as I didn’t bite anyone it had to have been the rogue alpha we’re having problems with.”

Stiles got to his feet, “Alpha? Like actual wolf hierarchy? Or different?”

“Bit of both.” Peter grinned, he was impressed honestly by how well the kid was taking the whole thing. “Our alpha is our leader because we do run in packs. You just met our alpha.” He nodded to where his sister had disappeared out of sight. 

“How does that work? Do all werewolves do that? Go like full wolf? Is it just an alpha thing? Are there betas? Omegas?”

Talia, dressed again, came back in and picked up a cookie, taking a bite, “For an alpha there are two forms, a ‘beta’ form and a full alpha form. The full alpha form changes depending on the alpha. It’s rare for an alpha to have a full wolf form however,” she smiled at him.

“That...is so cool.”

“There are betas but for us a beta is any pack member. Omegas are ones without a pack, like Scott at the moment.”

“It’s not good to be an omega.” Peter saw no reason to beat around the bush. “Normally we drive them out of our territory, if we don’t take them in. Make them pack.” Peter met Stiles’ eyes. “Where there are werewolves, there are hunters, people who claim to keep the world safe from monsters. Biting someone against their will is a capital offence, we can’t take Scott in. It would be a green light for hunters to take Talia out, she would practically admit to having turned your friend. He needs to learn control though, if he hurts anyone, even accidentally, the hunters will come for him as well.”

Stiles got to his feet, finding a stool, face taking on a more serious cast, “So you’re telling me about this because I’m like...neutral ground. You tell me, I tell Scott, everybody plays by the rules, and hopefully no one dies.”

“In a perfect world, yes,” Talia said.

“Wait...holy crap, the fire...that was because of...”

She nodded sharply, “A hunter broke code and tried to burn us all down. She escaped before anyone could catch her.”

Stiles was a little sick and more than a little horrified, “That’s sick! That’s sick and wrong, wrong-sick! Just cause you get a little furry and growly doesn’t give someone the right to hurt you!”

Talia’s eyes went soft.

Peter found himself liking this kid more and more. He almost, almost wished he was the one having been bitten because they could use someone like Stiles in their pack. He wouldn’t voice that out loud though, oh no, he was much smarter than that. “Sadly people don’t see it that way. We are the monsters, the creatures parents warn their children about...doesn’t matter that we have children of our own, innocent beings who have never done anything wrong.” Peter was lost in memories, very bad memories and he shook his head to pull himself out of them. “The point is hunters, they will do anything to get to you, twist the truth so that it fits them. Watch out for your friend, he will be a target now. Not only by hunters but by the rogue alpha who bit him as well. That alpha wants your friend and no matter how sick it is, the two of them will have a connection. Scott will have to fight very hard not to answer when the alpha calls him.”

Talia smelled an acrid hint of guilt and at first looked to see if Derek had come in as it always clung to him like ivy before she realized it came from Stiles. _‘He blames himself for Scott being bitten.’_ She moved to sit across from Stiles, “There are things that can help keep Scott contained until he’s able to retain his humanity. Mountain ash wood is one.”

“Rowan? I was looking things up and there’s a lot of debate on that in the forums, so it’s a werewolf kryptonite?”

Her lips twitched, “Not exactly. It’s more of a barrier we can’t cross if the one laying it down does it the right way. You can ask Deaton about that.”

“I _knew_ something was up with Deaton. The man has witchdoctor written all over him!”

Peter cackled because it was true and he had told Talia that on several occasions. "Oh I do like you...yes he goes way overboard with the whole mystical riddle me this, riddle me that spiel doesn't he? But yes, he can help you with those things." He looked at Stiles intently. "And just so you know...whether you and your pal had been out in the woods or not, the alpha would have bitten someone that night. At least your friend didn't die from the wound, you know him and can help him...also being a werewolf isn't all bad. It definitely has its perks." Peter shifted to beta form.

“...dude where did your eyebrows go? Does that happen with everyone? Even Derek? cause that is a _lot_ of eyebrow to lose right there.”

Talia laughed now, bending in on herself just a little bit. Oh she was glad Derek was still out because he would not find that funny at all. “That’s what you focus on?”

“Well yeah. I mean the full wolf is soooo much cooler though that,” he gestured at the wolfed out Peter, “is probably tons more practical for fighting and whatever else. Besides it was that or ‘my what big teeth you have’ and no one would benefit from a Little Red Riding Hood joke right now I don’t think. So...biting doesn’t always end well?”

The smell of guilt wasn’t going away with Peter’s words and Talia wondered at it before answering Stiles, “No. Sometimes it doesn’t take and usually that ends with the bitten’s death. Though there are occasionally people who are completely immune.”

Stiles hummed and pulled a package of red vines from his hoodie pocket. He liked cookies plenty but he wasn’t a fan of death by chocolate. He started nibbling on one of the red licorice whips, “So what else do I need to watch for with Scott? And how can he learn to control himself? Is it like something that just comes with time or...”

“The closer the full moon gets the more...easily provoked he’ll be and he’ll act a bit like an ass for the first few moons until he learns control.”

"An ass that could try to kill you." Peter grinned through sharp fangs before shifting back. "Just remember that whatever he might say or do...he doesn't mean it. It's the moon boiling his blood that's speaking and acting, not your friend." Suddenly a look of grief settled across Peter's features, all traces of the jokester gone. "If you can find his anchor, that would help immensely. An anchor can be an emotion or a person and it keeps the wolf grounded, keeps us in control."

Honey colored eyes studied Peter with a knowing that actually hurt Talia to see and she was reminded that this boy’s world had been upended when he was very young. Stiles was no stranger to soul shattering loss. “My anchor is my family, my pack. Laura’s is Derek. Derek’s...is anger.”

Stiles nearly bit through his tongue to keep his mouth from running away from him, “So it can be anything?”

“Well, it’s an emotional tether so to speak. Using an actual emotion the way my son does is risky and only works if it’s an emotion that’s almost constant.”

“That explains so much about why Derek looked like he wanted to bite mine and Scott’s faces off yesterday,” Stiles muttered.

Talia’s lips twitched reluctantly, “With my anchor, thoughts of my family and pack remind me, woman and wolf both, of what I have, what I stand to lose if I don’t keep control. In Laura’s case she stays in control thinking about Derek because...well.”

“He’s her baby brother? She needs to protect him? Or just be there for him?” Stiles said, getting a pleasantly surprised look from Talia, “Hey I’m a hyperactive little bastard but I understand wanting to be better, to do better for someone you love.” 

There was something in his tone when he called himself a hyperactive little bastard that made Talia’s maternal instincts sit up and take notice. Something that made her want to hug the boy.

"You got it in one." Peter noticed that Talia hadn't expanded on Cora's anchor. She never spoke of it but everyone knew that Cora's anchor was Ziva even after all this time.

A shadow moved into the room and Derek glowered as he looked around the kitchen. "Still here then."

“I’m like a bad penny. I always turn up. How’s it hanging sourwolf?” Stiles grinned at Derek, because he had no sense of self-preservation and he just couldn’t help himself. He had to poke the bear.

Talia coughed and grabbed a cookie to occupy her mouth and keep from laughing.

Derek's eyes flashed before he drew in on himself, wrapping his grumpiness around him like a cloak. He refused to let himself be goaded by a kid who meant nothing to him, no matter how much Laura liked him and no matter how beautiful his eyes were.

“Oh my God, give the Grumpy Cat Meme a human form and there he stands, which is ironic and hilarious because werewolf and then because ‘Tard’s female and really with that amount of stubble you could probably use your face to sand the walls. That is not a five o’ clock shadow my fine furry friend, that is a five o’ clock blackout. Do you have a religious objection to razors or is it just cause someone told you stubble is hot, which it is but moderation in all things dude,” Stiles kept poking because it was actually adorable the way Derek drew himself up like a little...”Rain frog! I knew it would come to me.”

Talia ignored Peter’s cackles and concentrated on her cookie even as she had the most ridiculous urge to kiss Stiles on the top of his head because she was seeing more genuine emotion other than his constant misery and anger out of her son than she had in years, even if that emotion was bone deep insult.

Peter was clinging to his chair so he wouldn’t fall on the floor from laughing too hard. 

Derek growled before he was right up in Stiles’ face. “Don’t give a shit about how you can help the pack. One more word about me and I will rip your throat out...with my teeth.” His heartbeat didn’t waver as he spoke and he slammed out of the room before his mother could berate him. 

“Awww he’s adorable, I take it back. Not a rain frog, a hedgehog” Stiles grinned, biting into a Red Vine.

“You have no sense of self preservation do you Stiles?”

“Oh sure I do. Laura likes me, she was off shift an hour ago, and there are chocolate chunk cookies on the counter. I will kiss Scott’s sweaty old sneakers if she’s not listening in at the door right now.” He hummed when Laura poked a sheepish head around the doorframe.

“Stiles way to ruin my stealth. Maybe I won’t protect you hm?”

He picked up a cookie and wagged it in her direction, “Death by Chocolate cookies you can’t get anywhere else cause the recipe is all mine and all up in my head.”

“Okay maybe I’ll make sure you stay around, for the cookies.” She came all the way in giving her mother a sweet, sheepish look before catching Stiles’ wrist, noting that his heartbeat didn’t so much as hitch, and nipping the cookie from his fingers with her teeth. 

“Laura you know the rules about eavesdropping,” Talia looked at her daughter sternly.

“I’m honing my potential alpha skills!” She bit into the cookie.

“Potential alpha?” Stiles questioned around a Red Vine.

“Yup. I’m the most dominant of all the kids so I’m in line to inherit the alpha powers one day. But,” Laura snatched a pad and a pen from the kitchen island and drew a triskelion, “This is our pack symbol. It symbolizes the relationship of alpha, beta, and omega and the way they’re connected,” she traced it with a finger, “Anyone can rise or fall. Omega to alpha, alpha to omega and beta in between.”

“You’re too stubborn to fall.” Peter was still cackling evilly. “Besides can you see Derek as alpha? Or Cora...no I think you’re stuck with the role when the time comes.” Laura would be a good alpha, she was the most level headed of Talia’s children and she would do the pack good. Peter was cracked, he knew that better than anyone but he hoped it would be a long time before a new Hale alpha was needed, Talia was still in her prime and she was a brilliant leader. Peter hoped it would stay that way. 

“Cora would be terrifyingly _bad_ as leader of anything.” Stiles muttered, “The tales the teachers tell about when she’s put on as group leader of any kind of project is the stuff of academic nightmares.”

Talia rolled her lips together in amusement, “Not a fan of my youngest Stiles?”

“She is gorgeous but she can squish me and she often looks like she wants to.”

“But you’re not afraid of her,” Laura tilted her head, “Your heartbeat is steady.”

“...I can’t decide if that’s creepy or cool. I think I won’t try and just thank God my Dad is human.” Stiles didn’t address his lack of fear of Cora now. Now he knew what she was. The known tended to not freak him out. It was the unknown that made him twitchy. Well the unknown and the _look_ Peter Hale was giving him. The man had Creepy Uncle plastered all over him in bright neon and oh he said that out loud if the laughing from all three werewolves in the kitchen as anything to go by.

“Since I am going to be one of your mentors, you’ll find out just how creepy I can be.” Peter winked at him, seemingly more proud than anything over what Stiles had just said. “We are going to have so much fun together.” 

Cora came into the kitchen in a flurry of hair and pouting lips. “Ooh cookies.” She nabbed two from the plate. “I approve of your baking skills Stilinski. If you make me fat though, I will rip your head off and drink your cooling blood.”

“You know I just don’t know what to do with all the warm fuzzy feelings you’re directing my way Cora. You’re going to make me blush...though is it possible for werewolves to _get_ fat? I mean seems like Scott’s cured of his asthma so obviously there are serious health benefits and Laura’s not gained an ounce yet despite the truly massive amount of private cookies I give her.”

“No. We’d have to eat the highest empty calorie food twenty-four seven if we wanted to put on weight that doesn’t belong on us,” Talia answered, “Human health concerns typically don’t affect us. We also heal very quickly.”

“As you’ve probably already noticed by Scott not having a mark on him from the bite.” Peter added.

“If anyone could make a wolf fat it would be you.” Cora ate her first cookie in two bites, licking her lips once she’d swallowed. “And if I wanted to make you blush, I would ask you which one of us gives you the greatest teen boy boner. Me or my brother?” She stalked closer and pressed her chest against him. 

“Your brother, hands down. Sorry sunshine but you cannot hold a candle to the wonder that is Lydia Martin despite the unnatural incidence of hotness that appears to run in your family.” Stiles didn’t blush but it was close, “You may be Hottie Hale but Lydia is a goddess. Your brother is genuinely the most insanely good looking guy I have ever seen in my life so easy decision.” He pat a choking Laura on the back.

Cora looked like she had been hit with a fish in the face for a moment before she burst out laughing, a real, deep belly laugh. “Oh I might just like you after all Stilinski.” She couldn’t stand guys who ogled her and hang around just because how she looked. Knowing that Stiles wouldn’t be one of them went a long way for her to let her guard down around him. “Though I must say, you can do better than Lydia Martin, judging by what her current type is.”

“Hey back off the Lydia. I mean it when I say she is a goddess among women. Jackson is just a lucky bastard in that she needs him to-” he clamped his mouth shut. He was not about to give away Lydia’s secrets. He didn’t know _why_ she hid her brains and acted like the typical Queen Bee high school girl but he respected her enough not to blow her cover.

“Please little one, you can’t tell me what to do.” Cora was still pressed against him so she leaned in and bit his ear before pulling away to go sit next to her uncle. “I can question your tastes all I want, after all a barbie doll and the stubble monster that is my brother...Eh...can’t see the appeal.”

“Be nice Cora.” Peter pat her on the head.

“I would not know how to react if she was ever actually nice to me. Point of fact,” Stiles slid off the stool, “If your baby niece is ever nice to me, check for pods in the attic,” he moved over to Laura to give her a kiss on the cheek, “Anything else I need to know urgently?”

Talia shook her head, “Just keep Scott away from wolfsbane, research other terms for it since there’s a lot of names it goes by. Other than that, Laura and possibly Cora will give you any extra information. Possibly my brother though we do try to keep him hidden in the attic,” it was a lie of course, most of the time she did anything she could to give Peter all the leeway he wanted. He’d lost so much.

“I sneak out when they are not looking.” Peter offered and leered at Stiles just because he could. He found the kid interesting and not much interested him these days. 

“Not helping your case here.” Cora gave Peter a fond shove in the ribs. “We’re supposed to convince freckles here that we are not the monsters going bump in the night. Tone down the pedo creepiness.”

“My Dad’s the Sheriff, trust me he’s only the third most creepy person I have ever met. Laterz,” he waved.

“Don’t speed,” Laura reminded him and laughed as he walked off muttering about how he was the only person in town who never speeded so why was he always getting the warning?

“I like him, let’s keep him.” Peter stated once Stiles was gone.

“He’s not a pet.” Cora rolled her eyes.

“He could be, I bet he’d look gorgeous in a collar.” Peter reached for another cookie.

Laura laughed, high and delighted, “Oh no. No. If you think that Uncle Peter...” she giggled, “You know naught of Stiles just yet. Give it time and you will come to realize if he were ever to get into that particular kink, he’d be the one doing the collaring.”

“The boy is fifteen. Collars should not even enter into the realm of his existence unless they belong to an actual dog.” Talia scolded her daughter and Peter both before turning the conversation to the rogue.

\-------------------------------

Allison closed her locker and jumped a little bit when she saw Scott McCall stop where he’d obviously been on his way to talk to her. She gave him a soft, encouraging smile and took a step toward him.

Scott took a deep breath and wiped his suddenly sweaty palms on his jeans before taking a hesitant step toward Allison. She was just so pretty and so nice. His tongue felt like it swelled to three times its size as soon as he tried to talk to her. “Hi...How’s Beacon Hills treating you so far?” 

“It’s nice. Lydia’s been wonderful with everything and I’ve met Danny as well and he’s...I can see why everyone likes him,” she smiled, “I’m a little disappointed that this is the first time I’ve gotten to talk to you since you lent me your pen though.”

“I haven’t wanted to intrude, you’ve been...busy.” She had been surrounded by the populars all the time and Scott wouldn’t go there. He got abused enough by Jackson and his cronies on the field. Especially now when Coach had made him co-captain. Jackson was not happy about sharing his spot.

“It wouldn’t be intruding. I’d like you to come over and talk to me more,” she fiddled with her binder, “Or you can call me over if you don’t want to deal with Jackson.”

“I’ll keep that mind.” Scott beamed at Allison like she’d hung the sun and the moon in the sky. “Would you...would you like to get a coffee or something later on today. Unless you are busy of course, I bet you’re busy, I am sorry for asking.” Scott began to look a little wild.

She reached out and took his hand, “I’m not busy and I’d _love_ to.” Her smile lit up for him while her inner child danced happily.

“Cool, great...really great.” Scott’s beaming reached new levels. “I...uh. I only have my bike but if we meet up after classes I bet my friend can drive us to the coffee place.” Scott cursed himself for being lame and poor and not having enough money to get a car. 

She stepped up to him and kissed his cheek, “I’ll see you after class then. I don’t have my own car yet either.”

“Okay, the front steps after class.” Scott fought the urge to slap his palm over the spot she’d kissed and squee like a squeeing thing. He smiled at her, aware he was probably looking like a loon before skidding off to find Stiles. He’d been kissed! The cheek totally counted.

Allison just smiled. Scott was quite possibly the sweetest guy she’d ever met in her entire life. How he hadn’t been snapped up yet was a complete mystery. But she was glad because it meant she could be the one to snap him up.

\--------------------------------------

Stiles was...confusing and more than a little hilarious and very good at redirection. _Very_ good. Every time something came up that he apparently didn’t want to discuss Allison noticed that his mouth worked double time to shift the subject. It was a little awe inspiring. “How are you and Lydia not friends? She doesn’t speak as fast and loose but...it’s almost unreal how similar the core subject pattern is.”

“Lydia Martin doesn’t know that Stiles exist, despite his best efforts to be noticed.” Scott clapped his best bro on the shoulder. He loved Stiles and in his mind it was Lydia who wasn’t worthy of being Stiles’ friend, not the other way around. 

“I will be noticed one day. It is _going_ to happen, one day. When Jackson finally makes his great mistake, which he will, I will be noticed.” Stiles said, “And I like you. I like you because you don’t buy the vapid twit act she puts on and because you’re making my best friend smile like a five year old girl who just got a pony for her birthday.”

Allison giggled, “As a former five year old girl who’d wanted a pony I know that’s a compliment.”

Scott flushed red but he still gave Allison an admiring look. So nice, she was so nice and she smelled like all the good things in the world. She smelled like Christmas morning and vanilla and those tiny blue flowers that grew behind their house. “Shut up Stiles…” There was no heat in his words though. 

“Ah yes the default term when in my vicinity. It never works of course,” Stiles told Allison, enjoying the delighted smile on her face. My God it really was made of kittens and cotton candy. “I just tend to babble more even. I blame the ADHD but it makes me cute don’t you think?”

“Scott’s cuter,” Allison said as they pulled into the coffee shop parking lot.

“Okay kids, here you are. Daddy’s got some things to do so have fun, you going to need a ride home?” Stiles asked.

Scott looked over at Allison. “The town isn’t really that big so I could walk you home after the coffee if you want?” He wouldn’t have anything against spending more time with Allison, the more the better. 

Suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck prickled and he turned to see Derek Hale standing by a shiny black car, just staring at them. Dude is so creepy. Scott shuddered.

Allison looked to see what had caught Scott’s eye and blinked at the man standing there. There was something about him. Something familiar though she knew she’d never seen him before. It made her stomach tighten with a longing, one she usually only felt when around her mother. “Who’s he?”

“A grumpy hedgehog,” Stiles announced, “That I apparently need to talk to. Go on you two, shoo. Have coffee, flirt, make goo-goo eyes at each other.”

Allison grinned at Stiles, “That’s the plan,” and hopped out of the car.

“I both hate you and love you right now.” Scott whispered at Stiles before following the goddess known as Allison inside the coffee shop. He didn’t really like how her heart rate had spiked when she caught sight of Derek Hale, Scott would not let that bearded grump steal his dream lady away. 

Derek stayed by his car, eyes hidden behind dark glasses. 

Stiles waited until Scott and Allison were in the coffee shop to drive his Jeep over to where Derek was lurking against his total fuck me of a car. He hopped out, “What’s up buttercup?”

There was a tick in Derek’s jaw but he didn’t respond to the name calling. Why did this kid get under his skin the way he did? Derek didn’t let people in and it annoyed him greatly that Stiles’ needling got to him. “The game on Saturday, the lacrosse game. Your friend can’t play. It’s the full moon, having him play would be a disaster, all the emotions and aggression.” 

“Aw crap. This is a problem. This is a problem because he was made co-captain and because he’s been absolutely stupid with happy about his first game as a captain. Why? Why? Why is this my life?” He asked a random cloud, “Scott’s hard enough to convince when it’s about stuff he doesn’t actually _care_ about.” He blew out a breath, “Okay so I guess just figure out a ‘he’s sick’ excuse that will work for Finstock...Oh My God the coach. Can you neuter the big bad puppy before you put it down? Because making me deal with a strung out Finstock because his new star player can’t be there is a castratable offense.”

Derek’s lips twitched, he didn’t want them to but he couldn’t help himself because Stiles was so spot on when it came to Finstock. “I remember Finstock, I will do my best to rip the alpha’s balls off for forcing you to deal with him.” He gave Stiles a small nod of approval. “I am sorry about your friend but he shouldn’t play. Perhaps his girlfriend can help you talk him out of it, who is she?” Something about the dark haired, slender girl seemed really familiar and Derek was curious.

“I will make you cookies, or the baked good of your choice if you manage the neutering. And that’s Allison. She’s actually a year older but her family moved around a lot, like a lot lot sounds like because she got held back a year because of it. Her first day was the same day Scott and I went looking for the inhaler on your family plot. I could try to enlist her help but this is their first date and though Scott is already crazy over her, and I can see why, her smile is made of kittens and candy floss, and I hardly know her so I would need a reason for requesting her help and it’s not like I can or should let the pup out of the bag to someone I’ve known of barely a month.”

Derek had tuned out after hearing that the girl had come to town at the same time as Scott had been bitten. “Allison _Argent_?” His voice dripped with absolute hatred and he was glad for his sunglasses because he knew his eyes would burn blue. 

“Uh yeah...” Stiles eyed Derek warily. That amount of hatred was enough to make him want to call Scott and tell him to run and take Allison with him, “You know her?”

“Not her personally but I am _well_ acquainted with other members of her family. You could say that I am burning to give them the same warm reception they gave my family.” Derek felt the shift coming, he had to get out of there before he did something truly stupid. He needed Laura.

Stiles eyes went wide, “Aw crap. One her relatives was the one who...” he followed instinct and gripped Derek’s shoulder, automatic comfort for someone who’d lost so much, with one hand and was pulling out his phone with his other, “You want me to call Laura?”

Derek nodded, his heart was thundering in his chest. He was actually frightened of himself, of how strong his rage and hatred was. He didn’t know the girl in the coffee shop but her name alone made him want to go in there and tear her apart, make her family suffer the way hers had made his family suffer. He couldn’t open his mouth to speak, if he did he would be sick.

Stiles rang Laura’s desk phone, almost melting in relief that she was there, “Hey Laura, I need you to come to the spot across from the coffee shop. Derek kinda super needs you, post haste.”

“On my way,” it was clipped and all that was said before she hung up.

Stiles then shifted so he was in Derek’s line of vision instead of the coffee shop, and placed his other hand on the man’s other shoulder, just so he’d know there was someone there with him. “Hey um okay talking, I can do talking. I am like the master of aimless babble. Well not so much aimless I always have an aim but it sounds aimless so there you go. Did you know that most people think a great big fast stream of words is full of nothing but air, they think there’s nothing there so they don’t pay attention. That way when someone says that they didn’t know you were about to do something you can say that you told them and be utterly truthful. Makes seeking permission and forgiveness a whole lot easier. My Dad still hasn’t figured that out.”

For some strange reason, the kid’s inane babbling actually worked to talk Derek back from the ledge he was on. He didn’t really listen to the words but the soft sound of Stiles’ voice, it was soothing in a really weird way. 

“Then there’s Melissa. I mean you’d think by now she’d know that when I start up I’m trying to hide something or at least that I’m trying to keep her from getting that ‘my son is best friends with a sociopath’ look on her face but she hasn’t gotten it. And I am not a sociopath. I’m really not. I am just extremely selective about where I direct my energy and directing it at every person who gives me sad eyes would wear me out you know? I mean Scott’s sad eyes are like lethal both because they put actual puppies to shame and because he’s like my brother and I love him more than I love curly fries but don’t ever tell him i said that because he might actually do the happy crying thing and that is so beyond awkward and- hey Laura come hug your brother.”

And she did. Stiles’ hands disappeared from his shoulders just as Laura’s arms went around him, “I’m here,” she hugged him tight, “I’m here. You’re okay.” She rubbed her cheek against his. “Tell me what’s happened to make your control slip baby brother.”

Once Derek was sure he wouldn’t accidentally claw Laura he tentatively wrapped his arms around her in return, accepting the scenting and scenting her back. “Argent.” It was only one word because he still felt like he would throw up if he tried to actually talk but he knew that she would get it. 

Laura growled, “Where?”

“Uh Scott’s kinda on a date with her?” Stiles was facing away from the siblings, giving them privacy, “Allison Argent, 16 years old, started school the day after Scott was bitten, he gave her a pen, she gave him a smile and he’s kind of tip over toes now.”

“He needs to stop seeing her,” it was crisp, commanding, and hostile even as she pet Derek’s hair.

“You tell him that. No seriously, _you_ tell him that and watch him do _exactly_ the opposite. I can tell him what her family does and I can make him promise to be careful but he’s going to date her if he wants.” Stiles said, watching Scott and Allison through the coffee shop window, worry in every line of his body. He genuinely liked Allison and he hoped like hell she wasn’t a code breaking hunter.

Derek buried his face in Laura’s neck. He knew full well what it was like to be a teenage boy, having a gorgeous girl interested in you. “Remember those words when the Argent has torn your friend’s world apart. How much hormones matter when your family is lying dead at your feet and you know it is your fault.” 

Laura crooned to him but then Stiles scent reached her nose just as his bitter laugh reached her ears. It was the sound and smell of guilt and pain and grief so deep it would never heal on its own and had her head whipping up to see the tension in Stiles’ shoulders.

“Yeah been there, done that. Still nothing I can do to make Scott dump Allison. Have a nice day sourwolf,” and with that Stiles walked to his Jeep, got in and drove away.

That made Derek pause and wonder what had happened to Stiles, what horrors hid in the happy kid’s life. Whatever it was, Derek hated it, he didn’t want Stiles to rot from the inside like he was rotting. Stiles was better than that. “Fuck.” He was like a cancer, spreading his misery around until the world was covered in it.

“Don’t,” Laura held him tighter, “Stiles hides things. I don’t know how much but he does. Whatever his wounds, they aren’t your fault. You can’t blame yourself for everything Derek,” her eyes pricked with tears, “It will destroy you if you do.”

Derek was pretty sure that it already had, that there wasn’t anything of worth inside him to destroy but he couldn’t stand to see his sister cry so instead he just wrapped his arm tighter around her. “I’m sorry Laurie.” 

They stood there and just held each other. Her hurting for him and completely unsure of how to help. She saw Scott and Allison leave the cafe and walk down the sidewalk holding hands. She hoped, for everyone’s sakes, that the Argent’s daughter wasn’t like her aunt or her grandfather or that Scott would at least have the sense to break it off with her until he knew whether she was murderous or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this particular universe, Claudia did not die from FTD or cancer. How she died is something Stiles blames himself for, and will be revealed....eventually.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kate arrives. I feel this deserves fair warning because she is an evil, evil, horrible, mean person. Also blood and violence and what is probably a very inaccurate portrayal of a panic attack.

Stiles winced at Scott’s yelp and rubbed his ear, “Dude I might not have werewolf senses but my ears can hurt you know.”

“Sorry but no, not sorry...What are you saying bro?” Scott looked at him with a mix of sadness, more sadness combined with desperation, anger and oh yeah, sadness.”

“Which part do you want me to repeat? The one where you can’t play on Saturday because you might inadvertently wolf out? Or the one where Allison’s family are werewolf murderers?”

Scott grit his teeth because no, this was completely unacceptable. “No...no Stiles. You know how long I’ve been on the bench. This year is my chance Stiles, I am first string, co-captain. You know how much an athlete scholarship would mean to me. I won’t get any other kind and if I don’t get this I can kiss college goodbye.” His eyes flared gold. “And for Allison...I don’t give a shit who or what her family is. Allison is not like that.”

“Did I say she was?” Stiles grit right back at Scott, “I like Allison okay? She’s sweet and likes you and you get crazy happy around her and I’m pretty sure you’ve composed a sonnet to her dimples by now. She’s good for you but her family is dangerous so I want you to be _careful_. You’re my best friend, my brother, and I don’t want to find out that Victoria or Chris Argent killed you because you get fuzzy. Am I telling you to break up with her? Hell no. I know better. I’m telling you to give her parents,and any other family members that might show up, a great big wide berth.”

Scott rubbed his face and let out a huge breath. “I’m sorry, I am. I didn’t mean to snap at you. I know you’re just helping me.” He fell back on Stiles’ bed. “I really like Allison but I will do my very best to keep away from her family. Promise.”

Stiles sat next to him, “Okay. And you need to skip this one lacrosse game, just this one!” He buried his fingers in Scott’s hair, it was weird the way his bro has gotten addicted to the scalp scratching but it usually worked to settle him down, “It’s the only full moon lacrosse game for the next six months and by then you should have a handle on the whole grrrrr thing. Finstock can’t bench you again if you’re ‘sick’ and one of the Hales knows a doctor so we can get you an actual excuse slip and then you’re golden for the rest of the year.”

Scott bumped his head into Stiles’ hand at the scalp scratching but he looked close to tears. “Mom has taken Saturday night off to watch me play.” He knew Stiles was right that he should sit this game out because he had no control over his wolf, if he was this angry now he could only imagine how he would be come Saturday. “This sucks, it sucks hairy, sweaty balls...Greenburg balls.”

“I know. If it makes you feel better I’m the one who has to tell Finstock so you will not be suffering alone. Um...I think Laura might pull a string or two to get your Mom back into work so you guys won’t be missing that eight hour day paycheck and I’ve got my room ready for the whole wolfy set up after my numb ass is free of the game.” Stiles was still a benchwarmer and still required to sit there and watch the game while his ass is getting number and number.

“What if I hurt someone? What if I hurt you?” Scott was worried, it was a big knot in his belly. “I mean have you seen these?” He focused and popped his claws, holding his hand up in front of Stiles. “I tried yesterday and I can lift Betty...Like seriously lift your car up and not even have a back ache later.”

“Good, you’re helping me overhaul her after the full moon then,” Stiles took one clawed hand and trailed his finger along one of the sharp points, careful not to press hard enough to draw blood, “And yes, oooh scary sharp things. You’re not going to hurt anyone Scott. You are not going to hurt me or anyone else because we have planned for this. We have all the supplies we need and all the restraining gear necessary for a werewolf. I have enough Mountain Ash to choke a beaver stockpiled and I know how to use it thanks to your boss who has offered me a job because apparently I am magic and he wants to train that and to cover that up, job. You just can’t get away from me can you bro?”

“Wouldn’t want to.” Scott offered him a small smile, he was still worried but just like always, Stiles just being there made him feel better. “And it will be cool working with you...I mean Deaton is almost never there during the evening shifts, perhaps I will have some company now other than the furry things.”

“Hey you’re one of those furry things now,” Stiles laughed and pushed at Scott’s shoulder in a friendly tease sort of way.

“Don’t I know it.” Scott squirmed closer, he had become much more cuddly after the bite, needing much more closeness than before. “Mom actually asked me if I was going bald...at fifteen because there’s so much hair in the drain of the shower these days.”

Stiles laughed as he curled his arm around Scott, “I’d have paid money to see that.” He grinned at his ceiling, “What’d you tell her?”

“That I’d taken up jerking off with a fur glove...what do you think I told her?” Scott poked his best friend in the ribs. “I told her I’d gotten fur on me at work, a nervous, shedding dog.”

Stiles cackled, “Not totally incorrect. Hey you wanna make my dad’s night? Order pizza?”

“Meatlover’s deluxe?” Scott perked up and turned his puppy eyes on Stiles. “Like I could say no to that.”

“Sure. Dad’s been good all week, even eating the tofu burgers I sent with him for lunch. He’ll have a religious moment,” Stiles got up, “And what the hell, cheesy sticks too.” Derek’s comment had reminded him of what he’d lost, and what he still had, and he wanted to spoil his Dad tonight. Tomorrow he’d make a fuck ton of baked goods and visit the Hale house for some more information on which Argents had broken code.

\-------------------------------------------------

Okay it was not easy trying to get four dozen cookies, eight cakes, and three dozen cupcakes out of the back of his Jeep all at once in a stack a solid two and three quarters feet high.

“Can I give you hand? Or two?” Suddenly Peter was just there, breathing into Stiles’ ear and being a big lurking creeper. “Heavy load for such a small boy.”

“I would like to point out a few facts here McCreepy. First I am fifteen, very much underage. Second my dad is the Sheriff which means he carries a gun. Third he might not be able to kill you but I am pretty sure if he shoots your balls off they will not grow back. So no bad touching. Grab the second box and the cakes that rest atop it,” Stiles had just barely managed to keep from jumping out of his skin.

Peter cackled delightedly, oh he really liked this kid. He didn’t want to do any sort of bad touching with a fifteen year old, he really didn’t but it was so much fun just being creepy. It was one of the small joys he had left in this world and he would milk it for all it was worth. “Oh I am not biased. Perhaps your dad can join us.” He took the second box and the cakes from Stiles, grinning at him as he did so.

“He would kill you and I am not even exaggerating a tiny bit,” Stiles walked toward the house, “Is Talia here?”

“No, she’s out checking our borders and woods for any sign of the rogue alpha.” Peter walked up the stairs and fiddled the door open.

“Oh great. Any idea when she’ll be back. I have something I wanna ask her,” Stiles swanned in and went towards the kitchen, “Can’t ask Cora cause she’s doing some shopping thing with that gaggle of weirdos she hangs with, and I am not keen on Laura or Derek’s presence today. I had enough Laura and Derek yesterday. It was fun all around but space, a teen needs it.”

“Ah yeah, I heard about Der-bear’s public freakout. Like the incest rumors aren’t plenty enough when it comes to those two.” Peter shook his head and followed this strange kid to the kitchen to put the box and cakes down. “And no, I don’t know when Talia will be back, depends on how far she runs and what she finds out I suppose. I do have some knowledge of my own you know, you could try asking me.”

Stiles just looked at him, his honey-amber eyes serious as he spoke softly, “I’m not sure this is something you’d want to talk about.” With Talia it was different. She was the alpha, it was something she had to deal with a lot just to be there for her pack and he could _see_ she wasn’t as damaged by the fire as Derek or Peter.

“Ah.” Peter said again but this time there was no humor in his tone. “Life is pain, and we seldom get what we want. Ask away, I promise I won’t go feral and rip your throat out. If I don’t want to answer, I won’t answer.”

“I didn’t think you’d go feral. I just don’t like tap-dancing on someone’s wounds. Pain that’s already and always there doesn’t need to be poked with a stick.” He sat up on a stool though, chewing on a knuckle, “I wanted to know which Argents have actually broken the code and which are most likely to do so in the future.”

Peter was silent for a long time, fixing himself a cup of very strong coffee, offering one to Stiles as well. “I can only speak about the Argents who have broken the code when it comes to us, our pack. We don’t know very much about the others.” He walked and sat down at the table.

“Cora used to have a twin sister you know, her name was Ziva and she was a beautiful baby. Gerard Argent, that would be Allison’s grandfather came into our home and stole her. He killed a beta to draw us out and then he killed Lena who was at home, guarding the children. Lena was very much human. He kicked an eight year old Laura in the chest and broke her sternum. He just vanished off the face of the earth after that, we haven’t been able to find a single trace of him or Ziva. Then we have Kate Argent, Gerard’s daughter. She met Derek at a very difficult time in Derek’s life. She manipulated him and seduced him, made him believe that she loved him and once she had learned all our secrets from him she burned this house down...with us in it. As you already know, not all of us made it out.”

Stiles was quiet for a little bit, chewing on his knuckle, rubbing his lips with the pad of his finger as he thought before nodding, “Okay. So if Crazy bastard goes after Scott that means I can’t kill him, I’ll have to knock him out and deliver him gift wrapped to Talia so she can claw what he did to Cora’s twin out of him. I can kill Kate though so hey balances out.” He knew he sounded flippant but he already knew Peter was dangerous because he’d _know_ Stiles wasn’t kidding around. He was deathly serious. If Kate Argent went after Scott he would use his rarely showcased marksmanship and take her out. He was pretty sure the Hales would help him dispose of the body.

“Cheers to you Stiles Stilinski.” Peter raised his coffee cup in Stiles’ direction. He wouldn’t try to talk Stiles out of it because he knew what it was like, he remembered how it felt to have something to protect. “As for the Argents now in town, they supposedly work within the code but...apple...tree….I don’t trust them one bit but that’s just me.”

Stiles nodded, “I get that. I’m kinda really hoping Allison’s apple kinda bounced down the hill into a river and got carried far, far away though. No one with a smile of kittens and rainbows should be murderously crazy. Plus Scott would be gutted, and hopefully not literally.” He rolled his shoulders, “Okay so, there’s death by chocolate, pumpkin spice, apples n’ cream, and dulce de leche varieties of baked goods. Gotta favorite?”

“Oh sweet one, I’d gobble up any of your cream any time.” Peter grinned and it was only half fake too. He took another sip of coffee. “Apples n’ cream sounds like heaven though.”

Stiles plucked an apples n’ cream cupcake out of the box and passed it to Peter, “You are _so_ creepy.”

\----------------------------------------------------

Stiles mopped up the remaining animal pee with a wrinkled nose and made plans to wring every last drop he could out of Scott for this. His best friend _so_ owed him for covering his night shift with Deaton so Scott could go on a date with Allison. He heard the door open and turned, “Deaton you forget- holy shit!” His eyes were wide as Derek Hale literally fell in through the door, slumping against the frame, hand clamped over his other arm. Stiles dropped the mop handle and ran over to him, hands hovering, “You’re bleeding. Oh crap, crap, crap, why aren’t you healing?”

Derek tried to glare at him but he didn’t have the energy, he was bleeding a lot both red blood and black goo, he had been shot in the left arm and that was too close to his heart for comfort. The black veins of poison was already spreading toward it. “Shot...wolfsbane bullet...Deaton.” He stumbled and slumped down in the doorway, his legs not carrying him any longer. He’d been lucky to make it to Deaton’s without collapsing in the street.

Stiles grabbed a length of elastic tubing and quickly tied it around Derek’s arm, above where the black veins were spreading, to slow the spread. Then he grabbed Derek’s uninjured arm, slung it over his shoulders, and hefted with all his strength to get Derek up, “C’mon. I can’t help and Deaton can’t if you’re on the floor,” he was stronger than he looked and managed to get Derek up even though the werewolf weighed a ton. Together they staggered to the exam table and he got Derek up on top of it before calling Deaton. Or trying to anyway. The man didn’t answer and Stiles started cursing in Polish.

“Okay...okay...wolfsbane,” he grabbed a long metal rod and used it to create leverage to break into Deaton’s hoodoo cabinet. There were seventeen, _seventeen_ different varieties of wolfsbane ash in there. The wrong one wouldn’t do anything good _or_ bad but the clock was ticking here. He was pretty sure Derek had been shot by an Argent. He’d done a glorious ton of research on hunter clans and they generally did not poach on other hunters territories. They also had a habit of sticking with one or two kinds of wolfsbane. At least most did and the Argents were famous for Aconitum Noveboracense and Aconitum Napellus Vulgare.

He grabbed bottles of both and brought them, a scalpel, and forceps over to the table. “I can’t get a hold of Deaton so you’re kinda stuck with me. Sorry,” he brushed Derek’s hair back from his forehead in an automatic gesture of comfort, his heart pounding as he put on gloves, took up the scalpel and started babbling, “I’m gonna have to cut the hole wider so I can get a hold of the bullet but it’s okay. You’ll heal once I get the ash in there.” He put the blade to Derek’s flesh, his stomach roiling and his head feeling light and he knew he was going to be in for one hell of a panic attack after this was over, “You are so going to owe me for this. I faint at the sight of needles dude, I am horribly, selectively squeamish,” black oozed out as he cut until he had a wide enough hole to get the forceps in and the bullet out.

It took two tries to get a grip on the bullet while he kept talking to distract Derek and then he was pulling out a huge bullet slug, whining in sympathy. “Okay I’m gonna try the Nordic Blue first since that’s rarer,” he poured ash into his palm, “so it makes sense that whoever shot you would go for the rare first,” and then he was rubbing it into Derek’s wound, wincing at the sound the man made. “I know, I’m sorry, I know it hurts.”

Derek was drenched in sweat and for a moment he just wished that he could rip his arm off and be done with it. Suddenly he screamed, a howling sound filled with utter pain, his body going taut as a bow on the table before the black lines slowly started to creep back down, the wound knitting itself back together.

Stiles breathed a sigh of relief and stripped off the gloves before wrapping an arm around Derek’s shoulders, hands shaking as he held the man. He didn’t know if Derek was particularly keen on him touching him but Stiles knew that when he was hurting or sick he wanted hugs and since Derek’s family wasn’t here he’d have to do until they got here. And they definitely were already on their way because that howl would have been heard in the next county.

“Okay, you’re okay now,” he brushed a hand through Derek’s hair, “I know I’m kinda sub-par here, not family or anything,” he dug around in his pocket for his phone, “but I’m gonna call them and they’ll be here soon, if they’re not already on their way and until then I’ve gotcha.” He hit his speed dial for Laura’s number.

Still shaking from the poison and from being shot, Derek didn't say much he mostly just looked up at the dingy lights over the exam table. He was grateful that Stiles stayed with him though, grateful for the human contact. "Thank you." It was a raspy barely there murmur but Derek meant it.

“You’re welcome,” it was soft acknowledgement of the fact that he knew Derek wasn’t the sort to show his belly to anyone like this.

Laura picked up with a growl, “Not now Stiles. We’re busy-”

“-looking for Derek?” he completed the sentence and heard the sharp breath before Talia’s voice was the one on the line.

“He’s with _you_?” There was a dangerous tone there.

“Technically. You remember I’m working for Deaton now right? Well Scott foisted his shift off on me tonight, which is a really good thing cause I can’t get a hold of Deaton and Derek showed up with a bullet in his arm and not the werewolf friendly kind of bullet where you can just yank it out and everything’s fine neither.”

“Wolfsbane,” it was grim and knowing.

“Yeah but he’s okay now, or I mean he’s not being poisoned anymore okay might be a stretch but give him a day or two and I’m pretty sure he’ll be back to his lurky, growly self. I managed to get the bullet out and rub the ash into the wound and I know that hurt but right now he’s mostly okay, probably tired as hell and-”

“Stiles,” Talia’s voice was firm, not so much an alpha’s as a mother’s, “How did you know what kind of ash to use?”

“Did you just Mom Voice me?” Stiles shook his head to wipe his tangent away and answer her question, “Deaton’s got a holy fuck amount of different ashes so I mean I _could_ have just made a mix since the wrong ash doesn’t do any harm, it just doesn’t fix the problem but I figured it was an Argent cause research and hunter clans have favorite wolfsbanes did you know that? So educated guess on the variety and I was right first time. Lucky,” he looked at Derek’s arm, still smeared with blood and black goo, “Very lucky. So um how soon you getting here? Not that I’m averse to Derek’s company, he’s pretty okay really, but nothing beats Mom hugs after a crappy life experience you know?”

“Five minutes,” the line disconnected and Stiles tucked his phone away.

“Okay well in five you’ll have your Mom and Laura hugs, maybe a cuddle puddle when you get home, which is always awesome. Cuddle puddles are like the shit no matter who you are.” He was still hugging Derek and he was not going to stop until Laura and Talia came to replace him.

Derek gripped Stiles weakly with his uninjured arm in sort of a hug. "Have...to join our cuddles sometime...Laura gives...the best cuddles." And with that Derek was out, fast asleep in front of a human that he didn't even know but for some reason felt safe with.

Stiles just looked down at him and mentally cursed because not having someone to babble at was not exactly conducive to helping keep his looming panic attack at bay. He supposed he could babble at Derek but he was asleep and with the whole being shot and poisoned thing he needed his rest.

The silence of the clinic made him uneasy and he twitched at the slightest sound but funnily enough when Talia and Laura arrived they were anything _but_ quiet, bless them, and it actually made him feel _better_.

“De-”

“Shh!” Stiles hissed, “He just fell asleep and I’m pretty damn sure he needs it. He looked like death when he staggered in here.”

Talia studied her son, absolutely astonished that he wasn’t shooting straight to consciousness. Derek hadn’t slept deeply, not even when he was injured, since Paige. She took in the way Stiles held her son, protective and comforting, with alpha red eyes, noted the two bottles of wolfsbane ash on the table, the scalpel, removed bullet, the blood and poison runoff, the tourniquet, and the gloves. She looked at the door, taking note of smears, at the dropped mop, and made an accurate assessment of how this had probably happened. Then she just walked forward and picked Derek up, taking him from Stiles’ custody into hers, and walked out with her baby boy.

“Um...is your Mom mad at m-eep!” Stiles squeaked as Laura caught him up in a tight, almost desperate hug.

“Thank you. Thank you so much Stiles,” she shook a little bit, “I...just thank you for saving my brother.”

“You’re welcome?” He pat her back awkwardly as Deaton came in, “Dude where have you _been_!”

Deaton actually looked frazzled, something he never did. "I was tracking the rogue, it was in town tonight, in the middle of Beacon Hills. I was hoping to lure it inside a mountain ash circle and I nearly had it too when Kate Argent showed up guns ablaze and ruined everything."

“Kate Argent,” Stiles’ voice was flat despite the hair raising growl Laura made, “Well that explains who shot Derek. Wonderful, really, this has clearly been a winning night.”

Laura lifted her head, “I need to go,” she kissed Stiles’ cheek, “Thank you again. Really.” Then she was gone and the sound of a truck starting up and driving away heralded the retreat of the Hales.

Stiles looked down at the table, the evidence of Derek’s injuries and the hurried treatment he’d had to give him, and started shaking again. His breath coming in shorter and shorter gasps as his heartbeat galloped out of control and his vision blurred. The panic attack hit hard and ruthless and his knees gave way, his hand coming up to clutch at his shirt over his heart.

Deaton was looking somewhat lost and actually began to look at his tranquilizing meds, wondering if they worked on people too.

Suddenly though there were arms around Stiles, holding him tight. “Breathe with me Stiles, in and out, just listen to me and breathe with me.” Scott had been taking Allison home after their date and on his way back he had heard Stiles’ heart rabbiting from a block away. He had hurried over as quickly as he could.

Stiles lifted a hand to clutch at Scott’s arm, a distant bell of relief chiming in the back of his head as he struggled to follow the pattern of the rise and fall of Scott’s chest. It took a while and several stuttered starts and stops but slowly his breathing evened out and his heartbeat followed same until he was able to say, “Hey Scott.”

“Hi Stiles.” Scott replied softly, he still clutched Stiles to his chest tightly and he still tried to keep his breathing as calm as possible so that Stiles could still measure his own after it. “What the hell happened here?” He could smell Derek all over the place and the blood was enough to make him queasy.

“Oh just a little emergency Wolfsbane bullet treatment while Deaton was elsewhere,” Stiles was failing to reach his usual insouciant tone, “Scott my friend, you remember what I told you about the two craziest people in Allison’s family? The ones you need to avoid at any cost to your dignity, schooling, and future?”

“I do yeah...which one has come back?” Scott wasn’t stupid, no matter what a lot of people believed, including himself most days.

“Kate Argent.” Deaton replied as he mopped up the blood, making his clinic look less like a slaughter house. “I don’t believe she knew she was shooting Derek, she was hunting alpha tonight, not that it matters, if she sees a wolf, she will take a shot.”

“Or you know, torch their house.” Stiles drawled, getting more back to himself. He’d scared Scott with the admittedly over-developed loathing and violent intent he’d displayed when he’d told him about Kate Argent but he still wanted to take a bat to her head, possibly a crowbar, even more so now. “So you mentioned something about protection wards before Deaton? Cause I think we could use some of them for our houses.”

“Indeed.” Deaton hummed as he finished cleaning up. “I will have the protection wards ready for tomorrow. For now I think the two of you should head home, get some rest.”

“Your dad is still on nights right? So you’re coming home with me, sleepover at McCall plaza.” Scott squeezed Stiles, afraid he would protest.

“That sounds...really good actually.” Stiles got to his feet, not at all bothered by the Scott attachment he’d acquired, “Sorry Deaton, for you know, leaving you to the mess while I had my moment.”

“Don’t apologize Stiles.” Deaton looked contrite as he put away the mop. “I am the one who’s sorry for not being here when trouble arose.”

“Yeah well, just work on those wards and I will take care of Stiles.” Scott actually liked Deaton a lot but he loved Stiles so he would take Stiles’ side.

“I will, have a good night.” Deaton shooed them out the door.

Stiles pat Scott’s arm as they got into his Jeep, “Thanks,” it was all that needed to be said. He pulled out his phone and dialed the Hale’s home number, not at all surprised when he heard Peter pick up, “Hello CryptCreeper, how’s the Sourwolf?”

“Awake and prickly.” Peter replied and even over the phone there was a distinct edge to his voice. “He is healing alright and will be as good as new in no time, thank you for saving him. Talia and Laura are both sitting with him now.”

“No good werewolf goes down on a Stilinski watch. Your nephew have a favorite dessert or is he one of those strange beings that don’t like sweets?” Stiles put his phone on speaker and set it in the unused ashtray.

“Derek?” Peter sounded shocked. “Are you kidding me? He’s a total sugar troll, who do you thinks eat your cookies as soon as you turn your back? I actually found him asleep in a pint of ice cream once.”

Scott snorted, he couldn't help himself. The image of big bad asleep in melting ice cream was priceless.

“Anything that you can make a pie of is his favorite.” Peter ignored the snort.

“Okie dokie. I’ll bring some pie over tomorrow then, maybe even with homemade ice cream so it can be a la mode. Stay chilly.”

“I will eagerly await your visit with bated breath.” Peter purred before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone.

“Dude...that is so wrong. I only heard the voice but he has stranger danger written all over him.” Scott shuddered and made a face. “I feel dirty now.”

Stiles cackled, “He cultivates it on purpose. Really I don’t think he’s genuinely interested in bad touching anything but he gets joy out of creeping people out. Oh man I’ve got to use stranger danger as a comeback for him one day.” He pulled into the McCall driveway, “Come, time for me to destroy you at Mario Kart while you wax poetic about how your date went.”

“Right.” Scott beamed happily, already sighing because Allison was perfect and he couldn't wait to tell Stiles all about it. “There’s leftover pasta salad in the fridge, want some before gaming?”

Stiles considered and shook his head, “I’m going for the Doritos, I think I’m going to be off lasagna and other tomato sauced foods for a week.” He hopped out of the Jeep, “So, talk Ally at me buddy.” He headed in, fully prepared to ignore this until tomorrow evening’s pie delivery.


	5. Chapter 4

Stiles looked up at just the right time, or the wrong time depending on who you were. He’d finished his post practice shower, put his gear away, and looked up just as Isaac Lahey, another bench warmer with the sweetest damned face in existence, skuttled out of his shower, back facing the lockers but Stiles was at the right angle to see.

The bruises might be explained away with lacrosse but not the scars or the still healing cuts. Stiles’ hand tightened on his locker door, knuckles cracking just a little bit with the strength of the grip.

“What’s wrong Geeklinski?” Jackson leaned in close, his face set in mock concern. “Scott’s too busy with his girlfriend to pay attention to you so you’re on another loser hunt for someone to hang with?”

“Fuck off Jackson.” Scott growled at the other boy as he came around from the other side of the row of lockers.

“Mmm I will later if Lydia is a good girl.” Jackson left with a smirk.

“Have I mentioned lately that I hate him?” Stiles said, forcing his attention away from Isaac because he knew the other boy wouldn’t want it. “I mean I have been a little busy lately so it may have slipped my mind to profess my loathing.”

“Oh you’ve mentioned it and I very much agree.” Scott hated Jackson too, he was so full of himself. “I really, really don’t get what Lydia and Danny see in that shitbag.” Scott finished getting dressed, before sitting down on the bench to wait for Stiles. 

“They’re on a mission from God,” Stiles put on a very bad fake southern accent before sobering and crouching so he could meet Scott’s eyes and flicked his over at Isaac, “What do you say we invite Isaac to the lunch table tomorrow?”

“Lahey?” Scott looked a little surprised looking over to where Isaac was stuffing his things into a bag. “Sure, I have him in my math class when you’re off doing your AP stuff. He’s cool, a bit quiet but since you’re my bestie, everyone seems a little quiet.”

Stiles nodded and ruffled Scott’s hair before straightening, “In other news water’s wet, the sky in blue, and Finstock is nuts.” He grabbed his bag and slung it up onto his shoulder, “I’m out, see you tomorrow bro.”

“Tomorrow, take care.” Scott replied and grabbed his own bag. He wasn’t in any hurry, he had a shift at the clinic and Allison was spending time with her demon aunt so he couldn’t meet with her either. He nodded at Isaac on his way out. “Good practice today, you’re fast...hope I can persuade coach to get you off the bench.” 

Isaac’s eyes just about popped out of his head. Scott McCall didn’t talk to him, it was against Beacon Hills rules in some unwritten law book. Scott was only friends with Stiles and aside from hate for Jackson and his new adorable relationship with Allison he just didn’t seem to care about anyone else. “Uh thanks?” He shifted, hiding a wince when his bag pressed against one of his injuries.

Scott’s eyes narrowed at the wince, he could smell the bruises and wasn’t that a shocker in itself? Being able to smell injuries? These were older hurts so Scott knew that Isaac hadn’t gotten them at practice. Suddenly he realized just why Stiles had watched Isaac and he decided to keep his eye on the kid as well. “Nothing to thank me for, it hasn’t happen yet and you know Finstock, he might just put himself on the field instead.” Scott grinned and shook his head. “Anyway, see you tomorrow.” He waved and left the locker room.

The small smile that had started tilting Isaac’s lips disappeared into confusion before he yelped and rushed out. He couldn’t be late, his father would _kill_ him.

\------------------------------------------

Allison stared at the number she’d dialed on her phone before hitting send. This was a big thing. A _really_ big thing. And she’d understand if Scott said no really, it was always a scary prospect to meet the parents but her Mom and Dad and even more Aunt Kate really wanted to meet Scott.

Scott stared at the phone, taking in the picture of a smiling Allison on his screen. He suddenly became short of breath and his lips were already tugging into a smile before pressed the answer call button. “Hello?” He was so gone over this girl that it wasn’t even funny.

“Hi Scott,” she smiled, butterflies flitting around in her stomach at his voice, “Um are you doing anything Saturday night?” She plucked at her skirt hem.

“I don’t think so, I don’t have anything in particular planned.” Scott replied, smiling wider at the sound of her voice. “Do you need me to do anything?”

“Um well, my parents want you to come to dinner. They really want to meet you.” She chewed on her bottom lip, “I understand if it’s a little too soon for the meet the parents thing but well...Dad and Mom are starting to get a little weird about not meeting my boyfriend.”

Scott let out a squeaking sound as he panicked. He couldn’t meet the parents, the werewolf hunting parents that would probably want to cut his head off and mount it over their mantle. But he could hear how nervous Allison was and he couldn’t stand the thought of disappointing her. “Sure…” He cleared his throat since it had trailed off into another squeak. “I’d be happy to meet your family.” He winced even as he said it, Stiles would kick his ass.

“Yeah? Thank you Scott,” she beamed and ran downstairs, still on the phone, “I’ll tell them. Mom might even make her chicken cacciatore. It’s almost legendary in this family. And don’t worry. My Aunt Kate’ll offset any scary, she’s so cool and absolutely the best aunt ever.” 

“Great.” Scott nearly choked on the words, oh Stiles was so going to kick his ass...perhaps he could do it so well he ended up in the hospital. If he was in the hospital he would be excused from the dinner.

“Do you hear that brother?” Kate grinned where she sat. “We will finally meet my favorite niece’s mystery boy.”

Chris grunted. Unlike his wife, who was far from happy to be given a werewolf’s child to raise and it showed, he loved Allison as much as if she were his flesh and blood. He was on the fence about this boy. On one hand he was dating his princess and Chris still liked to pretend she was still a little girl asking for a puppy for Christmas. On the other Allison absolutely lit up when Scott was mentioned, sent a text, or she even thought about him and anything that made her that happy...well he wasn’t about to take that away from her.

“Aww don’t look like that Chris, Allison is growing up and she’s gorgeous, of course boys will be lining up the block for a chance with her.” Kate smiled at Allison while Victoria stayed silent. Kate didn’t get Victoria, you always caught more flies with honey than with vinegar. 

“I’ll see you in school and tell Stiles I said hi,” Allison knew that Scott would probably go and have a miniature meltdown about the meet the parents in front of Stiles and that was okay with her. Stiles was likely to help him feel better about it from what she’d seen. For all his spastic nature Stiles was incredibly practical.

“I will. Take care Allison.” Scott ended the call and flopped down on the floor in a full meltdown before he scrambled up so he could run to Stiles and get the beating over with.

Allison beamed at her parents and her aunt as she locked her phone down, “I just know you’re going to love Scott. He’s _really_ sweet and respectful.”

Chris hummed, “We’ll see,” he sighed, unable to hold out when Allison laughed and gave him a hug. He had to hug her back, smiling a bit, “What, by the way, is a Stiles?”

She giggled, “He’s Scott’s best friend. Stiles is apparently a nickname but no one but probably Scott and the teachers and his Dad knows his real name. He claims it’s embarrassing.”

“A teenage boy is embarrassed by almost everything.” Kate laughed and rose so she could sling her arm around Allison. “So...when are we going shopping? You need a new dress for Saturday that will make your boy swallow his tongue when he sees you.” 

Allison squealed, “Friday? And we have to bring Lydia. She needs some retail therapy after Jackson’s latest jerk move.” She didn’t understand why Lydia kept going back to Jackson considering his latest behavior. The social status just didn’t seem worth it to her.

“Of course, bring whomever you want. I look forward to meeting your friend.” Kate chuckled at Allison’s happy expression. “We’re gonna give your dad’s credit cards a nice long workout.” She winked at Chris and tossed honey blonde hair over her shoulder. 

“Good to know I’ll need to broker a new deal successfully.” He smiled at Allison and mostly ignored his sister. He couldn’t play along with Kate’s good aunt act all that well because he knew how she really felt. He was worried that one day Kate was going to break code the same way his father kept doing and he was _terrified_ that it would be Allison who was the target.

Allison kissed her Dad’s cheek and gave her mother a hopeful smile, “Will you make your chicken cacciatore Mom? Please?”

“We’ll see if I have the time.” Victoria didn’t smile but she didn’t refuse either. She could make the dinner and play happy house. She could handle most anything as long as she wasn’t forced to be alone with the girl or actually care for her. No matter how she tried she couldn’t forget the tainted blood that ran through the girl’s veins. Gerard owed her for this, for sacrificing years and years on this mission, he owed her big.

Allison’s smile dimmed a little and Chris couldn’t stand that so he got up, “How about another driving lesson?”

He pat her back when she agreed with a hug and told her to grab her purse. He hoped he’d like the boy who put stars in his little girl’s eyes because he’d hate to have to threaten to shoot him.

\---------------------------------------

“You agreed to _what_?!” Stiles almost screeched, and didn’t lower the volume of his voice even when Scott winced, “Have you lost your mind?”

“I know….I know but you didn’t hear her voice.” Scott was groveling, pulling at his own hair. “She sounded so sweet and hopeful...and she likes me enough to want me to meet the family. How could I say no to that?” He looked at his best friend pleadingly. “What am I going to do? Gaaah, just kill me now and be done with it.”

“I might just let the Hales go for that one. Pretty sure Derek would throttle you without any qualms to save you from your own stupidity,” Stiles bit out, “You’d better hope their front doors aren’t made of mountain ash.”

Scott whined sadly and pathetically. “What if it’s worse? What if they have some ward that triggers a shift when you walk through them? What if they plan to have hairy wolfy ham on the menu?” He grabbed the blanket off Stiles’ bed and wrapped himself in it like a burrito. 

“You can run faster than they can. I’ll ask Deaton if such a ward exists but I don’t think it does.” He poked Scott in the side with his foot, “And wolf meat is too gamey to serve. I’ll give you an ash mix in case they break out the guns and I’m sure I can find a reason to lurk in the neighborhood for a quick getaway.” Stiles huffed a sigh, “You are insane and stupid in love bro.”

“I’m sorry.” Scott knew he was insane and that he should have never ever accepted Allison’s invitation. This was asking for trouble. He disentangled an arm from his blanket burrito and grabbed Stiles, pulling his friend down to lie next to him. “I love you too man and I am lucky to have you.”

“Damn right you are. _So_ lucky.” Stiles let Scott snuggle him like a teddy bear, “I will even do my best to avoid the Hales finding out about your insanity. Just act like your normal old self and you should be fine. I worry about what will happen when her Dad pulls the generic threats though. You know every father is required to threaten their little girl’s boyfriends but dude whatever you do, don’t let the wolf respond to it. That way lies disaster, and bullets.”

Scott whimpered and and clutched Stiles tighter. “If I survive this I promise to always escort little old ladies across the street, be nice to everyone...except Jackson because I can’t stand him and to be your willing slave for the foreseeable future.” 

“No one should ever be nice to Jackson and I will cash in. Believe me I will cash in.” He sighed, “Okay so, what are you wearing to this Dreadful Dinner?”

“Clothes?” Scott began to look panicked again. “Don’t tell me I have to wear a suit? The last time I wore a suit was at Aunt Kayla’s wedding...it was powder blue...and I was eight. I can’t fit in that suit..oh my god, I have nothing to wear, they are gonna hate me.”

“No not a suit dumbass,” Stiles rolled his eyes, “That’d be way too formal but t-shirt and jeans won’t work either. Come on, up,” he pat Scott on the thigh, “We’re going over to your house and seeing what you have in your closet. Hopefully you have slacks and a regular button down stashed somewhere in the back by your Mom. Casual dressy is what you want here.”

“I honestly don’t know that. I usually pick my clothes off the floor or the chair in my room, as long as it doesn’t smell too funky it works.” Scott sighed and pulled the blanket off, moving off the bed. “I am not sure I have ever seen the back of my closet, perhaps it’s a doorway to Narnia.”

“See this is why I am astounded that you got a date before me.” Stiles shook his head and pushed Scott out the door.

\--------------------------------

Isaac had gotten weirdly used to sitting with Scott and Stiles by now. It was still a little weird to be brought into the bromance fold, especially since he and Stiles were both crushing hard on Lydia Martin, but they were good guys. Today though he was eyeing Scott like he was contagious since he was burying his head under his arms on the table.

Stiles waved a hand, “Don’t mind him. He’s lamenting the necessity of going to the dreaded mall this afternoon.”

“I just don’t get why I can’t wear jeans and a t-shirt...I’ll make sure they are clean and everything.” Scott’s voice was muffled by the table and his arms. “The mall is full of…people.” He said the last word like it was the worst thing in the world. “Will you come with me? He looked over at Stiles and Isaac, peering at them from beneath his arms. “You look like you have style, what with your...scarves and...knitted things.” He made some sort of hand motion in Isaac’s direction.

“Knitted...things.” Isaac blinked in amusement, “Uh...”

Stiles drew a privacy rune in his ketchup to keep nosy wolf ears, Cora, from hearing thanks be to Deaton, “He’s got a meet the parents date. He is understandably nervous. But yes. You should come. Join us in the time honored tradition of mall.”

Isaac fiddled with his fork, “I don’t know if it’d be okay with my Dad and I don’t have a cell phone to call and ask.” 

“You can borrow mine if you want.” Scott offered. He hated the tone Isaac used when speaking of his dad, hated the fear that crept into it. And he hated that he recognized that fear, that he knew it intimately. “Tell him you’re spending time with the captain of the team, you don’t need to mention that it is shopping we are about to do.”

“Yeah that’d go over pretty bad,” Isaac accepted the phone and hoped his dad hadn’t started drinking yet today as he called home.

Stiles stabbed a green bean savagely as he listened to Isaac carefully navigate his way through asking his father if he could spend some time with them. He’d asked his own Dad about why no one had reported Mr. Lahey to CPS or the cops and the Sheriff had told him people _had_ but Coach Lahey was a legend for the swim team and he had too many people on his side for the charges to stick so Isaac was trapped. He kinda wished that Isaac’s dad was working the cemetery one night and got killed and eaten by the rogue alpha in town. A lot.

“Yes sir. Yes I promise. Yes, sir I will. Thank you.” Isaac hung up and passed Scott his phone back with a shy smile, “He said I could, so long as I’m home by nine.”

“We’ll have you home in time...hell if I have to be at the mall until nine I will crumple and curl into a fetal position, you’ll have to carry my crying ass out of there.” Scott shuddered, he hated the mall, even more now that all scents and sounds were so much brighter. “We’ll get clothes as fast as we can and then perhaps get a burger or something.”

Stiles snorted in amusement, “This is your own fault for not having essentials. A couple of button downs, slacks, and yes Scott we are getting you a suit too because winter formal is not too far away and if you really think Allison’s going to swoon over her boyfriend being under-dressed for that you are beyond even my help.”

Isaac’s lips twitched and he chuckled.

“She likes me being under dressed.” Scott mumbled but gave a resigned sigh. “At least let it not be powder blue.” He still had nightmares about that blue suit and how horrible it had been to wear. 

“Dude no. Black is where it’s at.” Stiles wrinkled his nose.

“No one looks good in a powder blue suit,” Isaac chimed in, “No one. Not even Tony Stark.”

“Well…” Scott shrugged and chuckled. “Mr. Stark can carry off most things and still look good.” He lifted his head off the table. “Three guys, some clothes...how bad can it be? We can do this!” 

Now Stiles dropped his head on the table, “You had to jinx it.”

\-----------------------------------------

Isaac was laughing at Scott, “I can’t believe you ducked to hide in the middle of the round rack.”

Stiles just looked mortified and a little horrified that this was his life. Allison and Lydia were here with Crazy Kate and they’d spotted them, despite Scott’s attempt at hiding. Now they were waiting for the ladies to get back from picking up their own food and join them for mall lunch. Joy. He badly wanted to gouge out Kate’s eyes with his spork.

Kate grinned as she swayed toward the boys. Full lips curved into an easy smile. “So is this the one?” She sat her tray down and cupped Scott’s cheek, making his skin crawl. “He’s adorable, look at those pretty brown eyes.” She turned and looked at the other boys. “And which one is the best friend? The one with the unfortunate name?”

“That would be this one.” Lydia pat Stiles on his head before sitting down primly, straightening her skirt carefully.

“Nice to meet you, Allison has told me so much about you.” Kate turned her smile on Stiles.

Stiles was torn between basking in Lydia, because Lydia, and channeling Scott on a full moon and biting Kate’s nose off. He really, really _hated_ this woman and this was the first time meeting her. She was gorgeous, no lie, but all he could see was a sick, twisted monster who’d seduced an emotionally fragile sixteen year old so she could slaughter his entire family. Hate was probably too weak a word. But never let it be said Stiles couldn’t fake it. He gave her a smile, “Likewise both ways. Allison has loads of anecdotes about her cool Aunt Kate and learning how to use a crossbow.”

Allison blushed. The self-defense her family had taught her was a point of pride because she knew she could take care of herself, so of course she bragged on it a little. She looked at the curly haired boy doing his best not to drool at Lydia and smiled, “It’s Isaac right?”

He nodded, “Yeah. It’s nice to meet you officially after all the epic sagas Scott’s told about the beauty of your eyelashes.”

She blinked, “Uh-”

“Unfortunately not exaggerating.” Stiles scooped up a bite of taco salad and prepared to make Scott look both awesome and dorky, “If I wrote every poetic thing he’s said about your eyes, eyelashes, smile, hair, ears, ‘snow white skin’, and the dimples on your chin I could fill three five subject notebooks.”

Scott squawked and blushed and ducked his head into the collar of his plaid shirt. “I...it’s just...you see...you’re _beautiful_.” He looked over at Allison adoringly.

“Adorable.” Kate said again with a full chuckle. “Like a puppy.”

“No! No puppy likeness here...no sirree...In fact, I’m even allergic to dogs.” Scott looked wild eyed.

“You are?” Lydia furrowed her brow. “But don’t you work at the vet?”

“Medicine! Can do wonders these days.” Scott just hoped the ground would open up and swallow him.

Stiles shot his foot out to connect with Scott’s shin, “Don’t mind him. He’s not physically allergic to anything. He has an allergy to being called a puppy. It’s all a very sad story about a costume, a sweater, and a three year old Scott. Old trauma. As you can see it turns him into a babbling mess. That’s supposed to be my job bro.”

Allison scooted close to Scott and hugged him. “How about a kitten then? They’re just as cute and sweet,” she kissed his cheek.

“I suppose a kitten could work.” He leaned into her touch. “It depends on how you feel about kittens really.”

Lydia rolled her eyes and made a muffled gagging sound. There was cute and there was sugar induced coma and Scott McCall had crossed that line eons ago. 

Isaac murmured softly to her, “He’s worse at lunch. So much worse.”

“Dear lord, maybe I should begin keeping him around then if I ever need to lose weight because all that sappiness is definitely enough to put me off my appetite.” Lydia looked down at her chicken salad.

“Can’t have that. You don't need to lose weight and I don’t think you ever will,” Isaac popped a fry into his mouth, and ignored the look he was getting from Stiles.

Stiles had to hand it to Isaac. The blond haired dark horse was definitely doing better than he ever had. He actually had Lydia’s attention. Depressing. “So what brings you to Beacon Hills?” He asked Kate, curious about her cover story.

“Family, what else?” Kate smiled and bit into her burger. “It had been way too long since I saw my favorite niece and so I decided to jump in the car and come running to have some quality time with her. That and there’s some pretty interesting wildlife around here. I am a freelance photographer and I am always looking for fresh things to shoot.”

Scott choked on his burger. 

Stiles smiled back and kicked Scott again while Allison clapped him on his back to help clear his airway, “Have any work published where we can see it? I’m an animal lover and it’s always good to see good pictures of them.”

“Sure, just google my name and you should get some pretty good results. I have my folder with me as well so if you really want you can come over some time have a look.” Kate was nothing if not thorough and her cover story was air tight. 

“I’ll have to do that before you head to your next patch,” and he would if he had to. He really would. He knew Scott was the only one at the table who was reading the right thing into his friendly tone from the strangled look on his friend’s face. He wondered how easy it would be to wreck Kate’s online persona. He’d have to look into that, maybe annoy Danny for advice. For now though he’d just make plans for Saturday to be the getaway driver for Scott if he needed it.


	6. Chapter 5

He’d forgotten how _boring_ just sitting in a car waiting could be. Stiles was on his eightieth round of Angry Birds and bored as hell when someone yanked open his door and sat in his passenger seat. He almost grabbed the mace before he recognized Derek. “Jesus dude knocking! Knocking on the door would be nice.”

“If I knocked on this piece of shit tin can it would probably topple over.” Derek wore his usual scowl though he had shaved down to a stubble instead of a beard. “What the hell is Scott doing inside the Argent house. What kind of stupid are you two, letting that happen?”

“Trust me I am not any happier about it than you are. Allison’s parents wanted to meet her boyfriend and considering they’re ‘pillars of the community’” he both understood and echoed Derek’s snort, “refusing would have looked weird and given them reason to look closer at him. Not something any of us want. Plus Scott’s a sucker.”

“Sucker would probably not be the word I’d use.” Derek leaned his head back against the headrest of the car seat. “Fuck!” He couldn’t handle this, it was like watching history repeat itself all over again. He just hoped the ending would be different this time around. “How long has he been in there?”

Stiles checked his phone, “Forty-five minutes. No shots have been fired, no howls have been voiced, and he’s checked in by text every ten minutes. And we made a system so it’s not like they can just send an ‘I’m okay’ text and I’ll buy it.”

“Forty-five minutes...that means at least another hour before he can bow out without being rude. Fun times.” Derek looked looked like he had sucked on a lemon and he struggled to make himself more comfortable where he sat. “What have you been doing in here, it smells rank?”

“I’ve been a little busy lately, what with werewolf shenanigans and all that. Haven’t had time to give Betty a really good cleaning. And what do most teenagers do in their cars?” Stiles went back to Angry Birds.

“Well most teenagers use them to have sex in but since the only funky sex smell I can smell in here is your own so I am guessing that is a wash...and seriously, sitting alone in your car, playing the skin flute is just sad.” Derek looked out the window, watching the large house.

“Yes thank you for that commentary on my pathetic, non-existent sex life. Would you like to go out kicking kittens after Scott comes out alive? How’d you know Scott had dinner with the Argents anyway?” 

“Cora spotted Scott at the supermarket buying flowers to bring to the in laws. Your pal isn’t exactly subtle or quiet.” Derek rolled his eyes again. “She wanted to come and kick some sense into him, prepare for her wrath.” 

“I’m letting her throttle Scott and hiding in a ring of mountain ash in that case. And yes, I know Scott and subtlety are not friends. He also can not _lie_ to save his life. Best to hope for is omission.”

“He’s just like a bomb waiting to blow.” Derek shook his head, it should be illegal to be that naive and _nice_ when you were a werewolf, you needed that hard edge and the ability to lie to stay alive. “Why isn’t your car warded? What if it hadn’t been me coming inside, what if had been the rogue, it is still out there, Mom got a new love gift just this morning.”

“Is it too much to hope it was Coach Lahey?” Stiles muttered irritably.

“Sadly no, just a mangled deer.” Derek looked over at Stiles, deciding to tone down his assholery, it wasn’t Stiles’ fault that his friend was an absolute moron. “Thanks for the pie by the way.”

“You’re welcome, nothing like pie after a life threatening moment to soothe the soul,” Stiles rolled his head around his shoulders to ease stiffness, “And Deaton is working on a ward that will allow certain werewolves to come in but keep others out. It is apparently slow going and since Scott rides in my Jeep...you get the idea.” 

“I do, I get it and I apologize for snapping at you about it.” Derek did his best to rein his temper in and be civil. He was just on edge, knowing that Kate was so close and not being able to do anything about it. It both froze him to the core and made his blood boil. 

“S’okay. Having the big crazy in town is bound to make anyone grumpy,” Stiles phone chimed and he hummed at the ‘Still good Camel Breath’ message. “He lives still.”

“At least for now and hopefully until tomorrow when Cora gets her hands on him. She is seriously not happy. As much as she nags about being a watchdog, her words not mine, she takes her responsibilities very seriously.” Derek smiled at the thought of his sister, he loved his family. 

“Zero fault finding of your sister here. Zip. Scott is a twit though I do love him dearly.” He flicked a bird at the pigs just as a howl echoed down from somewhere, “Oh crap...is that...”

“Yup,” Derek was grim faced and his nostrils flared as he listened to the howl. “It’s calling for its beta.”

Inside Scott broke out in cold sweat where he sat at the dining room table. He heard the howl and the calling was like a tether in his belly, pulling him toward the sound of it. He closed his eyes for a moment, scared he would shift when the scent of Allison reached his nostrils. Instantly he felt calmer, the aching need to follow the howl dimmed. He clung to the thought of Allison, opening his eyes to look at her and he felt himself settle even more until he knew there was no danger of him shifting or hurrying out to meet up with the alpha. He didn’t need that bond, not when he had Allison.

Allison caught his look and smiled at him, reaching over to brush his hair out of his eyes a little bit. She was grateful he’d come, and that he’d taken her Dad’s glares and her Mom’s ice with good humor.

Chris heard the howl as well and his expression turned grim for a moment before he put the desire to find the one mauling people and put it down away. “Do you have a ride home later Scott? I know Beacon Hills is a safe town but I don’t like the thought of a boy walking home late.”

“Thank you Mr. Argent but I’ve got it covered. My friend is coming to pick me up, he’s the Sheriff’s son so I think I will be safe.” Scott smiled politely, hoping to hide how scared shitless he was of this man. His fingers worked under the table, thumbing out a text to Stiles about being fine, not furry and with no wish to run into the arms of the one who had bitten him. 

“Stiles...short for Stilinski?” Kate had not drawn that conclusion, Stiles looked nothing like his father. 

Allison shook her head, “His last name is Stilinski but I don’t think Stiles is short for it.”

Chris relaxed further knowing that Scott, who admittedly was very much just as nice as Allison thought, was friends with the Sheriff’s son.

In the car Stiles eyed the text along with it ending in the next code word, “Well that’s...surprising.”

“What is?” Derek leaned in and read the text over Stiles’ shoulder, completely ignoring the rule of personal space. Hey he was a wolf, they were always up in each other’s faces. “Oh fuck...fuck fuck fuck.” He cursed because this made things so much harder, it wasn’t just a fling. “Remember what my Mom told you about anchors? Well it looks as if your friend has found his.”

“Crap. Allison? This is...complicated.” Stiles rubbed his nose and did his best to ignore the heat of Derek practically draped against his shoulder, “Sucky complicated but hopefully salvageable if Allison is not nuts underneath the kittens and rainbows.”

“It will be a fucking miracle with that family but one can hope.” Derek eyed the text again before sliding back into the passenger seat and the slouching position he had been in. “But yeah, it would seem Allison Argent is your friend’s anchor, that is the only explanation of how he can withstand his alpha’s call.” Derek went back to looking out the window. “If Mom calls me, in her role as alpha, not mom, I _have_ to obey. It’s this deep need that is impossible to explain.”

“Hmm,” the howl sounded again, “Which direction is that coming from anyway? I can’t tell.”

"East, about half a mile away." Derek could pretty much pinpoint the exact location of the howl but it didn't matter. The rogue alpha would be long gone before it let anyone that it didn't want to find it.

“Half a mile east that’s around the vicinity of the old cemetery,” Stiles considered, got an uneasy slither up his spine and wass dialing before he thought. It only took two rings until the phone was picked up, “Coach Lahey? It’s Stiles, yes Stilinski. I was wondering if I could talk to Isaac? We’ve got a project in English coming up and I wanted to set up the best day to meet. I got tossed into detention by Mr. Harris before I could ask him at school. Yes,” he nodded, “yes Mr. Harris is still an ass.” He drummed his fingers waiting for Isaac’s father to stop his drunken swearing about Harris and tell him where Isaac was. When he did Stiles went white than usual, “He-he’s not? Injured your ankle,” his brain screamed liar, “that’s really great of him. Sure. Sure. Yes goodnight.” He hung up when the line went dead and had to keep from _screaming_ at the top of his lungs, “Shit. You heard that right?” He looked at Derek, “You heard that Isaac’s out there right now. Crap, crap, crap,” he scrubbed his hands over his head and thought, screwing his eyes shut as his thoughts flicked rapidly. He couldn’t leave Scott but...Isaac.

"I'll go." Derek was out of the car before he had finished getting the words out, his eyes already glowing icy blue. "I'll take him to your place, hopefully in one piece." Derek took off sprinting down the street, scaling the wall of a building when it was in the way.

“Thank you,” it was whispered even though Derek was too far away to hear him. Stiles spent the next forty-five minutes stewing and jittery until Scott chimed him to let him know he could pick him up. Stiles didn’t bother to wait the amount of time to make it seem as though he’d driven from his place. He pulled right up and hopped out to knock hard twice on the Argents’ door and yelled, “Scott get your butt out here five seconds ago. Friend emergency,” the door was pulled open in a surprised jerk and a scruffy guy who had to be Allison’s father stood on the other side.

“What’s going on son?” Chris frowned at the boy who was apparently the sheriff’s son.

“Stiles,” Allison was staring at him over Scott’s shoulder, the both of them rushing toward the door, “What’s wrong?”

“Isaac’s Dad is an _asshole_ that’s what. Drunk as a skunk and making Isaac, unarmed little Isaac, do his cemetery groundskeeper work when there are mountain lions going around mauling people. Isaac heard creepy noises and ran to the nearest payphone and called me,” he looked at Scott knowing he’d hear the lie, “so let’s go,” he grabbed Scott’s arm and started pulling him out of the house and to the Jeep, “Sorry we can’t stay and chat, see you at school Allison,” he started muttering as he practically ran to the Jeep, “I swear if ever there’s someone I wish would have a hunting accident Isaac’s father is right up there. Or maybe he could get involved with the mob and default on a loan that would work too.”

Allison blinked in surprise at the whirlwind that was Stiles Stilinski when he had things to do, “Um...okay,” she watched the boys get in the Jeep, waved back at Scott, and watched the Jeep pull out and roll down the road just at the legal limit, “He’s usually...less rushed.”

Chris wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head, “It’s understandable when a friend is in need. Though the bloodthirsty wishes for Mr. Lahey concern me.”

Victoria looked over at Kate. "A mountain lion in these parts, pretty rare sight. Perhaps you should take your camera and see if you can get a good shot?"

"Already on it Vicky." Kate shrugged into her leather jacket with a grin.

Out in the jeep Scott was still reeling. "Do you think Isaac is hurt? Do you think the rogue has gone after him?"

“Yes. Derek was in my Jeep with me when the alpha howled and when I got the bad feeling and called Isaac’s house. He took off running to get to Isaac, hopefully in time. He’s bringing him to my house.” Stiles’ expression was grim, “Maybe if we’re really lucky crazy Kate will go a-hunting and put a cap in Mr. Rogue’s ass and our problems will be mostly solved.” He didn’t think they’d be that lucky though.

He pulled into his driveway with a squeal and ran out of the Jeep and up the stairs to his open bedroom door. And the bottom of his stomach dropped out seeing Isaac curled up in a little ball on his bed, bleeding from a savage bite wound on his thigh that Derek was cleaning gently. “Crap,” he said softly then stripped off his hoodie and moved onto the bed, lifting Isaac’s head and shoulders into his lap, “You’re okay now, you’re safe,” he ran his hand through Isaac’s hair gently, “We’ve got you.”

Isaac only shifted enough to wrap his arms around Stiles’ waist, burying his face in his stomach, “Hurts.”

“It’ll get better soon, promise.” Stiles felt ill because he could promise that, and he knew it would also get worse for a little while as Isaac adjusted to a changed world view and new instincts. 

Derek continued to clean the bite wound gently, he already knew it would take, that Isaac would turn but it still would hurt and it was a while until it healed. "Scott, get over there and hold him, the two of you will be pack brothers now, that's a deep bond and having you close will help."

Scott nodded and awkwardly climbed behind Isaac, afraid of hurting him more as he settled in a spooning sort of position behind the hurt boy.

Isaac relaxed having something solid at his back. “Werewolves? Seriously?”

“Smarty-pants,” Stiles said softly, “Werewolves. _Seriously_. You know Hottie Hale?”

“Which one? Cause the one cleaning my leg qualifies,” he muttered.

Stiles snickered, “I knew you had beautiful snark. So yeah, Hales, lotta werewolves but not the one that bit you. That one’s a bad, bad dog without a leash. Anyway there’s a lot of complicated wolfy politics going on, that we’ll fill you in on in the morning. But hey, super bright side, you get to team up with Scott to grind Jackson’s ego into powder.”

“Silver lining to every cloud. Mind if I fall asleep? You’ve got a comfy lap.”

Stiles chuckled, “Knock yourself out puppy.” 

Derek put a compress over the wound and rose from his crouching position. "I gotta go, shouldn't be too close in case any hunter finds out and I have to tell the pack about this." His mother would lose it over another child being forcefully bitten. "Stay with him, the both of you if possible. That is the thing that will help him most, to know he has pack surrounding him, that he's not alone."

“We won’t be going anywhere, except maybe to pick up his stuff from his father’s place, though I can send my Dad to do that,” Stiles looked down at Isaac, who’d dropped off like a rock, “Because he’s _not_ going back there again.” His tone was fierce and then he looked up at Derek, the fire in his eyes shifting to gratitude and something that wasn’t affection but could easily bloom into it, “And you are getting the biggest damn hero cookie in the world as soon as I can manage it.”

Derek stopped and turned to meet Stiles' eyes. "I'm no hero, not even close and I wasn't fast enough." His gaze slid over to Isaac who was pale and in pain even in his sleep. "I couldn't stop it from happening." He sighed and left the room as well as the Stilinski house, he once again had bad news to deliver to his mother.

Stiles had his phone out and sent a text to Laura, ‘Tell your bro I said he so totally _is_ and I will expound upon that fact when I bring the cookie’ then set the phone aside to concentrate on Isaac, “I am telling you Scott, I do not like this asshole going around biting teenagers. Why teenagers? What is there some mystical werewolf reason do you suppose? Or he thinks it’s just easier to influence teens, in which case he has never dealt with one before has he?”

"Probably not no." Scott scooted closer, wrapping Isaac close and reaching up to touch Stiles aw as well. "He probably thinks we're easy to control. He is trying to build a pack, one who will do his bidding. Why I don't know but he is in for one rude awakening when he find out what a teenager is really like. Especially one who wants nothing to do with him."

Stiles kept one hand carding through Isaac’s hair and reached over to do the same with Scott’s, “You know, I think we need to annoy my Dad into self-defense lessons again. Wolfy strength and claws are all good for kicking ass but I’m squishy and if you don’t know how to move your body to fight...well the fangs and claws and super strength aren’t going to do much for you guys in a real fight you know?” 

Scott nodded, his eyes narrowing with pleasure at Stiles' hand in his hair. "I think that sounds like a great and necessary idea. Bad news is coming and it would be a good thing not to be completely defenseless when it arrives."

Stiles smiled down at Scott’s expression, “I’ll bug him about it in the morning, at breakfast. I’ll even butter him up with real bacon. So...Allison is apparently your anchor.”

Scott blushed. "I think so yeah. I mean I could feel the shift coming along with this crazy need to follow the howl. I was ready to just jump across the dinner table to find the rogue when I thought about Allison and everything in me just settled."

“Yeah, she’s your anchor,” which was a horrible can of worms but Stiles wasn’t going to bring that up and ruin Scott’s happy glow that way, “You are so totally gone dude. Bask in it while you can because I regret to inform you that you can look forward to being skinned alive on Monday. Cora overheard you buying the flowers you brought for Allison’s ‘rents. Which is how Derek wound up in my car for the Isaac save.” It did him good to see his best friend pale even though the happy look Allison brought was still lingering in his eyes. His vengeance for worrying the shit out of Stiles was complete.

\-----------------------------------------

Talia kept her claws in but her eyes were blazing red, “He’s turned another boy,” she wanted to attack the wallpaper in frustration but she didn’t want Derek to feel as though she was angry at _him_. She certainly wasn’t. “Another teenage omega. This is- yes Laura?” She cocked a brow at her daughter when Laura stepped forward.

“He’s not technically an omega now, nor is Scott. A pack of two is still a pack and Scott has an anchor now.”

“An Argent,” Talia barely managed to keep from growling the name, “poor boy. You’re suggesting he’ll be capable of resisting the rogue alpha now that he’s anchored and keeping this other boy, Lahey, contained?”

“I think so,” Laura nodded.

Talia turned her gaze to her son, “You saw them Derek, what do you think?”

"I think they are a pack now yes, but more than McCall keeping them together...it will be Stiles I believe. He is already the one taking care of them, teaching them and caring for them. He's the caregiver...like...like Dad was." Derek nearly choked on his guilt, knowing he was the sole reason that caregiver was gone from their pack, that Talia's mate was gone. "Stiles will ground them, keep them human when the rogue calls."

Talia nodded in understanding, remembering her beloved mate. It was an eternal pain in her heart, having him gone, the bond just disappearing into nothing. “I believe you’re right.” Stiles did remind her in some ways of her mate. “I just hope we can put the rogue down before he turns another. A fifteen year old boy shouldn’t have to be the emotional center of a pack of teenage werewolves and it puts him in danger as well. If the rogue decides he’s in the way.”

Laura grit her teeth. She wanted so badly to find and bring this rogue down. Every attack riled the Argents up more and put their pack in danger.

"The rogue, as messed up as he is, is also very smart." Derek worried his bottom lip with his teeth. "When I went for the kid that he bit tonight, there were at least three trails laid out with his scent on them. Not even I could tell which ones was fake or real. He's turning kids for a reason, something more than wanting a pack."

Talia twitched, old memories tickling at the back of her head, but didn’t voice anything about them, “There’s no way to tell for sure right now. We continue to hunt and protect as well as we can,” reached out and stroked her son’s cheek. Her baby boy who looked so much like his father, and loved the same way. “We need to get some sleep. It’s been a very long day.”

Laura slung an arm over Derek’s shoulders, “Come on Little Brother. I hear you’ll be getting a cookie soon by the way,” she led him out of the meeting room, knowing they were all weary.

"For real? He's already told you about that? The speed of that kid." Derek shook his head and followed his big sister out of the room. He wasn't keen on going to bed, he already knew that he would be dreaming of flames tonight.

Peter sighed and rose from his chair. He walked over and kissed the top of his sister's head. "Take your own advice and get some rest. You worry too much."

She leaned on him, the way she knew Laura would lean on Derek, she wouldn’t be surprised if Laura decided to sleep in a little snuggle pile with Derek tonight actually. “There’s a lot to worry about. That demon woman is in town and I can’t rip her throat out without her brother and his wife attacking us,” it was bitten out, the bloodlust thick in her tone. She wanted to feel Kate Argent’s throat give way beneath her teeth, the hear the huntress choke and gurgle on her own blood, to see the light leave that whore’s eyes, turn them dull and glassy. She wanted it so badly she could _taste_ it but now wasn’t the time. 

“I agree that there is a lot to worry about but you have to rest as well...Otherwise we let both demon woman and rogue alpha beat us.” Peter’s voice was soft but his eyes burned with hatred. He wanted to kill Kate Argent, he wanted to kill her slowly, make her suffer the worst pain anyone has ever known before bathing in her blood. “And as you know, Hales never let anyone beat them, we are not going to start now so off to bed with you sister mine.”

She laid her cheek to his, the act of scenting a comfort to both of them. “You as well Peter. Don’t stay up all night in the library as you tend to do.”

“Ah but we weren’t talking about me and if I go sleep...well then I give in and we can’t have that. I like my books, it is all the rest I need.” He hugged her tightly. “Goodnight Tally, see you tomorrow, or rather later today since it’s past midnight.”

She didn’t argue, understanding that Peter was avoiding nightmares that plagued him, just hugged him back and went to get her rest.

\-------------------------------------

Isaac fidgeted in his seat, poking at his thigh where it no longer hurt. All his injuries, old and new, were gone. It was the _weirdest_ thing. He looked up in the front passenger seat at Scott then over at Stiles, “We really don’t have to do this. I don’t have much worth-”

“We really do have to do this,” Stiles said in his steamroller way, “for lots of reasons. I, for one, am not in any way interested in letting your father keep anything that is yours, especially since I know you’ve been getting your own clothes since you got that job at the bakery. No way, no how. And don’t worry, we have experienced...well semi-experienced, werewolf muscle.” He tossed Scott a teasing look.

“I can at least posture with the best of them.” Scott grinned, taking the teasing as it was intended. “And in case all else fails, we can throw Betty at him and run for it.” Stiles was absolutely right, they needed to go get Isaac’s things he deserved to have them and he deserved closure, as difficult as it might be. 

“I just- he wasn’t always...bad,” he looked down at the Jeep’s floorboard.

“Maybe not,” Stiles said gently, “but he hasn’t done anything to get better and you deserve better Isaac.”

“You really do.” Scott nodded. “I can’t even begin to put myself into your position but I do know that my dad’s favorite past time was using both Mom and me as punching bags. We are so much better off without him. And you won’t be alone Isaac, you will always have us, I promise you that.”

"Thank you," he still twitched with nerves and anxiety but he felt...warm too. Somewhere deep in his chest. It lasted even when they pulled up to his house, his old house?, and his dad was on the porch.

Stiles hopped out, "Show time pups." Scott was to be the back up, the big muscle here if it was needed, but Stiles fully intended for it to not be needed. Beside Scott might be a werewolf but it was Stiles who was the scary one.

“What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?” Mr. Lahey glared at his son. “None of your chores are done and you spent the night having a grand old time while I worried. Get in here now and let these nice people go on with their day without having to cater to you.” He moved to hold the door open.

“We’re just here to pick up Isaac’s things. I wonder how you define a hellish night Mr. Lahey cause I wouldn’t call being chased by a mountain lion a grand old time and I really, _really_ doubt you worried,” he gave Scott a glance to head in and start getting Isaac’s stuff, “cause you know the really nice thing about being the Sheriff’s son, I learn about all the missing persons reports at the breakfast table and none was filed for Isaac. I don’t call that worry.” 

Scott walked past the man on the porch, not even giving him a glance as he walked inside the almost painfully neat house. Scott bet that it wasn’t Mr. Lahey who cleaned it or kept it nice.

“Being a Sheriff’s kid you should know that you can’t file a missing person’s report until someone has been missing for twenty-four hours.” Mr. Lahey glared, he did not like being questioned or corrected one little bit. “And being chased by a mountain lion, doesn’t sound all that tough. Sounds like a bad excuse to get out of one’s responsibilities to me.” Mr. Lahey’s eyes were bloodshot and there was a smell of stale whiskey on his breath.

“Well you’d know all about getting out of responsibility now wouldn’t you,” Stiles’ eyes took every detail of the older man as he walked forward, hearing Isaac gasp behind him, “What happened to the sprained ankle? You know, the one you told me you had when I called looking for Isaac last night. When you told me he was out in the cemetery so kindly doing your job for you,” he idly picked up a branch inspecting it, “out in a cemetery bordering the woods in an area with a high incidence of animal attacks. And eeeeeh! Wrong about filing a report. You can, indeed, file the report at whatever time you wish, the cops just don’t make it an official missing person until twenty-four hours have passed. And I remind you again, _Sheriff’s kid_ ,” he stared hard at Isaac’s father, “as well as a lacrosse teammate of Isaac’s. I’ve seen the scars, I know about the reports that you slither out of based on a little swim team coach glory. So,” he held the stout stick securely, “You have some choices here.”

Isaac was gaping at Stiles. Goofy, healthy food for the Sheriff, awkward, babbling Stiles looking so lethally badass.

“One you can sit your ass down and forget you have a son while we get Isaac’s things and just leave. Two you can try to fight me and Scott on this and I can arrange for a handy animal attack in the middle of the day,” he knew his eyes were hard and cold, “believe me I know people who can help me hide the body. Or three, and this really is my favorite, I can call my Dad down here and let _him_ deal with you. Before you think that last option is your best I would like to remind you that the last time there was a child abusing asshole in Beacon Hills that official channels failed to toss in jail and my Dad got fed up, he made a nice quiet visit and the bastard disappeared overnight.”

Mr. Lahey paled, his pallor turning almost green and from the step he took backwards, it was clear that he was taking Stiles seriously even though he didn’t want to show it. Didn’t want to be seen cowering to a child.

Scott came back out with two large duffels filled with Isaac’s things. “I just grabbed everything, you can sort it out later.” He handed the bags to Isaac before turning back to the older man. “My advice, take option number one. My dad really did disappear over night and I haven’t heard from him since. He could be buried six feet under out in the woods for all I care...Wish I knew though because I would love to dance on his grave.”

“Go on then, get out of here.” Mr. Lahey turned his glare on Isaac. “It’s not as if you’ve ever been of any use. I’ll be glad to be rid of you.”

“I know,” Isaac said soft and sad. But then he looked at Scott, sweet, silly, entirely too moral and optimistic for his own good Scott, and Stiles, who was standing protective and fierce, and that warmth in his chest expanded, “but I am wanted by others. Which is more than I can say about you now.” He got back in the Jeep with his things.

“Yup,” Stiles popped the p and turned to walk away, knowing Scott was watching and would warn him if Mr. Lahey tried anything. “Scott and I always wanted a little brother didn’t we?”

“Absolutely, used to pretend our old cat was one. Never could have dreamt that we would one day have one as wonderful as Isaac.” Scott walked toward the jeep but he turned to look at the broken, bitter man on the porch. “This loss is all on you, you threw away the family you still had out of spite, bitterness and you will regret it someday. Personally...I hope you take that regret and choke on it.” He turned again and walked to the car, deciding to sit with Isaac in the back so he could wrap his arms around his new brother.

Stiles hopped into the car and started down the road again, turning the radio on at a soft volume, he and Scott had experimented, and started singing along to Cups, glancing back as Isaac curled into Scott. He smiled, knowing that by now His Dad would have the third bedroom fixed up for Isaac and that his Dad would be proud of him for not knocking Isaac’s father for a loop.

When they got back to his house, after a short stop for hero cookie supplies, it was to the surprise of Allison in the living room talking to his Dad. He paused in the doorway, head tilted, “Huh.”

Allison turned, first smiling brightly at Scott then looking softly at Isaac, “Um I hope you don’t mind but I wanted to check on you. Stiles and Scott tore out as fast as possible but I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Isaac blinked, Stiles had gone over the danger Allison’s family could be and after seeing Kate he believed it but Allison was just so..different. He really hoped she was what she seemed to be, “Uh yeah. I’m okay.”

Scott got his goofy expression again, almost sighing like a Disney princess at the fact that Allison was in the room. “You’re so nice, to come and check.” He walked over and kissed her cheek. “I hope your family didn’t think I was rude, it’s just...Isaac, we had to go to him when he needed us.”

John walked over and smiled at Isaac. “I have your room ready, it is just down the hall from Stiles’. Right now it only contains the basics but if you tell me what colors you want, I’ll make a stop at the hardware store and we can fix your room up this weekend.”

Isaac stuttered a thank you and an awkward silence before, “I...I don’t know about colors. I-” he looked down automatically because if he’d been with his father that would have resulted in a punch and an session in the freezer.

Stiles moved into Isaac’s space gradually so he didn’t startle him until he was pretty much draped over the other boy’s back, “It’s cool. We will pow-wow and inform Dad later,” he winked at his Dad with a smile, “he won’t mind. Decorating is an important thing.”

“Absolutely, there is no rush. Tell Stiles when and if you figure out what you’d like.” John smiled again and gave his son an understanding look.

Allison laced her fingers through Scott’s, “They didn’t think you were rude at all, just the opposite. I think my Dad’s a little concerned about Stiles’ bloodthirst but you got an A plus.”

“I like your dad.” Scott did like the older man, even though Chris Argent still scared him shitless. He couldn’t lie and say he liked the rest of her family though. Not knowing what Kate had done and Allison’s mother just seemed like a cold shell to him. “And Stiles is just protective when it comes to his people.”

“That’s what I told Dad,” she absolutely lit up like a Christmas tree hearing that Scott liked her Dad, “He said he hoped no one ever taught Stiles how to shoot,” she said with a giggle.

“Well excuse him cause I already do know how to shoot. Dad taught me and occasionally we even go to the local range when there’s not massive work piling up on him,” Stiles said cheerfully. “Scott sometimes joins us though he can barely hit the broadside of a barn,” Stiles wondered if that would change now that Scott had all the super senses.

“I sympathize with the target.” Scott complained. “I think how much it must hurt getting shot so I close my eyes when I pull the trigger.”

“Yeah, no one should ever give Scott McCall a firearm of any kind.” John smiled though because Scott was his second son and he loved him. “Stiles though is nearly as good as his old man...nearly.”

“I’ll get there one day. I shall surpass, probably not til I can go to a range every day but hey, it will happen one day. As it is I am good enough to be fully prepared to give as much of my fractured attention span to learning how to kick ass with my bare hands as possible.”

If Allison had been an animal of some sort her ears would have perked up, “You’re taking self-defense?”

Isaac gestured to himself, Stiles, and Scott, “We all are.”

“I can teach you guys a little. Dad insisted on me being able to defend myself in any scenario so I’ve got a lot of different martial arts under my belt.”

“That would be awesome!” Scott sparkled at her. Right now he couldn’t worry about the dangers of taking self defense lessons from the daughter of a hunter family, he saw only the perks of getting to spend more time with Allison.

John chuckled. “Anything you teach them will be great Miss. Argent, and in turn you can join them on their lessons with Deputy Sato, she would love some fresh meat to throw around and I mean that in the best way possible.” He raised his hand to cover a yawn. “And with that I need to go up and sleep, get ready for yet another night shift.”

“Kay, we’ll be as quiet as four teenagers possibly can be. Have sweet dreams of highly fattening foods,” Stiles rubbed his cheek on Isaac’s shoulder absently in a move Scott had done to him a couple times.

Isaac wondered about it but it sent such a wave of complete happiness through him he wasn’t _about_ to tell Stiles to stop.

“I will since it is the closest I get to any kind of tasty food these days.” John complained as he started toward the stairs. “And don’t worry about being loud, when I’m out, I’m out, you know that. Just heed the no orgy or booze rules and all’s well.” He waved at the kids and then went to catch a few hours of sleep.

Stiles actually, genuinely pouted, “My health food _is_ tasty.” He should know since he eats it too.

“It is tasty, everything you cook, bake or make is tasty...promise!” Scott implored moving from Allison to Stiles and Isaac, wrapping both of them in a hug. “In faaaaact…we didn’t have time for breakfast before we got Isaac’s stuff.” Cue puppy dog eyes of doom.

“Are you seeing this?” Stiles addressed Allison, his pout chased away by his best friend’s ridiculousness, “This is what you are dating. You sure about wanting that?”

Allison just beamed, “Positive.”

Stiles shook his head, “Okay troops, into the kitchen. You wanna eat, you sacrifice your hands to prep.”

Isaac smiled, “Will we also get to have cookies of our own if we help with that too.”

“Chocolate chip even.”

“It’s true.” Scott nodded, surprised that he hadn’t just melted into a puddle of happy goo at Allison’s admission that she was positive about dating him. 

They all moved into the kitchen. “Right then commander, where do you want me?” If it meant he would have Stiles’ food, Scott wasn’t afraid to work for it.

Stiles just grinned and put them all to work. He gave Allison the job of cutting up the vegetables and seeing how _scary_ proficient she was with a knife and how even _that_ had Scott going goo-goo eyed he prayed that she was as good as she seemed.


	7. Chapter 6

Stiles jumped half a foot in the air when a dainty fist slammed into the locker door by his head, “Sweet Jesus! Cora? Why are you doing the frowny at me? What’d I do now?” 

“What makes you think you have done something? This could just be the way I say hello...Do you feel guilty about having done anything?” Cora narrowed her chocolate brown eyes on Stiles and leaned in even closer. “How are your pups doing? Another moon is coming up and McCall seems busy canoodling with the huntress.”

“I do not feel guilty about anything, I don’t think there’s anything for me to feel guilty about, but girls are a strange and mysterious species and you’re the most easily offended of said species I have ever met. And really did you not get the memo? Kids are fine, the SS Scallison sails on with it’s anchor of silver, Isaac is creepy good at controlling himself all things considered, and the self-defense lessons are going wonderfully though the bruises on my ass might say otherwise.”

Cora snorted and she flicked her eyes down to give Stiles’ behind a once over as if she could see the bruises through his close. “Then don’t fall on it, easy solution.” She gave him a toothy smile. “How are you doing? Being the center that grounds two newly minted wolves can be a heavy burden...those are Mom’s words by the way, not mine.” Cora let out an annoyed huff of breath, “for some unexplainable reason, she and Laura miss you and hope you’ll come by soon. Also when your puppies are ready for some real training...bring them to the woods and I’ll show them what a real wolf can do.”

“They miss me because I am awesome. You are just too short-sighted to see that. I, Miss White Fang, am doing fine. No strain or pain on my part, my kids are very well behaved and adoring. And sorry, I can’t arrange a playdate at this time but when it’s safe for innocent little ones to walk in the woods again I will bring them by and cheer them on as they kick your butt into paste,” he smiled sweetly. He knew she thought that human hand-to-hand was useless for werewolves, because she’d been wrestling with her siblings and knew the value of her crazy strength all too well. As she liked to showcase by pinning him to lockers and such. But she didn’t take _nearly_ as much advantage of the speed being a werewolf gave you as she should. Scott or Isaac could wipe the floor with her.

“Challenge accepted, just name the time and the place and I will be there.” She smiled a sweet smile at him in return and reached out to pat his cheek, just a breath too hard to be really comfortable. “Take care now Stilinski.” She moved away from him and glared at Allison and Scott walking down the hall hand in hand before stalking off, hips swaying.

Stiles rubbed his cheek and glared after her, “One day, one fine day, she is going to pin me down somewhere I won’t be glared at for hitting a girl and I am going to make her _eat_ that shark’s tooth grin.

Allison heard him and her brows knit in concern, “Is there anything I can do? I mean maybe report her to a teacher or something?”

“I’d say yes but I don’t think she’d care much about that. Nope, I think I’m going to just tell her Mom that I bruise easy next time I bring them cookies.”

“That will probably do the trick...more so if you tell Deputy Hale, she loves you.” Scott frowned unhappily, if werewolves were like Cora Hale, then he wasn’t very impressed. She and Derek were scary and rude as fuck. 

“It’s mutual. Laura is awesome squared. Nah, Laura is my big gun. I will save her in the case of actual injury instead of intimidating tactics and whoa Allison you look like you’re about to start a campaign there,” Stiles was goggling at the frown Allison wore.

“It’s not right. She’s bullying you and it’s not right. Even Jackson doesn’t bully anyone that much.”

Stiles opened his mouth then shut it, tilting his head, “Okay yeah. You might possibly have a point but what’s a little unpopular bench warming spazz to do? She is a girl’s basketball legend. I will stick to my ‘tell your Mom on you’ plan.”

“I could do something. I’m pretty good at basketball, I just don’t want to be on a team.” Allison insisted, “Her ego needs to be yanked down a couple notches.”

Stiles stared at her, “Oh my God can you not be any more perfect an honorary sister? Seriously you’re giving Laura competition here.”

“Allison is perfect full stop.” Scott added and gave his girlfriend an absolutely adoring look. “But you should be careful, don’t go toe to toe with Cora Hale...ignoring her works pretty well.” Scott loved that Allison wanted to stand up for Stiles and normally he would have made pom poms and cheered her on but he didn’t want a werewolf with a chip on her shoulder and a hunter’s daughter battle it out. That could only end badly for everyone involved.

“I _try_ , believe me I try. I’m like Halenip or something. They just can’t get enough.” Stiles grabbed his books from his locker and headed to class with Allison and Scott, already planning the perfect cookies to butter Talia up with in his head.

\--------------------------------------

It took a week, and was only a day away from the full moon, for Stiles to get himself and the cookies to the Hale house after the day’s defense classes and his back was starting to get bruised because Cora kept getting pissier and she liked taking it out on him. The last time he’d had to nearly tackle Isaac, who had some serious rage under the puppy outsides, to keep him from tearing into her like a piece of raw steak. He was hurting from it, literally, and he was _sick_ of it.

He stomped up the stairs of the Hale porch to the door, not at all surprised when Peter was the one opening it with his customary creeper smile.

“Welcome, you haven’t been around... _I’ve missed you._ ” He purred the last words out and held the door open so that Stiles could walk inside. His smile froze though when he saw the gingerly way Stiles’ moved and he could smell the bruises, blood collecting beneath thin skin. “Who’s hurt you?”

Stiles moved past Peter into the kitchen, setting the cookie container on the counter, “Your little pain in the ass niece likes shoving me up against lockers and I have had enough. The last time I swear I heard something pop and then I had to keep Isaac, who is finally comfortable enough to show his sass and temper, the latter of which is downright scary, from ripping her head off. It took me an hour to calm him down, during which I missed AP Chem and got detention from hell with Harris _after_ suicide runs for lacrosse practice. I am not a happy Stiles. And I get that the full moon approaching makes werewolves crabby, I do. Let’s not talk about Scott and Isaac’s attack of the crabs and oh God that came out wrong. Point is, as understandable as Pre-Lunar Syndrome is, I am sick of my back meeting lockers because Cora is a spoiled little snot who forgets that I’m human and she’s super-strong. Me being in the know does not mean she’s allowed to act like I’m her personal punching bag and I would punch back but there are always people around and if I punch a girl I’m going to get suspended.”

Peter was silent, wearing an unreadable expression. Part of him honestly wanted to rip the human apart for badmouthing his family but another part of him could recognize that Stiles was right, Cora had no right to act the way she did and they had all doted on her growing up. He ran his tongue over his teeth. “If you get the chance, kick her on the back of her left knee, it is her weakness and makes her go down like a sack of potatoes. Barring that tell her that Uncle Peter had told you all about her Rainbow Brite pajamas and that I know the reading she keeps under her bed.” 

“I was more hoping that Talia might knock some sense into her.” Stiles muttered, transferring cookies from tupperware to a glass canister, “Because she might not growl anymore but Allison’s parents _know_ who you guys are and if they hear about it from Allison, who I have asked not to tell anyone, actually I pleaded and had Scott toss his puppy eyes on top, because she is getting fed up with seeing it happen they might take that as blanket permission and I’d rather not have to kill Allison’s parents.”

Talia had heard it all, her eyes closed tight and sadness welling in her throat, and now she paused in the kitchen door, Stiles’ back to her, as she heard that. She walked forward and laid a gentle hand on Stiles’ shoulder, pleased that he didn’t jump, “Why would you-”

“Because it’d prove that they’re just like Kate and I am not about to let you guys wind up on the crazy Argent menu when you’ve lost _enough_ to people without any real moral code,” he bit out then yelped as he felt the back of his shirt being lifted up, a firm hand holding him in place, “What are you-”

“Hush,” it was gentle but commanding as Talia took in the bruising over his back grimly, “Peter go get Cora.”

Peter nodded, recognizing the commanding tone in his sister’s voice, this wasn’t a request but an order and it was one he was happy to follow. Cora couldn’t go around acting like the queen of the world, she couldn’t hurt people like this. He found her sulking in her room, earphones on and music thumping. Peter simply grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of her room. As much as she might think she was the big bad, she had nothing on him.

“What are you doing? Peter? Let go!” Cora complained all the way down the stairs and to the kitchen. She stopped when she caught sight of Stiles and her mother.

Talia’s eyes were red and she spoke as Alpha, not as mother, shifting so Cora could see the condition Stiles’ back was in, “Look at him. I asked you to keep an eye on Stiles and the others and occasionally speak to them about issues they may face. None of that, _none_ of it requires violence from you. This,” she gestured at the boy’s back, “is your doing. _What were you thinking_?”

Cora cowered back from the force of her alpha’s voice and even worse was the disappointment she could see. Her mother had never been disappointed with her before, not like this. She looked over at Stiles’ back, seeing the blue and black bruises covering it and she winced. She hadn’t known she was hurting him like that, hadn’t even thought about her strength and what it might do to him. In truth she hadn’t been thinking at all. She was so angry all the time and she had found an outlet for that anger in Stiles. It was shameful. “I’m sorry.” She curled in on herself. “He’s just there all the time and I can’t stand it…” She didn’t even know what it was she couldn’t stand. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry isn’t enough,” Talia’s voice didn’t rise but it was hard hitting as a slap. She splayed her hand over the bruises and began to leech the pain from Stiles, healing him, “I will be taking you out of school for a week and you can rest assured you will not enjoy the time.” As Alpha it was her job to make sure her pack didn’t abuse their strength, and her youngest was in desperate need of a refresher course it seemed. 

Whining Cora bared her throat at her mother. She was feeling lower than low and she knew she deserved it. 

For once Peter didn’t take pity on her or comfort her. Cora was absolutely adored and beloved by all of them but she needed to grow up and learn that actions had consequences. “On behalf of my family, I apologize Stiles.” Peter was absolutely serious, not something that happened often. “You have put yourself out there, done nothing but help our family and you should not be treated this way. I’m sorry.”

“S’okay. I really just wanted to not be thrown into lockers is all,” Stiles wasn’t used to getting apologies, not from adults and rarely from people his own age. He didn’t know what to do with one. “You’re good people, you know I’m crazy about Laura, you’re a little cracked but fun, Talia’s cool squared and no matter what he says Derek is totally hero material.”

Talia wanted to hug him, to pull him into their pack and essentially keep him, for Derek most of all. Ever since the advent of Stiles into their lives as more than cookie delivery she’d seen a _change_ in her son, he wasn’t as miserable after an encounter with Stiles as he usually was.

“And Cora’s okay, sassy and I am a fan of sass, when she uses her words.”

“I really am sorry Stiles.” Cora looked miserable and not only because of the punishment she knew would have to suffer. “It’s the hunter chick you hang out with...I can’t stand her, can’t stand how wrong she is. She shouldn’t be allowed to smell like that being an Argent. How dare she? How fucking dare she smell like home?”

“What?” Stiles looked over his shoulder at Cora, confused and feeling his pain rush back when Talia turned to stare at her daughter. He tugged his shirt down and turned fully, “What do you mean she smells like home?” His brain was working now, making intuitive leaps as he flicked through the Hales he knew and Allison, cataloguing similarities, and the astounding _lack_ of similarities Allison shared with the Argents.

“I don’t know.” Cora shook her head. “I don’t know, I mean I know she’s bad...She’s an _Argent_ but she smells like home, she just does and I hate it.” 

Peter was catching on and he grew paler by the second, giving his sister a very worried look. “Stiles...do you know when Allison’s birthday is?”

Talia’s heart was beating faster and faster in her chest, horror crawling through her.

Stiles shook his head, “Not for sure. She turned sixteen just after school started, lemme just,” he pulled his phone out and sent a text to Allison. It didn’t take long to get a reply, “September twenty-eighth.”

“Mom?” Cora sounded very small and very frail all of a sudden as she took in her mother. She could hear Talia’s heart racing madly, her mother never got this upset and it scared her. She hadn’t seen her mom like this since the fire. 

Talia gripped the counter hard, “Stiles do you have anything of hers, anything at all?”

“Might in the Jeep, be right back,” and he was running out to his Jeep faster than he moved unless someone’s life was at stake to dig through the back until he found a neat little cardigan Allison had left behind the last time he’d driven her and Scott to the movies. He didn’t think this was needed, Talia’s reaction to Allison’s birthday was all he needed to be certain but he understood. And he was _pissed_. As he ran back inside with the cardigan he saw a flash of leather and broodiness rushing toward the house and knew Laura was also probably on her way, their mother and their alpha’s distress had to be felt across the pack bonds.

He ran back into the kitchen and approached Talia, held the cardigan out to her and watched as she brought it up to her face and breathed deep before collapsing with an anguished scream.

Derek was wild eyed, holding his baby sister who was crying into his shirt, clutching him tightly as she sobbed. 

Peter’s eyes shone blue and it was clear he was doing his best to keep control. He walked over and fell to his knees next to his sister. “At least she’s alive Tally, she’s alive.”

Talia’s hands were clawed, digging into the kitchen floor, “But what is she now?” It was agonized, “What have they taught her about her own family? How much have they taught her to hate?”

Stiles opened a couple of cabinet doors until he found glasses and was filling one with water when Laura burst in.

“Mom?!” She was on he knees with her mother in moments, “What is it, what’s happened?”

Stiles answered, “Cora’s twin...was given to Chris and Victoria Argent to raise.”

“No...oh God no,” Laura wrapped her arms around her mother, “Are you sure?”

“Those bastards gave her the day they stole her as her birthday,” Talia choked out, “But she still smells like Ziva, she still smells like my lost baby.”

Stiles came over with the water and crouched in front of Talia, “Not like wolfsbane and silver?” 

Wrecked red eyes lifted to his, “What?”

“Scott told me that Chris and Victoria, Victoria most of all, smell like wolfsbane and silver over their natural scents,” he gently coaxed one of her hands up from the floor to curl around the glass, “I figure it’s from exposure to hunting materials.”

Talia took a bracing sip of water, “Forget-me-nots. Ziva...Allison smells like forget-me-nots. No wolfsbane or silver.”

“Since they’ve been in town, Allison Argent has not been on any patrols or hunts.” Derek’s voice was thick and raspy, as if he did everything he could to hold his emotions back. “I don’t know how much that means when it comes to the Argents...they have played me before but for all I can gather, she’s not a part of the family business, not yet anyway.” Derek didn’t know what to feel, Allison might be his little sister but she had been raised by the people he hated most in the whole wide world, she was family with Kate Argent now. 

“For what it’s worth,” Stiles said softly as Laura helped steady her mother’s hand to drink more water, “I don’t think she knows about werewolves at all. She’s smart, not Lydia or me smart, but she’s no fool. If she knew about werewolves she’d know Scott is one. She’s been trained to fight and in archery but the former has been in the guise of self-defense and the latter is just a cool and fun thing not everyone can do that she excels in.”

Talia swallowed, “Do you...I haven’t...”

Stiles pulled his phone out again and opened a photo of Scott and Allison together, showing it to Talia.

Peter looked at the phone too, at the dimpled girl with the wide, beaming smile. She was beautiful and she looked so much like his and Talia’s mother that it hurt. “Oh my god…”

Derek clenched his jaw and held Cora tighter, his sister was still crying. 

“She’s so beautiful,” Talia’s eyes welled with tears and she laughed, “I’ve heard you say her smile is kittens and rainbows and you’re right.”

Laura leaned her head on her mother’s shoulder, “What do we do? Are you going to tell Scott Stiles?”

“No. He’d tell Allison.”

Talia nodded and got a grip on herself and her emotions, “Until we know she’s not...until we know _she_ can’t know. Stiles, does she...have they...”

“From what I’ve seen and what Scott told me, Chris loves her just as much as he would his own flesh and blood. Victoria’s an ice queen in and out of home. And Kate looks all sweet and nice and awesome auntie,” Stiles’ expression twisted with disgust, “But I’d bet my Jeep she’s faking it.”

“Kate doesn’t have a loving bone in her body.” Derek hissed. He was sure she was faking it as well and now he was worried. Because a nice Kate was a dangerous Kate. “What do they want with her? They must have a plan, Gerard wouldn’t have stolen her and given her to his son just for them to raise a happy, healthy girl for the rest of their lives. No they have a plan and you can bet your asses it’s not made of flowers and puppies.”

“Of course not. Would any of you be able to raise a hand to her now that you know?” Stiles asked and the cringes from most of them were answer enough.

“They’re forging her into a weapon.” Laura whispered, “And when they’re ready...”

“Victoria or Kate will put her through hell to temper the steel,” Stiles didn’t soften it. It wouldn’t help if he did.

“What are we going to do?” Cora asked, her eyes red rimmed and tears still flowing freely.

“For now...nothing.” Peter’s mask was back in place. “Our hands are tied at the moment, there is nothing we can do without bringing the whole hunter guild’s wrath down on us. So we wait, we plan and we make sure that when the time comes, we take the Argents out so that they can never come back from it. And we save Ziva.”

Laura nodded emphatically in agreement.

“I have a suggestion,” Stiles said, getting curious looks, “about how to get the Argents watched with the hunter’s guild breathing down their necks in reminder to uphold the code.”

“We’ve tried that, first when Ziva was taken and then after the fire.” Derek growled the words out. “We have no proof they say and the word of a werewolf pack doesn’t hold much weight.”

“No but the guild is aware of what the Argents did, they just don’t admit it, but you guys have a council of your own right? Checks and balances,” Stiles waggled his hand in the air.

Taila looked at him, awareness edging out the grief in her eyes, “Yes. We do. What are you thinking Stiles?”

“The hunter’s guild knows most of the Argent family is unstable, they’re aware of it and so is the werewolf council. And as much as I’m sure some hunters would love a war, the majority won’t want one. Too many losses. Right now you’re suspected of biting innocent teenagers, the Argents can’t lawfully attack because there’s no proof that it’s you since there’s the claim of a rogue in the area but there’s no proof that it’s not you yet either. Prove that it’s not you and the guild will be getting the hairy eyeball from the werewolf council. Pressure to uphold the code on the guild results in pressure on the Argents, it's a trickledown effect."

“So smart, I still say we keep him.” Peter beamed. “Only problem is that we have tried to capture the rogue and prove our innocence and so far we haven’t been lucky.” That was an understatement since two innocent teenagers had been bitten and turned. “The bastard is like a shadow, we know these lands better than anyone, they are _our_ lands and he still manage to hide from us.”

The look Stiles gave Peter was pitying, “You don’t have to catch the rogue to prove that Talia isn’t the one biting people.”

Talia’s lips curved in a very predatory smile, “The pack hunts to capture and I become _very_ visible.”

Stiles grinned, “Yup. How can they say it’s you when you’ve been seen in public places while Howls-a-lot is seen running amok?”

Derek actually grinned, a full out toothy, excited grin, showing off his slightly bunnyish front teeth. “It will work, this plan will work.” They had been running into walls for so long now that Derek had more or less forgotten what it felt like to have things go their way for once. “We handle the hunting and you Mom become Beacon Hills’ new social butterfly.”

Laura’s heart picked up and almost soared at that grin and she echoed it, standing up with her mother, “Stiles you are a _beautifully_ sneaky little shit.”

He waved a casual hand, “I know.”

Peter left Talia in Laura's arms and walked over to Stiles, slinging an arm around his shoulders. "Say Stiles...how do you feel about collars?" 

Stiles gave him a look, “I feel like if anyone tried to put one on me they’d soon find it shoved in a very uncomfortable part of their anatomy,” he heard twin snorts from Derek and Cora.

Laura grinned, “Told ya.”

“Really? _Really?_ You guys are discussing kinks I might have? Really?” Stiles gave Laura a semi-horrified look, “Because that’s not skeevy at _all._ ”

Laura had the grace to look a little embarrassed, “Peter brought up making you a pet. I said you wouldn’t stand for it. Mom made us knock it off.”

“And yet you’ve decided to revisit the subject,” Talia scolded, “It’s getting late, Derek will you see Stiles out?” She held out her other arm for Cora.

Cora scuttled across the floor and buried into her mother, arms wrapping tight around her.

Derek nodded and walked with Stiles toward the exit, it had been an overwhelming day and Derek wasn't quite sure what to say so instead he was doing his usual awkward broody face.

Stiles glanced over at him, “Awww c’mon, give us a smile,” he reached over and poked a leather clad rock hard bicep, “You know you want to. I mean who wouldn’t want to smile when graced with my shining presence.”

Derek looked at Stiles as if he had completely lost his mind, eyebrows creeping up his forehead in concern. "That line usually work for you?" His lips twitched minutely though, because Stiles...definitely one of a kind.

“Ah! I saw a twitch! I don’t use lines, I am so naturally awesome that they are unnecessary. If I ran a kissing booth there would be lines around the block and I’d ruin people for anyone else’s kisses, so it’s a good thing I don’t operate a kissing booth isn’t it?” He walked backwards so he could watch Derek’s expression, “I mean there’s only so much of me to go around you know,” he knew his heart was blipping a bit because it was, of course, lying, “So...how hard is Laura la-ack!” He tripped over something and started to fall back, the hazards of walking backwards.

Large hands shot out and caught him before he fell pulling him upright again. "The only wonder is that you haven't managed to break your neck yet. You need to have care, I know you're not really clumsy, I've seen you at your self defense lessons." And Derek could have bitten his tongue off, he had not meant to let out that he had been watching those lessons.

“That’s different,” Stiles muttered, “I’m not a chemical stew of adrenaline and endorphins regularly. It’s normally just the adderall and caffeine pumping through my system.” Derek’s hands were warm, actually they were hot and it kinda made Stiles wanna step forward and burrow into him. Hey he got cold easily, hence the many layers, a nice warm body...oh God he needed to stop his brain now. “And I am not surprised, so _so_ not surprised that you come check out the lessons.” 

"I...I just want to make sure you're all trained properly, that you can defend yourself, that's all." Derek did not flush pink, nope, he most certainly didn't. "What was it you wanted to ask about Laura before you tripped over your own overly large feet?"

“Dude, teenager. I’ll grow into my feet. Eventually. And I tripped on a stick, that I did not see because I was walking backward. But no, forget what I was asking, the moment has passed like so much fog in the valley after sunrise. Just all evaporated up,” this was punctuated by one of his flails. Then he hopped into his Jeep and started the car, getting ready to drive away like a bat out of hell, “By the way the roses in your cheeks are lovely,” and then he was punching it and driving away before there could be retaliation, knowing that Laura was laughing like a loon.

That fucking kid! Derek could feel his cheeks blazing even more and he could hear his older sister’s cackling, the witch. Derek wasn’t really pissed though and that was the worst part, the thing that made him flounder. Where was his anger?

Laura nuzzled her mother’s shoulder, “I love that crazy little bastard.”

Talia just kissed the top of her head, happy to see that expression on Derek’s face. She did too and she looked forward to the day she could bring him into the pack once the danger was gone.


	8. Chapter 7

Allison knew it was Stiles’, Isaac’s, and Scott’s ‘bro day’ and she hated to interrupt but she just really needed...she needed Scott. Lydia was a wonderful best friend, she really was, but Scott’s presence just seemed to fix all the hurt places inside her chest and she needed that today. She knocked on the Stilinski door and waited.

Scott looked out the window and flailed, falling backwards. “It’s Allison, what is she doing here? What if I maul her?” He gave Isaac and Stiles a panicked look. “What if I eat her? What if _you_ eat her?” He pointed an accusing finger at Isaac. “You’re not allowed to munch on my girlfriend bro.” 

Isaac rolled his eyes, “I’m not going to eat your girlfriend Scott and you’re not going to maul her,” he snapped, pressing his face harder into Stiles’ stomach, “She’s your anchor. You’d gut yourself first. Just go see what she wants.”

“Fine.” Scott couldn’t deny that he wanted to see Allison with his whole being but he was afraid too, afraid that he wouldn’t be able to control himself when the moon came out. That he would give their secret away and that Allison would look at him with disgust or fear. He hurried down the stairs and opened the door. “Hi.” It came out a little breathless but the lovely scent of Allison hit him full force.

“Hi. I’m sorry. I know you’re having a guy day but I just...” she hugged herself, looking lost and and miserable as a kicked kitten, and whispered, “I really needed you.”

“Hey, come here.” Scott pulled her inside and wrapped her in a tight hug. Isaac and Stiles could say what they wanted but there was no way he was going to turn her away looking that miserable. “I am always here when you need me Ally, always will be.”

She gripped his shirtfront tightly, pressing her face into his throat with a soft, sad sound. “I’m sorry. Mom’s just...she’s been colder and sharper lately and I just...it just hurts. I don’t understand why my Mom seems to _hate_ me so much sometimes.”

“No one could hate you, you are wonderful and just seeing you is a perk...you light up my day better than the sun.” Scott felt a wave of rage and loathing for Victoria Argent for making Allison feel this way. “Come on, let’s go upstairs.” He held on to Allison and let her up to Stiles’ room.

Stiles lifted his eyes to the heavens as Isaac relayed the conversation and the fact that Scott was bringing Allison up. He felt for her, and felt a little guilty that he couldn’t tell her that her mother, her _real_ mother, loved her so much she could hardly breathe for it. He pet Isaac’s curls, “You okay with her coming up?”

Isaac hummed and nodded, nuzzling Stiles’ stomach in the process, “She’s pack. She’s Scott’s so she’s pack.”

Stiles looked at the door when Scott and Allison came through, “Hey Alli, come to join the video game and cuddle pile?”

“Couldn’t resist when I heard about how amazing it was,” her smile wasn’t as bright as usual.

Stiles just gestured them in and onto the bed, “Come on, watch me destroy Scott on Rainbow Road.”

“He cheats...somehow he cheats. I just haven’t figured out how yet.” Scott walked over and sat down so that he he was touching both Stiles and Isaac, closeness to pack was very important to him on the full moon, then he reached out and pulled Allison down so she was cuddled against him, between his legs. “You can help me figure it out.”

“How is it possible to cheat at a video game?” She settled comfortably against Scott’s lap, not at all bothered when Isaac’s bare foot came to rest on her boyfriend’s thigh and brushed occasionally against her arm, “It’s not like Stiles can change the algorithms through the controller.”

“ _Thank you_ Allison. I tell him all the time it is not cheating but mad skillz that let me kick his butt,” Stiles grinned.

“I still think there is cheating involved somehow.” Scott muttered because he would never, ever accept being beaten so thoroughly over and over again on the shitty course called the Rainbow Road. Stupid game. 

Allison found her hand resting on Stiles’ ankle and felt a wave of contentment wash over her before she fell asleep where she sat.

Stiles got caught up in the video game and the comfortable feeling of being with friends. So caught up that he didn’t notice the sun going down and the moon coming up until there were claws pricking him lightly on his sides, “Oh shit,” he whispered as he looked down and saw Isaac shifted, golden eyes looking up at him, fortunately with complete lucidity.

Isaac had felt the change, felt the wolf tearing and slavering at his mind and automatically held closer to Stiles, breathing him in, and felt the wolf settle with a whine of apology. He gave Stiles a careful squeeze and realized he didn’t need to find an anchor, he already had one.

Scott reached up and rubbed at his eyes, he always felt a bit dizzy as his vision changed from human to wolf. He was sitting as still as he possibly could so that he wouldn’t wake Allison, he was aware that his eyes were glowing gold and all he really wanted was to go out, run and howl. The moon was calling to him, making it impossible to control the shift. His mind was still human and he could tell that Isaac’s was too. He reached out carefully and squeezed Isaac’s hand before brushing Stiles’ shoulder. He needed to feel them, feel that his pack was there.

Stiles pat Scott on the hand and prayed that Allison wouldn’t wake up. Apparently a prayer in vain because her phone began playing Han Solo’s theme and she shot up with a soft worried sound, digging in her pockets for her phone before her brain caught up with her eyes and then she was staring at Scott. “ _Scott_?”

“Yeah.” Scott spoke through a mouth full of fangs, his eyebrows gone and sideburns fully there. He shrunk in a little on himself, so afraid that Allison would hate him now. “It’s still me...I have, we have a bit of a condition.” 

“ _We_?” She squeaked and looked over at Stiles then Isaac, who was peering at her with golden eyes, “W-what _condition_?”

There was no help for it but disclosure, “Lycanthropy.” Stiles answered her and saw her eyes approach the size of silver dollars and whip back to Scott.

“I...you’re a _werewolf_? That’s impossible. Werewolves don’t exist!”

Isaac snorted softly, “Uh-huh, sure, denial works.”

“But...how?”

“Long story. Short version is that there is a rogue wolf in town taking nibbles out of teenagers,” Stiles answered. “The big _bad_ wolf bit Scott a few months ago, Isaac the night-”

“Scott came over for dinner,” she whispered.

Scott nodded. “You see now why he had to leave so abruptly, we needed to go to him.” He wondered how he could explain himself. “We didn’t ask to get bitten and I promise that we’re not dangerous. Stiles is teaching us control...We are still us...we just get a little hairy at times.”

Stiles snorted, “Technically they _are_ dangerous. Just not to the general population...maybe to deer and bunnies though. But humans? Nah. Think of them as big bees.”

“Don’t hurt them they won’t hurt you?” She said. She was still sitting between Scott’s legs, hadn’t moved, hadn’t even thought to. Because she felt safe. He wouldn’t hurt her, she knew it. She reached up curiously touching the hair on the side of his face, then she giggled. She couldn’t help it, “You’re kind of bunny soft.”

Stiles barked out a laugh before fully collapsing to the bed, cackling.

Scott’s eyes were saucer wide and he stared down at Allison with something aching to shock. “You tell a werewolf that they are bunny soft?” His eyebrows crawled up in his hairline at that. Finally a wide grin spread over his lips, showing off his large, sharp teeth. “You are just kind of amazing aren’t you?”

Okay the teeth were a little scary but this was _Scott_ , sweet, bashful, awkward Scott. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug, “I like to think maybe I am.”

“So,” Isaac rubbed his cheek on Stiles’ shaking stomach, “No inkling that werewolves were real huh?”

“Of course not. Werewolf movies aren’t even allowed in my house because my parents think they’re nonsense.” She looked up at Scott in concern at the noise he made, “Are you okay?” 

“Fine, fine.” Scott did his best to school his features into innocence. He could tell that Allison wasn’t lying. She really didn’t know anything about what her family was doing and as happy as he was that she wasn’t included in the family business...he also hated that he knew something she didn’t and he was worried what would happen when she found out. 

She studied him closely and nodded, “Okay,” then her phone began playing her dad’s ringtone again and she snatched it up, “Hello? Yes. Yes I’m fine. I fell asleep at Lydia’s,” she _knew_ her father would disapprove of her being in a room with three boys so lying was the better part of valor here, “No. No her parents are out of town. She won’t mind at all. Dad she’s my best friend of course she won’t. Okay. Okay. I love you too. Thanks. G’night.” She took a moment to call Lydia and ask her to cover for her, telling her that she was with Scott, and getting full support as soon as she said that.

Isaac whined and pressed his face back into Stiles’ stomach, Lydia’s voice making him ache in his chest.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Stiles asked him as Allison hung up and told them she was staying with them tonight.

“I don’t know. Just...something about Lydia’s voice.”

“Like what?” Scott hadn’t heard anything special about Lydia’s voice but in all honesty he hadn’t really listened either, he was too busy listening to Allison. He pulled her back against himself and let her handle and look at his clawed fingers all she wanted. Scott would never hurt Allison, he couldn’t. Hurting her would be like killing himself.

“Kinda hurts,” he rolled over and pat his chest, “In here. Like...I don’t know.”

Stiles laid a hand over the spot Isaac had pat, “I’ll see what I can find out.”

“Stiles is the best researcher ever, he can find out things about you, you didn’t even know yourself.” Scott spoke into Allison’s ear, cradling Isaac’s ankle with his free hand, just to support his pack brother. “He’s like a less douchey Sherlock Holmes...without the cocaine addiction.”

“Like a sweet version of the new Sherlock,” she agreed, her head tilting to rest on his shoulder, “Isaac, would you...I mean,” she held her hand above his questioningly, wondering if he’d rather she not offer touch comfort.

Isaac just nodded, “It’s all good Allison.”

When she laid her hand over Isaac’s Stiles _felt_ something, almost like a click in the back of his head, like everything was just right and in place. He was _definitely_ talking to one of the Hales ASAP.

\-----------------------------------------

Three days after the full moon, and more explanations for Allison though none touched on her family, he was once more pulling up in front of the Hale house. Peter was already on the porch before he even turned the Jeep off.

“Hello there my little muffin-top.” He waved lazily at Stiles, his smile, slightly on the manic side, proving that it once again had been days since he’d had even a wink of sleep. “What sort of treats do you have for me today?” 

“You look like you need to find a hole to crawl into and die for a few hours Peter,” he grabbed the cake out of the passenger seat, “Strawberry and cream cake and questions.”

“Such a charmer you are, making me blush with all your compliments.” Peter sat down on the old swing on the porch. “Hit me with the questions then, cream me later.”

Stiles snorted, “God I can’t wait to actually be able to introduce you to Scott and watch him flounder and freak out. Okay, question one. On a full moon a werewolf overhears the voice of someone from another person’s phone and gets an ache in his chest. Know anything about this?”

“Could have several explanations...heartburn perhaps.” Peter patted the seat next to him on the swing and waited for Stiles to sit down. “It could also mean a strong emotional bond between the werewolf and the owner of the voice. And most likely it is proof that the owner of the voice is not happy. If the werewolf cares, he or she will feel that and want to fix it.” 

“Oh he definitely cares. He’s tried to write poetry, really, really _bad_ poetry,” and the weird thing was, Stiles was not even the slightest bit jealous even though he knew that if Lydia saw and chose Isaac his chances were blown to hell for eternity. “And she’s no where near happy. Great. Problem I can’t fix. I _hate_ those.”

“No matter how brilliant you are...you’re going to find yourself faced with plenty of problems you can do nothing about. That doesn’t mean you should ever stop trying to fix them though.” Peter looked out over the grounds, smiling as two creatures emerged from the trees, one of them slouching and limping. “Ah, looks like Derek is done with today’s lesson.”

“Well that’s an ouch,” Stiles could not find it in him to be sympathetic to Cora though. She was getting valuable life lessons, “Second question, which is also tied to a development that is going to get me yelled at I do not doubt, full moon, Allison showed up during the day looking like someone had just kicked her kitten so she came up to watch me and Scott play video games while Isaac used me as a body pillow and she fell asleep and I lost track of time and long story short, she now knows that Scott and Isaac are werewolves, which she previously did not believe existed. I will now pause and let the yelling commence before I get to the question.”

Peter sucked in air between his teeth before letting it out in a slow hiss. “I’m not really a yelling person. I prefer to just rip the head off the person annoying me and be done with it. So, I think I’ll leave any yelling for my more hot headed family members...Like that one.” He nodded his head toward Derek. “Get on with the question.”

“Okay well good news is Allison did not freak out and when Isaac had the chest pang and me and Scott were doing the pet better thing she asked Isaac if he was okay with her touching him and laid her hand over his and it was like there was a click in my head. So question is, what the hell was that? And time is rapidly running out because boy does the Sourwolf look like he wants to kill me.”

“She joined your pack.” Peter grinned. “You’re the hub, the sun your little foolish planets orbit. In a way you have become an alpha in your own right and when she touched your beta, she slid into her place in your pack and you felt it. And of course Der-bear wants to kill you, you made him blush...I am pretty sure he wants to paint himself red in your blood.”

“Well that would be a horrible idea, because then there would be two new werewolves running around without a hub and one of them without an anchor, because apparently I’m Isaac’s anchor, and that is just asking for disaster.” Stiles said in a stream of babble, “Besides he’s cute when he blushes and oh my God I said that out loud. Is there a hole I can crawl into? A shovel so I can dig my own?”

“You’re doing a pretty good job of digging yourself deeper just by using words...and look, even his ears are red this time.” Peter looked absolutely delighted as Derek and Cora reached the porch. 

Cora just slid past them, not lifting her eyes from the ground as she moved to go shower, she was still ashamed and didn’t know how to act around Stiles.

Derek really had red ears, he told himself it was from rage...burning, burning rage. 

“You are an evil, evil man Peter Hale. I think you get eviler when you haven’t slept even.” Stiles eyed Derek warily.

“Nah, I am always like this, just lucky I suppose.” Peter leaned back to enjoy the show.

“So you exposed werewolves to Allison? Great job that. You’re doing stellar with secret keeping and care taking.” Derek pulled on the hem of his tank top to wipe the sweat off his face.

“I am aware I’m a screw up, thank you very much for summing it up further,” Stiles didn’t bite back more than that because he _knew_ it was deserved. He’d fucked up and it was a life and death scenario. It didn’t matter that he didn’t really know what he was doing here, he had a responsibility and he’d dropped the ball. He was used to disappointing people so it had just been a matter of time before he’d started to disappoint Hales.

Derek heard the stutter in Stiles’ heartbeat and he also heard the truth that Stiles really considered himself a screw up and that made him feel horrible. He’d wanted to bait Stiles into arguing with him, not falter like this. This wasn’t right, Stiles should never feel like this. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” Derek leaned down and bracketed Stiles with his arms. “You don’t fold...you are _not_ allowed to fold. We have thrown a whole new world at you and expect you to navigate it flawlessly. Of course you will make mistakes, everyone does. So don’t you dare sit there and tell me you’re a screw up...it pisses me off.”

“Well that’s not exactly hard to do now is it? What’s wrong with me? Would you like a _list_? Because I can provide one, a reverse chronological one even, starting from Allison’s new knowledge of her boyfriend, hitting all the highs and lows like dragging my best friend out to look for coyotes where he got bit by a freaking rogue werewolf, my scary dependence on Adderall just so I don’t turn into one of those poor motherfuckers everyone wants to kill just so they’ll stop jumping around from thing to thing like a squirrel on crack,” he brought his knees up, braced himself, and _pushed_ his feet against derek’s chest, managing to shove him back enough to stand up, “panic attacks that nearly gave my Dad a heart attack of his own, straight on through to the night I got my m-” he snapped his mouth shut so hard his teeth clicked. His jaw flexed and ticked in the silence left behind before he spoke again, controlled this time, “There’s a lot _wrong_ with me. Part and parcel the whole ADHD gig, phenomenal research powers, itty bitty attention span. And I am allowed to _fold_ , everyone is allowed to fold every now and again because sometimes standing up gets exhausting.”

“There is a lot wrong with all of us.” Derek’s temper was still flaring but at the same time he wanted to comfort Stiles, make it better. He had no idea how to do it though. “We are all flawed some of us shattered beyond repair. “Allison’s new knowledge...could be a good thing. It proves she is not in on whatever plan the Argents have and this way she can learn about werewolves without being poisoned by them. You are not responsible for your friend being bitten, did you know there was a rogue alpha on the loose...no you did not. Medicine is nothing to be ashamed of, neither is having ADHD.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Of course you can fold...you can wallow if you want to but don’t you dare believe yourself to be anything other than great when we all know that you are!” Derek stormed into the house, slamming the door after him. 

Stiles snorted. Great his ass. He knew the truth of himself and great wasn’t it. ‘Great’ people didn’t kill their own loving mothers. “Thank for the answers, enjoy the cake.” Stiles told Peter and headed for his Jeep.

“You are very welcome. Oh and Stiles.” Peter leaned forward where he sat. “Self loathing is a very dangerous thing. I don’t know what happened in your past but be careful...Before you know it you’ll turn out like me and that is a fate I don’t wish on anyone.” He rose and got ready to go inside. “Drive carefully.”

“I always do,” it was a whisper but he knew Peter had heard him. He got into his Jeep and drove away, tired to the bone all of a sudden.


	9. Chapter 8: Enter the Lizard

Danny Mahealani had been best friends with Jackson Whittemore for a long time so he was used to his friend’s stubbornness and desperation to be perfect and no greater display of it had ever been given than the little trip into the forest on the full moon because Jackson had _insisted_ that McCall and Lahey were werewolves. Danny had been more than skeptical, he’d been downright disbelieving but he wasn’t exactly willing to let Jackson go out on a suicide mission by himself and get mauled by a mountain lion while Danny was tucked up safe and sound at home.

Oh boy had he been wrong and Jackson been right, and Jackson wasn’t anywhere near a mood to lord it over him. That humongous beast had torn into Jackson’s side like it was a t-bone steak and Danny had only been able to grab a branch and slam it into the thing’s snout before it killed Jackson. He didn’t know what the branch’s wood was but that one whack had driven the werewolf back and a second had chased it away so he’d kept it to shape into a bat at woodshop eventually.

That had been two weeks ago and Jackson had broken up with Lydia in a fit of temper, broken countless things, and asked Danny to record him one night because he kept missing hours. What the video had revealed chilled Danny to the bone. And now he was sitting here with Jackson watching the video with him for the third time. This was his third time watching an image of his best friend turn into a giant lizard...thing and it did not get less disturbing with each watch.

Jackson watched the video in complete silence. His skin crawled, as if he could feel scales covering it and it made him want to scratch and tear his own skin off, see the monster underneath it revealed. What was he? If he had been bitten by a werewolf, why did it turn him into this? Was he really that rotten inside? He flicked his eyes over to Danny before turning them back on the creature on the screen. “You need to leave.”

“No,” Danny shook his head firmly, meeting Jackson’s eyes, “Lydia you can chase away but _not me_.”

“Look at that thing.” Jackson pointed at the screen. “I’m dangerous Danny, I’m _wrong_. The world can burn for all I care but I won’t hurt you.” Jackson looked tortured. “Please don’t make me hurt you.”

“I’m not leaving you to deal with this alone Jackson,” he gripped Jackson’s shoulders, “You’re worth more than that and you won’t hurt me.” He didn’t know why he was so sure of that considering the lizard that was on the video but he was. “You won’t hurt me.”

“I could...I can.” Jackson wanted to pull away and burrow against Danny at the same time. “We don’t know what I can do, you’re not safe around me. No one is.” 

“The hell with that! You haven’t hurt anyone yet and you’re not going to.” Danny pulled him into a hard hug, “Look you hate them but maybe McCall and Lahey might know why you’ve got scales and not fur or if they don’t they might know someone who does. I’m not abandoning you Jackson. I will _never_ abandon you no matter how hard you push me away.”

Jackson still struggled with himself, he didn’t like being hugged, comforted, it showed weakness but at the same time he needed it and Danny was different, Danny had always been different. “If you make me hurt you I will fucking kill you.” He wrapped his arms around Danny in return, hugging him almost desperately. 

“That’s a little counterintuitive don’t you think?” He leaned his head on Jackson’s. There were times, like now, when he just wanted to shut the rest of the world out and pull Jackson away from everything that dug into the soft underbelly and hurt him. It was ridiculous but he wanted to save Jackson.

“Don’t give a shit what it is...it’s fact so you might as well accept it.” Jackson stayed where he was, not wanting to move at all. When he was like this, he didn’t feel like a monster and he wanted that feeling for just a little longer. “Do I really have to talk to the geek squad?”

“I can talk to them for you if you’d rather not but yes. We have to talk to the fur boys.” Danny’s fingers went through Jackson’s hair absently.

“Ugh…” Jackson made a noise of deep disgust and suffering. “What do you expect those boneheads to know? They might be furry but McCall can’t even find his own ass on a good day. I demand you’re with me to share my pain meeting with them.”

“McCall and Lahey may be boneheads, but can you honestly say the same for Stiles? He’s just a pain in the ass is all.” Danny smiled, knowing he’d won, “And I’ll bet he knows, it’s not like McCall can keep a secret from Stiles to save his life.”

Jackson just made another sound of deep man pain. “Stilinski is the ringleader of their little freakshow. If you tell me I must play nice with them I think I might change my mind and eat you.” Jackson didn’t know how to be nice, he didn’t even know how to try.

“I think if you did they’d believe you were a pod person. Just don’t degenerate into violence and I think we’ll be good.” 

“Not making any promises.” Jackson grumbled. Stilinski got under his skin. And the geeks now hung out with Lydia through Allison. He didn’t want to face her, he’d avoided her since he’d dumped her. He liked Lydia but he didn’t love her and it took too much energy to walk around pretending.

“I wouldn’t expect them,” Danny chuckled. Jackson frustrated him to no end sometimes but he wouldn’t change him.

“Better bite the bullet then, go face them.” Jackson shuddered slightly but he also didn’t want to wait. Another night meant another shift and another chance for him to hurt someone or worse.

“Alright. I think they’re at the police station this time of day, you’ll get to see a teeny tiny woman kicking their asses so that’s a bonus at least,” Danny pulled Jackson up with him.

“Silver lining to a cloud full of shit.” Jackson followed Danny so that he was standing, he through the screen one more look before promptly turning it off, the image of what he was already burnt into his brain.

Danny got the disk, because as much as he hated to let people Jackson didn’t like see it, they might need to, and grabbed his messenger bag, “Let’s go.”

\-------------------------

Stiles hit the ground with a grunt but rolled back to his feet, to promptly be knocked back onto his ass when he saw Jackson and Danny coming toward them with determined expressions.

“What are they doing here?” Scott looked gobsmacked as he leaned close to Isaac. “Think Danny’s had enough and come to deliver Jackson to the cops for being an inexcusable piece of shit?”

Jackson’s eyes locked on him even from the distance and Jackson did not look happy. His hands clenched into fists. He wanted to turn and walk out. 

Stiles’ eyes went wide, “Uh Scott...I think he heard you.”

Isaac frowned, “How could he have heard Scott from all the way over h...ere.”

Allison caught on as well and distracted the deputy while waving the boys to go talk to the two approaching lacrosse stars.

“Shit,” Stiles muttered as he walked toward Jackson and Danny, “shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit_.”

“You can say that again.” Jackson raised his chin, no matter what, he refused to look weak in front of these people. 

Scott sniffed the air delicately and frowned. It didn’t smell like Jackson was a wolf. 

Stiles looked around, “We can’t talk here, in the station. We can borrow my dad’s office. He’s on patrol right now.” 

Danny nodded. It wasn’t exactly like it was wise to be talking about werewolves and eight foot tall lizards in the open. He followed with Jackson into the Sheriff’s office, not at all surprised when Stiles sat in his Dad’s chair while Scott and Isaac perched on either side of the desk.

“Cop a squat and let’s hit the high notes,” Stiles wanted to bang his head on the desk. _Jackson_ of all people.

Jackson looked around the office, without thinking about it he took stock of all escape routes and he put himself between the two wolves and Danny. It was just instinct. “So, we were in the woods last full moon, since tweedle dee and tweedle dum are obviously werewolves.”

Scott sat up a little straighter, was this some sort of blackmail attempt? He would rip Jackson apart if it was and he really thought better of Danny.

“Scott,” Stiles said warningly, “He _heard_ you from across the freaking road.” He frowned at Jackson, “So what, you figured out Scott and Isaac were werewolves and you...what? Decided to go out in the woods to see them? Get video?” He narrowed his eyes, “Oh my God you went out looking to get bit didn’t you! Oh. My. God! Really? You were that desperate to be a high school lacrosse hero that you went out looking for a monster to change your DNA structure?! Maybe I thought you might be a little stupid sometimes but this takes the cake and Danny. Danny, Danny, Danny totally expected more brains from you. Oh my God like I don’t have enough on my plate.” Stiles threw his head back so it clunked against the seat.

Danny grimaced. Stiles had a point. It had been stupid but Jackson on a mission didn’t listen.

“I’m not one of your fleabags.” Jackson spoke through clenched teeth. Yes it had been stupid and yes he would have died if Danny hadn’t been there. Jackson knew that the wolf in the woods hadn’t been out to turn him, just kill him. “I’m...I’m something _else_.”

Stiles lifted his head, his expression clearly one of extreme reluctance, and eyed Jackson, “Something else.”

Danny cleared his throat, “Jackson...he’s been changing nightly into a sort of...werelizard.”

Isaac stared at Jackson, “A were-”

“-lizard,” Stiles finished flatly and this time he did lean over and bang his head on the desk, “A freaking lizard. Great.” He left his head on the desk, pulled out his phone, and dialed Peter.

Peter answered on the first ring. “Hello cupcake, have you finally decided to have that scorching phone sex with me?” 

Scott choked on spit and fell off the desk because what the hell?!?

“Oh sweetcheeks you know I can’t stay away,” yes Stiles was trolling his bro, a fact he knew Isaac recognized by his shaking shoulders, but with this new development he needed the entertainment, “Have you ever heard of werelizards?”

“Werelizards? Can’t say that I have but if you’re into kinky stuff like that I’m sure we can work something out. A little roleplay, some costumes….Seriously though, gotta give me more to work on than that. Context Stiles, I need the full picture.” 

Jackson gave Danny a look brimful of doubt. They should have never come here.

“Jackson Whittemore somehow figured out why Scott and Isaac became overnight lacrosse stars,” he lifted his head and gave Jackson the hairy eyeball, “How I don’t know. Anyway Jackson, because of an obsessive need to be the best that blocks brain cells, went out last full moon to get bitten. Which he did.”

“It tried to kill him,” Danny said quietly, “I picked up a branch and knocked it away but if I hadn’t been there...”

Isaac got up and went over to Danny, unable to take seeing him look like that, and put a hand on his shoulder, “You were, and he’s still here.”

Stiles continued, a little less snarky now, “And now he’s been changing nightly into what Danny calls a werelizard.”

“I see.” Peter’s voice was soft and a little sad. “The bite is all about intent, an alpha can chew on you until your limbs fall off but without the intent of turning, it doesn’t work...or at least it shouldn’t. Sometimes it happens though, the one bitten then takes another shape...often it reflects who they are on the inside.”

Jackson cringed back at that, remembering the monster on the screen.

“It can also reflect the person who bit them.” Peter continued. “Either way, wolves considers it an abomination.”

That was it, Jackson wouldn’t get any help here. He turned to leave.

“Jackson,” Stiles’ voice held rare understanding and compassion for the other boy, “You don’t have to leave. Peter what, exactly, is he now do you know, and don’t use the term abomination.”

“Because he’s _not_ an abomination,” Danny grit out, temper flaring. He hated that word, hated it with a passion, “he never has been and he never will be and I swear if I ever get the chance I’m hitting your phone buddy in the face with that branch Stiles.”

Jackson still wanted to leave, he wanted to find a place and lick his wounds in private. Abomination, it wasn’t the first time he had been called that, perhaps it was true. _‘You’re an abomination Jackson, survived in your dead mama’s belly, feasting on her until they cut you out. If I had known how wrong you were, we would never have chosen you.’_ His father’s words still rang loud and clear in his mind.

“I apologize.” Peter seldom apologized but he hadn’t meant the word how it had been taken. “I am pretty sure I know what your friend is but I can’t tell you over the phone. Is there anywhere we can meet where we can talk in private?” Peter didn’t like leaving the house, he didn’t feel comfortable in town but since Stiles couldn’t bring anyone turned to the house, he would have to leave to meet them.

Danny honestly didn’t know and he was glaring at Stiles phone as if it would ignite.

Stiles rubbed the spot between his eyes and thought, “There’s the old mill. It’s almost as creepy as you Pete.”

“Yeah...okay, I can do that.” At least there was not a lot of people around there. “Can you be there in half an hour?” 

“Not a problem.” That meant they wouldn’t have time for Danny to stop and get the branch of what Stiles suspected was Mountain Ash, “see you in thirty.” He ended the call and got up, “Okay. Scott, Isaac you go snag Allison and tell her what’s up, meet back at my place. The fewer werewolves at the mill the better. Danny you and Jackson can ride with me in the Jeep, mainly because Peter’s twitchy and kinda hates Porsches.”

“Great.” Jackson’s smile was nothing but a stiff show of teeth. “I just love how this quick conversation has turned into a field trip into an abandoned place to meet up with Uncle Fester of Beacon Hills very own Addams family.” He gave Danny a pointed look.

“At least Stiles is trying to help you.” Scott defended his friend. “He doesn’t have to you know.”

“Technically true,” Stiles wrote a note to his Dad, “yet at the same time if I don’t I have this horrible sinking feeling that it would come back to bite me in the ass. And by the way Jackson, I have thought many things about you in my years of knowing you, so very, very many things, asshole, douchenozzle, supreme pain in my ass and not in the fun way, an abomination has never even approached the list. Seriously, I have a spreadsheet on this.”

“....you have a spreadsheet of insults for Jackson,” Danny said in a measured way.

“Yup. Let’s go my fine freaky frenemies.” He said to Jackson and Danny as isaac and Scott left.

“Let’s.” Jackson agreed because the sooner they did, the sooner this special piece of hell and torture would be over and done with. 

Danny got in the back seat of the Jeep with Jackson then jumped half a foot in the air when a dark haired, stubbled, oh my God and sweet Jesus take me now hot piece of ass yanked open the passenger side door and sat down. The guy was underwear model sexy and the leather jacket...oh God he kind of wanted to drool even as his heart beat too fast for his good health.

“Why yes Derek you can come along, think nothing of it. I would be _happy_ to give you a ride, don’t be shy just have a seat,” Stiles snarked as the sourwolf closed the door.

Derek gave Stiles a smile so fake that his cheeks hurt from it. “Hah...I wasn’t asking.” He looked back into the back seat, taking in the two teenagers there. One sneering and the other looking like he was about to have a heart attack. 

“Yes I’ve noticed this about you. Derek Hale, Danny and Jackson, Danny and Jackson meet Derek Hale, nephew of Uncle Fester,” he looked back and grinned at Jackson, “Still think it’s the Beacon Hills edition of the Addams family? Cause I was thinking more like the Munsters myself.”

Danny swallowed his heart back down and frowned, “You’re related to that asshole Stiles called?”

“I am.” Derek answered the frown with one of his own. “You’re friends with the asshole sitting next to you? We all have our crosses to bear in life, suck it up.” Derek turned to face forward again. 

Jackson placed a hand on Danny’s knee, it was not worth fighting over. 

Danny’s hand curled loosely around Jackson’s wrist and he looked at him, eyes conveying the ‘You’re worth it to _me_ ’ loud and clear.

“You know I’m beginning to think the rumors about you are true Danny,” Stiles said as he drove to the old mill.

“What rumors?” Danny looked at Stiles in confusion.

“That you punched Mr. Whittemore in the face.”

“He did, Dad couldn’t breathe without his nose whistling for a month afterwards.” Jackson gave his best friend a very rare, completely honest smile. 

Derek looked out the window, looking bored even though he was listening. If the lizard had a loyal friend like that, then he couldn’t be completely bad.

Stiles leaned over to pull his glovebox open and grabbed a small container of chocolate cookies from it, tossing them back at Danny without looking, knowing that Danny would catch it easily. The guy’s reflexes were unreal for a human, “Good. Have some cookies. I only lament not being a witness.”

Danny opened the box and the smell of fresh cookies filled the Jeep. He picked one up in bemusement, “You’re a little strange Stiles.”

“Only a little? I’ll have to work on that.”

“Do you carry cookies everywhere with you?” Derek had to ask because seriously? Who did that? “If you do, then why?”

“For bribes obviously, or snacks...or to keep his dad from finding and eating them.” Jackson wasn’t stupid and Stiles was _loud_. He knew all about Stiles’ campaign to have the Sheriff eat healthy just by attending the same school Stiles did.

“All true,” Stiles turned on the radio and hummed along with Inna Gadda Di Vida and Queen until they reached to mill.

Walking inside was like stepping into the set of a horror film and Danny couldn’t help but wonder if they were going to try to kill them.

“Peter, Peter pumpkin eater, where art thine ass creeping?” Stiles practically sang.

“I knew you were after my ass, granted it is a fine one.” Peter stepped out of the shadows like the giant creeper he was. “Ah great, everyone is here.” He grinned and looked around at the gathered people. “Now, which one of you is the werelizard?”

Jackson stepped forward, his skin nearly crawling with the vibes this guy was giving off.

“Hmm, can you shift?” Peter peered at him closely.

“I...I don’t have control over my shifts. So far they have only taken place when I’ve been asleep.” 

Peter hummed some more and dug out several books from a bag at his feet. “Pity...though I still think I know what you are. Tell me boys and...well boys. Have you ever heard of a Kanima?”

Danny frowned, “I thought Kanima were jaguar shifters.”

Stiles’ brows went up in interest and Danny shrugged, “I have an aunt who lives in South America, she likes to tell us the stories the locals tell her.”

"Brains and looks, you are quite the package aren't you?" Peter was visibly giddy, he loved smart people. "Yes the South American lore is that Kanima is jaguar shifters... _because_ the last and most known case of a turned Kanima occurrence took place in a werejaguar pack." He wiggled his fingers and flipped open several books, placing them on an old, dusty table.

"It's really not known why a Kanima comes into being, intent in the bite is one part...the genetic makeup of the one bitten is also one. And then there are those who say that a Kanima comes just when it is needed the most...like some superhero or something." Peter pointed at a passage in the book. "Since it is made by a were, it's powers are strongest on the full moon. There are differences between a werewolf and a Kanima though, besides the obvious ones. A wolf needs a pack...even with an anchor, if you take away the pack a wolf will go insane and feral eventually. A Kanima only really needs one person, it's master."

Stiles went to peer at the books with the creep as Danny scowled and shifted protectively toward Jackson, “A master? Like _slavery_?”

Stiles hummed, “More like a supernaturally nonsexual Dom/sub relationship if what I’m reading here is right. The master controls the Kanima’s more bloody actions and wow...okay that’s creepy.”

“What?”

“Well if Jackson doesn’t choose his master someone could make a talisman and take control of him. Like total mind and body control.”

Danny didn’t just shift closer now, he practically plastered himself to Jackson the same way he guarded the goal.

"My little snickerdoodle is right." Peter nodded. "If, Jackson was it? Doesn't choose his master and someone finds out what he is, they can take control of him, use him to kill anyone they seek revenge on or think has wronged them. Jackson will not be able to refuse...he might not even know what he is doing, the other person's control will be that strong." Peter watched the dark haired boy hover protectively and smiled. "I don't think that will be a concern though since it seems you both have already chosen."

Jackson startled but looked over at Danny almost cradling him. It was true, there was no one else he trusted not to abuse him. He did trust Danny though, with everything and if he really did need to be controlled then he would prefer it was Danny who did it.

“Super bonus, Kanima can’t harm a master they’ve chosen themselves,” Stiles said because as much as he disliked Jackson he knew that there was one person the douche cared about and that was Danny so he knew the cranky bastard had probably been worried about hurting Danny. “Looks like the bond’s not all that different, academically, from werewolf pack bonds so I can tell you both that touching? It’s very much a thing. There will be leaning and much personal space invasion. Actually, forget all concept of personal space between the two of you. And if either of you feels the slightest bit uneasy, the other will know it no matter how far apart you might be and there will be cuddles. And scenting. Seriously I’ll make you a pamphlet.”

“I don’t want to make Jackson do or be anything he doesn’t want. I just want him safe” Danny said softly.

Stiles looked up and met his eyes, “You won’t. Because you’re...well you. And you know him scary well so you’d never tell him to do something he’d say hell no to. And safe? Dude is like freaking Juggernaut when he’s scaly now. Shot, stabbed, throat cut, wolfsbane, iron, mistletoe, an endless list of shit that will fuck a werewolf up and only one thing will have any effect on Jackson when he’s shifted and even that’s limited, Mountain Ash by the way, he will heal from it all and that’s only the beta form,” Stiles looked over at Jackson, “Does your shift have wings or do you know?”

"No wings." Jackson leaned closer to Danny. "When I started losing hours, not knowing what was happening, I had Danny film me through the night, that's how we found out...about the lizard thing."

"I would really like to see that form." Peter sounded almost wistful before he quick as lightning shifted and lunged at Danny, propelling Jackson into shifting as well, jumping in front of Danny and tossing Peter into the wall, tail flicking threateningly.

"And there it is." Peter rose and brushed himself off, still grinning.

Stiles looked over at Derek when he growled at the hissing Kanima, “Dude seriously, seriously _bad_ idea.”

Danny was scowling at Peter, “I am so so tempted to let him have at you.” He saw an eagerness in the creepy werewolf’s eyes that made his entirely too soft heart squeeze. Peter Hale _wanted_ to die. “Jackson, it’s okay.” He went over to Jackson and rubbed his scaly shoulder. He’d been expecting the scales to be cold but they weren’t, they were warm and smooth, and felt kind of nice actually, “He wasn’t actually going to hurt me. He was goading you,” Danny was looking into Jackson’s eyes but the sound of a whack caught his attention and he saw Peter rubbing his head and frowning at Stiles.

Stiles who was wagging the book he’d just hit Peter on the head with at the man, “That was stupid. Very stupid. Because squishy human and your nephew are here, I damn sure do not want to be lizard chow because you pissed Anger Management there off,” there was a very reptilian sound of amusement from behind him, “....please get him to change back Danny because I never needed to know how a Komodo Dragon laughs and now I do and it is _creepy_.”

Danny snickered and leaned on Jackson’s shoulder to laugh, “You’d rather see Jackson naked? Cause his clothes are a lost cause.”

“Oh God no, ew.” Stiles shuddered.

Peter rubbed his head where the book had hit. "I was confident Hercules here would call his boy off before there was any collateral damage and it worked."

"Oh yes it worked." Derek growled. "We now have to go back into town with either a huge lizard or a naked guy in the jeep, wonderful."

“The lizard’s more easily explainable than a naked dude, when that dude is Jackson so lizard it is.” Stiles said and went back to the books, pulling out a camera and taking numerous pictures of the Kanima entries, “He can curl up around Danny and we can claim he’s a party decoration if anyone asks. Now, Danny I have a question, a very, very important question.”

“What?” Danny eyed Stiles warily, fingers absently playing over Jackson’s scales.

“The rogue, can you remember what he looked like in detail? Because no two alphas are the same in form and it would greatly help us find out who the fucker is.”

“Mostly humanoid, more like the creepy pasta there except his skin was black and leathery looking. Red eyes with no pupils and a slightly elongated face.” Danny answered, “The rest is a little lost in the terror of the night.” He felt something thick wrap around his waist and realized it was Jackson’s tail.

"Did he look like a gargoyle monster from a B horror movie...and just so you know, I take offense, if anything I look like a monster from the classics, golden age of horror." Peter sniffed and tossed his head. He wasn't feeling quite as flippant as he sounded though because he had a sneaking suspicion that he knew who the rogue was and if he was right, oh they were in trouble.

Danny ran his hand in a soothing motion over Jackson’s tail when he hissed at Peter, “Yeah, I’d say that description is about right. They eyes are what really creeped me out. How can they not have pupils?”

Stiles hummed absently, “Corneal scars? Blindness? When the cornea is scarred it turns milky but since werewolves heal maybe it just scarred and the red diffuses over the iris and pupil?”

"It's blindness, not even a werewolf can heal from having wolfsbane laced arrows driven into your eyes. When he's in alpha form, he is not blind though, hence the creepy red lantern eyes." Peter was not a happy wolf.

Jackson's hissing took on a much more pleasant note as Danny stroked his tail.

Stiles looked over at Peter, “You know who it is.” It wasn’t a question. “Also ouch with the arrows...Argents are very fond of arrows.”

"Mmm, they certainly are." Peter agreed. "Remember when we told you about the alpha meeting when Gerard ambushed the wolves? Deucalion was one who believed in peace and co existence the most. Gerard slaughtered his entire pack and then blinded him. Deucalion now goes by the nickname the demon wolf."

“Wonderful,” sarcasm thy name is Stiles, “I’m just guessing here, call it a hunch based on the very hair raising growling Derek is indulging in, but would the Hales happen to have a history with the Little Duke?”

Derek’s growling increased in intensity. “He had a thing for Mom.” Back then had been when all the things with Paige happened so Derek hadn’t been his most perceptive self but even he hadn’t been able to miss that.

“The little engine that could growl is right.” Peter nodded. “Deucalion had a major hard on for Talia and he always thought she settled beneath herself for mating with and marrying a human. My guess is that hard on never quite went down no matter how hard he rubbed and so now he is back. Talia’s lost her mate and Deucalion probably wants to take that place.”

Danny tilted his head, “Is that possible? I mean how similar is that to actual wolves because after Jackson figured werewolves I hit the documentaries and...alpha wolves just don’t go get another mate after one dies and humans aren’t much for ‘moving on’ from the love of their lives either.”

“The guy is running around the woods biting children to create a new family for himself and his intended, how sane do you think he is?” Peter tilted his head curiously, even he thought Deucalion was insane and that was saying something. “Wolves mate for life, we supposedly can love again but not it will never be the same and we can never give ourselves that completely again. We have already given our soul away.” 

“Translation, it ain’t happening and Little Duke-Duke is totally off his rocker,” Stiles moved the subject away from mates with all the subtlety of a bull, “Okay I’ve taken pics, I will be making printouts and that pamphlet for you two. I’d advise practice shifting to and fro and lots and lots of fine tuning of control because lacrosse, aggression, supernatural instincts can be a bitch.”

Jackson hissed because no matter what form he was in he resented being told what to do. His tail was still wrapped around Danny and his head moved around with very reptilian movements that was freaking Derek out. He had never been very fond of reptiles.

“If we’re done here we should head back to town before your pups come looking for you.” Derek met Stiles’ eyes. He knew how protective the new betas were of Stiles.

“And that is drama no one needs,” Stiles pocketed his camera and ignored Jackson’s hissing, “Enjoy your day Captain Creep, you may filter baked good requests through Laura tomorrow because I ain’t bakin nuthin tonight no matter how many boys my cookies bring to the yard.”

“You know I always crave your nuts sugar.” Peter gathered his books back up and placed them in the bag like the precious babies they were. “Feel free to make a personal delivery any time.” 

“Stepping dangerously close to the line there Uncle.” Derek didn’t know if he was more creeped out by the lizard or his own flesh and blood. 

“Only way to tread.” Peter replied.

Stiles just headed out of the mill, not at all surprised when he was followed in quick time by Danny and his lizard backpack. He hummed as he got settled into the driver’s seat and waited for Derek while Danny and Jackson shoehorned themselves into the back again.

“How do you stand that guy?” Danny asked Stiles.

Stiles turned his head to look at Danny, “He’s entertaining and I know none of the come ons are real. Plus he’s charmingly accommodating of my incessant questions though I think that’s the cookies.”

Jackson made another hissing rumble, he didn’t know how to form words in this form and so he didn’t even try. Staying close to Danny made him more clear headed, made him feel more like himself so he stayed plastered as close as he could.

Derek had made sure that Peter was on his way home, he knew of his uncle’s anxiety of being away from home and he wanted to make sure he was okay before he clambered into the passenger seat of Stiles’ jeep.

Stiles just started the car and drove away, fingers tapping out a rhythm on the steering wheel, “I have a concern. Because Jackson figured out werewolves. _Jackson_ who is smart enough but no Fields Medal winner.”

Danny grimaced, “You’re worried about Lydia.”

“So _so_ worried.”

Jackson moved against Danny in concern, tail flicking. He didn’t want anything to happen to Lydia either, even if he didn’t love her, he still cared. 

“You think she will go digging until she finds out?” Derek looked wary.

“ _Think_? Lydia Martin is a force of nature. I am about ninety-three percent certain that Lydia will walk right up to one of us and demand full disclosure while making very effective threats on what will happen if we don’t give her that disclosure.”

Danny pet Jackson’s tail again, “He’s not wrong. Lydia will dig it out if she has even the slightest inkling.”

“Maybe Deaton knows a spell that’ll redirect her attention,” Stiles mused.

“No.” Derek shook his head. “Getting into spells like that is very close to mind control and you do not want to go there, I guarantee it.” He drummed his fingers on his knee. “Let me talk to the pack, perhaps it would be best if you could simply tell her what is going on before she does something stupid.”

“The problem is Lydia never does anything that can be classified as completely stupid.” Danny said, “She will find out in the most intelligent way imaginable and no one will know until she either demands more information from Stiles, who she’ll consider an easy target-”

“That is a depressing truth.” Stiles frowned at the road.

“Or she makes a final decision about it all and either sit down to help or...let’s hope she’d sit down to help.”

Derek continued drumming his fingers, he didn’t like anything that rocked the boat and the boat was fucking rocking around the clock at the moment. “Just watch her then, probably nothing more you can do at the moment.” Cora was back at school as well after her life lesson so Derek would ask her to keep an eye out on the redhead as well. 

“At least watching her is easy,” Stiles muttered, “she wouldn’t notice me watching her if I had a pair of cartoonishly large field glasses.” Why did he have to have crushes on the unattainable? Lydia, a minor crush on Danny, Der....whoa nelly! When the hell had his brain and his freaking heart gone _there_?!

Derek frowned and looked over at Stiles as the kid’s heart stuttered and rabbited. “Are you okay?” Was Stiles really that in love with this Lydia? For some reason that soured Derek’s mood greatly. He wanted to ask Stiles about Allison’s friendship with Lydia and that perhaps Allison could speak to her but he didn’t want to draw attention to his lost little sister in front of the people in the back seat.

“Yeah, fine. Just wondering why I can’t crush on someone who might actually want to date me. It’s a pathetic state of affairs.” Stiles said with complete honesty.

“You’ve only been in love with Lydia since the third grade,” Danny smirked at Stiles.

“I will have you know I have crushed on other people before.”

“Oh? Who?” 

Stiles was about to wipe that smug, disbelieving look right off Danny’s face, “You.”

“What?! No you haven’t. You’re straight.”

“Ask the living lie detector,” he angled his head at Derek, “And no, just because I like girls does not mean I can’t like guys too. I’m leaning toward bisexual or possibly pansexual as I haven’t yet met anyone of a non-binary traditionally accepted gender.”

“He’s not lying.” Derek said simply, his mood not improving. 

However his glaring broodiness was nothing compared to Jackson’s reaction. Yellow slitted eyes narrowed and his tail began to flick with purpose, lethal, venomous claws making a swipe at Stiles from where he sat.

“Jackson!” Danny yelped when Derek growled savagely at Jackson and began to wolf out and Stiles yelped and accidentally swerved into the oncoming lane while trying to avoid those claws. “Not invulnerable here even with you wrapped around me!”

Stiles managed to avoid both the claws and the semi that nearly nailed them before he pulled over to the side of the road to let his heartbeat settle down. “Not. Cool.”

“What the hell?” Derek was still wolfed out, he couldn’t shift back, not as long as the threat against Stiles and the rest of them as well was still there and Jackson was still hissing dangerously. “What set him off?” He shrunk down in the seat to avoid nosy people on the road to get a good look at his face. 

“Um...he’s a little overprotective of me.”

“Because your taste in men _sucks_.” Stiles muttered into the steering wheel, “Jackson you keep hissing at me and I swear to God you can get out of the Jeep and walk. I am helping your ass, I am going against years of you being a complete _douchenozzle_ to me to help you and I am not going to put up with you threatening me for a crush I can’t help especially when we both know Danny wouldn’t date me if it meant a guaranteed scholarship and acceptance to Juilliard!”

Derek wasn’t too sure of that, he could see the way Danny was looking at Stiles now, as if he had never seen him before. He didn’t say anything though because he just wanted the flailing man-snake in the back seat to calm the fuck the down so they could get back on the road.

If a giant lizard could sulk then that was exactly what Jackson was doing. He curled in on himself and stared out the window with unblinking eyes.

Danny was running his hand over the scales across Jackson’s shoulders, “I thought you were just being an ass Stiles.”

Stiles lifted his head and gave Danny a little bit of a stink eye over his shoulder, “I am many things Danny but gay baiting is beyond the pale even for me. It doesn’t matter. Just calm your best friend down please so we can get to my house and I can print everything out for you and then you and the Land of the Lost can go figure yourselves out.”

Jackson let out one last resentful hiss at the name calling before he turned and burrowed his scaly face in Danny’s shoulder, huffing out a breath. His tail once more wrapping tightly around his best friend.

Stiles waited until he was certain no more claws would be coming his way and then started the Jeep again and drove. In silence.

Danny wasn’t _interested_ in Stiles but he felt...kind of like a jerk because he’d assumed that Stiles had been baiting him every time he asked if he was attractive to gay guys. He’d heard Stiles and McCall talking about things he knew they were serious about all the time and knew Stiles’ tone never lost the impish and laughing edge. He should have known better than to assume and he felt bad because in doing so he’d hurt someone else’s feelings. Probably ground some of Stiles’ confidence into powder too. He leaned into Jackson to give and take comfort.

Jackson made a trilling, clicking sort of sound and wrapped his tail around Danny even tighter, not so tight that he would hurt his friend though.

Derek was very aware of the thick tension in the car and he couldn’t wait to get out of it. Have Cora take over watching duty and go to Laura to unload over teenagers.

They got to the Stilinski home without further incident and Jackson and Danny went inside fast as hell, giving Stiles time to roll his shoulders and loosen his neck, “Well that was a fun car ride.”

“Oh yes, let’s make sure to never do it again.” Derek replied bitingly. “But...you’re doing a good thing here, helping someone who’s been an ass to you. Proof that you are better than they are.” Without saying anything more, Derek left the car and was gone.

Stiles groaned. Derek was not helping his newly discovered crush saying things like that that had a curl of warmth unfurling in his chest. He got out of the car and went inside before some disaster (Scott and Jackson) struck. 

Allison was gape-mouthed staring at Jackson, “That’s...he’s...”

“A giant iguana,” Isaac said.

“I was thinking more of the lizard thing from Tangled on steroids.” Scott was looking as if he was doing everything in his power not to laugh and failing if his twitching lips and shaking shoulders was anything to go by. “Do you have the tongue Jackson?”

Jackson’s scales puffed up and he move to a more aggressive position, getting ready to strike.

“Can we not have a rousing game of werewolf pinball in my house?” Stiles announced, “Scott, do not provoke the lizard. Those claws have venom you will not heal from.”

“Really?” Scott took a slight step backwards. “Well that sucks.” What good was it to see Jackson in a form this amusing if he couldn’t even tease him about it. He had so many T-Rex jokes that he would never get to use now. 

Jackson let out his hissing laughter again, wiggling his claws in front of the werewolves.

“God please stop laughing. That is nightmare fuel and I have enough of that,” Stiles pointed at the puppies, “If anything down here breaks I’m going to be breaking ass. I am going to go up to my room, print out all relevant information for Danny and Jackson, grab the douchecake something to wear from my Dad’s closet, and then they can go do their own thing.”

Allison watched him run upstairs and turned a deep, fierce frown on Jackson, hands on her hips, “What did you do to him? He didn’t even go in for a pack hug, he _always_ goes in for a pack hug.”

“Did you hurt Stiles?” All playfulness was gone from Scott’s voice at that and he stared both Danny and the lizard down. No one was allowed to hurt Stiles. 

Jackson wanted to roll his eyes, really he did but he was afraid that tiny Allison Argent would jump him if he did and he didn’t want to accidentally hurt her. Without meaning to he did shift back, causing Scott to scream and topple backwards. 

Isaac tossed Jackson a pillow from the couch, frowning. “What did you do to Stiles?”

Danny grimaced, “Nothing. I just was made aware that he was not as straight as I previously believed and his question was genuine.”

Allison tilted her head in confusion as Isaac winced, “What question?”

“Am I attractive to gay people.” Scott mumbled from his place on the floor where he had fallen. “Why would it not be genuine?”

“It’s Stiles, he always talks and talks and asks inane questions.” Jackson said, covering himself with the pillow. He hadn’t meant to lash out at Stilinski the way he had but he wasn’t going to apologize for it.

“Then you’re not listening well enough,” Allison said primly. She really, really, _really_ did not like Jackson right now because he’d hurt Lydia. “Which is a theme of yours.”

Isaac’s eyes just about popped out of his skull at the venom in Allison’s voice as she turned and flounced off upstairs. “Scott...your girlfriend just scared me. I didn’t think she was capable of sounding like that.”

“She’s probably not had any reason to before.” Scott glared at Jackson because it was his fault, everything was his fault. His sweet, loving, sparkling Princess Allison should never have to sound like that. 

“Oh my god!” Jackson did roll his eyes now. “I don’t care if I have to walk naked throughout the whole town, just let me leave!”

“You brought this on yourself dude,” Stiles didn’t even bother raising his voice since everyone downstairs but Danny had super hearing, “Actions have consequences and now you must live with yours and let it be a lesson to you not to go looking for things that can kill you, turn you into something else, and never to hurt Lydia Martin.”

Isaac wasn’t as angry about that as Allison, because he semi-understood that Jackson wouldn’t have wanted to hurt Lydia, “You _were_ kind of a dick the way you broke up with her. The kind of dick Taylor Swift writes songs about.”

“Fine, I agree I was a dick.” Jackson’s temper had been like a roller coaster since he got bitten. “But we wouldn’t have lasted anyway. We don’t love each other, Lydia needs something I can’t give her.” They had been together because it was expected, the two most popular kids, the power couple of BHH. He stepped into the borrowed clothes, trying his best not to think that he was wearing _dad_ clothes.

“It’s his default setting,” Stiles came in, a thumb drive and a binder in his hand that he passed to Danny, “Werewolf and Kanima information. Water him twice daily and place in direct sunlight.”

“You irritate me sometimes,” Danny took the binder and thumb drive, “Thank you. For helping.”

“I would add don’t feed him after midnight but that ship has sailed, Jackson’s already a gremlin.” Scott couldn’t help himself, Jackson was such an ass.

“Funny.” Jackson bared his teeth at Scott, gave Stiles a reluctant nod of thanks and left the house.

Danny gave them all a wave and followed.

Stiles went directly to the couch and dropped down on it in sulky misery.

Scott didn’t even think about it before he dove onto the couch as well, pressing as close to Stiles as he could, wrapping himself around his best friend. He looked up at Isaac and Allison and beckoned them to join in as well, Stiles needed comfort and love.

Isaac managed to wiggled down behind Stiles and Allison hugged him opposite Scott. She was the one who asked.

“What’s wrong?”

“I think I am subconsciously an emotional masochist. That is the only explanation because no one who isn’t an emotional masochist would be attracted only to people who either don’t know you exist or would never, ever look at you _that way_ in a million, thousand billion years.” He leaned his head on her shoulder.

“Lydia and Danny?” Scott asked gently as he held Stiles. He leaned his head on Isaac behind Stiles as he settled and one hand found Allison so that they were all touching somehow. “Because if they don’t see you then they don’t deserve you. It’s sounds lame I know but it is true. You are awesome.”

“Oh it’s worse. I mean yeah, Lydia and Danny are there but I have apparently developed a crush on Derek freaking Hale because my subconscious has no regard for the heartbreak that awaits me there.” 

Scott lifted his head and looked at Stiles. “Derek Hale? Crabbiest crab to ever crabwalk through this town? Derek Hale who is like... _old_?”

“He’s only six years older than we are Scott. And yes, that Derek Hale, do you know any others?” Stiles pouted, “I don’t know why okay but I just...guh.”

Allison pet his head, “He’s gorgeous, he plays with you, and he respects your intelligence. I’d be more surprised if you hadn’t developed a crush on him.”

“Plays with you? How does he play with you?” Scott worked himself up. “Do we need to have the bad touch discussion? Point on this teddy bear, where did the bad man touch you?”

“Scott what the hell? He plays with me as in teases, argues, banters. Why, oh why, does your brain go there? I mean when I told you about how some families have a bestiary-”

“Don’t you mean beastiality?” Allison asked.

“Oh my God no! You too Allison?” Stiles couldn’t flail as he was wrapped up in pack but he squirmed.

“A bestiary is a compendium of beasts, kinda like a wikia for creatures.” Isaac said.

“Huh...really? Well that actually makes a lot more sense. I was fearing for the dogs and cats of our neighborhoods.” Scott leaned his head back down on Isaac, calmer now that he was assured that there hadn’t been any hanky panky going on between Stiles and Derek Hale.

“Oh,” Allison his her blush in Stiles’ shoulder.

“That settles it, you and Scott are made for each other, the end,” Stiles said.

“I know, though I still can’t believe how I got so lucky.” Scott beamed against Isaac’s shirt and his hand found Allison’s to lace their fingers together.

“Adorable,” Isaac drawled and set his chin on the top of Stiles’ head, “Stiles worry about your Derek crush when you’re eighteen. He couldn’t make a move before then even if he wanted to.”

“Good point,” Stiles closed his eyes, “I shall stew privately in crushing juices until such time I can publicly fawn over him. Oh heeeeey I just realized, Lydia does not yet have a date to Winter Formal. Why don’t you ask her Isaac?”

“Me?” It was squeaked.

“Yeah, you should totally go for it bro.” Scott agreed as he nuzzled closer to Stiles as well because even if he was giving up his crush on his strawberry goddess, that had to sting to say. “Allison can pave the way and we can go together, all of us. We’ll find Stiles a smoking date as well.”

“I was kinda thinking of asking Erica Reyes,” Stiles remembered the incident earlier in the year when she’d had a seizure in class and some asshole had _filmed_ it. “She never gets asked to dances and it’s not right that she’s left out you know?”

Allison smiled, “You’re so sweet Stiles.”

“Lies, all lies. But yeah, I’ll ask her, Isaac can ask Lydia cause she’s pretty sure to say yes to you,” and that would help both Lydia and Isaac not hurt anymore, “cause lacrosse star and sweet puppy eyes.”

“And scarves and knitted things.” Scott added with a chuckle, poking Isaac in the side. He was so happy that Isaac wasn’t as scrawny any longer. He bet that it wasn’t just the wolf in him that had accomplished that, more Stiles’ cooking. 

Isaac squirmed and whined, “Stop iiiiiit!” Then he tackled Scott away from Stiles and Allison when the poking persisted, wrestling with him.

Stiles laid down, head in Allison’s lap and just watched his pups be ridiculous.


	10. Chapter 9 Wolf Out of The Bag

Stiles flipped a pancake, breakfast for dinner, and chuckled when he got another text from Isaac cooing about Lydia’s bowling skills. Isaac had asked Lydia out on a date and they’d made it a double with Scott and Allison so Stiles and his Dad were at home and he’d decided to give his Dad relief from the bunny food. “You got the sausage mixed Dad?”

“You even have to ask Son? You’re giving me meat, think I would waste a second?” John was so happy that he was humming under his breath as he moved to set the table for the two of them.

Suddenly the door splintered inwards as it was kicked open and a furry beast of a creature with red eyes and huge teeth swiped at John with a large clawed hand before diving for Stiles, jaws already snapping. 

“Shit!” Stiles grabbed the iron frying pan and swung, the hot pan colliding with the rogue alpha’s face hard, stunning it for a second. Just long enough for Stiles to grab his Dad’s wrist and run with him. He dug in his pocket for the bag of mountain ash powder and used his teeth and hand to pull it open, throwing it behind him and concentrating so it would form a line between them and the alpha and give them time to get to his Jeep.

John was wide eyed and holding his hand against his bleeding thigh, where the creature had clawed at him. “What the hell? What was that thing? What was the powder you used? What is going on?” He slid into the passenger seat of Betty and watched the house anxiously as his son started the car up.

“In a minute,” Stiles pulled his phone out and dialed Laura’s number.

“Stiles to what do I owe the-”

“Laura the alpha just broke into my house to attack me and my Dad. I’m going to Deaton.”

“On our way. Is the bossman okay?”

Stiles’ hands clenched on the wheel, “It clawed his thigh. I don’t know how bad yet.”

“Not bad.” John replied, too stunned to even ask why his son was calling one of his deputies about the thing that had just burst into their house and attacked them. “Just scratches, flesh wounds always bleed much.”

“That can be bad enough.” Laura said before hanging up.

“There’s a first aid kit under the seat, take out the blue glass bottle and clean the scratches with that first,” Stiles instructed then took a deep breath, “So...werewolves are a thing.”

“You don’t say?” John swallowed and looked over at his son. “So...Scott and Isaac? That’s why they can eat a whole cow each now then? You? You’re not...grrr are you?”

“Nope, one hundred percent human. That red eyed bastard back there is behind the ‘animal attacks’ and bit Scott while we were out looking for mountain lions. He bit Isaac when his Dad was making him do his dirty work. And Jackson-”

“Jackson Whittemore?” John interrupted looking both annoyed and scared at the same time. “That’s almost your entire lacrosse team there. Is that why the...alpha came to our house? Does it want you?” John wouldn’t let that happen, no way.

“No...sort of. I’m thinking I’m kind of in his way because with me around Scott and Isaac aren’t looking to follow his call. And Jackson...well he tried to kill Jackson, Danny saved Jackson’s butt and now Jackson is a whole nother kind of screwed up, kinda like always. Normally Talia would be taking Scott and Isaac under her wing but this constitutes a problem and will you please clean your leg with the blue bottle solution so that I don’t have to talk my _Dad_ through being a werewolf in case the Big Very Bad Wolf has been licking his claws?”

“What?” John squawked and reached for the bottle, he did not want to become anything like the thing that had attacked them. “We are going to have a very loooong, very thorough conversation about all of this and what you have been keeping from me Grimuwcyn Stiles Stilinski. You can bet on it.”

“I didn’t doubt that for a moment,” Stiles sighed as they pulled into the vet clinic’s parking lot. “Deaton is magic as well as the vet hence the reason we’re here. Plus it’s a neutral space, sorta, and he’s got lots of anti-werewolf dust.” He hopped out and went around to his Dad’s side of the car in case he needed walking as Deaton came out.

“Come, come, let’s get you inside.” Deaton helped the Sheriff walk, relieved that Stiles had thought to make his father clean the wound. An alpha could turn someone with its claws if they went deep enough. He led them inside and flipped the closed sign before taking the Stilinski men to the examination room in the back. “Okay Sheriff, drop your trousers please.”

John gave Stiles a look but obeyed, unbuttoning and pulling his shredded and bloodied trousers down. 

“Stiles!” Laura burst in and had him in a hard hug before he could breath in to say hello, “Are you okay?” She plucked at his clothes as if searching out injury.

“I’m fine. No Stiles was damaged in the making of this production.” He pat her on the back, not even phased by her growl.

“When I get my hands on that bastard I’m going to rip his balls off and replace his eyes with them!”

Deaton snorted as he cleaned John’s thigh. “Vivid imagery like always.” 

“Stiles beat him off with a frying pan.” John had to say it, he was proud of his son. Always proud of him. 

Laura laughed, “A frying pan?”

“Cast iron. Nice and hot,” Stiles said, “I think it is safe to assume that Little Duke will not be including me on his list of favorite people.”

Laura stepped back from him and gave John a sheepish smile, “How about you boss?” She nodded at his leg, “How bad is that?”

“It’s nothing.” John repeated, looking down at the three deep gashes in his thigh. 

“He will be fine.” Deaton added, some stitches and some rest and he’ll be good as new.”

“So Laura, werewolves huh?” John looked up at her. 

She rubbed the back of her neck, “Uh-huh,” and shifted so he could see her beta form then shifted back to her usual form, “It’s...well my family has been the Beacon Hills Pack for centuries.” She hopped up onto a steel table and started explaining, she went through a brief Hale history then explained about their current problem, Argents and all.

Stiles kinda wants to kiss her because she’s doing all the explaining for him and making him sound awesome, and mostly protected.

John listened carefully while Dr. Deaton stitched him up. He would probably have more questions for his son later on but he did feel calmer. Knowing that his son wasn’t on his own in this craziness helped, the Hales were a formidable family even before he had known about their furry secret, having them looking out for Stiles was a good thing. Stiles was all John had, John was aware of how badly he had fucked up just after they lost Claudia and he regretted that every day but he loved his son, loved him more than anything and he couldn’t lose him. 

“So Stiles is sort of alpha of a miniature pack now and is mostly just teaching them while we can’t...and bringing us lots of baked goods for reasons I don’t know but appreciate,” she finished.

“Derek deserves hero cookies and I ask questions and pay for the answers with baked goods. Not to mention your regular order,” Stiles said simply.

Deaton finished his stitches, spread a cream of both magical herbs and antibiotics over the wounds before covering them with a compress and bandage. “When we are disclosing everything about Stiles, he is also a Spark, magic is running strong in him and I am trying to teach him the basics.”

“Magic? Okay.” John had no idea what to say, he was still trying to take everything in. It would take some time, sorting through everything he had just been told. His whole world view had shifted.

“Check it out,” Stiles breathed out slow and found his center and then created a little light show of small fuzzy glowing balls between his hands. “Can’t do much yet but Deaton says I’ll be kicking ass soon enough.” He let the balls fade and went to stand on his Dad’s uninjured side.

John smiled and wrapped one arm around his son in a hug. “I bet you will, you are extraordinary and anything you will do will be extraordinary as well. I know it.” He looked up from his son and noticed the shadow lurking in the shadows. “Derek Hale, seems to have become a family affair this.”

Derek shrugged and moved into the light. When he heard what had happened, he’d had to come and make sure Stiles was alright.

“Hey there Sourwolf. Any luck finding our furry little problem?” He tilted his head and bounced on the balls of his feet, adrenaline in his system still keeping him wired. He was probably not getting any sleep tonight.

“He was gone when I got to your house.” Derek was getting seriously sick and tired of being one step behind, of arriving too late over and over again. “You now have a broken window as well as a broken door though, Deucalion was not too happy when he left I think.” 

“I think I know why he went for you Stiles, why he was desperate enough to attack you in your home.” Deaton put away his supplies after having handed John a small jar of the ointment. “Have you ever watched the movie The Lost Boys?”

“Only every single year since I was deemed old enough to. Kiefer Sutherland was an epic vampire. Much hotter than Edwart,” Stiles chirped.

“Oh I agree there.” Deaton nodded empathically and Derek exchanged a horrified look with his sister. “Anyway, remember Max’s reason for wanting to turn the boys? Get them, get Lucy in the family. This is the same. Deucalion thinks that by getting you, Scott and Isaac will follow and he will be closer to his goal of getting Talia.”

“Creep. And clearly he is not doing his homework because I’d cut his freaking head off before my first full moon.” Stiles muttered then apologized to his Dad when he saw him wince at the thought of his son committing murder.

“Not if I get there first.” Derek murmured where he stood. He was more than ready to put Deucalion out of the misery he brought Derek. 

“You’re talking about killing someone here.” John had to point it out.

“Sometimes human laws won’t work in this world Sheriff. There are times when there’s no choice.” Derek had respect for the Sheriff so he kept his tone polite. “And now that he has started, he will not stop coming after Stiles. He needs to be stopped and there is only one way to do that.”

Laura put her hand on John’s shoulder, “This is something that’s a part of werewolf life, especially for an established pack. Rogue alphas will kill and maim and turn indiscriminately and have to be put down. There are other supernatural threats that my family has dealt with as well. It all operates on a simple, don’t harm others we won’t harm you premise.”

“And those that break that code pay the price,” Talia Hale walked in, composed and calm, going to Stiles first and cupping his cheek as she looked him over before nodding. “Usually anyway.”

Derek shifted, still pissed that he couldn’t catch up with the alpha. He wanted the fucker dead and gone and he wanted it yesterday. 

“Mrs. Hale.” John inclined his head and suddenly wished he was wearing pants. 

Talia smiled, “Sheriff. Please don’t be embarrassed. Nakedness of others is not a remarkable occurrence in my life.”

Laura snorted, “Oh yeah. Full moons when we’re not after rogue alphas all the pants come off.”

Stiles choked in amusement, shoulders shaking as he tried to keep from singing all the girls in France out loud.

“Not helping the situation Laura.” Derek watched the blushing Sheriff with hidden amusement. “You make it sound like we do nothing but run around naked, howling at the moon.”

“But Derek...that is what you’re doing.” Alan replied innocently. “You literally run around naked, howling at the moon...hunt woodland critters and run some more.”

Stiles lost it, breaking into cackles as he sank to the floor, buying his head in his knees, arms wrapped around his legs as he tried to rein in hysterical laughter. “S-sorry. Just...it’s just...”

“My pack long said farewell to dignity.” Talia’s tone was deadpan.

“I hate all of you.” Derek grumbled and tried to wrap himself in the shredded remains of his dignity.

John just shook his head, happy to hear his son laughing. 

“I’m n-not laughing at _you_ ,” Stiles said, “Not specifically. Just...Hales...running naked in the woods. Laura chasing down bunnies.”

“She prefers squirrels,” Talia informed Stiles and set off another round of laughter, and a pout from her daughter.

“I have a sure fire way of taking this from funny to scary.” Derek’s grin was evil. “Peter...Peter naked.” 

Deaton shuddered and then pretended he had not heard that, nope. Selective deafness was the way to go here. 

“You are all just insane aren’t you?” John looked around the room. “Good thing I have a fondness for unhinged people.”

“I don’t think Stiles agrees about Peter’s nakedness being frightening,” Laura said because now Stiles was curled up on his side, desperately clutching his stomach as he just laughed and laughed.

“It’s fucking hilarious.” He managed to gasp out before finally getting a hold on himself and flopping onto his back like a starfish, “Oh my God I needed that.”

Derek was amused despite himself. It was nice to see Stiles happy. 

Deaton carried a pair of scrub bottoms over to John, so that he would have some sort of trousers when they left. 

John pulled them on gratefully and then thought of something. “Stiles, have you called Isaac? What if he comes home to a wrecked house and both of us gone.”

“Oh crap,” Stiles was yanking out his phone and dialing instantly, all humor gone, “Isaac? Hey,” he relaxed, the sounds of the bowling alley still loud in the background on the other end of the line, “When the date is over meet up at Scott’s place okay? I’ll tell you then. Yes everything ‘s alright now. I promise. No. Don’t cut your date short, Lydia will cut you dead. Yeah I swear. Okay, be good puppy.” He ended the call, “Okay we’ll be meeting at the McCall’s. Better get over there and tell Scott’s Mom what’s up,” he looked at Talia for permission.

She nodded, “Yes. If Deucalion is targeting you, he could target Melissa after tonight. I checked on her on my way here. She’s working a double shift.”

He sighed in relief, “Okay,” and got up, “C’mon Dad, we’ll get burgers, for once.”

“Sounds good. Cheeseburger with curly fries and the whole shebang?” Now that he knew what was going on and knew that Stiles was safe, at least for the moment he wasn’t above milking the situation at all. “Drive through I think.” He added, looking down at his too short, borrowed scrubs. “This weekend we’ll be having a refreshing course on the gun range, it might not kill this alpha but shoot him in the nuts and I bet it will at least slow him down.”

Laura smiled, not at all nicely, “See why I love my boss Mom?” She leaned her head on Talia’s shoulder.

Stiles chuckled, “Yeah the whole shebang Dad and I’ll look forward to the refresher course, maybe we should bring Isaac too, teach him.” He paused by Derek on the way out, tilted his head in study then grinned and ruffled Derek’s hair, running out before the man could get over the shock.

John followed, giving Derek's gobsmacked expression a curious look, Laura's cackling still echoing throughout the room. Normally he would have asked Stiles what that was all about but not tonight, there were burgers on the horizon.

\--------

Explaining to Scott’s Mom hadn’t gone as well as Stiles would have liked but with his Dad backing him up no one had been grounded and they had been free to commence the freak outs over Stiles and John getting attacked. Isaac had been especially upset and hadn’t let Stiles out of his sight since, even the bathroom was not sacred. Stiles didn’t complain, he just hugged and let Isaac get all the contact he wanted, and saw Lydia Martin eying them suspiciously. 

He gently nudged Isaac, “Hey, go over and tell Lydia that if she’ll meet us in the library at lunch we’ll tell her what’s up.”

“Huh?” Isaac blinked then looked over at Lydia and flushed, “Oh. Oh right. Um okay don’t-”

“I’m not going anywhere puppy,” Stiles smiled and made encouraging motions toward Lydia then watched as Isaac went over to her.

Lydia wasn't stupid, hell she was as far from it as one could get so it _killed_ her that she couldn't figure out what was going on. She had parts of it, the attacks, Isaac moving in with the Stilinski's...but she couldn't put together a whole. She looked at Isaac expectantly when he walked over.

He sat on the desk in front of her and gave her a shy smile, “You want to meet in the library at lunch? We,” he made a subtle gesture to indicate himself and Stiles and the missing Scott and Allison, “will explain what’s going on then. It’s really not for public consumption.”

She huffed out a breath, she wanted the truth now. "Fine but you better give me an explanation worthwhile." Lydia pursed her lips and met Isaac's eyes.

He placed a hand over his heart, “I swear it will one hundred percent be worth your time.”

Lydia narrowed her eyes. Isaac Lahey was much too charming for his own good. She wasn't sure she liked it...because she liked it way too much. "We'll see I suppose, now you can return to groping Stilinski and let me learn in peace." 

“I’m not groping him,” Isaac got up, his smile going from shy to playful, “I’m cuddling him, there’s a distinct and important difference.” Then he went back to Stiles’ side.

"You keep telling yourself that if it makes you happy." Lydia murmured to herself and looked around the room. She felt a pang when she saw Danny, Danny had been her friend too but since Jackson had dumped her, very _publicly_ dumped her she felt as if she had lost Danny as well and it hurt.

Danny winced. He hated not being able to be there for Lydia. She was his friend but Jackson needed him more these days and he didn’t know how to balance the two friendships.

Stiles looked between Lydia and Danny and sent Danny a text letting him know they were telling Lydia about everything at lunch time and the relief on Danny’s face made him hurt a little for the other boy. With luck things would turn out okay.

\--------------------------------------------------

Isaac watched Lydia nervously as Stiles wound down the explanation. He didn’t know if she’d believe Stiles or not and he didn’t want to shift to prove it, didn’t want to scare Lydia and he could admit, the fangs were scary. Maybe Scott could shift instead.

Allison reached over to squeeze Isaac’s hand encouragingly while nodding at Lydia, conveying ‘it’s not bullshit’ with all the earnestness she could muster.

Lydia tapped on the tabletop with perfectly manicured nails as she absorbed everything she had been told. "So main mission right now is getting rid of the big bad that bit you guys yes?" She looked over at Isaac and Scott and at their nod she continued. "Well...there is an easy way of accomplishing that. You tell me he has gotten a taste for Stilinski flesh...we put Stiles as bait." She ignored the loud protests that got and pulled out a pad and a pencil and began sketching. "We choose a spot where Allison can have a high vantage point with her crossbow, you wolfies can be posted, here and here," she made quick x marks on her sketch. "It should work and at least we'd be doing something instead of just waiting around for the next attack to happen. Proactive my sweets, offense is the best defense and all that."

“You are not allowed to ever meet Peter,” Stiles said, “It would be a terrifyingly unholy alliance. I’ve thought of something similar but there’s a tiny wrinkle. We need Talia’s approval. And I don’t know how likely she’d be to approve of a squishy human being used as bait. Plus there’s my Dad.”

“He’d never agree,” Isaac said, relieved for that.

Allison leaned in to look at Lydia’s sketch, “Do we really _need_ approval though? I mean we’re teenagers, shouldn’t we capitalize on the natural impulsiveness that comes with our age? And we could ask Jackson and Danny to help, from those notes I’d say a kanima would be nothing but an advantage in dealing with Deucalion.”

"Exactly." Lydia nodded, "That's how I live my life, better ask for forgiveness later than permission that you know is going to be denied." She made some alterations to her sketch with a sigh. "If we can get Jackson close enough to let him swipe at the alpha like the venomous piece of shit that he is, here," She made another x. "Then the rest should be easy peasy. I can be up here on the the other side of Allison with a gun, I learned to shoot when I was nine so I can at least provide cover."

Scott gave Isaac a look and leaned in close to whisper in his ear. "You sure you want to date that? She's terrifying."

Isaac’s smile was more than a little brilliant and murmur back, “I know. Awesome right?”

Stiles considered, for three seconds, “I am using my influence on the knuckleheads here and now to veto that. If this were just my Dad to get forgiveness from I could justify it. I’ve been getting forgiveness for not seeking permission from him for years. I _can’t_ and more I _won’t_ do that to Talia. So we get her permission or we don’t do it.”

Allison opened her mouth to argue-

“And that’s final.” It brooked no argument and was accompanied by a stony stare no one but Scott was aware Stiles was capable of.

“Fine, it was just a suggestion.” Lydia shrugged and flipped her hair, closing her sketchpad and sliding it back into her leather bag. “After all, I’ve only been included in the know for about fifteen minutes, I am sure you all have some other plans to take the threat out.”

“We don’t right now,” Isaac squirmed uncomfortably, “It can’t be that hard to get Talia’s permission right?” He looked at Stiles, all puppy eyes.

“I have no idea. Because it _is_ a good idea. Which is no surprise since it comes from Lydia ‘Secret Intellectual Badass’ Martin. But it also puts people she considers under her direct protection at serious risk,” Stiles propped his chin on his hand, “I like the plan. Not so fond of the bait aspect but that’s just cause I’m only an emotional masochist and I can ignore that part. So yes, I like the plan. I just want Talia’s permission and support.”

“Will you speak to her?” Scott asked gently. “I mean since Isaac and I still can’t go near her because it could set the hunters off.” Scott hadn’t met Talia Hale properly but if she was anything like her children she was beyond scary. 

“Perhaps Allison and I should talk to her?” Lydia suggested, not getting the panicked look that settled over the Stiles’ features.

That would be all kinds of bad. It would kick Talia in the teeth. Stiles shook his head, “Nah I’ve got it. Just gimme a copy of your sketch to show her and it’s all good,” his eyes implored Lydia not to ask, not here, not now.

Allison frowned, “I get why I can’t go. I’m too close to Scott but why not Lydia?”

“No previous Hale connection,” it was a good thing Allison couldn’t hear his heartbeat, “I’ve got a sorta bromance going with Laura and everyone knows I’ve been bringing cookies to the Hales since forever. And everyone but my Dad knows it’s Laura who reports him when he cheats on his diet.”

“Stiles knows the Hales, he even gets along with McBroodypants so I think the best idea is for him to speak with Talia.” Scott tried to sound as reassuring as possible. “I am sure Lydia can pitch a plan perfectly but Talia is still an alpha werewolf, she could take offense to someone she doesn’t know at all starting to talk about live bait, live bait of someone she cares about even.”

Lydia thought it was more to it than that but she wasn’t about to argue, only idiots argued before they had all the facts.

“So...there’s all that. You are now in the know,” Stiles said, “You ex is a lizard, Isaac’s a puppy, and we are all different varieties of nuts.”

Allison shook her head, “Only you Stiles.”

“I am a rare and strange creature, and a hungry one too. We can catch the last fifteen of lunch or...” he blinked as Allison pulled out a brown grocery bag and started passing around sandwiches, chips, and cans of soda, “we can applaud and praise Allison’s foresight.”

“She is worth all the marvel in the world.” Scott said and beamed at his girlfriend in adoration as he got his hands on a sandwich.

Lydia didn’t say anything but she grabbed a soda and offered Isaac a small smile. She had dated a lot of idiots, being a little furry at times was not a dealbreaker. 

He smiled back, cheeks a little pink with happiness to have her in the know and not be upset by it.

\--------------------------------

Stiles managed to snag Lydia alone by having Scott distract Isaac, “Okay what I am about to tell you not even _Scott_ knows.”

“Okay…” Lydia looked somewhat confused but she hid it well. “You are like siamese twins without actually physically being adjoined so I am guessing this is about Allison, otherwise you would tell Scott. Is it something I am going to be pissed that you are hiding from her? She is my best friend.”

“Possibly. We’re trying to figure out how to break it to her but,” he scrubbed a hand over his head, “Let’s just say complicated is a mild word for it. Thing one is connected to thing two and it starts with Cora Hale’s missing twin,” he explained about Ziva Hale, about the Argents, and about how Allison is almost certainly Ziva.

“Oh.” Lydia’s mask slipped and she showed her real self for a moment, thinking about her friend. “I knew it...well I didn’t know it but I wondered how someone so sweet could come from such a horrid family. I like Mr. Argent but the others.” Lydia’s sneer was ugly and evil. “Mrs. Argent makes Jackson’s dad look warm and fuzzy. I won’t tell Allison, for Allison’s sake, right now this would destroy her and I don’t want that.”

“I don’t either,” Stiles said softly, “She makes Scott happy and most important she my friend and a part of my pack now too.” Then he smiled and it was not a nice smile at all, “So, my Goddess, how about we put our not inconsiderable brains together and you help me find a way to get Kate Argent strung up in gift wrap for the Hales?”

“I think we can do that.” Lydia’s answering smile was just as bloodthirsty. “You know Stiles, I might just like you...we need to get rid of some plaid but that’s an easy fix.”

He looked at his plaid, “It’s comfy but maybe I can cut back some. Let’s go before Isaac realizes I’m out of his sight and wolfs out.”


	11. Chapter 10 Lord What Fools These Mortals Be

Isaac gnawed on his lip, “I don’t know...” Talia Hale had said no. An absolute no to Lydia’s plan, calling it too risky, but now Allison and Lydia were both using their different forms of persuasion to push the plan.

Danny rubbed his nose, looking over at Jackson, who looked a little too eager to put Stiles as bait in a dangerous trap, “It’s dangerous but it does have a high reward ratio.”

“We can get rid of two threats in one go.” Lydia nodded. “We take out the alpha and the hunters must back off the Hales seeing as Talia Hale is innocent of the attacks. It is a good plan and the Winter Formal is the perfect time, Stiles won’t even need to know he is bait. We will make sure he is safe.”

Scott didn’t like it, he didn’t like keeping things from Stiles and he sucked at it. Allison was all for the plan though and he didn’t want to say no to her. 

“It will be fine, the alpha is strong yes but all of us against it when it’s not prepared. We can take it.” Jackson’s smile was slow with a sharp edge to it. 

“And just think, once Talia’s proven innocent and you and Isaac can be brought into the Hale pack, Stiles will have more support,” Allison leaned on Scott’s arm, “He’s amazing at being the center for us but he doesn’t have time for him anymore. If you and Isaac have an alpha, a real alpha, and the threats are gone he’ll be safer than he’s ever been and have so many more people invested in his happiness.”

Scott visibly wavered because it was true, Stiles would be safer and he would have time for himself. Not needing to take such care of all of them. “So we will be doing a good thing? We would be helping Stiles, not just ourselves.”

“Definitely.” Lydia nodded.

“I suppose...if it’ll help Stiles,” Isaac said reluctantly.

“It will,” Allison said assuredly.

“And you’re _sure_ he won’t even know until after the fact?”

“Not unless you boneheads tell him.” Jackson leaned back in his chair and rested his head on his hands. “Stilinski will be happier not knowing, he won’t have broken a promise, we take care of the problem and everyone will be happy.”

Isaac snorted softly, “And you get your shot at Deucalion,” he had _no_ illusions about why Jackson was agreeing to this. He ran his hand over his face, “Okay...I’m in.”

Jackson shrugged, he didn’t pretend to really care about Stilinski, he wanted to kill the bastard who had tried to eat him.

Scott sighed. “I’m in too then, I want Stiles to be safe and if we are going to do this, all of us will be needed.” He looked up at Danny. “Do you still have that tree branch?”

“I made it into a bat. Easier to carry around. I’m not going to toss away a weapon that works,” Danny gave him a reassuring smile.

“Good.” Scott smiled back. “Feel free to fine tune your aim by using Jackson as target practice all you want before the real deal.”

Jackson gave him the finger but Lydia let out a bell like laugh.

Isaac still felt uneasy as they got down to brass tacks making the plan. He didn’t like going behind Stiles’ back but it would all turn out okay, right?

\----------------------------------------

Stiles looked over at Erica, who’d been quiet since their arrival at the dance, as a slow song started. She’d told him she couldn’t dance along to the faster music but now that a slow song was playing...“Hey, want to dance?”

The look she gave him was suspicious and hopeful all at once. She just waited for the other shoe to drop. She’d had a major crush on Stiles once but he had never even seen her and now she couldn’t help but wonder why he had asked her. Erica didn’t think that Stiles would be as cruel as to invite her for a joke but she couldn’t help but to be afraid. “You sure you want to?” 

“Course. I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t,” he held out his hand, “C’mon, you got all dressed up and pretty, you should dance.”

Erica grinned at him and did take his hand, letting Stiles lead her out on the floor. “Alright, don’t complain later when I have broken all your toes by stepping on them...not used to heels.”

“Since I’m pretty sure I’d fall flat on my face if I tried to walk in heels I’d never complain,” he began moving to the music with her, slow and sure, “Thanks by the way, for coming with me.”

Erica gave him a _‘are you kidding me’_ look. “You’re welcome, thank you for asking me.” She let herself relax a little and have fun as they slowly swayed to the music. 

A shadow sort of detached itself from the wall and made his way toward where Stiles and Erica were dancing. Vernon Boyd was a loner but he’d always looked at Erica with admiration. She was tough and never let her seizures hold her back. He liked her but he’d been afraid to ask her out, afraid she’d say no because he knew she liked Stilinski. He couldn’t blame her, Stiles was one of those people who were just fearless and grabbed life by the horns. He sort of admired him, even when he was annoying, so he couldn’t compete with Stilinski but he could at least get one dance with the girl he liked, maybe.

Stiles felt a tap on his shoulder and turned his head to see the solid mountain that was Boyd, “Uh-”

“Can I cut in?” It was a low rumble, not menacing but deep and quiet.

Stiles blinked then looked at Erica, “Up to you.”

Erica looked at Boyd, she liked him, she had noticed him always sitting alone at lunch, just like her but she hadn’t been brave enough to go sit with him. “Absolutely, hope you don’t mind Stiles.” She smiled at Boyd.

Stiles let Boyd take his place, “I’ll keep my disappointment to a minimum. He’s all yours tigress. I’ll grab some punch for you guys.”

Boyd looked down at Erica, “You look really nice,” and wanted to yank his tongue out. Smooth Boyd, really smooth. He should have told her she looked stunning, beautiful and instead he came out with ‘nice’ it was a new low.

“Thank you.” Erica smiled and she was feeling warmer all of a sudden, a nice kind of warm. “You look really nice yourself.” She liked dancing with Boyd, he made her feel safe and capable all at once.

“Excuse me.” 

Erica turned at the cultivated British tone and saw a man in a nice gray suit. He wore a polite smile and dark glasses, the white cane in his hand explaining the dark glasses. 

“I seem to have lost my ride and I was wondering if you could please direct me to a payphone. I am afraid I am feeling rather lost and vulnerable with the loud music and many obstacles.” The man looked very apologetic.

Erica knew all about feeling vulnerable and she didn’t wish that on anyone. “Of course, I’ll show you.” She stepped away from Boyd and held out her arm so the man could take it. “Continue this later?” She asked Boyd over her shoulder.

His smiled was genuinely thrilled, “Absolutely.” He went to find Stilinski while Erica helped the blind man.

Stiles looked up mid pour and cocked his head curiously, “Erica go to the ladies room?”

Lydia who was also by the punch looked up from her phone, she was having text conversations with everyone else in the pack, to make sure they were ready. “No, didn’t she just leave with that older gentleman? I figured it was her dad.”

Boyd shook his head, “No, he was a blind guy who lost his ride. Erica went with him to show him a payphone.”

Stiles whipped around to stare at Boyd in horror, “Did you just say she went with a blind guy?”

Boyd frowned as he saw Stiles actually get whiter the curse and run for the exit, “What’s going on?” He was hot on Stiles’ heels.

“Erica’s in trouble.” Stiles looked down the halls, there was no telling which way they’d have gone. At least not any normal way. He held his hand out, concentrated hard, and murmured a spell Deaton had taught him for finding things. It should work to find Erica. A little green light floated up off his hand and zipped down the hall and he and Boyd ran after it.

“Fuck!” This was not the plan, this was so not the plan. Lydia sent a mass SOS text to the others and ran after Stiles and Boyd. The alpha wasn’t supposed to be this sneaky, he wasn’t supposed to come inside wearing his human disguise. No one was supposed to be hurt. She didn’t care about her heels or her dress as she hurried after Stiles down the halls, her hand curling around the gun in her beaded purse.

Cora was cursing up a storm even worse than Lydia having heard the exchange of words by the punch bowl. She ditched her date without a word and called Laura, telling her sister that Stiles’ date had just been abducted by a blind man.

Allison rushed to the top of the roof where she’d stashed her bow and arrows after telling Scott and Isaac to go find Stiles.

Danny was already running after Jackson as the other boy’s eyes went yellow and he seemed to be tracking their location by scent, not fully transformed yet.

Boyd didn’t know _what_ the hell was going on but he did notice that doors that were supposed to be locked and alarmed had the alarms disabled and he wondered at it. Wondered more at the glow ball Stilinski had called into being. He was no fool, his Nana had taught him to believe in the existence of magic and never discount the impossible before she’d died. They followed the ball out onto the lacrosse field and he bellowed when he saw Erica down on the ground with the blind man crouched over her. He ran forward as fast as he was capable of, ignoring Stiles’ curse, and bodychecked the man away from her.

The man growled and bared bloody fangs at Boyd. Red eyes shone brightly as he tossed his glasses away and he got up, reaching out and picked Boyd up by the throat, lifting the large boy off the ground before sinking his teeth savagely into his side, tearing at the flesh, wanting to cause pain.

Jackson smelled blood, lots of blood and once they were out of the school he shifted, pushing himself faster to get to the alpha and the others. He might be a douche but he didn’t want anyone to die and right now there seemed to be a good chance that someone would.

Stiles shouted at Deucalion and ran up, pulling a specially carved wooden set of knuckles from his pocket. They were made of mountain ash. He punched the alpha in the face, ducked under a claw swipe, grabbed his wrist, and flipped him over his back before moving to stand between him, Boyd and Erica, “Fuck. Off.”

Boyd was gasping, holding his wounded side as he crawled over to Erica, who was shaking with the beginnings of a seizure. He tried to curl around her protectively as he watched Stiles, astounded by how pissed off he was.

“Come with me, submit to me and I will indeed fuck off from these people. They don’t mean anything to me.” Deucalion, pressed closer, wary of the mountain ash knuckles. He still wanted to get to Stiles though and if the boy did not come willingly, well a little pain was nothing in the long run, the boy would heal after the bite. 

He suddenly moved quick as lighting and managed to swipe at Stiles again, he could feel his claws tearing the skin of the boy’s lower back. “This can all be over very quickly Stiles, or I can kill everyone you care about first. Your father could so easily have an accident, Melissa McCall, so fragile.”

That was the wrong thing to say. Stiles snarled and spun. He was a fucking Spark and sparks meant fire with enough fuel. Channeling his will into his hand he threw a fireball of all things at the bastard as Scott, Isaac, and Jackson ran out onto the field. The fireball hit Deucalion in the shoulder just as Stiles felt a foot connect with his cheek.

Isaac snarled and fully wolfed out, charging at Deucalion to claw at his arm before he could touch Stiles again.

Scott echoed Isaac’s movements and launched at Deucalion’s other side, whining when claws cut deep into his neck and he stumbled backwards.

Jackson was kicked back until he hit the ground seeing stars. He hissed and got back up but he had lost his prime spot of reaching the alpha with his claws. 

There was a howl rising from the side of the field and a shifted Cora came running, golden eyes burning with anger as she flew at the alpha, landing on his back, biting and scratching. 

Stiles needed to take time to pour the neutralizing potion over the back scratches, it only worked for scratches, would never work for a bite, but maybe using it for Erica and Boyd might sever any tie to Deucalion when they changed.

Allison had needed to leave the roof to run to the field, not even noticing that her mother, who’d been roped into being a chaperone, was following. She scaled the bleachers and took up a stance, firing a brace of arrows into the unshifted alpha’s chest. As she nocked another Deucalion released a roar and finally shifted to his alpha form, attacking in a flurry against the betas.

Danny ran in and cracked the bat across the alpha’s face before he could claw Cora open, and got tossed across the field, landing beside Erica and Boyd for his trouble.

The flair of pride Victoria had felt for Allison as she shot the alpha morphed into horror and disgust when she realized that the girl was _protecting_ the other wolves. She recognized Scott McCall even in his beta form and her skin absolutely crawled when she realized they had had a werewolf over for dinner. Allison was involved with a monster.

Scott was still bleeding from the scratches to his throat, he would heal of course but since the wounds were caused by an alpha it took longer and left him light headed. 

Cora held on for as long as she could but Deucalion managed to hook his claws into her shoulder and toss her off. 

Derek roared, absolutely roared, as he came onto the scene. He rushed forward and tackled Deucalion head on.

Lydia had her gun out but she didn’t dare to shoot, with everyone moving so quickly she was afraid she would hit her friends by accident.

Stiles looked up from helping Erica and Boyd just in time to see the rogue alpha sneer and dodge at just the right moment so that Jackson’s claws sliced into Derek instead of him. His heart went up into his throat, a whine escaping, as Derek hit the ground. Allison, out of arrows was running in, throwing knives into Deucalion’s chest and she used the momentum of a ride hitched on Jackson’s tail to slam first one foot then another into the alpha’s chest driving him back a few feet. And as Stiles heard Laura run in from behind he knew that Deucalion was too slippery for them like this and he had to do something. He saw the pouch of mountain ash powder that dropped from Allison’s pocket as Lydia fired shots into Deucalion's chest just enough to make him keep his distance and he scrambled over to it and punched it into the ground.

The force of Stiles’ will and fierce desire to _protect_ his friends forced the powder out into a ring around them, pushing Deucalion away and circling them in safety.

Deucalion roared and looked for another point of entry, he’d had this fight and he would have gotten what he’d wanted if not for Stiles. He needed to get that boy under his thumb. He needed Stiles to get to Talia. Talia was his, it was how it was supposed to be. 

He heard the screeching tires that meant hunters were on the way and with a final hateful look at the ring of mountain ash around his prey, he ran.

Laura ran to Derek, patting at him, her heart beating too fast in worry. The claw wounds were shallow fortunately but he wasn’t moving and it made her heart twist in agony.

Stiles panted where he was still kneeling, fist to the ground, but he looked at the humans in their group as he caught sight of Victoria Argent’s red hair and pale face, “Allison, Danny, Lydia, break the line,” he wanted the werewolves to have an out as he watched Chris Argent run up, eyes taking in the scene before him.

Boyd was sitting up, holding Erica, who was helping staunch the wound in his side with her dress that she’d ripped up for it, “What the heck Stiles?”

Stiles gave him a wane smile, “Big, ugly, rogue alpha werewolf. Who shouldn’t have been able to get into the school in the first place.” He found Isaac, who was being fussed over by Lydia after she’d broken her section of line, holding his visibly broken arm. Then Scott, being cradled in Allison’s arms as she looked him over. Danny, calming Jackson down from lizard form. And then he crawled over to Cora, wiping his hands free of anything detrimental to a werewolf, and helped her sit up. 

“Thanks.” Cora wiped her bloody nose with the back of her hand and took a closer look at Stiles. “You okay, you sort of look like someone has colored outside the lines, using black and blue as colors.”

Jackson hobbled over to Laura. “He will be fine, the venom is not lethal in that amount, he will be paralyzed for a good few hours though so you might want to get him out of here.” His eyes flicked over to the hunters, especially Kate Argent who stood with a large shotgun slung over her shoulder.

Laura looked at the demon woman, hatred boiling in her eyes, before nodding and getting ready to sling Derek over her shoulders when a siren made her smirk and just prop her brother up as John Stilinski’s squad car squealed onto the field, “Actually, I think we’re good for a little bit.”

Chris was...staggered. His little princess was dressing the wounds of her boyfriend. Her _werewolf_ boyfriend. He could read the scene easily, read that the Hale wolves, Allison’s boyfriend, the curly haired werewolf, a goddamned Kanima, and a set of humans had tried to save and protect the two teenagers huddled together in the center of the groupings. He’d heard what the younger Stilinski said and lowered his weapon, clicking the safety on. Talia Hale was at a city council meeting right now. She couldn’t have possibly done this and that meant the werewolves on the field hadn’t broken code.

John rushed straight over to Stiles, falling to his knees next to his son and cupping his bruised face gingerly. “Are you alright Son, do you need to go to the hospital?”

“Actually Sheriff, I think it would be better if everyone came over to our house.” Cora looked over at the two newly bitten teens. “We can help better than the hospital.”

Lydia was hugging Isaac tightly, she was shocked at this had turned out. It had been a close call, too close. 

Isaac made a soft sound, a whine at Lydia’s distress and more, at Stiles’ injuries. This had been a stupid, _stupid_ idea.

Laura threw her brother over her shoulders, “And while we’re at it we can find out who the fuck opened the school doors. There are wards on them that prevent anyone with hostile intent from entering when they’re locked so how the fuck did that bastard get in.” She looked at Stiles.

“Why are you looking at me?” He flailed, a little insulted, “I had nothing to do with this mess.”

“Mom mentioned a plan with you as bait?”

“And shot it down! I wouldn’t go ahead with that plan without your Mom’s permission, why do you think,” he saw his friends cringing from the corner of his eye and stood up shakily with Cora and his Dad’s help, whispering, “What. Did. You. Do?”

Isaac curled in on himself, ashamed beyond belief, and Allison’s shoulders drew up to her ears.

Scott swallowed, slightly disgusted by the gurgling sound the gashes in his throat made at the movement. “We...wanted to take the alpha out. If you didn’t know, you wouldn’t be breaking any promises that you’d made.” He looked absolutely miserable. “We just wanted to make things safe.”

“It was all planned out.” Lydia was close to tears.

Laura’s eyes lit with fury, “And you thought the bastard who’s been giving my mother and the goddamned _Argents_ both the run around for months would just play along to your script?!”

“We didn’t mean for-” Isaac cringed at Laura’s growl.

Stiles was just...stunned and a little numb, though that _might_ be the blood loss. He was betting on the emotional blow more though. He leaned, hard, into his Dad, “I think that you and Scott had better go check on Melissa because I can’t look at you right now.”

Scott let out wounded whine, like he had been kicked straight in the gut. He heard Stiles’ heartbeat steady and strong and that was even worse, to know that Stiles spoke the absolute truth.

Cora was worried about Stiles, about how pale he was. “The rest of us really should get over to our place.” She lowered her voice. “Deaton will be there and he can fix up Stiles too.”

“We would like to take my niece home.” Kate spoke up. “Make sure she is safe and sound.” 

Chris didn’t like the sound of that even as he watched Allison kiss Scott’s cheek and start making her way over to them, confusion and sadness shining in her eyes. He shifted to meet her as she looked over her shoulder at the Sheriff’s son.

“I’m sorry Stiles. I...I helped to convince Scott. I shouldn’t have, we shouldn’t have gone ahead and gone through with it.”

“No. You shouldn’t have.” And that was all Stiles could say right now without spewing unnecessary venom over his little pack.

She flinched and nodded then turned her confused eyes back to her family, unable to ask because she could swear she _felt_ the hurt Stiles was going through right now.

Chris wrapped an arm around his daughter’s shoulders, pulling her into a hug, and standing in defense of her against Victoria and Kate. “We’ll talk at home princess.”

Kate and Victoria exchanged a look but Kate kept her nice aunt mask on. Patting Allison’s back and guiding them toward the SUV parked close by.

Scott was still looking like someone had killed all his puppies but he realized that trying to talk to Stiles now wouldn’t be a good idea. He walked over to Isaac and Lydia, bringing them both up to go check on his mother. 

Derek let out a groan, paralyzed as he was, being slung over Laura’s shoulder for so long, feeling the blood rush to his head wasn’t helping. 

John decided to take charge. “Let’s get Stiles and Derek in the cruiser and I’ll drive them over. Can the rest of you run?” He looked at Laura and Cora. 

Jackson wanted to go home with Danny, take care of their wounds in private.

Stiles tossed Laura his keys, “You take Erica and Boyd in Betty. Jackson’s got his Porsche that he can bring Danny with if you want them-”

“Oh I want them there alright,” it was a dangerous purr, “And I’m pretty sure your Dad will too.”

“Right.” Stiles looked over at Boyd and Erica, “I am so, so, _so_ sorry you guys got caught up in this.”

“I’ll reserve rights to kick your ass later.” Erica was clinging to Boyd, right now Boyd was the only thing that felt real. She was in pain and she was scared. Strangely though, if this was how she was going to go out, bitten by a strange monster...well she much prefered that to die while having a seizure.

Cora knelt next to them. “It will be okay, I promise. We will take care of you.” She helped them get up so they could move to Betty. 

John held his son, worried about the amount of blood he was losing. “Let’s go Stiles, your health is the most important thing here.” 

Stiles just made a vague noise and let his dad take him to the back of the cruiser, while Laura did the same and propped Derek and him up against each other with a wink. He snorted and turned his head to rest it on Derek’s shoulder. “Well this evening has ended with supreme suck.”

Derek made a sound of agreement. He hated that Stiles had gotten hurt, hated being this helpless and he hated the idiotic pups for being so insanely stupid. Stiles was their hub for a reason, they shouldn’t even attempt to think for themselves.

John got in the cruiser and turned on the siren and lights. He planned on getting to the Hales as quickly as possible. 

In Stiles’ Jeep Laura was driving like a bat out of hell, one hand on the wheel while the other reached over and pet Cora’s hair, her sister riding in the passenger seat, “I’m proud of you little sister.”

“For what? Not ripping the head off the redheaded queen bee? Because believe me, I wanted to.” Once Cora realized what the idiots had done, she had seen red with anger. Especially since it had let to two completely innocent people get hurt. It was just dumb luck that the bite was taking, they could have just as well died.

“I wanted to too, so very, _very_ much. And yes, that’s part of why. You also called me, didn’t rush in thinking you’d manage just fine on your own, and you did damage. It’ll heal but you did damage.”

Boyd spoke up, “Will Stiles be alright? I’ve only seen him look that tired and sad once before and that was when he was a kid after his Mom died.”

Erica made a soft sound of distress and burrowed closer to Boyd. She didn’t like the sound of Stiles being so sad.

“Physically he will be okay.” Cora spoke softly. “His wounds will heal, they didn’t smell critical. Emotionally...I don’t know. Being betrayed by pack like that. I can’t even imagine how it must feel. Pack is complete trust, the ones you can always count on, in every situation.” She shuddered, imagining what it would be like, if Derek and Laura were to go behind her back like that, she didn’t think she would survive it.

“It’s even worse because Isaac’s anchor is Stiles,” Laura gave them a brief explanation of anchors, “so for him to do that...it’s going to hit Stiles hard. Isaac and Scott are probably going to have to work hard to win his trust back.”

Cora nodded and wrapped her arms around herself, feeling cold just by the thought of it. She promised herself she would try to be there more for Stiles if he needed it. 

Boyd wasn’t so sure it would be that hard for Scott and Isaac to get back in Stiles’ good graces. From what he’d seen it was impossible for Stiles to hold anything against Scott for long.

Erica held Boyd’s hand tightly as they sped toward a house she’d never been in to meet people she had never met before. 

Talia was waiting when they all arrived, waiting and the look she gave Danny and Jackson could have vaporized steel. She stepped down from the porch and went immediately to the cruiser, opening the door and petting her son’s forehead before lifting Stiles out, leeching the pain from him as she carried him inside. “Peter help Cora with the two bitten teens.”

Stiles leaned into Talia, not protesting a woman carrying him bridal style despite the pain in his back, “Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd, he likes to go just by Boyd though. Works at the ice rink, has a ton of little siblings, awesome at lacrosse and kicking ass in AP Chem. Erica’s whooping English’s butt, gutsy as hell, snarky in a way that warms my heart, and lives with just her Mom. They’re really good people an-”

Talia shushed him, “Okay. We’ll take care of Erica and Boyd Stiles, and you too.”

Boyd blinked, “I didn’t know he knew that much about me.”

“It’s Stiles, he notices people.” Erica shrugged and then winced because fuck that tore at her wounded side. It was one of the things that had made her crush on him in the first place, that he noticed and he didn’t judge.

“Stiles is our favorite cookie in the whole jar.” Peter was uncommonly gentle and sane as he helped Cora get the two teenagers inside. He might be a few knives short of a set but he wasn’t heartless. These kids were scared and confused enough without him adding his particular spice of crazy to the mix.

Cora rolled her eyes but she too was very careful as she lifted Erica and carried her inside. 

“Alright...let’s get you out of my car.” John was left trying to drag a surprisingly heavy werewolf out of his cruiser.

Laura rushed back to help him, “Sorry boss. I’ve got him,” she gave John a smile, “Like lifting an elephant isn’t he? Needs to lay off the cookies.”

John raised a brow as Laura once again slung her brother over her shoulder, seemingly effortlessly. “Yeah...let’s go with that.” He then put on his best cop face and walked over to Jackson Whittemore and Danny Mahealani. “Inside boys, now.”

Right now Jackson was very much tail free but he still had a strong urge to tuck it between his legs.

Danny was scrunched in on himself as he rushed up the stairs and into the Hale house guiltily. They'd almost gotten people killed tonight going on the assumption that the alpha was just an insane beast, lost to all reason. It was a very foolish mistake.

Inside Peter was holding on by a thread and it was about to snap. Peter had lost pack, had lost family, had lost his mate and unborn cub and these _children_ had played gods. Thinking they could take on an alpha on their own. Did they not see how close they had come to losing everything that made them human? 

Laura set Derek down on a large floor cushion, arranging him so he could see Stiles as Deaton treated the claw marks that sliced across his back and their mother stood with her hands on Stiles’ face, taking his pain. She rubbed her forehead on her brother’s shoulder for a moment’s comfort then got up and wrapped her Uncle in a hug. One day she would hold her mother’s position and with that came responsibilities like this one. Holding the most wounded of her pack when they were about to vibrate apart. She swayed a little bit, the silence of the room putting her on edge.

Then John came up beside his son and Stiles started talking.

“Hey Dad. So I am not grounded for this right? Because I would vociferously protest that. And you’d be eating tofu until I’m forty but I digress. I should not be grounded because so _beyond_ not my fault. Fault comes no where near me on this, I am faultless and I will make people suffer if I’m grounded because of it. If you want to rope lizard boy and Danny and the others into community service of the miserable sort though I am _all_ for that. Boyd, Erica what do you think?”

Boyd blinked then answered softly, “You shouldn’t be grounded and I think the landfill is looking for some volunteers.”

“Oooooh evil. I like. Werewolves working at the landfill, their noses will be miserable.” Stiles gave Boyd a wide grin.

Talia’s lips curled up, just a little, “It is a clever punishment. I’ll have to keep it in mind for future reference.”

John had to smile even though his chest was aching seeing his only child slowly being stitched up by the town vet. "No, you're not grounded, I wouldn't ground you for something totally beyond your control. Isaac though, is a different matter all together and believe me when I say Melissa will have words with Scott."

Cora sat by Boyd and Erica, she wasn't nearly as good at it as her mother but she had a hand on each of them, taking some of their pain to make their turning a little easier on them. For some reason she felt connected to these two, as if they were already pack.

There was nothing of Jackson's usual bravado or high and mighty self. Right now it was clear that he was just a scared little boy. He couldn't look at the deep gashes on Stilinski's back, there was no way that wouldn't scar.

“I’m sorry Stiles,” Danny said softly.

The line of Stiles’ back tensed then he sighed and looked over his shoulder at Danny, “I know. I’m not as mad at you, or even lizard breath there, as I am the others.”

“Why the hell not?” Laura burst out then blushed, embarrassed by her lack of control.

“Because he and Jackass are new to this and neither one of them are ‘in the loop’ so to speak. All they’ve known is Deucalion in his alpha form tried to kill Jackson. They saw a savage beast and felt the plan was a good one. Might have been if Deucalion _was_ a mindless beast. They made an assumption based on too little information-”

“Which was really, really _stupid_ ,” Danny said, eyes fixed on the floor.

“Yeah but understandable stupid from you and him. It’s _not_ understandable stupid from Lydia, she’s smarter than that.”

Boyd grumbled, “But too damned arrogant to think one of her plans could go wrong.”

Danny winced but didn’t disagree before taking a deep breath and raising his eyes to Talia Hale, “I apologize to you as well Ms. Hale. You shot the idea down and we ignored that and did our own thing and it almost killed people.”

Talia inclined her head, accepting the apology, “I can assure you both that I will be taking my own payment for that from you aside from the community service. As I will be doing with the rest, if Stiles agrees since his pack is still separate at the moment.”

Stiles nodded, “Go for it. God knows I’m gonna cave when Scott starts crying.” 

Talia pet his bruised cheek, “You’re an _emotional_ center for a reason.”

Jackson curled in on himself. "Any punishment you give us, it will never be enough. I've spent so much time worrying about becoming a murderer and I almost became one anyway by my own arrogance and stupidity. Being new to this whole world is no excuse."

Peter growled because no, there was no excuse for what they had done.

"Mom..." Cora sounded panicked as Erica went into seizures again. 

Talia moved over to them and carefully turned Erica onto her side, careful not to restrain her, “Stiles?”

“Epilepsy.”

It was all he needed to say and Talia shook her head at her daughter, “It just has to run its course baby. It won’t last much longer,” the change would flood through Erica’s body before long to fix the problem, faster than it would for Boyd.

Stiles finished getting stitched and bandaged and hopped off the table to go and sit with changing teens just as Erica’s seizure tapered off and she gasped, her eyes going gold as claws sliced out. He pet her hair as Talia carefully kept Erica from accidentally clawing anyone. “Easy there Catwoman. Kinda ironic I know but you’re totally a Selena Kyle.”

"Yeah...I can live with that." Erica was gasping but she managed to smile at Stiles. "I'm down with you as my Batman...Bruce Wayne...eh, got a ways to go there."

"If we're talking superheroes and Stiles, I've always thought Tony Stark was a better fit...a dorky virgin Tony Stark." Cora was still holding both Erica and Boyd's hands, she didn't want to let go.

Peter opened his mouth to say something but then he remembered that Stiles dad was present so he clicked his mouth shut and buried his nose in Laura's hair instead.

Stiles saw it though and _laughed_ , leaning down so his forehead was pressed against Erica’s arm, “Oh God. I love it. One look at my Dad and zipped lips. Too funny.”

Talia ran her hand over his head then stood up, kissing Cora’s crown before going to sit with her still paralyzed but slowly starting to twitch in his extremities son.

Boyd wiggled a hand to rest on Stiles’ thigh, feeling better just hearing him laugh and not look so tired. He didn’t know why but it was a nice feeling. Almost as nice as Cora holding his hand and Erica’s hand over the one he hand on Stiles’ leg.

Laura looked at Danny and Jackson as she pulled her uncle to join her brother and mother, “Find a cushion and sit boys. Yeah you done fucked up but no one died and you’ll be paying for it soon enough. Bossman you too for the love of mercy, sit down before you fall down.”

Danny just took his invitation to sit on an empty large cushion and pulled Jackson with him, pressing his cheek to Jackson’s shoulder.

Jackson pressed close to Danny wrapping an around his best friend, as always he felt better, more settled when physically touching Danny.

John sighed and sat down because he felt eerily close to collapsing. He was still all shaky from seeing Stiles hurt that way.

Derek was beginning to get some motor functions back which meant he was frowning and he managed to sort of fall to the side so that he was leaning against his mother. He was so going to kick lizard-man's ass for putting him through this.

Stiles closed his eyes and wondered how things were with Allison. He didn’t think Chris would let his wife or sister injure her but they could cut at her with words and as much as it’d hurt for her to go behind his back, she was one of his.


	12. Chapter 11: Finding Out The Truth

Allison was quiet on the ride home, grimacing as rain began falling which was just a bad cliche, and let her Dad bustle her out of the SUV and up the stairs.

Chris brushed her hair back softly, “Take a shower and get warmed up first, I’ll be downstairs.”

She didn’t argue, she really needed a shower and to get out of her dress and into her pajamas. She showered and dried her hair, building her resistance up the entire time because now she knew, she _knew_ her family were the hunters and she knew they’d try and force her away from Scott and she wasn’t about to let them. She slipped on her favorite pair of fleece pajama pants and a baggy t-shirt she’d stolen from Scott then crept downstairs silently to face the music.

She heard the argument coming from the library, the sound only escaping through a small crack in the doors, and paused to listen and get a feel for the mood before they knew she was there.

"She was fighting for the werewolves Chris." Victoria was agitated, hands slashing through the air as she tried to make her point. "She's been having a relationship with one all this time, she brought it into our home."

"This project is a bust. We need to tell Gerard." Kate stood by the fireplace, fingering an arrowhead. Her anger was so fierce it had turned cold, leaving Kate calm and ruthless. "You've coddled her Chris, Gerard told you to begin training her years ago but you put it off and put it off and now look where we are. Blood will always tell. Raising her right did nothing. She is a monster, just like the rest of her family. Allison fought with her siblings today, took their side without even knowing it. I have never been so disappointed. Her only role in this family was to take the monsters out." Kare paused and looked at her brother. "You know what Gerard's order will be now, can you do it?"

“No. And I won’t. You know I never agreed with Father’s plan, I didn’t agree when he stole Allison from Talia Hale, from the alpha of a peaceful pack, and I don’t agree now. The only reason I didn’t take her back to her mother is because then the Hales would have the right to slaughter our family. So I’ve raised her, to be a good _person_ over being a skilled hunter. I follow code, I always have and I always will,” Chris stared down his sister, “and if she _chooses_ to hunt then she will. She’s human, just like us, no matter who she was born to.”

Allison had a hand pressed hard to her mouth, horror shaking through her. She wanted to be sick, she wanted to cry out in denial of what she was hearing. She stepped back from the doors, still silent, reeling. She...wasn’t her parent’s daughter. Her grandfather had _stolen_ her. From Cora’s mother...the realization that Cora was her _twin_ punched her in the gut and she ran. 

She ran out of the house, into the cold winter rain, in nothing but her pajama pants and her boyfriend’s t-shirt. Everything she’d known all her life...was a lie. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears as her legs ate up the ground and the only thing she could focus on was _Scott_. She needed Scott. She ran, through back alleys and backyards in case her...in case Kate had heard her leave and was following, until she was standing at the McCall house, soaked to the bone and pounding on the door.

Scott had been stewing in his own misery and guilt but he heard Allison’s frantic heartbeat even before she arrived and he rushed to tear the door open. “Ally? Jesus Christ, what’s wrong? Look at your feet!” Her feet were bare and bleeding and Scott did the only think he could think of. He swept her up and carried her inside, murmuring soothingly even though he was really scared himself. 

Her arms were up and around his neck and she broke into sobs, pressing her face into his throat.

“My God!” Melissa exclaimed, coming from the kitchen where she’d been giving Isaac and Lydia the mother of all disapproving stares, “Ally what’s happened?” She thought the kids had behaved with monumental stupidity today but she _adored_ Scott’s girlfriend, she was wonderful for him so seeing her bleeding, in nothing but pajama pants and...was that Scott’s old Speed Racer shirt?

Isaac whined from behind her, wanting to go to Allison and Scott. They were pack and one of them was hurting. He just didn’t know how Scott would react right now so he brushed against Lydia and stayed behind Melissa as she came forward, grabbing a first aid kit and ordering Scott to take Allison into the living room, wrap her in the big fluffy throw from the couch and sit so she could take care of Allison’s bleeding feet.

He did as his mother said, wrapping Allison up tightly and then he sat down on the couch with Allison in his lap because there was no way he would let go of her right now. 

Scott nuzzled her neck and whined softly because she was so sad and he didn’t know why. He looked over at both Isaac and Lydia, inviting them over to sit on the couch as well, their closeness and comfort might help.

Lydia was horrified, she thought that she wouldn’t be able to feel worse after what had happened but seeing her best friend like this proved that wrong. “Allison?” Her voice was hesitant as she walked over and sat down.

Isaac grabbed a towel and draped over the back of the couch, sliding his hands along Scott’s shoulders until he could scoop Allison’s hair away from her face and start drying it gently, letting her know she was safe, with pack, and loved. He gestured to Lydia to touch Allison, knowing it would help, and opened himself up automatically for his pack, almost flinching as he felt the emotions in the room. He zeroed in on Allison’s to draw away the horror and grief.

Allison didn’t even notice the cold or her feet as she clung to Scott and drew on the feeling of pack though it was incomplete. Stiles wasn’t there. Because they’d hurt him.

Lydia took Allison’s hand between both of hers and rubbed it, trying to make the cold go away. “What’s wrong Allison?” Lydia paused and a lump of unease settled in her stomach, remembering how Kate Argent had looked when she said that they wanted to take Allison home. If those assholes had done something to her friend she would rip them apart, consequences be damned. “Did your...family do something? Your aunt?” 

Scott tensed and exchanged a worried look with Isaac. Could finding out that her family were hunters upset Allison this much? 

“S-she _would_ have.” Allison trembled and gripped Lydia’s hand tightly, “I...they’re n-not my family. I overheard them. They _stole_ m-me.”

Melissa almost dropped the gauze roll she was wrapping Allison’s feet with, “What? From _who_?”

“The H-H-Hales,” it was a heartbreaking sound before she started sobbing harder.

Scott couldn’t breathe, Allison’s pain cut him to his very core and he had no idea how to fix something like this. “I am so sorry sweetheart.” He hugged her tighter before realizing something. “You’re Cora’s sister!” 

Lydia squeezed Allison’s hand but with her other she fished out her phone and sent a text to Stiles. Stiles might hate her right now, with every right but he needed to know this. It was only two words. Allison knows. 

She turned her attention back to Allison. “What exactly did your-...Kate say?” 

Allison managed to slowly choke and sob out everything she’d heard, and her doubts about whether Chris really cared or if he’d just been faking like Kate, and that she knew Kate and Victoria wanted her dead now.

For Melissa it was heartbreaking, and _infuriating_. She was about to tell Scott to call Stiles when her son’s phone rang with Shoot to Thrill.

Scott squirmed and wiggled until he could get his phone out of his pocket without letting go of Allison and he slid his finger along the screen to answer. “Stiles!!! I am so sorry, so, so sorry but you wouldn’t believe what has just happened.” 

“The Argents are dicks and Allison is Talia’s daughter,” was the deadpan answer, “Lydia texted me. Get here. All of you. Now. We’ll discuss your grovelling later.”

“We’ll be there as soon as we can.” Scott said shorty and hung up sending Lydia a strange look. How had she known how to text Stiles so quickly? He didn’t want to get into it right now though, not when Allison was already so upset. “Mom, can Allison borrow some clothes? Socks and shoes. And could you drive us over to the Hales afterwards?” 

“No shoes, not until tomorrow. Not with the state her feet are in. I’ll get her a set of my pajamas and some clothes for tomorrow. And what do you think bonehead, of course I’ll drive you.” She shook her head in despair over her son and got up to take control of the situation. In short order they had Allison dry, in new pajamas, and the four teens were packed in the back of her car like sardines and Allison had worn down to soft sniffles.

She looked at Lydia and questioned softly, “You knew?” She didn’t doubt that if Lydia had known she’d have kept quiet, because she’d have done the same to protect Lydia from the crushing pain she felt right now.

Lydia bit her lip and nodded. “Yeah...I _couldn’t_ tell you, I didn’t want to hurt you but I am so sorry you had to find out like this. I promise that I never wanted you hurt.” 

Scott wanted to growl at Lydia but he understood her as well. Instead he just wrapped his arms tighter around his girl, pressing soft kisses to her temple and hair. 

Allison grabbed Lydia’s hand, “No, no I’m not upset with you,” or with Stiles because she knew he’d have figured it out long ago, “not at all. I...I can’t say I’m _glad_ but it’s warm, knowing how much you care,” she squeezed her best friend’s hand, “I’d do the same if things were flipped around.”

“Thank you.” Lydia squeezed back, grateful that Allison understood. “Are you okay with this? Going to meet the Hales?” Lydia could not even imagine that, the feeling of meeting strangers, suddenly aware that they were your family. 

“I...I’ve met Laura and Derek, and Cora before just not... _knowing_...I don’t know. I know I need Stiles with me. We...our pack isn’t _whole_ with him gone and he needs to be there.”

Melissa had a feeling she’d be imposing on Talia’s hospitality because she could absolutely not leave this poor girl in this situation without a known, adult, trusted female influence. She turned down the gravel road to the Hale home and muttered very unkind things about unpaved roads and their bumpiness.

Stiles was standing out on the porch, having been alerted to their arrival by Erica, who was diving into her new senses at a breakneck speed. He’d already gotten her and Boyd’s permission for his boneheads to cuddle with them.

Lydia stepped out of the car first, face pale because she knew she was the one responsible for this whole fiasco. 

Scott squirmed out of the car, carrying Allison and making sure that her sore feet didn’t touch the ground. Right now he doubted he would ever want to let go of her again. Scott just wanted to hold her, protect her and keep her from harm.

Isaac scrambled out of the car, squeezed Lydia’s shoulder and ran up the steps to whine at Stiles in apology, “I’m sorry. I-”

Stiles just sank his fingers into Isaac’s hair with a head shake, “Later.” His other hand was on Allison’s face as soon as she and Scott were within reach, “You good to be here?”

She leaned into his hand, nodding as a couple tears escaped again, “I need you here with us even if I don’t deserve it I-”

“None of that,” it was brisk, “Yeah. You guys hurt me, kind of a lot, you’re human...ish in Scott and Isaac’s case. Mistakes get made. You’re still _pack_ , you don’t get kicked out for being bone stupid once or twice.”

She sobbed and twisted to fling her arms around Stiles’ neck while Scott held her and felt something _right_ settle back into her bones.

Scott wanted to do the same thing actually, fling himself at Stiles and _beg_ for forgiveness. They had been friends for ten years, he should have known better than to agree with this and he knew it. Right now though, this wasn’t about him or his feelings. This was about Allison and right now he needed to be there for her. “The Hales...they know?” He was pretty sure they did but he wanted to ask all the same, there had been enough unpleasant surprises for one evening. 

“They know.” Stiles tapped the side of his nose with a pointed look then grabbed Scott’s shirtfront and pulled him along, “Lydia get your cute strawberry blond butt in here too.”

Isaac made a broken sound when he saw the state of Stiles’ back and heard Melissa’s sharp breath and the threat about eternal grounding she leveled at her son. He reached out and laid a hand over it, black veins snaking up his arm to take away the pain.

Scott let out a sniffle, he couldn’t stop it. He had done that to Stiles, it didn’t matter what anyone said. He swallowed his sobs and let Stiles drag them inside.

Lydia looked up at the mansion like house. Avoiding uncomfortable truths had never been her way though so she straightened her back and followed the others inside.

Talia hand to curl her hands in, claws pricking her palms, as she saw Allison. Every instinct she had _demanded_ she go, wrap her up and comfort, soothe. And she couldn’t and it killed her.

Melissa followed after Lydia, going directly to John and prodding him, “What are you doing on the floor? Your joints will be screaming at you in the morning idiot.”

Stiles smiled as he sat down, his back to Boyd’s, Isaac plastered to his left side, “See Dad Melissa agrees with me.”

“I might be older but I am a bit aways from the hip breaking age I hope.” John argued and there were people who was hurt, he was not about to take the soft places to sit on away from them. “Worry about yourselves and let me decide what I can handle and not.” 

Derek who had most of his movement back, albeit slow and sluggish was practically sitting on top of Peter. His uncle had lost it when he found out about Allison being sad and broken from finding out and he had been more than ready to go put an end to the Argents once and for all.

Cora sat with Erica and Boyd but she drank in her twin sister with her eyes. Even this sad and upset she still smelled like home and it made Cora want to cry.

Laura made a whine and pressed her face into Derek’s shoulder as she watched Scott settle with Allison across Stiles’ legs. Her long, lost baby sister was right there and hurting and they couldn’t _do_ anything about it.

Stiles pet Allison’s hair and watched Melissa _stalk_ into another room and soon the sound of dragging came to his ears and he saw her come back, pulling an armchair.

“I apologize Talia but this bonehead,” she angled her head at John, “needs to sit where his ass won’t go numb.”

Talia nodded, “It’s fine Melissa.”

Stiles noticed Allison watching Talia and started talking, “I felt it you know, when you found out. Scared the crap out of me and Erica literally sat on me to keep me from tearing out of here to find you.”

“I did sit on him.” Erica nodded, looking healthy and bright eyed except for the blood still staining her dress. “And not in the fun way either.” She was sitting close to Boyd who was still turning, the bite taking longer to take for him. 

John muttered something under his breath but got up from the floor and settled in the armchair. It really did feel nice but he was not going to admit that. 

Allison hugged Stiles, “I...I don’t know what to think or feel other than...”

“Betrayed. Your whole life you’ve had a set of truths and now those are all gone,” Stiles rubbed her back, only mildly impeded by Scott’s hold on her.

“The Argents are demons from hell.” Peter’s eyes were flashing and he was still trying to get up. “It wasn’t enough for Gerard to steal Ziva or Kate to burn our family to death...they still continue to hurt us.”

“Peter!” Derek barked, watching how Allison turned even whiter. “Allison didn’t know that, stop talking.”

Scott held Allison closer, practically melting into Stiles’ side so they could both be there for her.

“B-burn your-”

Stiles held her hand and watched as Talia very obviously throttled her brother, “Do you want the whole shebang Ally? Cause it’s not pretty.”

She chewed on her lip until it bled and Scott made a distressed noise before freeing her lip from her teeth. She nodded, “Yes.”

“What I know, for _certain_ , in pure, unemotional facts is that Kate manipulated one of the younger, at the time, Hales into letting her in, hiding who she really was, to try and get to the entire family during a vulnerable time,” Stiles’ voice was gentle, “She had help from a few arsonists, and made a patsy of Harris for his knowledge, and she set the Hale house on fire during a full moon while the family was locked in the basement for the shift. Deaton managed to get there in enough time to break the circle of mountain ash so the werewolves could get out.”

“W-what about...”

Talia answered, grief thick in her voice as she went from throttling Peter to holding him close, “None of the human pack made it.”

Every Hale in the room drooped, remembering those who had been lost. The hurt would never really go away, no matter how much time lapsed. 

Derek had turned still and stony where he sat. Guilt still choking him, just like always. 

Scott nuzzled Allison and spoke softly. “I didn’t know about you being stolen Ally but I can tell you one thing. Chris Argent...his affection for you is real. I’ve been around him enough to hear his heartbeat and he hasn’t been lying about loving you.” He heard scattered growls from the Hales but he didn’t care. He figured Allison needed to know that someone had honestly cared, she was broken enough as it was. 

“But not Kate, obviously,” it was a little broken still but there was steel there too, “or my...Victoria. It makes sense, at least I know she actually always _has_ hated me without reason and it was never anything I _did_.” Stiles watched, in amusement and more than a little pride as Allison puffed up like an angry cat, “Who do they think they _are_?! Hurting people, _using_ them because of what they can do. It’s obscene! I always knew Gerard was a creep but this goes beyond creepy. It’s _evil_ , it’s _sick_ , and wrong! Kate said blood will tell, I freaking hope _so_ because I’d rather be like...my birth mother than them.”

Laura just about burst with pride and brought Derek in to a hug so she didn’t leap over there and squeeze Allison half to death.

Peter too was practically beaming with pride, oh she was a Hale alright. All fire and spine and such a perfect mix of Talia and James. 

Cora just stared and then cried. She didn’t sob or sniffle but tears were streaming because it was so fucking unfair. She didn’t know the girl in Scott’s arms and she should know her. They should have had time to grow into one of those annoying twin pairs that finished each other’s sentences and talked about people in freaky twin language. 

Allison looked startled before she remembered, before she realized what had been stolen from her, from Cora, and then she was crawling over to Cora, aware that Stiles kept Scott from snatching her back, and reaching out hesitantly, not sure if Cora would want to have her touch yet or not, to pull her into a loose hug that her _twin_ could easily pull out of if she chose.

Cora’s breath hitched before she gripped Allison and clung, she held on as tightly as she dared, knowing that Allison did not have her strength. He burrowed her wet face against Allison’s shoulder and cried.

Derek swallowed around the lump in his throat and held on to both Laura and Peter.

Allison tightened the hug, knowing Cora could take it, holding as hard as she could and rocked them both.

Talia was crying. Her babies were together, after so many years of seeing Cora reach out for something that wasn’t there and suffering the realization of it she could reach now and grab hold.

Stiles saw Lydia standing around and shuffling from foot to foot like an awkward penguin and crooked his finger at her, gesturing at Isaac, who still was plastered to him. Then he reached back and murmured to Boyd, “How you doing there big guy?”

“Better, little weird still.” And uncomfortable with witnessing what human social rules would term a private moment.

“Just wait a little longer.” Erica crawled so she was nearly straddling Boyd. “You are going to feel _amazing_ , I feel like I could run a marathon and not get winded, climb that fucking wall at the gym with my hands tied behind my back.”

Derek exchanged a worried look with Laura, some newly turned wolves got drunk on the power of it and did some very foolish things. They would need to keep a close eye on Erica. 

Lydia walked over to Isaac on soft feet and wrapped herself around him from behind.

He leaned back into her, only slightly loosening his hold on Stiles so he could hold Lydia’s hand.

Stiles twisted a bit, ignoring the slight pull from his back, to pat Erica on the head, “Steady there. All things in moderation okay? And,” he made sure she looked at him, even though he could only meet her gaze with one eye the way they were arranged, “I want you to remember your new abilities are _not_ for hurting all the little snots who used to pick on you or any other soft squishy humans. Lydia can take you shopping and teach you the ways of making men grovel at your dainty feet for daring to treat you with less than the utmost fearful respect.”

“Oh fine, just take away my fun.” Erica pouted but she didn’t look very heartbroken about not being able to hurt the soft squishies. There was more than one way to torture someone and she planned on breaking hearts if she couldn’t break bones. “How about Jackson...I can hurt him right since he can take it?”

Scott felt strange now that he didn’t have Allison in his arms, empty. And hurting Stiles still sat ill with him so he dropped on his knees and wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist...bawling.

“Jackson can also hurt _you_. Remember that,” Stiles said quickly before pulling Scott closer and sighing, “You’re an idiot buddy. A twit and moron but you know I still love you.” He rubbed Scott’s back, “You’re going to be forced to help clean up the landfill if that helps you know.”

Scott spoke into Stiles’ stomach, making the words muffled. That he was still ugly sobbing didn’t help to make it easier to hear what he said. “I love you too and yes...it does help. Punish my nose all you want, just don’t leave me.” He wailed again. 

John hid his smile. Yes Scott had been an idiot, a major one but Stiles had been right earlier. It was difficult to stay angry with him when he cried like that.

“Oh my God really? Really? Scott I have been your friend since juice boxes in kindergarten. You could not get rid of me if you _tried_. I’m pretty sure one of us is gonna haunt the other.”

Melissa’s lips twitched in amusement as she made her way over to check on Danny, who was sitting too stiffly for her peace of mind.

“I’m just so sorry.” Scott clung and cried.

Jackson stiffened as Melissa came close. He knew she was not a threat, he knew that but his protective and possessive tendencies when it came to Danny still roared its ugly head. 

Lydia squeezed Isaac’s waist before letting go and walking over to Talia. “My name is Lydia Martin and I am the person responsible for this whole river of shit we’re stuck in now.” 

“Yes you are,” Talia didn’t soften it but she did cut a warning look over at Peter, eyes flashing red in warning, “Not solely responsible but yes. Very responsible for the mess. Stiles has said you’re more intelligent than he is but this plan of yours has not shown that to be the case at all. What in the name of God made you think a handful of teenagers were so capable of taking on an alpha werewolf that you endangered not only them but your _entire_ school?”

Lydia didn’t cringe, she was well aware that she deserved everything she was being told and more. “Being intelligent and being smart is not the same thing. I think I proved that. I was arrogant, put my nose into business I couldn’t even begin to understand. I planned a whole scenario without bothering to check the proper facts or take the advice I was given. There is no excuse I can give and nothing I can do to make it right other than to learn...learn from this, learn to be humble, to listen and to not think a big brain is enough to be better than anyone else.”

“I still want to know _why_. Knowing you were wrong and feeling badly about being arrogant is all well and good but the question of why remains,” Talia wasn’t going to soften until she had that answer. Both for the sake of those who’d been hurt tonight and for this girl’s own sake. Talia could _smell_ the loneliness on her so strong it was staggering.

“Because I was so sure that I could.” Lydia met the alpha’s eyes. “I was so sure this was something I could _fix_. I’d swoop in, fix this and then everything would be fine and dandy.”

Talia reached out and gripped the back of Lydia's neck, leaving Stiles to soothe a suddenly tense and worried Isaac, as she peered alpha red eyes into Irish green. She saw loneliness and pain there and it made her wolf growl at whoever had made this girl so insecure she felt she had to prove herself in such a foolish way. “You’re a part of this world now and in Beacon Hills my word is law when it comes to the shadow world. Never go against my decisions again.”

“I promise.” Lydia could promise that easily because she really had learned her lesson. “The people I care the most about in the world...and a piece of shit bastard of a lizard is in your world under your rule and I never want to hurt them like this again.” She held Talia’s gaze. “So because of that I am begging you. Teach me, teach me how to do this right.”

Talia let the silence stretch until Lydia’s eyes slid away, “You’ll learn the lore from Peter,” then she smiled, not particularly kindly, “You’ll learn the rest from me.”

Laura made an oooooooh face. Directly under her mother’s tutelage. She didn’t know whether to feel sorry for Martin or not.

Lydia’s eyes slid over to Peter who looked like he mostly just wanted to rip her throat out and be done with it. She shook her hair over her shoulder and stood tall. “I can’t wait to learn.” Lydia had no illusions it was going to be easy but she was serious about learning and she wouldn’t be broken. 

Jackson was reluctantly impressed by his ex. He couldn’t deny that. 

Melissa knelt beside Danny, “Where are you hurt?”

Danny noticed heads all over whip toward him, “I’m not.”

“Don’t lie to me, I’m a mother _and_ a nurse and I know when someone’s hurt.”

Jackson whipped his head around so quickly he would have gotten whiplash if he’d still been human. His eyes slitted yellow for a moment before he struggled back into control. “What? Are you hurt? Where? How bad? Why didn’t you say anything you stupid ass?”

“Jackson I’m fine. Really. I just had the wind knocked out of me when Deucalion tossed me and,” he found his best friend scrabbling at his clothes to look for himself and yelped a little bit when the bruise he knew was forming on his ribs was knocked into.

“Wind knocked out of you my very toned ass.” Jackson hissed and ran his hands over the bruised skin. “More like getting your ribs knocked into your lung. He poked at the bruises some more and turned to Melissa. “Are they broken?”

“Danny are you having any trouble breathing?” Melissa smacked Jackson’s hand away, “Stop that Jackson, poking it is not going to help. God save me from teenagers.”

Danny rolled his eyes and elbowed Jackson when he hissed, “No I’m breathing fine. It’s just a-”

“Are you the medical professional here young man?” She arched a brow that had him shutting up.

“Listen to McCall’s mom, she has to be smarter than her son.” Jackson rubbed the spot where Danny had elbowed him. “Nothing wrong with your strength though.”

“What do you mean has to be smarter than me?” Scott grumbled.

“Dude...you’re practically on your knees sucking your weird siamese twin off...clearly you are not the brains of your family.” Jackson replied. 

Erica began to chuckle, some of the tension just vaporizing. “If Jackson is back to being an asshole, things are better.”

Melissa probed delicately at Danny’s side then announced, “Bruised ribs and still a _stupid_ move hiding it,” her glare could have given Talia a run for her money, “with the rods inside your chest.”

Jackson let out a shriek, there was no other word for the sound he made and then another outfit was shredded as a huge lizard was once again wrapped around Danny like a scaly octopus, hissing in concern and scold.

“Kanima in action.” Peter announced since Talia still hadn’t seen Jackson in his other form.

“Hmm, needs training.” She smiled at Laura.

“Oh no. No,” Laura shook her head, “ _no_. I am not training mini Godzilla there in how to properly use his appendages, make Derek do it, he’s the hand to hand boss.”

“Nuh uh, I handled Cora’s life lesson. It’s your turn.” No way Derek was gonna spend time with freaky snake dude. Jackson still freaked him out. 

Scott looked up from where he still had his face buried in Stiles’ stomach. “Did _Derek Hale_ just act like a bratty little brother?”

Jackson just hissed at all of them.

“He _is_ a bratty little brother,” Laura said.

“And you are a bratty older sister,” Talia’s voice was cool, “and _you_ are training Jackson. Derek will be helping train the pups.”

Stiles rolled his eyes before getting taken by surprise by a humongous, jaw cracking yawn.

John noticed, as did the entire room probably but John rose from where he was sitting. “Scott, please let go of my son, you can grovel more tomorrow but right now I am going to see to it that Stiles gets some sleep.” He turned to Talia and ignored Scott’s wounded whine. “Ms. Hale, is there any chance we can impose on you for the night?” He glanced back at Stiles and his human manacles in the form of Isaac and Scott. “Stiles needs rest and these two...they are not going to let go so perhaps a room with a large bed?”

Talia smiled and this one _was_ kind, and got to her feet. “We have several of those. The pack piles in often.” 

Stiles managed to get up, for five seconds before he was picked up by Isaac, “I can walk you know,” he just rolled his eyes at the whine he got and ruffled Isaac’s hair, “Puppy. Alright you guys,” he included Erica and Boyd in his look, “Pile on the Stiles.”

Talia lead them all to a large guest room with a truly humongous bed, noting that Cora had yet to let go of Allison.

Cora didn’t want to let go but she knew Allison would need her pack, her boyfriend and Stiles so she rose and with an awkward crabwalk she followed along with Allison. Hopefully they would all be one and the same pack very soon so she could sleep in another bed than her own if it made her sister more comfortable. 

Allison paused at the door and pressed her forehead against Cora’s flicking a look between the bed and Talia, unsure.

Talia just swallowed her wants and thought of what was best for her daughters and the two new werewolves, “Cora you stay with them tonight. Boyd and Erica are better settled around you already.”

“I already planned to.” Cora answered, reaching out so she could squeeze her mother’s hand. She understood how her mom felt and she wanted to comfort her. She hoped Laura, Peter and Derek would take care of Talia. Cora pulled Allison into the bedroom so they could cuddle with the others. “Will you be lending a room to Danny and his hissing crocodile handbag as well?”

“No. Danny’s parents are going to be frantic. He needs to go home so the hissing handbag had best settle down soon before his master winds up grounded.”

“Hiss at me like that again you little shit and I’ll turn you into a pair of boots!” Laura’s voice carried and made Allison laugh.

Scott smirked again. “Laura will whip him into shape.” He had full faith in Laura Hale. He moved so he could snuggle Stiles and Allison at the same time, his leg thrown over Isaac’s thigh. 

Isaac was full on cuddle monster right now so all he did was snuggle closer to a fondly exasperated Stiles.

Allison rested her head on a shoulder, she wasn’t sure whose, her own emotional night on top of the fight had her almost as exhausted as Stiles.

Talia made sure they were all settled then closed the door softly, going downstairs to help deal with a distraught Kanima.


	13. Chapter 12: The Morning After

When Allison woke up she felt cold. She was surrounded by bodies that ran hotter than most, knew Stiles was sweating like mad for it, but she felt cold, her head felt full of cotton wool and she couldn’t think. Then she coughed, a horrible wet, rattling noise of a hacking. _‘Uh-oh.’_

Scott woke at the first cough, at first he wasn’t sure what had woken him but then he heard Allison’s heart and he was wide awake. “Hey...you’re not well are you?” He squirmed closer and felt how clammy and hot Allison felt. She felt warm even to him so he knew she had a fever. “Shit, you’re burning up Ally.” 

And that was all it took to wake Stiles up. His eyes snapped open and he laid a hand on Allison’s brow, eyes going wide and then he was out of the bed, actually jumping over the pack pile and yelling out the door, “Melissa!”

A door slammed open and Derek came running, wearing only black boxer briefs, half wolfed out and looking for a threat. He was closely followed by another door opening and Peter rushing out, thankfully wearing pajama pants and a t-shirt. “What’s wrong?” Derek was still wild looking. 

The wolves in the bedroom were awake as well, trying to figure out just what had happened.

“Allison’s got a fever, a _bad one_.” Stiles didn’t even blink as Talia, in full wolf form, ran past them and jumped up onto the bed whining and licking at Allison’s face. He just kept moving down the stairs and out the door, ignoring his feet on the gravel as he went for his first aid kit, digging for some paracetamol. “I know I’ve got it in here somewhere,” it was an irritable mutter.

A grumbling Derek came out after him and thrust a pair of shoes in Stiles’ face. “Put them on or you will be sick next.” He shouldered his way in so he could look at the first aid kid. “Here, you looking for these right?” He held up the paracetamol. “Let’s go back inside, it’s winter.” 

Stiles slipped the shoes on and grabbed the pill bottle before running back inside, making only a short detour in the kitchen for a glass of water, before clattering back upstairs where Melissa had shooed most of the pile off the bed, including a whining Scott though Cora and Talia apparently could not be moved, and was now taking Allison’s temperature. He shook out two pills and passed them to Melissa once she’d finished taking Allison’s temp.

Melissa fed Allison the pills and the water, “One o’ five.Dangerously high but not yet hospital worthy.”

“Should I run her a cold bath?” Cora asked, doing her very best to fight back panic. She didn’t know how to handle human weakness, like sickness. And she was so scared, she couldn’t lose her twin now, not when she finally had her back. “You know, to get her temperature down?” She looked at Melissa as if she had all the answers. “And you Derek, for fuck’s sake, go put some clothes on, you’re scaring the children.”

Erica looked anything but scared as she ogled him but Derek quickly disappeared into his room again.

“Lukewarm. Cold will shock her system too much. Stiles-”

“On it,” Stiles already knew exactly what Melissa had been about to ask and he stole a shirt from Isaac, sliding into it He also did his best not to ogle Derek though good God the man deserved to be cast in bronze, “Be back in ten.” He surveyed what was in the Hale kitchen and scribbled a quick list. His Mom’d had a soup recipe that drop-kicked most common ailments and Melissa stood by that with firm belief.

Cora leaned down and kissed Allison’s too hot brow before sliding off the bed to run a lukewarm bath. She stopped and pulled Erica in. “Go to the room at the end of the hallway, it’s mine and you’ll be able to tell by scent if you get confused. In the dresser I have fresh pajamas, Allison is going to need fresh and dry clothes after her bath. Will you please get some for me?”

Erica nodded and was off. 

Isaac shifted restlessly, “Is there anything _we_ can do?” Allison was pack.

Melissa opened her mouth, paused, then looked over her shoulder at Peter Hale, as Talia was still wolfish, “Is there anything werewolves can do for human pack members that are ill as opposed to injured?” She saw her son twitching and fidgeting obviously fighting hard to stay back as she’d asked from the corner of her eye.

"Not much." Peter admitted and he remembered how helpless and useless that that made him feel when his mate had been sick. "We can take away some of the pain, headaches, muscle cramps and so on but the underlying reason, the fever. We cannot help with that. Company, soup, a source of warmth...that's the only thing we're good for."

Isaac whimpered in chorus with Scott and Allison tried to sit up, “I’m okay really just-”

Talia growled and pinned Allison’s shoulders down, muzzle resting on her forehead and Laura chuckled from the doorway, “Basically keep your butt down because you are not fine.”

Melissa sighed, “Well all we can do is work to bring her fever down with the paracetamol and the bath and keep her warm otherwise,” she moved with an eyeroll, “Alright Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Lydia, you can get back on the bed til it’s time to get her in the bath.”

Boyd could swear Scott created a wind as he scrambled up beside Allison.

"Hi sweetheart." Scott whispered as he caressed her cheek. He was extremely aware of the huge black wolf covering Allison but not even an alpha, an alpha who was Allison's mother was going to keep him away. "We're gonna make you feel better, the bath will help and just wait until you've had Stiles' soup. I swear it's magic in a bowl."

She leaned into his hand, “I’ll believe anything of Stiles really,” her voice was raspy and hoarse and her throat definitely hurt. Until she felt a tongue bathing it and the whine of Talia Hale reached her ears.

Isaac slid onto the bed on Allison’s other side, holding her hand, “That’s cause he’s Stiles. Let your voice rest okay? We’ve got you.”

Boyd sat down at Allison’s head, not sure where he fit with her yet, but he laid a hand on her shoulder. Being sick was miserable and he knew just being cuddled helped.

Laura crept closer, wanting to touch her found sister, “May I...” she just about leaped onto the bed when Allison made a ‘come on’ gesture and then she was holding her feet in her lap, hands rubbing them and taking the pain of the cuts on the bottom away, “You should have Scott lick these. Our saliva can heal small cuts, or large wounds if we drool enough.”

Scott inched down do he could hold one of Allison's dainty feet in his hands so quickly it was nearly comical. He looked up and met Allison's eyes before carefully and gently beginning to lick all the scrapes and cuts on her delicate skin. At least this was something he could do to actually be of help and he gladly kissed Allison's feet, any day of the week.

Allison bit her lip and tried not to giggle, her feet were horribly ticklish.

Laura saw the problem and helped Scott hold Allison’s feet still, “So Stiles is making soup?”

“Probably not yet. Not everyone has everything he needs for the Stiles Super Soup in their cupboards so he’s probably at the store right now,” Melissa explained, “And don’t be surprised if you smell pancakes as well. Knowing Stiles he’ll probably make breakfast for everyone.”

"Always ready to take care of others." Scott said between licks. "Even at his own expense."

"Well from now on we can take care of him in return too." Erica came back into the room, carrying a bundle of clothes in her arms. "I mean, I am complete noob here but that is what pack does right?"

Laura smiled at her, “That’s exactly what pack does. Even when the people in question are stubborn adorable idiots who like to hide their issues.”

Melissa snorted, “You know Stiles well.”

Laura blinked. She’d actually been talking about her brother. She met her mother’s eyes and saw the curiosity and concern echoed in them. What did Stiles have in his past that hurt him? It was a question to dwell on later. For now she heard the water in the bathroom stop, “Cora will be here in a minute.”

Scott stopped his licking, he could always continue later if Allison needed it. Instead he crawled back up the bed and wondered if Talia would let him carry Allison to the bathroom or if she wanted to do it herself.

Cora solved that issue by coming over, sliding her arms under her sister's body and lifting her gently. "You stay here." She said to Scott when it looked like he wanted to follow.

Talia licked Scott’s face over his eyebrow in comfort then jumped down from the bed to pad to her room and change back to human and put on clothes.

Melissa gave Cora instructions to gradually add colder and colder water for the next thirty minutes then she took the teenagers in hand, having Laura hunt up fresh clothes for them all and demanding they all take showers before getting dressed. Then she sat down on the edge of the bed with a sigh, rubbing her forehead as if to chase away a headache. “The joy of teenagers.”

“Makes us go grey before our time.” Peter Hale sounded wistful more than anything else. He walked up to the edge of the bed and held his hands out in question. “May I?” At Melissa’s suspicious nod he placed his hands on her temples and leached away her pain. A simple headache he could handle, even though he couldn’t do something about the underlying reason of exhaustion. That Melissa would have to take care of herself later by actually sleeping. 

She breathed out in soft relief, “Thank you. I love my son and Stiles more than anything but the _messes_ they get into and tangled up in.” She shook her head, “Never just one simple mess. Couldn’t just ‘feed’ the VCR but had to give every appliance and device in the house with an opening a sandwich because ‘they’re hungry’ and couldn’t just fall off the fence and get a scrape but had to fall down, get hung up, broken arms, and eighteen stitches between them. And couldn’t _just_ fall into werewolves nope, my boys fall into werewolves at active war.” The sigh was more exasperated than anything else, “Can’t just fall in love has to fall in love with the sweetest girl I have ever met in my life with the most complicated past and the _broodiest_ twenty-two year old in existence.”

“Stiles is in love with Derek?” Peter’s eyes lit up with unholy glee. He could have his sweet moments but he was still the creeper of all creeps. He caught himself before he actually cackled. “Don’t worry though, my sister’s children aren’t as fucked up as they seem...they are actually a lot worse. Love is never easy though and better to get all the complicated stuff out in the beginning instead of finding out in the middle.”

Melissa gave him the most _amused_ look anyone had ever bestowed on him before, “Oh that’s adorable. You think I’m worried for _Stiles_ ,” she got up and pat Peter on the cheek, “No. Oh no. Because while Stiles will be doing his dead level best to drag your nephew kicking and screaming out into the light because he can’t _stand_ for people he cares about to be in pain, he’s going to be hiding his own hurts and problems and scars away like a fox caches food and it is going to break hearts when someone finally breaks open the cache. Stiles gets into your heart without trying and it breaks around him even as he’s trying to tape all the pieces back together.”

That made Peter somber and serious more than anything could. “You are not going to tell me what has happened to him if I ask are you.” He didn’t really phrase it as a question because he already knew the answer. “Luckily we werewolves are plenty stubborn, Hales even more so. You’ve heard the phrase dog with a bone…Imagine a wolf instead, a wolf who can hear when you’re lying and smell when you’re in pain. Hearts might be broken yes...Sometimes though, things have to break in order to heal properly.”

She nodded, “I’m a nurse, I know all about that and combatting deep set in infections. Your nephew is going to have an incredible amount of work cut out for him.” She headed for the bathroom that Allison and Cora were in just as the slamming of a Jeep door echoed from the driveway. Stiles was back.

Peter sighed and moved to go downstairs to see if he could help when he saw that Derek was already there. He shrunk back into the shadows then. Yes, Derek might have his work cut out for him but they had time. Peter knew without a doubt that Derek wouldn’t even look at Stiles the way he wanted to while Stiles was as young as he was. But friendship, friendship was important too. A healer all on its own.

Derek reached out for the grocery bags and followed Stiles to the kitchen. “Put me to work, anything that will keep me from watching your best friend lick my estranged sister’s feet.”

“...Scott was licking Allison’s feet? And I missed it. Dude that’s missed opportunity,” Stiles appeared to puff up even as he rushed around getting out all the ingredients the Hales’d already had as well as the ones he’d bought. He passed stalks of leeks over to Derek, “Wash and chop into inch wide strips.” He filled a _big_ pot with water and drizzled olive oil, shook various spices, and herbs into it and set it onto boil, a wooden spoon across the top before pulling out chicken to wash and cut up.

Derek pulled out a wooden cutting board and washed the leeks thoroughly before fetching a knife to begin chopping. “Our saliva has healing properties, Laura told him to do it to heal Allison’s cuts...It’s just that he looked like he was enjoying it way too much.” 

“You need to not tell me that. I will make fun of him for foot fetish until the end of _time_. I am an asshole I can do this and remain his best friend ever,” Stiles turned and dumped the chicken into the bubbling water then washed his hands and got to work on the other vegetables, peeling carrots, chopping celery, and removing corn from the cob with incredible efficiency.

“You say that as if it would stop me.” Derek raised a brow and finished with the leeks. “I might not know her but Allison is still my sister, it is my brotherly duty to torture anyone who wants to date her.” He brought the chopped leeks over to Stiles. “What’s next?” He still wanted to work and though he was nowhere near as good in the kitchen as Stiles there still had to be something he could do.

“Just dump ‘em in and wait when it comes to the soup. It’s kinda stupid easy to make,” he turned the temperature down to a simmer, put the lid on the pot, then tilted his head at Derek, “How are you at frying bacon?”

“I usually just eat it raw…” Derek broke down cackling when he saw Stiles’ face. “Just kidding, I am excellent at frying bacon, a house full of wolves, it is a necessary skill to possess.”

“Oh good, you’re an asshole too. Means I can torment you to my heart’s content. Fry up enough to cover everyone currently in the house while I make the pancakes.” Stiles pulled out everything needed for pancakes from absolute scratch. He did not _do_ any sort of premixed flour or batter for his pancakes. It was an abomination. Plus it made making them flavored kinda hard.

“I can’t believe you ever doubted my assholish tendencies, I must try harder.” Derek crouched and pulled out a huge skillet from the cabinet and put it on the stove, letting it heat before he tossed the bacon in. 

“Much harder. Cause you’re just a little too cute,” Stiles whisked up an insane amount of batter humming a tune to keep time as he waited for the griddle in the middle of the stove to heat up, “Makes the asshole bits seem sneaky.”

Derek sputtered where he stood, suddenly not knowing what to do with his hands. “I am not cute.” He wasn’t, he was anything but cute, he was a broody bastard, so there. And yes, he was arguing with himself silently in his head but he had a feeling he would just dig himself a deeper hole if he said anything else out loud.

Stiles grinned, “But you _are_. Sooooo cute. Just a great big ball of fluff growling for show like a sweet little puppy with a grasshopper on his nose.” His grin turned wicked and he started singing as he poured batter onto a hot griddle, “I want a broody werewolf for Christmas, only a broody werewolf will do. Don’t want a doll, no dinky tinker toy, I want a broody werewolf to play with and enjoy.”

“You’ll get to enjoy my teeth in your throat if you’re not careful.” Derek grumbled and snapped his teeth in Stiles’ direction as he flipped the bacon. He nudged Stiles with his hip and smirked when it made the kid spill pancake batter on himself. 

“Foul! No wasting the food!” Stiles yelped, “And just for that I will sing the _whole_ thing. At the top of my lungs. So _Laura_ can hear,” he sucked in a deep breath and started belting it out, “Dad says the wolfy would eat me up, but then Laura says the wolfy is a sweetheart in the end. There's lots of room for him in our two-car garage, I'd feed him there and wash him there and give him his chew toy.”

“I hate you, I so hate you.” Derek moped, his ears burning bright red as he could hear Laura cackle upstairs. He hated his whole family...he hated the world. He would find some way to get Stiles the annoying back for this, somehow, some day he would find a way. 

“Play nice Stiles.” John scolded as he walked into the kitchen, straightening his uniform. He would have to go into work early and write out a report of the events at the school dance. Fun times.

“I am playing nice. This is me, playing nice. Like the adorable little bastard I am, hyperactive and nice and clever.” Stiles fluttered his lashes innocently.

“The fact that you _are_ playing nice makes me truly doubt my parenting skills.” John shook his head and walked over, pulling Stiles in for a hug and kissing the top of Stiles’ head. “You are adorable though and nice and clever and I love you.” He kissed Stiles’ hair again. “How’s your back?”

“It’s fine,” he flipped pancakes over, keeping his tone as light and fluffy as they were going to be. And he was lying like a rug and he knew Derek was aware of that but so long as his Dad wasn’t he was okay with that. He’d caused enough problems for his Dad in his life, “I mean not like ‘oh wow let me sleep on my back this feels so good’ fine but ‘can I kick Kate Argent in the face pretty please I am so up for it’ fine.”

“You won’t be kicking anyone in the face if I can help it.” John muttered. “See you at home later?” The bacon and pancakes smelled heavenly but he really didn’t have time to stay.

Derek watched the interaction between father and son in silence. He wasn’t going to call Stiles out on his lie but he promised himself to leech some pain away later.

“Plan to yeah. I only have like a mountain of homework half the size of Kilimanjaro to get through, yay!” Stiles scooped up two pancakes, sandwiched bacon slices between them and handed the impromptu breakfast sandwich to his Dad with a hard stare, “Eat a salad for lunch.”

“Does eggsalad count?” John smiled and accepted the breakfast happily. “No, I promise to be healthy. I’ll even eat it in front of Claire so you can call her and check if you want. Take care and be safe. Please, please, please Stiles, have a day of rest.” John fished the keys to the cruiser out of his pocket. “Bye and Derek, please thank your mother for her hospitality for me.”

“Will do Sheriff.” Derek nodded.

“Have a good day keeping the streets safe for we innocent and sweet children Dad, and you know if anyone happens to give Kate or Victoria Argent a parking or speeding ticket or something the cookies do not come from me,” Stiles hummed as he focused on the pancakes.

“I’ll be sure to pass that along.” John was pretty sure his deputies would do anything for Stiles’ cookies. He wielded a terrible weapon there, Stiles did. He smiled and slipped out the door, poking his head in again. “Oh, tell Laura she can take a day off if she needs to, pretty overwhelming stuff happening on the home front.”

From the look on Derek’s face Stiles could gather Laura had heard and was celebrating, “Werewolf hearing Dad. Pretty sure she heard you-”

“I did! And Stiles thank you for that wonderful new song!” Laura’s voice called down the stairs. “See you tomorrow bossman!”

“Tomorrow.” John agreed and left again, the rumble of the cruiser fading down the graveled road. 

Derek decided to be calm and quiet and not respond even slightly to Laura’s barb, even though he had a sneaking suspicion he would have to listen to that fucking song until his ears fell off.

Stiles glanced over at Derek and winked before starting to sing again, “I~I saw Laura kissing the new de~eputy, just behind the file cabinet last we~ek.” And he grinned at Laura’s squawk and Talia’s demand for information.

Derek perked up like a shark scenting blood in the water. As much as he had hated Stiles singing about him, he now relished the fact that evil, brilliant little asshole was focused on his big sister. And he would take a drive to town later, checking out the new deputy. Derek remembered his promise and stepped behind Stiles, sneaking his hand beneath the other’s shirt and started to take some of the pain from the gashes.

Stiles breathed in and out, the tense line of his back easing, “Thanks. For not giving me away too. Don’t want my Dad to worry.”

“I understand.” Derek hid a lot too, not wanting Talia to worry, though it was harder when your mother was an alpha with near super powers. “Parents worry, always have, always will.” He continued to take the pain away but he had to be careful because if he took too much, Stiles would be loopy and he might forget he was hurt and hurt himself more instead.” 

“The good ones do,” Stiles agreed as Melissa came into view.

“I have to get to work. You know the drill for fever Stiles.”

“Intimately,” he smiled at Melissa, “You can’t trade shifts with someone though? You could use some sleep.”

She tapped him on the nose, “No. I need all the shifts I can get. Behave and lay down on your stomach in between temperature checks. You need rest not to run yourself into the ground.”

He wrinkled his nose, “I make no promises.”

She sighed and shook her head, “Impossible boy. If I see you in the hospital I’m going to be mean.” She kissed his cheek and headed out.

“You know that Mom won’t let you leave until you’ve rested yourself. She is not above physically lying on you to keep you down and if you are really unlucky...she might have Peter lying on you instead.”

“I volunteer for that!” Peter called from upstairs.

Stiles rolled his eyes, “And he’s back ladies and gentlemen we missed him so. Hmm I can’t think of a Christmas song to warp for him and Halloween has passed. Oh well-”

Isaac began chanting as he came into the kitchen, “Boys and girls of every age wouldn’t you like to see something strange,” he grinned, “It counts considering what it’s from.” Then he whined a little bit seeing the stitched gashes and went to nuzzle Stiles’ shoulder.

Stiles just pat him on the head, “It’s over and done and consequences will be rolling soon. I’m fine Isaac, promise.”

Stiles was more forgiving than Derek would be. Even when pack was considered. He finished leaching the pain away and pulled down Stiles’ shirt again, silently wondering about the other scars scattered across the smooth expanse of Stiles skin. 

“Are not,” Isaac muttered but let Stiles shoo him to work beside Derek with another frying pan for scrambled eggs.

Making breakfast moved fast and Stiles ladled up a bowl of the soup and carried it up along with a tray of food for Scott and Cora once Boyd informed him he could hear Cora settling Allison back into bed and Scott fussing over her. He came in and passed Cora her food then Scott, before setting the tray on its little legs over Allison’s lap, “One bowl of Super Soup for our pretty sickie.”

“So pretty.” Scott agreed vehemently, making Cora roll her eyes and choke back a gagging noise. She couldn’t even hate Scott properly because it was clear he was so gone for her sister, at least he had good taste. 

Allison smiled a little weakly, “Thanks Stiles,” she spooned up soup and as soon as she tasted it her eyes went wide and surprised and when she swallowed she had an urge to hug Stiles to pieces, “How do you do that?” It made her throat feel better.

“Family secret,” Stiles winked.

“Reserved to Stilinskis?”

“Reserved to the Stiles family.”

“Told you it was magic.” Scott smiled, his smile directed at both Allison and Stiles. “The Stiles’ has magic in their food as well as their blood.” And now Scott could actually believe that, more than he ever had before. “Thank you Stiles.” 

“Yes, thank you.” Cora leaned forward...and bared her throat at Stiles, knowing he would understand what it meant.

Stiles’ jaw dropped but he reached over and covered the exposed patch of skin with his hand, more protectively than anything else before pulling Cora in for a hug.

Allison smiled and continued to eat her soup with one hand, holding Scott’s with her other.

“We got things under control here.” Cora smiled softly. “Go get yourself some breakfast before Derek has eaten everything in sight. There is a reason he weighs like a small dinosaur. Erica looked mighty hungry as well.”

“We can share if you want to stay.” Scott offered, he liked having Stiles near, everything felt better when Stiles was close.

“I’m not particularly hungry actually,” and Stiles knew that was a problem caused mainly by a skipped dose of Adderall, which meant a big problem because soon enough he’d be so all over the place with his attention he’d probably piss someone off.

Allison studied him and pat the bed between her and Scott, “Why don’t you lay down then? I’ll feel better knowing you’re resting.”

“Dirty pool,” he did lay down, face first between her and his best friend.

Scott was soon pressed against him, having wolfed down his breakfast in minutes. He pressed his face against Stiles’ shoulder, still holding Allison’s hand across Stiles’ slim body. 

“...Stiles?” Cora sounded hesitant. “I don’t want to overstep but I can’t smell your medicine on you...One of us would be more than happy to run over to your house and get it for you if you need it.”

“Be a good idea,” Stiles murmured into the pillow, “I mean it’s not like anything bad happens if I miss a dose. i don’t go screaming into withdrawal but I become extremely annoying, can’t focus on anything longer than a squirrel on crack. Got punched for it once even,” he grinned remembering that, Scott had jumped on his assaulter’s back with a Tarzan yell and bit him.

“We don’t mind that, I just want you to be comfortable.” Cora pat his leg before inching off the bed to go tell her brother to be useful and run after Stiles’ meds.

Derek nodded, he should have thought of that himself. A quick run would do him good as well. He was still reeling from having come face to face with Kate Argent yesterday, it had been even worse since he couldn’t move at the time. He absolutely hated feeling helpless.

Stiles raised his voice, “They’re on my desk under the Iron Man mask!” Then reached up to check Allison’s temperature via skin. Not as bad as before but still too warm for his peace of mind. He started to get up then felt a thump and a weight was suddenly on his legs, a furry weight, “Talia?”

An answering growl had him sighing, “Ooookay then.”

Cora came back in and slipped into bed on the other side of her twin. “Derek told you, Mom will lie on you until you’ve had a proper rest. We are all here to take care of Allison, we won’t let anything happen to her or you.” 

Allison finished her soup, letting Cora take the tray away, and laid down, running her hand over the back of Stiles’ head, “We love you Stiles, and we need you to be okay. I’m so so-”

“Don’t,” he draped an arm over her waist, “I told Isaac and I’m telling you. It’s over and done, you’ll all have your consequences, you after you’re not sick, and there’s no need to dwell on it anymore.” He meant it, completely. He’d already forgiven them, and already trusted them not to hurt him like this again. It was a strange feeling, he couldn’t even fully trust his Dad anymore but he could forgive and trust his pack. Strange but it felt good.

“You may think so but we are still sorry and we will never stop trying to make it up.” Scott’s voice was a sleepy mumble. “Be happy, you’ll have a pack of slaves for a good long while to come.”

“Poor Stiles, having pups stumbling over their feet all around him.” Cora’s voice was filled with amusement. 

“I don’t mind them being underfoot,” Stiles said as Allison nestled closer and fell asleep. He wasn’t likely to get to sleep while he didn’t have his Adderall though so he managed to wiggle his phone out to pass the time.


	14. Chapter 13

Allison had moved in with the McCalls but she went daily to the Hale house to spend time with Cora and get to know the rest of them. Her blood family. She was sitting on a stump now, watching Derek train the boys, except Stiles who was working at Deaton’s until his back healed all the way, and winced in sympathy when Scott hit the ground hard. A crunch of leaves made her aware of someone behind her and she looked over her shoulder at Peter.

“Good day or bad day?” Peter never asked if Allison was okay, because he knew there was no way she could be, not after everything but he also knew that there were good days and there were bad days. 

“Good day,” she said softly. She caught sight of Talia looking out the window then ducking out of view again, “She hasn’t come near me since I was sick though. I don't know...what I should do.”

“Give her some time.” Peter crouched next to the stump Allison was sitting on so he was at her level. “I know it’s hard but Talia is scared to death. She’s scared of rejection, scared she will not be good enough for you. She is scared and full of guilt. Ashamed that she let you be stolen in the first place, that she couldn’t save you, that she couldn’t find you sooner.” Peter gave Allison a soft look. “It’s not logical or true but fear seldom is.”

Allison rested her chin on her knees, “That’s part of why I don’t know how to handle this. I have a mother who loves me, she doesn’t even know me really but she loves me. I didn’t think I had that but now I know I do. I want to hug her, to get to know her like I’m getting to know all of you,” she watched Laura kick Jackson in the tail, literally, and send him tumbling to the ground, “I can wait.”

“You don’t have to wait forever, not even for very long.” Peter stroked her hair and grinned when Jackson screeched like a banshee. “If she continues to be stubborn, just tackle hug her.” Peter would be having a conversation with his big sis. Both she and Allison wanted to be close, fear shouldn’t keep them from each other when they had already lost so much time. 

Allison smiled, “I might just do that,” she took a chance and leaned her head on his shoulder. He wasn’t consistently kind and sweet like Kate had been and that made him all the more real and made him better than who she’d thought Kate had been. She looked at Jackson getting tossed on his ass again and rolled her eyes, “Good God he’s pathetic.”

Peter chuckled. “True. He has the means to beat Laura, he is just afraid to use them. He’s afraid to become a monster but in order to master the monster, you must embrace it.” He looked over where Scott landed on his ass again. “The same goes for your boy over there, he’s too nice. You can’t go into a fight afraid of hurting someone.”

“He’s the sweetest person in the world,” she agreed, “I think he’s still fumbling around and oooooooh oh ouch, Erica is definitely not nice,” she looked amused at the sight of Derek hunching over after being kicked in the balls. She had to give him credit though, he managed to avoid Boyd’s strike and put him in the dirt even when he had to be hurting like hell with the assault to his gonads. He didn’t quite manage to avoid Isaac’s vicious claw to the gut but he rolled with it and wound up sitting on Isaac. 

“Spitfire there, she’s gonna go far...though she will have to watch it in the other direction. Not become too enamored with her wolf, her strength. It is a fine line to tread.” Some days it was an edge Peter just wanted to jump off, become the wolf completely and leave all human aches behind. “Let’s hope Stiles’ swimmers are top notch because that kick...I don’t even know if werewolf healing can fix that.” 

Allison giggled, “Well Stiles can heal others with magic too so I don’t think there’s too much need to worry there Uncle Peter,” it was the first time she’d referred to any Hale by a familial name and it felt good. “And we’ll all keep Erica from sinking too deep.”

Peter was surprised by how moved he felt being called uncle by this extraordinary girl. His shriveled and cracked heart thumped and his wolf howled for family, both lost and found. "That's good and I am sure you will, you are a strange lot but a strong and fierce little pack." He smiled and continued to pet her hair.

The crunch of gravel under tires caught her attention and she heard a car door shut carefully and knew it was Stiles. He trotted into view and arrived in the clearing just in time to see Scott and Jackson both hit the ground at the same time. He gave a sharp whistle to get everyone’s attention and Allison chuckled as he was practically mobbed by Erica and Isaac. She saw his coltish limbs flailing from his position as the filling in a werewolf sandwich.

Laura gave Jackson a break to go get some affection from Danny and went over to Peter and Allison. She draped arms over both their shoulders, “Our sweet boy there is issuing an invitation demand,” she chuckled when Stiles pointed at Derek, “for everyone to come to a Christmas party at Chez Stilinski.”

"Christmas party...that means Christmas cookies. I am all for that." Peter grinned happily. It wasn't a public place and he knew all the people so he didn't think he would have a meltdown.

“It’s going to smell fantastic,” Laura made a happy sort of soft growling noise, “He’s talking a couple turkeys and ham and the whole spread and he’s got,” she nodded at the image of Stiles holding out an incredibly gaudy stocking and shaking it at Derek, “Secret Santa exchange even. There will be presents.” If Laura could turn into a full wolf her tail would have been thumping the ground in excitement and happiness.

Allison beamed as Derek reached into the stocking with a sour expression, “Derek looks like he thinks he’s going to be blinded by the stocking.”

"It's Derek we're talking about, bright and glittery things scare him." Peter said, his smile a little bittersweet. He still remembered the boy who had started decorating for Christmas in October, who hummed Carols and baked cookies for Santa. That Derek was still somewhere inside the ball of angst and broodiness that his nephew had become.

Laura rubbed her cheek on the top of Peter’s head, remembering her brother’s love of Christmas too. She missed it.

“That’s just going to egg Stiles on to cover Derek in glitter,” Allison said softly so the noise of Stiles and the others drowned out Derek’s hearing, “He’s determined to make Derek laugh until his sides hurt.”

"Well if anyone can accomplish that, it's Stiles." Peter nuzzled back against Laura and snorted when Scott tripped over his own feet since he was too busy staring at Allison to watch where he was going. Such a puppy.

Laura shook with laughter when Stiles gave Scott his best disdainful look, then leaned in and obviously hissed something into his ear that had Scott paling then a glint of fierceness entering his eyes before pulling back and announcing that he was going inside to pass the stocking to Talia and Lydia.

“And remember Scott, imagination! Use it!”

"Got it!" Scott gave his bestie a thumbs up and walked back to the spar, a completely new take on things. He used Stiles' advice, imagining Deucalion's face on Derek, a Deucalion out to hurt all those he cared about and he wouldn't let that happen. 

Derek actually looked a little startled when Scott came at him but then he grinned. Finally, perhaps he could finally teach the kid something.

By the time Stiles came back out Scott wasn’t hitting the ground anymore though Derek was still winning. The human made his way over to where Allison sat with Peter and Laura still and waggled the stocking, “I know at least one of you heard and reported. Secretish Santa, twenty dollar limit.”

“Secretish?” Allison said as she reached in and pulled out a name.

“Yes there will be a reveal during the opening, because werewolves.”

Laura grinned and grabbed a name, “We do tend to know. How Mom managed the Santa con for so long is amazing.”

"Well she is an amazing lady." Peter agreed, he was aware of her secret but he would never reveal it, no matter that the children were all grown.

"Stiles." Erica came and hugged him, taking care not to distress his back. "I need cuddles, my toes still hurt from kicking Derek in his jolly ho ho ho's."

Stiles choked, “In those shoes?” He looked down at the boots she’d borrowed from Allison, “I’d think Derek needs cuddles more. My God how is he standing much less still kicking ass?” He still wrapped an arm around Erica’s waist regardless but he was one hundred percent sympathizing with Derek, to the point he was half sure his own balls were trying to crawl up into his body.

Erica snuggled as close to Stiles as possible, leaching comfort and cuddles.

"Well he is probably going to be even more sour for the rest of the day." Peter grinned gleefully. "If that is possible."

“How can you look so happy? He just got kicked in the nards.”

Allison choked a little then bent forward, shaking with suppressed laughter.

“What?” Laura poked Allison in the back, “What is it?”

“Wolfman’s got nards,” Allison giggled.

“Pfft!” Stiles went directly to cackle even though he could feel Derek glaring at him. He waved a hand, “Oh God I’m sorry but I can’t help it. I love that movie and...” he just leaned on Erica as he laughed.

Laura groaned and giggled as well. “Horrible. It’s horrible.”

If looks could kill, all of them would have been smoking piles of ash on the ground. Derek glared and growled, making Scott yelp as he was tossed to the ground once again.

"That's it, I'm done being a personal punching bag for today." Scott scrambled away to Allison, laying his head in her lap.

She ran her fingers through his mop of slightly sweaty hair, “You did really well though. After you got into the game anyway.”

“Better than Jackson for sure,” Laura announced, “Lizard butt is a rock head.”

Danny protested on Jackson’s behalf as Derek pulled him into the group while Laura was slacking, “He’s _not_ rockheaded.”

"To be fair...he hasn't exactly given proof to the contrary." Peter said and suffered Danny's glare. The human really wasn't fond of him, Peter couldn't understand why.

"Jackson has been good at everything he's tried his hand at, here he's not the best and it must kill him." Scott nuzzled Allison's lap like a kitten.

Laura snorted, “He’s a spoiled brat.”

Danny hissed, he actually hissed, drawing disturbed looks, “Don’t talk about him like that. You know _nothing_ about him and you don’t have the right to judge him.”

Stiles ran his tongue around his teeth, “I am no Jackson fan, we are all aware of this yes? But Danny’s right. Jackson is an asshole, an arrogant, prissy asshole jock-”

“You’re a horrible person Stiles,” Danny’s tone wasn’t nearly as pissed off.

“I know. It keeps me up at night. Anyway Jackson is a jack _ass_ but you’re being kinda unfairly...bitchy when it comes to him Laura.” Stiles gave her an apologetic smile.

“He’s a p-”

Talia announced from the porch, “Laura Annabelle Hale.”

And Laura cringed even as Stiles gawked at her.

“Your middle name is _Annabelle_?”

Peter cackled. “Got a sweet little girl on the farm vibe doesn’t it? Just wait until you find out Derek’s middle name.” He actually rubbed his hands together. 

Derek looked up to glare hatred and sulphur at his uncle, allowing Boyd to tackle him to the ground.

“Shut up Uncle,” Laura gave him an evil look then ran over to her mother as Talia beckoned and pulled her off for a ‘discussion’ that she knew was going to burn her ears off.

Stiles watched as everyone piled on top of Derek and then as he managed to toss them all off then put Boyd face down in the dirt. “Okay that’s impressive.”

Peter nodded. “He is an excellent enforcer.” He was just sad how Derek only trained and honed that fighting skill and that he had forgotten how to live. 

“I believe it.” Stiles’ expression was soft. He waved, “Hey Sourwolf! How much longer you going to be beating up on the puppies?”

“Until they stop sucking, sadly I don’t think that is something that will happen today.” Derek replied. “For now I think we’re done, I have to get ready to patrol anyway.” Deucalion was still out there and they couldn’t afford to let their guard down just because Talia had been cleared of suspicion of biting the kids.

“Cool,” Stiles crooked his finger, “Before you go patrol like the badass you are got something for you.” He headed over to the Jeep, sure that Derek would come with.

Derek did follow, eyes narrowed but follow he did. “What?” He fell into step with Stiles as they approached the Jeep. “Sorry, didn’t mean to snap.” Stiles hadn’t kicked him in the balls so it was unfair to take his bad mood out on him.

“Hey no need to apologize. If Erica had kicked me in the balls and Scott had laughed about it I’d be pretty pissy too.” Stiles pulled open the back door of the Jeep and pulled out a pie, “One key lime pie and,” he dangled a keychain of a black wolf that when you pushed down the paw its eyes glowed blue, “Saw it, thought of you.”

Derek stared at the keychain as if he was afraid it would bite him. Finally he reached out almost hesitantly and took it. A reluctantly soft smile on his lips. “Thank you.” The wolf was kind of cute, as cheesy as it was and the pie smelled heavenly. 

“You’re very welcome.” Stiles propped himself on the door by his shoulder. “You don’t, by the way, have to dress any way other than your normal style for the Christmas party, in case you were worried about being forced into a horrible sweater.”

“I wasn’t worried until just now...please don’t say anything of the sort around Mom, she used to be under the delusion that she could knit and believe me. No one wants her to take that up again.” Derek looked at Stiles with pleading green eyes. “There’s only so many times knitwear can be accidentally shredded during training and patrol.”

Stiles rolled his lips in, “My lips are sealed...how bad are we talking though? Weasley sweater or unrecognizable wad of yarn.” 

“Something in between, vague resemblance of a sweater shape could be spotted amongst the loose threads of yarn and the blotches of knots and shit, looking like birds nests sewn on.” Derek kept his voice very, very low because he did _not_ want his mother to hear him.

Stiles chuckled, “Yikes. Sounds like my Dad trying to cook.”

“There are certain things some people should just never do.” Derek agreed solemnly. “For the sake of all mankind.”

“Oh yeah.” Stiles pat Derek on the arm, “I’ll let you get to your patrol. Watch your tail.”

“Always do.” Derek almost hoped he would meet something or someone that would let him kick ass, he was still in a sour mood because his balls hurt god dammit. He took the pie and his keychain inside, hoping that there would actually be some pie left when he got home, he kind of doubted it though.

Stiles just watched him go with a fond smile and let the smile he’d gotten from Derek warm him from the inside and out.


	15. Chapter 14: DING DONG THE WITCH IS DEAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assault, torture, and violence ahead. Ye have been warned.

Danny followed Jackson off the Lacrosse field into the woods and sat down beside him. “I officially miss the old Jackson. You’ve lost your bite since the winter formal incident.”

Jackson glared at him but it was halfhearted at best. “I’ll bite you, show just how sharp teeth I have.” Jackson didn’t know how to explain how he felt. People had gotten hurt and it could have ended so much worse. After that he spent hours every day hearing how stupid he was, now both at home and from Laura Hale. Jackson didn’t have energy enough to fight it any longer. 

“I kind of wish you would,” Danny leaned on him, “Laura’s wrong Jacks. Even Stiles agreed about that you know how much he loves Laura.”

“Not everyone can be wrong Danny.” Jackson looked down at his hands. “You are smart, you know this. When you hear the same thing from plenty of different sources, you must consider that the problem lies with you rather than outside factors.” It was a speech he’d heard from his father plenty of times so Jackson knew it by heart. “I thought this would make me better, that I would finally be enough but I still don’t cut it.”

Danny cupped Jackson’s face and made him look at him, “Jackson listen to me okay? You are not lacking anything. Look how many people call Stilinski an asshole? Almost everyone. He’s not a nice guy unless he likes you. There’s nothing wrong with you. _Nothing_. There’s a whole _shit ton_ of things wrong with David Whittemore but not with you.”

Jackson let out a breath and leaned into the hand cupping his face. “I am not looking for sympathy or reassurance. I’m really not and you are biased anyway. I’ve trapped you with my charm and good looks.” He fluttered his lashes at Danny, as always extremely uncomfortable when things got serious. 

“You _are_ charming,” Danny admitted, “Not so sure about good looking.”

“I’m gorgeous and you know it.” Jackson grinned and leaned closer. “Look, I am everyone’s wet dream.” His smile faltered as he realized just how close to his best friend he was, how little it would take to just lean in and press his lips against Danny’s.

Danny noticed and his heart picked up just a little bit. He’d never allowed the subject of Jackson and romance get near each other in his mind because he knew how easy it would be to fall in love with his best friend and he didn’t want to ever risk their friendship. “I guess you might be in a few dreams.”

“Yeah?” Jackson felt like there was a magnet drawing him in, closer and closer to Danny. He had never felt attracted to a guy before. Never allowed himself to even look but this was Danny, everything about Danny was beautiful and he was so easy to love. 

His heart beat faster and Danny found himself staring at Jackson’s lips as he drew closer and he found himself _wanting_. There was maybe a breath between their mouths when he heard a crack and then felt his arm burning.

Jackson jerked back at the sound and then he saw red blooming on Danny’s arm. He was in full Kanima form in less than a second, standing in front of Danny, hissing dangerously. He wanted to go after the person that shot Danny but his master and best friend was much more important so he scooped Danny up in his arms and ran.

Danny was hissing at the burning pain in his arm but he was fine with Jackson carrying him, especially when another gunshot sounded. He curled a hand over Jackson’s scaled shoulder and looked around to see if he could spot whoever was shooting at them. He didn’t see whoever was shooting but he heard a howl and knew there was backup on the way. It wasn’t long until he saw leather and a flash of laser blue eyes. He was definitely happier that backup was Derek and not Laura.

Derek stopped only long enough so he could speak to them. He looked into yellow, slitted eyes. “Jackson, take Danny to Stiles and have him drive you to the hospital, call ahead and have Melissa meet you. I’ll take care of the hunters.” 

Jackson nodded and ran faster, following Stiles’ scent, not even caring if Stiles was in a public place or not. Danny was more important than anyone seeing a huge lizard.

Derek lifted his nose and scented the air, taking stock of where the gunshots were coming from before taking off in that direction.

Danny had his phone out and texting Stiles to meet them at the edge of the road nearest the lacrosse field and told Jackson he’d be waiting for them.

And he was, behind the wheel, Jeep running, hands gripping the wheel tight.

Jackson was still hissing frantically with worry as they reached the Jeep. He nearly clawed the backdoor open and got in with Danny, he didn’t like how much Danny was bleeding. 

Back in the woods Derek was coming up on the shooter down wind. Whomever it was, they were smart enough to cover their scent and that made it a seasoned hunter. Derek had his suspicions and he would not mind getting to face any Argent head on right now. He crept silently in the underbrush when something hit him in the thigh, he looked down to see an arrow before everything went dark.

Stiles drove like a bat out of hell, glancing back once to check on Danny and severely not liking the severity of the bleeding, “Jackson did you hear anything before the shot? Smell anything? I’m hoping whoever shot at you was sloppy and careless.”

Jackson struggled with himself until he could shift back enough to answer Stiles properly. His eyes were still yellow and scales glittered on his skin here and there but at least he could form words. “I wasn’t really paying attention.” It hurt to admit that but it was the truth. “There was no sound though, not even a rustle of leaves out of place before the shot came...and it was aimed at Danny, as if knowing shooting me wouldn’t do any good.” 

“Shit. Hunter then. Fuck it all,” Stiles turned down the road to the hospital, “I already called Melissa so they’ll be ready for Danny when we get there.”

“Thanks,” Danny grimaced, “I really hope Derek shoves their gun up their-” he hissed as a bump in the road jostled him.

“Careful!” Jackson snapped at Stiles and cradled Danny tighter, trying to counter the movements of the car. He didn’t mean to shout at Stiles, he was just so scared and worried. Danny was the one person in the whole world that he just couldn’t live without. “Sorry…” He gave Stiles an apologetic look. “And yes, I hope Derek tears the fuckers apart.”

“It’s cool Godzilla.” Stiles didn’t mind the snap. He’d probably do the same if it was Scott shot. He pulled into the drop off area and Melissa was there to get Danny in a wheelchair.

Jackson leaned down and rested his head against Danny’s for a moment, taking in strength from his Master to change back completely. Then he looked up at Stiles again. “Will you help Danny get in the wheelchair. I am suffering a slight case of nudity here.”

Stiles tossed Jackson his keys, “There’s clothes you can borrow in the back. Park my baby then come in when you can,” He hopped out and helped Dany out of the Jeep and into the wheelchair.

Danny felt lightheaded as Stiles and Melissa helped him into the wheelchair and then Melissa wheeled him in to emergency care and a doctor.

Jackson hurried to drive the car to the parking lot where he parked it and dove into the back, pulling out sweatpants a t-shirt and a pair of really horrid flip flops. Jackson didn’t care though, he just wanted to get to Danny. He locked the car and ran for all he was worth into the E.R to find Stiles and Danny.

Stiles was waiting for Jackson, leaning against the wall and he couldn’t even get up the urge to laugh at Jackson in his flip flops. “He’s in with the doctor right now.”

“But he’s going to be alright right? He’s gonna be fine? They remember the rods in his chest right? No normal x-ray, it can hurt him.” Jackson was frantic, he worried the hem of his borrowed shirt between his fingers.

“They don’t need to X-ray. The bullet didn’t hit bone. Melissa’s in there and she knows about the rods. He’ll be okay. The most we need to worry about is blood loss and aconite poisoning. Danny’ll be fine.”

Jackson heaved a huge sigh and practically fell against Stiles. “Thank God.” If Stiles said Danny would be fine, then Jackson believed him. For some strange reason, he really did.

Stiles nodded and reclaimed his keys. His fingers were twitching and his mind was busy with worries. Was Derek okay? Was he clawing his way through the bastard who’d shot Danny? Or had he been shot too and was somewhere without help?

Jackson noticed the twitching and he might be an asshole but he wasn’t totally ignorant. “Go check on Derek, I’ll watch out for Danny. I’ll text you if anything happens, otherwise I am just going to sit with him, call his family.” 

“Thanks,” Stiles pat Jackson on the upper arm absently and dashed out, heading for his Jeep and dialing Derek’s number as soon as he was out of the hospital. He had an uneasy feeling creeping up his spine.

Kate watched the screen light up with Stiles’ name as Derek’s phone rang. “Should I answer it? He’s pretty cute, those golden eyes and those pretty lips. I bet I could teach him a thing or two, just like I did you.” She smiled at Derek whom she had strung up against the metal grates connected to a car battery. 

Derek kept his mouth shut, eyes burning with hatred.

“Aw, don’t be like that, we had a lot of fun.” Kate raked her nails down Derek’s abs as the phone rang again. “Man, he just doesn’t give up does he.” She picked up the phone and answered it. “Sorry kid, Derek can’t come to the phone right now. He’s a bit tied up.” She leaned forward and licked at Derek’s skin. 

Stiles went cold, “He’d better get untied, healthy and whole, real quick or I’m going to rip your scalp off and make you eat it.” He started the Jeep and peeled out of the parking lot, possibly on the way to get his first traffic violation ever.

“Such naughty language Stiles.” Kate tutted and picked up a modified cattle prod, setting it against Derek’s skin so Stiles could hear him scream over the phone. “You could do some much nicer things with that pretty mouth of yours.” She took a step back so she could snap a picture of Derek and sent it to Stiles’ number. “There, I sent you a gift.”

“I’m going to kill you,” it was a cold and deadly calm declaration of intent. Stiles studied the photo and recognized the background. He saw a spiral behind Derek. It was the old brewery. “I am going to get the pack and we are going to find you and you can kiss your sick, sadistic, psychotic, evil demonic ass goodbye.”

“But will sweet little Derek be alive when you come?” Kate cooed into the phone as she put it on speaker. She liked having an audience, she always did her best work then. She pulled a knife from her boot and carved her name over Derek’s heart. Then she snapped another picture and sent it to Stiles. “How many times do you think I have to carve my name before it’s permanent?”

Stiles just growled. It wasn’t wolfish, it was a very human growl. He wasn’t going to give Kate the satisfaction of more threats. He’d just say this one thing and not to her, “Derek your furry ass had better hang on and not pass out or die until we save you. The pack and I will get you out of this, I swear.”

“So cute.” Kate purred and watched Derek closely, seeing the spark in him when Stiles spoke. Oh that was interesting. “We’ll see if that is a promise you can keep Stiles. See you later.” She thumbed the phone off and looked down at the table full of her tools, she picked up a pair of pliers. It was time to get back into play.

Stiles texted Talia, Laura, and Scott all the details then tossed his phone onto the passenger seat knowing he didn’t have time. He’d have to run the last length to the brewery to keep Kate from hearing him approaching so he needed to get to a parking spot as soon as possible. He jumped out of the Jeep and paused only long enough to choose between a bat and a tire iron. It was a split second decision and his hand closed over the tire iron then he was running. Training with the werewolves had taught him to run silently across the forest floor.

The brewery came into view and Stiles crept close, around to a fire escape, Derek’s occasional screams setting his teeth on edge. It made him sick but he had to use the screams as cover for his climbing up into the ceiling beams so Kate didn’t hear him. He could smell Derek’s blood and it made the anger boiling in the pit of his stomach ignite into incandescent fury. He walked and crawled over ceiling beams until he was centered above Kate and her sick instrument table.

“You make such pretty sounds for me sweetheart.” Kate poked him with the cattle prod again so he would stay shifted. Then she pulled another claw off his fingers and dropped it into a bowl. “I think I am going to make a necklace out of these.” She stood on her toes so she could flick her tongue over his lips. “Would look better with a few fangs on it too though.”

Derek growled and jerked against his bindings. He refused to let his eyes flicker to where he knew Stiles was. Instead he did everything he could to keep Kate’s attention solely on him. He was bleeding everywhere and in such pain but he would not let Kate hurt Stiles, he wouldn’t let that happen.

Stiles tensed and waited until Kate turned back to the table for an oral speculum and then he jumped, swinging the tire iron down. It didn’t hit her head as he’d wanted but her shoulder, breaking it and forcing her to drop the cattle prod. He rolled, dodging a knife going for him, and snatched up the prod. He managed to dodge another blow that left the back of Kate’s head and neck vulnerable. He drove the pronged tip of the prod into the base of her skull and the full charge had her body twitching and jerking even as he used his entire weight to drive the prod even deeper so that it broke vertebrae.

Derek stared as Kate Argent twitched a few more times before going completely still. Eyes staring up at nothing. He moved his eyes to Stiles, wanting to ask how he was doing but he couldn’t get the words out. He struggled weakly to get out of his bonds just as the door slammed open and his mother, sister and uncle stormed in, followed by the new puppies. 

Talia sprang forward to claw at the shackles holding her baby up and snarled when her hands were shocked and burned with the electric current keeping him there.

“Here lemme,” Stiles got up and followed the wires to the source and killed the power, “There.”

Laura joined her mother in clawing Derek free now that the current was gone and then she was holding him with their mother, “Der,” she held tight, “God baby brother.”

“‘m fine.” Derek slurred, the wolfsbane from the arrow still in his system, keeping him from healing. He was more worried about Stiles though.

Peter looked at the body of Kate Argent and he spat at it without remorse.

Scott skidded to a stop by Stiles, whining in concern. “How are you? Are you hurt?” He leaned in and sniffed, trying to figure out if any of the blood on Stiles was his own.

“I’m fine. No I’m not hurt. Help me find where that devil woman put her arrows so we can fix Derek up.” 

Talia held her son, petting his hair and holding him close, watching the others even as she shook in anger and hatred for the hellspawn who’d dared to harm her son.

Scott whined again but reluctantly let go of Stiles to help look. He glanced at the dead body on the floor, happy that Cora had kept Allison at home. No matter what had happened, Allison did not need to see this. 

Peter sniffed his way to a large black duffel bag that held both bow and arrows. “Here.” 

Derek pat his mother’s arm with bleeding fingertips. He wanted to reassure her that he was fine but since she squeezed him tighter, he had a feeling he was making things worse. He looked down and saw Kate’s name carved in his skin and it made his stomach roll. He struggled to get out of his mother’s grasp because he was going to be sick.

Talia refused to let him go and Laura growled at him to be still before he hurt himself further.

Stiles found a wolfsbane arrow and pulled it out before setting it on fire, catching enough ash to rub in the wound in Derek’s leg. He paused when he was growled at by Talia as he approached, “Say what now?”

Talia shook her head and shut down her growl, shifting so Stiles could get at Derek’s leg.

“Okay Sourwolf, you know the drill. It’s gonna hurt but quit squirming,” he ran his hand along Derek’s thigh with the hand not holding the ash, just a calming stroke before he rubbed the ash into the wound.

Derek tensed like a bowstring and screamed, his voice hoarse from all the screaming he’d done over the last hour or so. It hurt like a bitch and when darkness rose to claim him, he welcomed it.

Peter watched his nephew pass out and he let out a soft breath. “Probably for the best. It will let his body heal in peace without him stubbornly doing his best to convince everyone he’s fine.”

“What are we going to do about...that?” Scott nodded at Kate.

Stiles kept his hands on Derek’s skin and concentrated, his hands glowing a soft gold that spread to the worst injuries, healing them more rapidly. He concentrated most intently on the name carved into Derek’s chest, “I say salt and fucking burn.”

“Seconded,” Laura growled.

“I’ll handle it. You get Derek home.” Peter offered as he watched Stiles’ hands in fascination.

“I didn’t know you could do that.” Scott sounded amazed as he watched Stiles too. “Deaton couldn’t have taught you that, I don’t think he knows how to do something like that.”

“Independent study exists and you’ve never had your ass busted up bad enough for you to need it,” once the carved letters were gone without any trace, not even the faintest white line, he dropped his hands and stood up, “I’ll give you guys a ride home.”

Talia just nodded, letting Laura take Derek’s weight and transforming. She was certain her daughter would handle getting Derek to Stiles’ Jeep without trouble but even though Kate was dead already, she needed to get her fury on the demon out. As a wolf she fell on Kate’s corpse and tore in, shredding her dead body, clawing and biting her face away.

Peter stood next to his sister, he understood her completely and he was happy to watch over her while she cleansed some of her demons out by this act. Peter only wished he could feel as much as Talia did, that he could still be that angry but he was mostly numb. He would happily burn the bitch though, once Talia was done.

Stiles took position at Derek’s other side and walked with Laura out of the brewery and toward the Jeep. He didn’t talk, just glanced over at Laura and Derek every few minutes until they reached his car and then he helped her get Derek into the back seat.

Laura pet her brother’s face, “You saved him again.” She looked at Stiles, unable to voice her gratitude any further.

He shrugged. He couldn’t say it wasn’t a big deal but then again it was a need to protect Derek, a need he could really _explain_. 

Scott bit his lip as he watched smoke begin to rise from inside the brewery. He couldn’t say that he would be sorry to see the whole building burned to the ground but something still gnawed at him. “Someone should tell Chris Argent.” It was the right thing to do. Kate was a monster, you only had to look at the state of Derek to see that but even monsters have family who love them. “I can do it.”

Talia growled low and savage before transforming to human again, not caring about her nakedness, “The hell with her family. Her family took my daughter and _kept_ her away to protect an evil bastard. They deserve _nothing_.”

Scott swallowed nervously but stood up against the alpha. “They did all that and it is horrible and unforgivable but despite everything, Kate Argent is still someone’s sister, someone’s family and they _do_ deserve a notification of her death. Doing anything less than that is becoming just as bad as they are than is something I refuse to be.” He met the eyes of the woman who was the birth mother of the girl he loved. “If Gerard shows up, I will be happy to hold him down while you peel the flesh of his bones but I will go let Chris Argent know his sister is dead, it is the right thing to do.”

“Fine boy. Do as you please and when Chris Argent doesn’t listen to the truth of her death and shoots you you’ll have no one but yourself to blame,” she growled and turned to stalk away.

“Oh joy! Allison’s mother hates me.” Scott swallowed loudly. “If I don’t come back...get rid of my porn before Mom finds it.” Scott pat Stiles’ shoulder before turning to run through the woods into town. 

Stiles just started the Jeep and headed to the Hale house keeping and eye and an ear on Derek in the back. Once there he held the door open for Laura then went inside to the kitchen to make something for the Hales to eat while they watched over Derek.

Peter slunk into the kitchen after Stiles, leaning against the counter as Stiles began to fiddle with ingredients. “Strange isn’t it? That it isn’t harder taking a life and that you don’t feel horrible after having done it? It’s really rather easy...I was expecting major guilt after my first kill but I slept like a baby. That person deserved to die and so did Kate...I just want to thank you for killing her.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, opening it so that Stiles could see the photo inside. “This was my Bridget.” He looked down at the short woman with a head full of wild red curls. It was the only picture he still had of her, the others was lost in the fire. “She was seven months pregnant when Kate burnt her alive.”

Stiles rested a warm hand on Peter’s forearm, “She’s beautiful. And you’re welcome. No. I don’t feel bad for killing Kate. I might feel a little scared of myself later but I am never going to feel bad for killing her.” 

“Never fear your strength.” Peter stroked a gentle finger over the picture before putting it away again. “You have a strong heart, a strong, large and good one. Be proud.”

Stiles made a neutral sound. He’s not particularly confident in his good qualities or if his heart was really all that expansive. “You guys have the makings for chocolate chip cookies or a chocolate cake, which should I make?”

“Cookies, you can have several cookies to one slice of cake and then it will feel like you have indulged more.” Peter was addicted to Stiles’ cookies and he wasn’t ashamed to admit it. “Also easier to balance and eat in or close to a bed and I know that Talia won’t let Derek out of his for a good long while.”

Stiles chuckled, “He’ll lose his mind. I’ll have to visit, offer some entertainment.”

“He will appreciate that, no matter how much he will grump at you.” Peter smiled and got ready to leave the kitchen before Stiles roped him into actually helping. He wasn’t a fan of manual labor. 

“I don’t mind grumping,” he gave Peter a knowing look, “Go on then or sacrifice yourself into a bowl of beef.”

"I will just go check on the ladies and Mr. Grump himself." Peter inched himself toward the doorway. "Just call on me when it's time to lick your batter." He leered and winked at Stiles before leaving.

Stiles' phone chimed with a text from Jackson. Letting him know that Danny was fine but that the hospital was keeping him overnight for observation and that Jackson would be staying with him.

Stiles sent a text back giving Jackson the skinny on Derek and letting him know Kate was dead. Then he sent Scott a text asking if he was still okay.

_'I'm alive, okay is a matter of perspective.'_ Scott didn't even use his usual made up text speak so that was a pretty good indication that he wasn't all okay, not emotionally anyway.

Jackson sent Stiles a happy face at the news that Kate was dead.

Stiles put his phone on speaker and called Scott, “Hey, what’s wrong? And I can tell you now that Talia doesn’t hate you, she really doesn’t buddy.” 

"Nothing is wrong, not really. I've just never had to tell someone that their family is dead." Scott paused, silence lingering over the phone. "And Mr. Argent...he wasn't surprised or angry or anything. He just seemed... _broken_." 

Stiles really couldn’t find it in him to be sympathetic to Chris Argent. Maybe it made him a bad person but the man had aided and abetted in the mental anguish of Talia and her family by doing _nothing_. It would have been different if Chris had been afraid for his life but he hadn’t been. “I’m sorry you had to do that Scott.” And he was sorry it was hurting his friend but he couldn’t be sorry for Chris.

"It's okay, I chose to do it. I don't think I can ever forgive the Argents for all the pain and hurt they've caused but at the same time...this is the dude that has raised Allison and look at how perfect she is." Scott was conflicted, he hated the Argents, he did but anyone who had raised Allison to be the girl she was couldn't be all bad could they? "I'll be fine, just need a little alone time."

“You sure? I can drop things here and grab the rest of the puppies or just you and me if you want.” He paused in the food he was fixing, fully ready to go rescue Scott from wallowing if he needed to.

"It's fine, promise bro." Just that Stiles offered meant the world to Scott. "You are where you're needed right now. I'm gonna pick up some food and take it to Mom at the hospital and after that we'll see...I might vacuum the house or something."

“I’m going over there. You vacuuming or doing any kind of housework is an unnatural occurrence that may trigger the apocalypse.” He was genuinely worried to hear Scott planning on cleaning the house.

"Dude! I am rolling my eyes so hard at you right now." Scott sounded both fond and exasperated. "I'm _fine_." At least he would be, he hoped. "And I do housework....occasionally."

“Only under pain of grounding or when you’re after asking your Mom for something,” Stiles felt better with Scott snarking at him. Enough to get back to making dinner for the Hales.

There was another pregnant pause on the line. “I might want to ask Mom something...I’ve saved up for a bike working at Deaton’s and now that she knows I won’t be roadkill, she might let me get it.” 

Stiles was silent for a few minutes then, “I am imagining this attempted conversation and I am seeing her skinning you.”

“That’s...not good.” Scott drooped, even his voice did. “Not good at all because I might have, possibly already bought the bike.” He cringed as he waited for his best friend’s reaction.

“......what would you like me to make sure your tombstone reads? And for God’s sake watch Star Wars before your Mom gets home.” Stiles seared the steaks he’d been seasoning to lock in the flavors before wrapping them and sliding them into the oven.

“Here lies Scott Nicholas McCall, loving and devoted son who just wanted his own wheels and not have to rely on his best friend to get places.” Scott worried his lips. “And Star Wars...it’s like a million hours long, besides that goblin thingie creeps me out. You know I had nightmares after you made me watch Labyrinth. Puppets are nasty bro.”

“Goblin thi- you heathen it’s Salacious B. Crumb a Kowakian monkey-lizard and Jabba’s court jester. Also really? Seriously? You are _living_ a Buffy season and the Henson puppets creep you out?” Stiles flailed even though Scott wasn’t around to see him, he was that offended.

“Yeah, they do, they are super creepy.” Scott shivered. “Jim Henson is a sick, sadistic man for ever creating the Muppets, which grown man would want to shove his hand up a frog’s ass anyway? Bleh.” Scott pulled the door to the Chinese restaurant open. “Okay, I’m picking up Mom’s food now, wish me luck and remember, if I die, get rid of the porn.”

“Dude it would serve you right if I didn’t but you know I’ve got your back. Even if you suck at computer protection,” Stiles started making some mashed potatoes.

“I do not suck at computer protection. It’s a testament of love.” Scott sniffed over the phone. “Love you bro and I’ll talk to you later, take care.” 

“Love you too,” while he waited for the potatoes to boil he started mixing the batter for the cookies, “and do ring before your demise.”

“I’ll try to say goodbye before Mom nails my ass to the wall. Bye bye.” Scott ended the call and went to pick up his standing order for his Mom, she deserved some hot food, even when he wasn’t trying to butter her up.

Stiles snorted softly and managed to rapidly finish the food and the cookies. He put plates together on a tray and carried them up, knocking lightly on the frame of a cracked open door and smiling when he saw Derek, settled between Laura and a wolfed out Talia, open his eyes, “Hey, hungry?”

“Starving.” Derek agreed, looking more than a little relieved to see someone other than an overly protective family member. He loved them but having them hover like this was going to get old very fast. “And Stiles...Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome. But dude,” Stiles carried the tray in and set it on the side table before handing Derek a plate, “You have _got_ to stop getting shot with wolfsbane. You can’t use those asskicker skills if you’re passed out.” He handed Derek a knife and fork as well before passing Laura a plate too.

“A-fucking-men,” she fell on the steak like a starving...well wolf.

“Not like I plan to get ambushed.” Derek muttered and cut a piece of steak, eyes closing in bliss when he tasted it. It was cooked just how he liked it and it practically melted in his mouth. “She was shooting at a human, I had to go after her.” Derek felt like he had to defend himself. “How is Danny doing?” 

“He’s good. They’re keeping him overnight for observation, so of course Jackson will be hovering like a hen with a clutch,” he whipped his hand out and smacked Laura on the back of the head when she snorted meanly, “ _You_ don’t get to laugh at Jackson cracks because you’re being needlessly mean missy.”

Talia made a grumble of agreement and nudged Stiles’ hand with her nose before looking at her plate.

Stiles got it, cut the steak up for Talia, then set it in front of her, “And I am not saying it’s you did anything wrong Sourwolf, just the opposite. Still, caution, grab a little more because if I have to rub any more wolfsbane ash into you within the next five years I’m going to shave you bald.” He ignored the way Laura was looking at him almost in betrayal.

“You could try.” Derek gave him a challenging look, he was almost smiling though, insanely grateful that Stiles didn’t treat him like he had to be wrapped in cotton. Aside from a little ache he was as good as new again, or at least he would be very soon. “I’ll do my best to save my hair, it’s much too nice to be shaved off.”

Stiles cocked his head and hummed, “Eh it’s not bad. Little too much gel most of the time though. You are not Ryan Seacrest and please don’t try to be. One of those is all the world needs.” 

Derek looked horrified and turned to Laura. “If I turn into Ryan Seacrest, please kill me on the spot.” Derek was privately convinced that Seacrest had sold his soul to a crossroad demon. He took another bite of food before looking up at Stiles, furrowing his brows. “Aren’t you eating?” 

“I will at home. I just wanted to fix you guys something so you didn’t have to mess with it after today before I head out.” 

Talia sat up and dragged her tongue up from Stiles’ jaw to his temple before going back to her food, somehow managing better manners than her daughter who was pouting while still devouring her food.

“Just make sure you actually eat something, I won’t hesitate to call your dad and make sure you do.” Derek used his intimidating, judging eyebrow move before reaching out to pull on his sister’s hair. “Stop sulking, you’re still Stiles’ favorite.”

“I don’t know about that,” she muttered, rubbing her scalp, “I thought you hate Jackson.” She said to Stiles.

“Mmm more like intensely dislike for various reasons. I have been dealing with his dickishness since...well since we were six, lots of time for dislike to build. Still, much as it’s amusing to see him get his ass handed to him the venomous tongue needs a cut back,” he flicked her on her nose and got up, “He’s not stupid, he _did_ figure out ‘werewolves’ before Lydia did. So call him an ass all you want but remember that he’s not stupid. And, though if he hears I mentioned this I will be hiding from a pissed off lizard, he’s got all the material things he could ask for but he’s sorely lacking in parental love. He’s never been hit but abuse can be emotional as well.” He wagged his fingers and scampered away, calling out to Peter that the food was done but he could fix his own plate before he was out the front door.

Derek stroked his hand up and down Laura’s arm. “Jackson is a tool, everyone who has ever met him agrees with that but you have been extremely harsh with him. I just wonder why because that’s not like you at all.” Laura usually gave everyone a chance but she seemed to have decided to hate Jackson on sight. “If you really can’t stand him, I can take over his training.”

“I really can’t,” Laura said, poking at the quilt, “I just...Stiles went out of his way to help the little lizard, was _attacked_ by the little bastard and still helped him, and then lizard boy was part of the stupidity almost immediately after that got Stiles hurt, you paralyzed, Cora hurt, and Allison sick. I can’t be as pissed off at Lydia because she never saw the violence of a rogue alpha. And I can’t be as angry at Scott or Isaac because they’re puppies and in love with their girls.” She leaned her head on her mother’s when Talia licked at her hand, “I just can’t get past it.”

Derek sighed, sometimes you had an instant dislike for a person and this looked to be one of those times. “I’ll take over his training then, keeping the two of you in close quarters will never end well for either of you. One thing though...I think Jackson might be in love too, just not with a girl.” 

“I know but according to what I wrung out of Isaac, Jackson was the one really pushing during their idiot pow-wow. Danny was thinking in brainy terms, Jackson was thinking with his assholeishness. I just can’t like him or even keep from wanting to bite his tail off.” She rubbed her cheek on Derek’s knee, “Not real pleased with Mahealani either though let me tell you.”

There would be no way to change Laura’s mind, Derek knew that. His sister had a stubborn streak a mile wide and you couldn’t control how you felt about someone. “We’ll switch then, unruly puppies for one lizard. It’s okay. Take it easy on Danny though, he just got shot and he won’t heal like we do.” 

“Thanks. I won’t bite the squishy,” she said, “Do you think Stiles will be okay? I mean he did kill the demon whore.”

“I actually think he’ll be fine.” Which was probably a worry in itself Derek supposed. “We’ll keep an eye on him and be there if he needs us, I think that’s all we can do.”

Talia shifted and pet Laura’s hair and Derek’s cheek, “All we can do for now. And I believe that Stiles had already put that horrible woman firmly into the same category humans put cockroaches and spiders long before today. If he has any problems it won’t be that he did kill her but that he’s aware that he can take a life without guilt now.”

“That doesn’t have to be a bad thing. It’s only bad if you are a bad person and Stiles may be many things but bad he is not.” Derek knew that down to his bones, Stiles could annoy him to pieces but he knew how good Stiles was, even if Stiles wasn’t aware of it himself.

Laura murmured into Derek’s leg, “I’m scared for him Der. There’s something there, some old festering wound that he’s not letting anyone near.”

Derek nodded, he knew that too. Something that was hurting Stiles constantly, like an arrowhead that hadn’t been removed properly and continued to cut into flesh and bone. “I worry too, but he has us now, all of us and when that old wound burst open, which it will, we will be there to patch it up and staunch the bleeding.”

Talia pulled her eldest into a hug, “We’ll watch over him honey. He’s ours now.”

Laura nodded but she still couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling deep in her gut. She hoped that whatever happened it wouldn’t end badly.


	16. Chapter 15

“Well, what do you think?” Scott bounced on his heels in excitement as he showed Isaac and Stiles his bike. “I know it doesn’t look like much yet but once I’ve fixed it up it will be great yeah?” After having been yelled at for over an hour he had finally managed to calm his mother down to the point where he could take the bike over to Casa Stilinski and show it off. “Something rattles when I drive it but it works so it can’t be that important.”

Isaac turned and looked at him in vague horrified disbelief while Stiles facepalmed, “No.” He grabbed the handlebars and walked the bike into the Stilinski garage, “You’re a moron. If something on a vehicle rattles it’s important.” He shook his head and got the tool box and then went to work checking out what was wrong with the green monstrosity Scott had gotten.

Scott followed, not bouncing any longer. If he had a tail it would be tucked between his legs. “It can’t be that bad can it?” He really, really hoped not because he had poured his entire savings into buying this bike. 

The sound Isaac made when he got into the guts of the bike was horrified, “Scott you got hosed. Big time. It’s a miracle you managed to get it off the lot.”

Stiles slung his arm over Scott’s drooping shoulders, “Hey it’ll be okay man.” 

“It still sucks.” Scott leaned his head on Stiles’ shoulder. “I mean, I am supposed hear when people are lying to me but I still just smile and continue to be the schmuck I’ve always been.” 

“You’re still learning and excitement makes it harder for your bullshitometer to work.” Stiles looked at Isaac, “So what’s the damage? Can you fix it?”

“Yeah but it needs a new carburetor,” Isaac was already taking the engine apart, “Got some missing bolts, rusty sprockets, and corroded battery connections.”

Scott winced with every new thing that the bike needed. His mother would gloat for eternity. “How much will this cost?” Scott was seriously thinking about selling an organ or two. Isaac was a genius when it came to mechanics but even he needed something to work with to make things...well work.

“Depends on where you get the parts. Stiles call Boyd and ask if he knows where to get his hands on a Boyesen Power Wing for a Kawasaki for cheap. Scott I’ll give you a list for the bolts and new sprockets. The battery connections are an easy fix.” 

“Thank you Isaac, really I mean it. Thanks.” Scott was grateful, even though he felt a little like crying for having been such an idiot once again. “So...think that Allison and I can get a ride to school tomorrow?” He turned puppy eyes on Stiles. Sometimes it really felt like Stiles was pulling all the weight in their friendship, Scott wanted to be useful too, not have to call on Stiles for every little thing. 

“Dude you don’t even need to ask,” Stiles ruffled Scott’s hair just before Boyd picked up and he got down to business.

Scott handed Isaac a towel so he could wipe his hands after having been elbows deep in the grime that was the bike’s engine. “How is he?” He kept his voice low and nodded toward Stiles while his best friend was on the phone.

Isaac checked the wiring, “He had a little bit of a bad night but he’s okay with having killed her. The problem I think, is that he didn’t know that was in him. He’s not guilty about it but he is a little scared that it is.”

Scott nodded, he got it. No matter how right it was, it had to be daunting having that in you, the strength to take a life. Scott knew it probably brought back memories too and that the bad night was probably do to that more than Kate Argent. “You’ll take care of him.” It was spoken with full confidence. “Cuddle him if he can’t sleep.”

“I did and will do. Heard him tossing and whimpering and woke him up. Told him I had a nightmare and snuggled up until we both got to sleep.” Isaac had suffered a couple of bad nightmares since moving in and Stiles had made it clear that he wanted Isaac to come looking for him if he wanted comfort.

“Good man.” Scott was glad that Isaac was there to take care of Stiles when he couldn’t. Stiles needed to be looked after as well no matter how much he denied it. Scott locked Isaac in a headlock and pulled him in for a smacking kiss to the cheek. “So how are things going with the lovely Lydia Martin?”

Isaac didn’t shove Scott off, he turned and got even by smooching him on the lips, which just sent Scott spluttering backwards, to Isaac’s evil grinning delight. “Going good. She’s still dating me and kissing has occurred so yeah. It’s good.”

Scott wiped his mouth with the back of his hand but he wasn't really disgusted. Isaac and he were brothers, closer than that even so a smooch didn't really phase him. "That's great, I'm glad for you bro." He lowered his voice again. "Just wish Stiles wasn't so hung up on Old Wolf, he should have someone to date and cuddle now."

Isaac went back to cleaning out the regular dirt and smut from Scott’s bike, “I guess. Maybe. I’m not all that sure actually. Derek’s oblivious on purpose, which underage guy whose Dad is the Sheriff makes that totally understandable, and Stiles,” Isaac looked up and smiled fondly at the image of Stiles talking on the phone, limbs flailing all over the place, “I don’t think he knows how appealing he is to someone who doesn’t have social status in school in mind because he’s never had anyone show actual interest.”

"I know...I just wish someone would show that interest, make Stiles see how special he is. Someone worthy of course...which now that I think about it is a very tall order." Scott couldn't see anyone being worthy of his best friend.

“Or maybe just Derek sized.” Isaac said getting up to grab a can of Coke and pulling the battery connections out, dribbling the cola over them, “There’s a scent when they’re together, really really faint, probably due to the obliviousness, but it’s a lot like the one around you and Allison.”

"Yeah." Scott had scented it as well, when Derek and Stiles were together, they smelled _right_. A six year age difference really wasn't that big of a deal, except for when one of them was fifteen. "I won't meddle or push, I guess Stiles will know who and what he wants." 

“Eventually,” Isaac’s lips were curved in deep amusement, “Once he does we should be entertained for a while. Derek won’t really know what hit him. A drive-by Stiles-ing.”

"Swept up by the hurricane Stilinski. It will be funny as hell." Scott agreed. Hopefully it could be what they both needed as well, both Stiles and Derek.

Stiles came bouncing back over, “Okay Boyd says he can get one, for free even, well mostly for free. It’s a tradey thing.”

"Awesome!" Scott perked up immediately, not even questioning what he would have to trade. "Go Boyd and go Stiles...and Izzie too of course." He pumped his fist in the air.

“You’d better say ‘go Stiles’ because it is _Finstock_ we’re trading with here and guess what he wants,” Stiles pat Scott on the head.

“What does Finstock want?” Scott swallowed down his fear because when it came to Finstock he could want anything from a foot rub to their firstborn.

Stiles smiled sweetly, “Apparently he’s organized a bake sale for the lacrosse team again but only Danny, because Danny is a nice guy, volunteered to help and man the ‘register’ and since Danny’s arm is in a sling Finstock is down baked goods and his only helper.”

“Go Stiles!” Scott said again because Stiles was the only one of them who could bake. Scott still remembered the puke fest of 09 when he’d tried to make cupcakes for his birthday. “I can man the register, perhaps if you bake the lacrosse team might actually get something sold.”

“You do realize this will mean exposing my culinary prowess to the entire town yes? So far only my Dad, two deputies not named Hale, the Hales, your Mom, and ye of my little pack know I am capable of cooking and baking.” Stiles had never advertised his culinary abilities because he’d only ever seen two outcomes to it. Either he’d be bullied because he did supposedly ‘girly’ things or he’d be bullied into bringing someone desserts.

“I could try to bake.” Scott offered, he didn’t want to force Stiles into anything and this whole bike mess was his own responsibility. “I mean, something easy, sponge cake or something. That way you can hide your secret identity as Cookie Man from the world for a bit longer.”

Stiles’ expression was one of pity, “Scott, my brother, you burned water. The pot never recovered.”

Isaac snorted in mild amusement, “You should reveal your skills to the world Stiles. Girls will flock to you. They like guys who can cook. And the worries you have,” he looked up, letting his eyes glow warm gold, “I think we can handle them yeah?”

“Good point.”

“And the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach so you’ll have both genders just lining up to taste your goodies.” Scott perked up again.

“I sincerely hope we are talking metaphorical goodies here.” John leaned against the doorframe leading into the house from the garage. 

Isaac choked before starting to cackle as Scott realized how what he’d said could have been taken and Stiles blinked innocently at his father.

“Awww why? I mean you’ve had the Talk with me, I am well educated on safety and who wouldn’t line up just to get a taste of this,” Stiles spread his arms wide, indicating himself.

Isaac looked at the Sheriff, “We’re discussing baked goods being used to barter for a carburetor.”

“Good, good because despite any talk and safety educations no one better taste my son’s fifteen year old goodies.” John looked over at the bike with a wince. “And regarding the bike...I don’t want to know anything about it before it’s running according to code. Don’t let me see any of you on it before then.”

Isaac scoffed, “Like I’d let Scott get on this thing before it purrs in the right ways. Where’d you get it anyway Scott? There might be the possibility for the Sheriff to pop by and discuss unethical sales practices with the former owner.”

“I’d be happy to.” John nodded.

Scott cringed, he didn’t like the idea of tattling, even on jerks but it could save someone else from being as stupid as he had been. “Dealership off of Elm St.”

“Ah...yes, Jacobi’s place.” John nodded. “It won’t be the first talk we have with them. I’ll swing around later in the week.”

“Good, maybe you can get some of Scott’s money back,” Stiles bumped Scott’s shoulder, “Since he depleted his savings and all.”

John scratched his jaw. “I wouldn’t hold out too much hope about that, not unless you got a proper receipt and contract of purchase from them.” 

Scott shook his head sadly. 

“I didn’t think so.” John smiled in understanding. “I’m about to put some spaghetti o's on the stove, anyone hungry?”

“Dad I have frozen soups in the fridge for a reason!” Stiles gave him a narrow look, “In microwaveable containers even.”

“I am aware, I am hungry for spaghetti o’s though.” John shifted in place. “Your soups are great Son, they are but sometimes canned goods just hit the spot.”

Scott hid his smile in Isaac’s shoulder. At times he thought the Sheriff did it on purpose, that it was some sort of love declaration to argue with Stiles about food.

“Have we not had the preservatives conversation a thousand times? You know, the one where I break out the incredibly long list the doctor gave you and threaten to completely adhere to it instead of the list I made from my own exhaustive research, my shorter list that allows for burgers every once in a while?” Stiles flailed a little bit.

“Fine, fine.” John rolled his eyes but there was a smile lurking at the corner of his lips. “I suppose I’ll just have to eat the steamed chicken salad I have on the table inside, there’s enough for everyone.” He turned and walked back into the house. 

Stiles just blew a raspberry at his back then turned sharply to Scott, “Okay, let us begin. You, my fine furry friend, are going to help me decide what, aside from cookies and mini lava cakes, I will be baking for our lacrosse team.”

“Uh...mini cupcakes? You know the cute ones with rainbow colored frosting?” Scott looked confused. He had no idea about the different things Stiles baked, he just ate it happily. “Kids are crazy about those and then the parents have to buy.”

Isaac watched Stiles get an absolutely _evil_ grin on his face and wondered what fresh hell was about to be unleashed at the school’s winter fair before vacation.


	17. Chapter 16

Danny was biting his lip and repeating a mental mantra of ‘Don’t laugh. Don’t laugh. Whatever you do, do not laugh.’ over and over again as the bake sale table was mobbed and kids by the dozens demanded their parents get them a lizard cupcake. Well to the _kids_ they were lizard cupcakes, to anyone in the know they were something else entirely and if Jackson had laser beam eyes they’d be going up in flames right now.

“I can tell that you’re cackling on the inside and I hate you for it.” Jackson’s jaw was clenched tightly and he was using every bit of his control not to just lash out at the gathered crowd. “I hate all of you.” He hissed lowly as Finstock rushed by singing a made up lizard song at the top of his lungs to boost sales even more.

“I’m sorry. I really, really am. They’re just...they’re _cute_.” And they were, little scowly green and blue frosting mounds with yellow eyes and detailed lizard paws and a tail that wrapped around the outside of the cupcake protectively. There were other goods of course, several pies, enough cookies to last through a nuclear apocalypse, lava cakes that sold to the adults almost as fast as the kanima cupcakes, and there were butterfly and wolf cupcakes too. But the kanimas sold best. And every time someone bought one Stiles’ eyes twinkled in unholy glee.

Jackson refused to admit that the cupcakes were cute. “Stiles is an ass.” He just counted the minutes until he could leave. He hovered close to Danny the whole time though, making sure that no one bumped into him. “How’s your arm?” 

“Twinges a bit but otherwise okay. And yes, Stiles is a grade A Baby Got Back size ass. I agree. But then you and he have been at your war for the last ten years, ever since kindergarten.” Though it had only been ugly for the last nine. Danny still didn’t know what had happened to make Jackson and Stiles go from bad to worse. He wasn’t sure he wanted to.

Jackson just grumbled. Danny might be right but Jackson didn’t have to like it. He didn’t want to think about Stilinski and his assholish ways anyway. He glared at a kid bumping into Danny until he burst into tears and ran away. 

Scott worked the register and plied Allison with butterfly cupcakes in between kisses.

Stiles was having a blast, he really was. The absolutely murderous expression on Jackson’s face made his day, possibly might make his week even and he knew Isaac had needed to run away with Lydia before he collapsed laughing when the redheaded goddess had drawled a pun about eating Jackson and how she hoped the cupcakes at least tasted better. He spotted Derek lurking several feet away with Laura, who was biting into a kanima cupcake with a shit-eating grin, and he waved at them before passing a little girl a wolf cupcake in exchange for her two dollars.

Derek hid his grin in the collar of his leather jacket as the girl cooed about the cupcake and lamented that it was too cute to eat. Stiles was in his element and his baked goods was being raved about by everyone...except for Jackson perhaps. “Having fun there Deputy, biting the head of the lizard?”

“Oh yeah. I will take substitution for 200 Alex. Feels good to bite his head off.” Laura watched a senior come up and buy a lava cake while telling Stiles how unfair it was that he’d been hiding his skill from them. There were heavy innuendos that had Stiles blushing too.

Suddenly the whole thing wasn’t nearly as funny as a minute ago. Derek scowled and slunk further back into the shadows. 

Scott waggled his brows at his bestie so violently that it looked like they were about to fly off on their own. 

Stiles rolled his eyes at Scott and gave Traci a smile, “I can’t make myself available to just anyone. I am a very exclusive gent, my love reserved for a select few. Though I can, on occasion make my skills available for a good cause.” He handed her the little cup of homemade raspberry sauce that went with the lava cake then turned to help one of the old gossip ladies pick out a pie.

Laura shook her head as the girl bounced away, looking a little love struck. Stiles was going to be beating them off with a stick after this. Or with Lydia as the case might be if the way the redhead swooped in on a gaggle of flirty flakes, Isaac right behind her, was any indication.

Lydia was not about to let just any airhead have a go at Stiles. Nope, no way. She had firmly enveloped Stiles into her friend circle and only the very best would be good enough for him. She reached back and laced her fingers with Isaac’s as she shooed the unworthy away...after they had made their purchases of course, she wasn’t stupid enough to cost the team money. 

Isaac saw Stiles toss Lydia a happy wink and chuckled as he leaned in to kiss her cheek, “You’re appreciated for your fearsomeness.” He loved every part of Lydia but he’d admit to preferring her at her most dangerous as opposed to when she put on the soft little chickie persona. That was a mask, the dangerous edge was _real_ and he liked Lydia best when she was real.

“As I should be.” She nodded seriously before smiling and leaning in for her own kiss, leaving a smear of cherry colored lip gloss on Stiles’ cheek. “You’ve done an amazing job here, Finstock is nearly soiling himself with glee, talking about making a profit for the first time in a decade.”

“I am amazing in all ways,” Stiles beamed as he accepted a genuine compliment from one of the swim team who purchased his wolf cupcake and moved on with only an extra smile to indicate a slight flirt.

“Always have been but I think people are wondering how you stay so skinny.” It was a sweet, bouncy voice from behind.

Stiles whirled, brows up and a delighted grin taking over his features, “Heather?” He opened his arms and caught the petite blond who jumped at him in a hug, “Oh my God it’s been forever.”

She giggled and gave him a squeeze, kissing his cheek a shade too close to his mouth for just friends, “Yeah it has. And you’re busy right now.”

“I’d say never too busy for you but-”

“But it’s for lacrosse and Scott. I won’t keep you. I just wanted to say hello and maybe set up lunch this weekend?”

He pulled back, still grinning, “You’ve got it. Sparky’s?”

“Is there anywhere else?”

Isaac watched in vague concern as Stiles and the girl, Heather, made plans and parted in a rapid fire exchange. He looked over at Lydia in question, wondering if she knew the girl.

“Heather Parsons.” Lydia said as she finally recalled the girl, it had taken her some time to remember. “She went to school with us before she switched to a private school back in the second grade. She and Stiles used to be thick as thieves, piddle in each other’s paddle pools and all that mushy cutesy stuff. First love I suppose.” Lydia’s green eyes were narrowed. “Seems like the flame hasn’t burnt out, at least not on her side.”

Isaac rubbed his nose, “She’s got lemon and honey over her perfume and natural smell. This could be a problem.”

“Why is that? She’s gonna walk around easing the ache of sore throats?” Lydia looked at Isaac questioningly, she had no idea what he was talking about but lemon and honey didn’t seem all that bad or threatening.

Isaac’s eyes widened a little bit and his cheeks turned bright red as he leaned in to murmur in her ear, so Stiles didn’t hear, “Um it’s...lemon and honey over someone’s natural scent means they’re a virgin. So I mean...she’s maybe been waiting for Stiles?”

“Oh…” Lydia’s full lips formed a perfect o of surprise and understanding. She tilted her head and looked at Stiles critically. “Well...she certainly could do worse, Stiles look like he could be good with his hands.” She bit her bottom lip in consideration. “Wait a minute, you smell virginity? Like for real? That is sort of extremely invasive and creepy.” Lydia leaned in closer. “What do I smell like then?” She was many things but a virgin was not one of them.

“I can’t help what I smell.” He smiled, looping his other arm around her waist, “But you kind of smell like peaches and cinnamon.”

“I can live with that.” Lydia returned the smile and looped her arm around his back, putting her hand in Isaac’s back pocket, giving his firm butt a light squeeze. Lydia was a girl who went after what she wanted without shame. She really liked Isaac though, liked him much more than she thought she would. It was both scary and wonderful.

Isaac just smiled wider, happy right where he was. Especially since he could scent the slight changes in Lydia’s emotions and it made his wolf roll around happily to know she liked him at least half as much as he did her.

The bake sale eventually wound down, the very last cookie sold and Finstock practically flying he was so happy, and Stiles and Scott were released to enjoy the rest of the fair. Stiles promised to meet back up with everyone at the dunk tank, where Boyd had volunteered to be the dunkee, but first he had something to do. He grabbed up a slice of pie he’d saved and went in search of a certain broody werewolf.

Derek had moved to the bleachers by the sports field, it was calmer there, not as many people. He wondered if he was beginning to become just as antisocial as Peter. Derek wasn’t a fan of crowds or people hitting on him. It always reminded him of Kate and that in turn made him feel sick. 

Stiles found him easily, having figured he’d go find a quiet spot and when the fair was in swing the bleachers were the _only_ quiet spot. He walked over to Derek and sat down, “Hey. I saved you a slice of pie, mixed berry.”

“You didn’t have to do that but thank you.” Derek didn’t turn down pie, especially not one that Stiles had made. “I believe congratulations are in order, you’re the hit of the day.” 

Stiles hummed as he passed Derek the plate and fork, “Well the team’ll be able to get some new equipment without having to beg from the school budget so we’ll have a happy coach until the next game and Scott’s getting his carburetor so I will call that a success.” he leaned his elbows back on the bleacher seat above him, “Oh and Jackson looked ready to slaughter something too so yeah. Good day.”

Derek chuckled at that. “Yeah, he did not look happy, made a kid cry.” Jackson was an asshole, arrogant and narrow minded but Derek found himself warming up to the kid a little now that he had taken over his training. “Speaking of Scott, was it Jacobi who tricked him into buying that piece of shit?” 

“Yup. Dad paid him a visit but since there’s no proof,” Stiles made a disgusted noise, “there wasn’t much he could do.”

Derek rolled his shoulder and took a bite of the pie, moaning in satisfaction at the taste. “I’m thinking of paying a visit myself, perhaps I can be more persuasive.”

“Scott would salaam you. _I_ might salaam you,” Stiles babbled as he forced his mind away from the gutter it tried to dive into at the absolutely filthy sound Derek had made, over pie. That was going to be a deposit in his spank bank for certain but he couldn’t think about it now because if he did he _knew_ Derek would smell him getting hot and bothered. So he focused on other things. More important things, like Scott needing an escort until he started remembering that there were swindlers out there.

“Well he is dating my sister, have to make sure he can buy her a decent Christmas present don’t I?” Derek was joking but he didn’t like the thought of people swindling naive teenagers. He finished the pie in record time and had to stop himself from licking the plate, he did lick the fork though, to get all the taste of the pie. 

Stiles chuckled and stretched his neck. After all that baking last night and the sale he knew he’d pass out as soon as he got home, “I had to practically sit on Allison to keep her from going down there and shooting Jacobi she was so pissed on Scott’s behalf.”

“She’s a fierce warrior.” Derek smiled again, not saying out loud that Scott could probably use all the help he could get, being too trusting of everyone and everything. “I’m glad you stopped her though, before your dad had to arrest her for using douchebags for target practice.”

“Mmmhmm. We pulled her into a puppy pile, she and Erica trades tips on how to not chip nail polish when fighting. It was a very interesting evening. Unfortunately we _still_ have not managed to rope Scott into a Star Wars movie night but one day I am going to do it if I have to make a rope out of mountain ash and tie him down.”

“What is it with him and his dislike for the greatest trilogy of all times? Because it _is_ a trilogy, I refuse to acknowledge the horror that is JarJar Binks.” Derek let his guard down and exposed his inner nerd a little.

Stiles’ jaw dropped and then a grin split his lips wide, “Derek you are a buried treasure because oh God yes. In Deadpool’s immortal words, JarJar Binks is an abomination. God there was so much _potential_ there for a prequel and all of it squandered on a bad CGI attempt at comic relief for merchandizing.”

“Exactly!” Derek gesticulated with the fork still in his hand. “Imagine what they could have done, focusing more on the story and on an Anakin we could sympathize with. Instead it was all lost because George Lucas got a CGI hardon. It’s not the special effects that make Star Wars great, it’s the story telling, the immortal struggle of good and evil and the gray areas in between. _That’s_ what make the story so great.” Derek paused before opening his mouth again. “Just because you can, doesn’t mean you should.”

“Dude did you just quote Kenyon?” If Stiles had been a shape shifter he’d have had ears that were perked up like an attentive cat’s.

“I might have.” Derek’s ears turned pink. He was not about to mention he had a whole bookshelf dedicated to Kenyon’s hunters in his room. Those hunters were the only hunters he liked. “Acheron is hardcore you know, Savitar even more so.”

“Oh yeah, surf god is epic. Fang and Zarek are more fun though. And Zoe is a goddess. Oh hey, have you _seen_ the Infinity manga? So much more the Ash in my head than the first four manga.”

Derek nodded. “Not to mention Artie, she looks so much better in the Infinity manga. Or more like I imagine her to look like anyway.”

Stiles cocked his head then smirked, “Burton or Nolan?”

Derek’s eyebrows did a complicated caterpillar dance. “Are you joking? Burton all the way, the darkness, snark and irony in those movies are so much greater than Christian God I am So Boring Bale.” 

“Derek I am formally co-opting you to every movie I attend ever from now on. Oh God if only I could own that movie studio and get a Black Widow movie complete with Hawkeye. And if Coulson turns out to be an LMD I will find a way to make Joss Whedon pay for all the therapy I’ll be going through.”

“It’s Whedon, he lives to torture us in between brilliantly written snarky dialogue. Remember Wash? There is no real happy ending.” Derek leaned back in his seat. “I’ll gladly come to the movies with you though and Laura will probably kiss your feet since I’ve been dragging her, very much against her will.”

“I see no downside to that. Laura in my debt is a good thing.” Stiles engaged Derek in discussion of the latest comic book runs and the way DC kept boning themselves so hard they would never recover and completely lost track of time until he heard a throat clearing a few feet away in the middle of a hot debate about the right actress for a Wonder Woman movie.

Derek looked up in mid sentence and looked at Scott standing there, toeing the ground awkwardly.

“Um...bro, you’re our ride home.” The fair was over, the lights turned off and the music shut off. 

“Huh?” Stiles blinked, “Whoa, I totally zoned man. Sorry.”

Laura was watching her brother with a knowing grin.

Derek rolled his eyes, knowing he would not hear the end of this any time soon. Laura’s grin made him sure of that. 

“That’s okay.” Scott wiggled his hands in his pockets. “It’s just that Mom will kill me if I am not home by curfew.” Melissa had not forgotten the bike buy, or forgiven it just yet.

“Right,” Stiles hopped up, patting Derek on the shoulder, “Thanks,” then headed over to Scott, pulling him down for a noogie.

Laura watched them walk off then turned to her brother, “Soooooo you have found someone to nerd with at long last.”

“Shut it, we were just killing some time.” Of course Laura would know he was lying, that didn’t stop Derek from attempting to downplay the whole thing though. He couldn’t believe that they had talked for hours. He watched Scott and Stiles disappear toward the parking lot, a strange emptiness settling in his chest. “Is Cora coming home with us or is she staying over at Erica’s again?” Their little sister was rarely at home these days, staying with Allison at the McCalls or with Erica.

“Coming home with us for once, shock and surprise and much to our little femme fatale’s pouting.” Laura shook her head in amusement, “I’m sure Cora will be a bundle of sweetness and light for us tonight.”

“That sounds mildly frightening.” Derek furrowed his brow, if anyone could out brood him it was their little sister. Her being sweetness and light was a sign of the end of the world. He stood and walked over to Laura, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. 

She slung her own arm around his waist, “So what are you getting your fellow dork for Christmas?” She’d snooped, of course she’d snooped, to find out whose name Derek had gotten, maybe to bully him into trading, but when she’d learned he’d drawn Stiles’ name she’d known she’d get more entertainment value out of that.

“I don’t know.” And instantly Derek was thrown back into the abyss of insecurity and angst over what to give Stiles. “Thank you for reminding me though that I still have to find something.” His voice dripped with insincerity. “What are you planning to gift your person though? A severed horse head in his bed? A cement block and a free ticket to the deep end of the pool?”

“Oh if only I could indulge in such sweet gifting. I was thinking a gift card for a hundred feeder mice at the local pet store,” she rubbed her cheek on Derek’s shoulder, “You could ask his Dad for some tips.”

“I suppose...or Scott.” Derek shrugged, “I still have some time though so hopefully I’ll think of something.” He noticed Cora waiting by the Camaro, nibbling at the yellow eyes of a kanima cupcake that she’d saved.

“About time you got here, Greenburg was trying to come on to me.” She shivered.

Laura laughed, “That poor boy is destined to forever miss the golden ring. Did you send him home crying for Mommy baby sister?”

“Don’t know about the Mommy part but he was definitely crying.” Cora grinned, looking absolutely unrepentant as she bit the tail off the cupcake and munched it down. “Still feel unclean though so drive me home brother so I can shower.”

“Be nice or you can run after the car.” Derek deadpanned and unlocked his baby. 

Laura slid into shotgun before Cora could, “Yeah, we save all the mean for Uncle Peter remember?”

“Right, I forgot.” Cora glared slightly at her sister and sighed before opening the door to the back seat, setting herself in. “Sorry brother dearest, you know I love you. And just imagine, now you can go home, play with your dolls and pretend they are you and Stilinski.”

“They’re action figures.” Derek growled as he started the car and revved out of the parking lot.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night Der-bear.” Laura cooed then laughed when Derek punched it, kicking up speed.

\----------------------------------------------

Talia sat in the study holding a picture, one of the few that had survived the fire, trailing her finger over the tiny face there. It was the hospital picture of Ziva, of Allison. Unlike Cora’s newborn picture, Allison was peaceful in hers, tiny rosebud mouth relaxed and eyes closed, a tiny hand as relaxed as newborn hands ever get.

Peter came shuffling in, wearing a pair of slippers in the form of fluffy sheep, he found them hilarious and wore them as often as he could get away with it. He sat down next to Talia and kissed her hair. “You need to talk to her, not hide away when she comes over.” Peter understood Talia, he really did but she couldn’t keep pulling away. “Allison is beginning to think you disapprove of her.”

And that was a knife in the heart, knowing that she was hurting the baby she’d thought lost to her. “I’m afraid I’ll grab her and hold on forever, that I won’t be able to let her out of my grip much less my sight.” She leaned into him. “And she needs freedom, the same as Cora does.”

“She does.” Peter agreed, wrapping his arms around his big sister. “But she needs you too, she does. She’s a sixteen year old girl whose whole world has just been turned upside down, a girl who needs her mother.” Peter spoke soothingly, trying his best to be a comfort to Talia. “You have both lost so much but you have now and you have the future, don’t waste anymore time sweet sister, we both know how quickly things can change so don’t waste time being afraid when your daughter is right there, wanting nothing more than for you to hold her.”

She held him tight, just as he did her. She would give _so much_ to bring his mate and their unborn child back to him, so much to take away the dead look his eyes so often held. “You may, perhaps, have to give me a shove the next time she’s here. You know how I get stuck in my ways.”

“I know and I will be happy to give you a kick in the right direction next time.” Peter spoke against her hair, hoping that Talia and Allison would finally be able to solidify a bond he knew that both of them wanted. He heard a car on the gravel road outside the house. “Sounds like the rest of your brood is home.”

Talia heard Derek growl playfully at his sisters and threaten to desecrate their collectibles and her heart just about _melted_. “Are you hearing that Peter? Derek sounds...”

“Happy, he sounds happy.” Peter smiled, more at the look on his sister’s face than anything else. Derek sounded teasing and playful and full of brotherly ire against his sisters. He sounded like he had before Paige and Kate and the fire.

“What do you suppose?” She pulled Peter with her so they could peek out the window and watch Derek and his sisters chase each other around in the front yard. He was growling but he was smiling and oh that smile, she had missed that beautiful happy smile.

“I suppose he has had an injection of Stiles...Not a fun one since that’s still illegal but at least an emotional one.” He grinned as he watched Cora tackle Derek to the ground with a shriek and have Laura jump on top of both of them.

“I’m going to rip Deucalion’s head off but for this moment alone I will never regret Scott McCall being turned and bringing Stiles more firmly into our lives. Never.” The picture wasn’t complete but it was stitching together slow and steady.

“I think Stiles would have found his way here eventually anyway.” Peter smiled as they looked out the window. “You know he would, true mates find each other, both over distance and time.” 

“Yes but...we needed him now. Derek was slipping away before Stiles barreled in.” He’d been fighting for their sakes but every day she’d seen more and more of her son slip away, dying before her eyes like a neglected plant. Had Stiles not entered their lives so closely _now_ she had the horrible feeling that Derek might have died before meeting Stiles.

“And he came, like the spazzy little savior he is.” Peter had included Stiles firmly in their family, that was why he was so creepy with him. He wondered if Stiles would become Laura’s emissary eventually, or if the kid was meant for bigger and better things than that. “Let’s go make some hot chocolate, surprise the children when they come inside.”

She turned to give his chin an affectionate alpha bite, growling her love for her brother before letting go, “Perfect idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay about the virginity scent, because I know the virginity issue bugs some people, it's connected to emotions not so much physical status. In this universe after someone has sex for the first time (not necessarily penetrative sex) there's a sort of shift in confidence. They feel more experienced and it's reflected in the scent they put off.


	18. Chapter 17: Puppy Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay just so you all know. Until I finish posting ALL of Into The Open Air and Sound the Bugle the updates for this fic will be put on hold so I can focus on editing one fic at a time.

Stiles grabbed the box out of the back of the Jeep and hummed a christmas song as he walked up the porch steps to the Hale’s front door.

As usual when someone came to the Hales, the door swung open before anyone had to knock. This time though it was Derek on the other side of the door instead of Peter. “Hello, what can we do for you Mr. Stilinski?” Derek crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorframe.

“Well see I made a discovery today and at first I tried to convince my Dad to keep them in our house but he made a horribly good argument about the lack of people in the house during the day and so, here I am, requesting Hale assistance for the next oh six to eight weeks,” he nudged lightly at Derek’s shin, “Box is a little heavy here Cujo so shift over and let me in.”

Derek’s eyes widened and he stepped aside out of surprise, he let the door fall shut after Stiles had entered and followed him deeper into the house. He sniffed the air but couldn’t scent what was in the box properly. 

Stiles carried the box into the living room and set it in the center, crouching by it, hand lightly holding the large throw over its top, “I kinda need to roam around sometimes. Actual walk out of wherever I am, even school, and roam around when the walls start closing in. Had one of those moments this morning and did my zen walk until I was near the big river bend, you know where that is?”

“I do yeah, it’s a great fishing spot in the summer.” Not that Derek had fished for years now, he’d probably been around twelve the last time he had gone fishing with his dad. “Considering that you’ve brought us four puppies and an alligator I’m kind of scared of what’s in the box though.”

“Ha. Well anyway I heard something and then saw moving at the water’s edge and you know me, I know no fear so I went to check it out and lo and behold,” he pulled the throw off the box, revealing it to be open and inside it were seven husky puppies so young their eyes weren’t even open yet.

Derek melted into a big puddle of goo at the sight and dropped down to his knees next to the box. “Oh.” It was a soft exhale as Derek picked up one puppy and snuggled it close to his face. “Aren’t you beautiful, yes you are.” He made a comforting growly sound as the puppies yipped weakly. 

Stiles turned into a pile of mush inside, a warm mushy pile of Stiles parts. “Deaton said they’re a week old tops,” he trailed a finger down the back of one of the six puppies still in the box, “So they need someone to feed them every two hours, makes sure the hot water bottle is still warm enough, or that they’re cuddled with someone who runs hot, run a warm cloth over their bellies so they’ll digest and eliminate the way they should, and of course keep them clean.”

Derek nodded even as he did his best to fit all seven puppies into his arms so he could hold them all close. “We can do that, there’s always at least one of us home.” They had gone a bit overboard with guarding their house after everything that had happened. “No sign of the mother?” Sometimes if the mother was very young she abandoned her litter but it wasn’t something that happened often.

Stiles’ eyes went sad and just a little angry, “She was there. What I saw moving was a sack. Someone had put them in it and tossed it into the river and somehow, somehow she managed to save them but,” he shook his head, “the water was too cold because she’d have her coat cut short so the insulating properties didn’t work according to Deaton. She was curled around them and whatever body heat she had left kept them alive until I found them.” He pet a puppy with a black and white coat, “Why do some people have to be so cruel?”

“I wish I had an answer for that.” Derek's eyes flashed blue, he put his nose to the pups fur but all he could smell was the forest and Stiles. He wouldn’t have minded finding the scent of the asshole who had done that to them, letting them know how it felt to be tied up in a sack and left to die. “At least you came in time to save these little ones, that’s worth a lot.”

“Yeah.” Derek looked entirely too cute with an armful of puppies and Stiles had to smile. “I know. Dad took one look at the box and got this resigned look in his eyes,” he shook with amusement, “because he knows I’m going to keep one of them.”

“Of course you are.” Derek smiled and snuffed at the puppies fur again, he used to love when his mother did that to him in wolf form when he was little. He was already making plans to build an enclosure for any of the puppies that didn’t find new homes, they certainly had space enough to keep them. Derek looked the puppies over. “Five boys and two ladies here.”

“Yup that was Deaton’s prognosis.” Stiles watched an all black puppy start gumming one of Derek’s fingers and laughed. “That one does that a lot, hungry or not.”

“Ah, typical mischief maker, just watch and wait, he will chew on everything and pull the rest of his siblings into trouble alongside him.” Derek’s gaze was fond as he let the tiny puppy gum on his hand. “He should have a name as ferocious as he is.”

Stiles ran his tongue around his teeth, eyes twinkling in mischief, “Hmm what do you think of Wreks?” he asked just as Peter rounded the corner and stared.

Derek looked gobsmacked as Peter cackled. “Wreks? And what was this I heard about trouble and chewing on everything? Sounds like someone else in this room, at least we should be able to teach the puppy not to piddle on the rug before he’s three unlike a certain someone.” 

“Burning hatred, that is what I feel for you.” Derek grumbled and picked up another puppy who was all paws and wide honey colored eyes. “This one, this one should be Grim.” Proving that Derek knew exactly what Stiles’ real name was.

Stiles’ jaw dropped, “Wha- how the heck do you _know_ that? No one but my Dad, M’liss, and Scott know that! No, wait, don’t share your evil Jedi ways with Peter in the room.”

“Derek are yo-” Talia paused and made a sound that could only be called a girlish squee before she was kneeling right next to her son, “Oh they’re precious. Where’d they come from?” She scooped a pure white one from Derek’s arms and nuzzled it.

"It seems Der-bear and Stiles here have spawned, there are already two juniors among the pups." Peter smirked but inched closer all the same until he could cradle a tiny puppy in his arms as well.

Derek didn't even bother to respond to his uncle but he explained the situation to Talia.

Her eyes flashed red for a moment before she nuzzled the white puppy again and was cooing that they’d look after them.

Stiles just smiled and scooped an escapee up before depositing her back in Derek’s arms. He liked the look of the man covered in puppies. He got up, “I’m going to get the puppy care stuff from the jeep.” He grabbed the bag of stuff and his camera, pausing long enough in the archway to the living room to snap a perfect picture of the three Hales, Derek laying back, five puppies sprawled on his chest, a tiny smile on his face, Talia cupping the white one in her hands and snuffling at her fur, and best of all Peter, getting the tip of his nose eaten by copper coated pup. He also snapped a picture on his phone and sent it to Laura and Cora.

He set the bag of things down and walked over standing above Derek’s head for a minute, grinning down at him, “You need to be covered in puppies more often.” He sat back down, petting pups, mostly Wreks, while they were on Derek’s chest. It wasn’t a good idea to move the puppies very far away from each other so young so he’d pet them where they were.

“You think so?” Even Derek couldn’t get his grump on with puppies crawling all over him. “Perhaps I should go Cruella DeVille then.” He didn’t mean it of course, just the thought of hurting the pups made him tear up. He was already attached, after barely an hour. 

“You would _never_ ,” Stiles said with absolute confidence, “You’d skin yourself first.”

Talia smiled and set the puppy she’d been holding on Derek’s stomach before kissing her son’s brow and creeping away.

Peter did the same after having kissed the puppy he had been holding between the ears, hoping no one would notice or at least comment on it.

Derek was happy where he was, being a heating pad slash mattress for the puppies. “Yeah I would, look at them, they’re babies.” He couldn’t imagine hurting them. “Speaking of puppies though, reach into my pocket, I have something for Scott.” 

“Hm?” Stiles reached over, ignoring the ‘omg my hand is so close to his sexy bits’ voice in his head, and wiggled his fingers into the pocket of Derek’s jeans, “Jesus are these _painted_ on?” He managed to close his fingers on something papery and pull it out. _It_ turned out to be four hundred and sixty dollars.

Stiles’ lips stretched wide in a happy grin, “You got it back from Jacobi.”

“Yeah.” Derek did his best to seem completely nonchalant but he was very pleased actually, that he had made Stiles smile like that. “Jacobi is a typical bully, happy to prey on those weaker but the instant they meet someone stronger, they piss themselves...Which he actually did.” Derek’s grin was evil.

Stiles’ answering laugh was _wicked_. “You are my favorite Hale.” He shifted and laid down next to Derek, inverted so his head was at Derek’s waist, “No offense Peter. You run a very close third but Laura tattles on my Dad.”

“None taken, ours is a very _special_ bond.” Peter called from the kitchen, proving he had listened in like the creeper he definitely was. 

Derek snorted, trying not to acknowledge the sweet, warm glow that settled in his chest at being called Stiles’ favorite. “Scott was hustled, he deserved his money back. Hopefully it can help him make that absolute hazard of a bike somewhat safe to ride.”

“Oh Isaac’s just about done with that. My curly pup is a marvel of automotive engineering. He even got Betty to purr like new. Which so totally deserves a ton of brownies. I’d been getting worried about how I was going to swing repair costs.” 

“That’s good, that you get help I mean. Your Jeep need serious upkeep, especially since it seems you’ve become pack driver.” Derek smiled softly as the puppies curled up in a pile and fell asleep on top of him. “I can talk to Johnny at the auto shop if you want. He’s a good guy, I went to high school with him, he might have a job for Isaac if he’s as good as you say he is.”

“That’d be awesome. Isaac needs something like a job, regular doing things with purpose. Otherwise he starts shrinking again. The more big things he does the more confident he gets. I don’t mind giving lifts to the pups, it’s usually fun. How’s lizard training going by the way?”

“Against all odds, it’s actually going pretty well. Jackson is Jackson and he likes to challenge every single thing I tell him to do but as long as Danny is present he usually listens eventually. He’s gotten better at controlling his shift, he can shift only parts of him now. Useful since it doesn’t lead to naked Jackson as often.” Derek was beginning to warm up to the snake face. Jackson was so insecure behind his talk big mask and belittling him like Laura had didn’t help at all.

“We will all thank you eternally for that....well Danny might not but he’s always been a little weird when it comes to Jackson.” Stiles closed his eyes and savored the heat from Derek. they weren’t touching but it was still nice, “Never, ever let him know I said this but I’m glad you took over from Laura. I was kind of hurting for Jackson with the way she was handling him and really me feeling that much empathy for Jackson could upset the balance of the universe.”

“It could create a black hole and make the universe implode on itself.” Derek nodded with a grin. He noticed how Stiles was relaxing, his breathing and heartbeat slowing and he knew that Stiles was close to falling asleep. He wouldn’t stop him, Stiles needed all the rest he could get, Derek knew that. “Laura is wonderful but she is also stubborn as hell. And some people just don’t mesh.” 

“Speaking of Laura, I don’t want to default to baked goods. Any ideas you might have involving her present I need to get? Stuff she collects maybe?” 

“She likes stones, healing stones, energy stones and things like that. Keeps them in a glass case so I know she’s fond of them. She always wears her amber pendant that Dad gave her once.” Derek was warm and comfortable and he felt his own eyelids begin to droop. “She also collects frogs, don’t ask me why.”

Stiles’ lips curled up in lazy contentment, “Perfect. I know just what to get then.” He slipped off into sleep then, muscles going slack and his head turning and pressing against Derek’s waist in unconsciousness.

Derek yawned so hard that his jaw cracked before slipping into sleep himself, puppies still curled on top of him and one hand in Stiles’ hair. 

Peter snuck in and took a picture on his phone, sending it to Talia and Laura. He couldn’t resist when they made such a cute picture together.

\--------------------------------------

“Okay why did I agree to come with you again?” Stiles asked as he allowed himself to be led around the mall by a redheaded goddess for Christmas shopping.

“Because Isaac has just gotten a job and couldn’t come and I need...tasteful and I use the word lightly when it comes to you, advice.” Lydia beamed at him and hooked her arm around Stiles’. “Also I have the great and broody one to find a gift for and you are going to help me find something he actually likes. Fun, fun, fun.” 

“Not hard actually, Styxx by Sherrilyn Kenyon. Super easy.” Stiles said as he was pulled into a clothing store.

“Styxx, like the river in Hades or like the band?” Lydia crinkled her nose and took a smooth leather jacket of a hanger, holding it up in front of Stiles. “Think Isaac would like this? Stylish and protective in fights.”

“I think he’d be terrifying in leather,” Stiles grinned, “and would match Derek and Erica. Styxx is a book, author Sherrilyn Kenyon, main character was named after the river. Which, in traditional mythology, was named after the Titan goddess of hatred.”

“I like it when your mind is showing.” Lydia grinned and nibbled her bottom lip as she considered the leather jacket. Isaac would look seriously hot in it so it would really be a gift for her as well. She decided to get it, bringing it over to the register without even looking at the price tag. “So a book, that’s easy enough. Thank you.” 

“You’re massively welcome. Now,” he smiled, “My dear friend, I have a request. Your mother has access to the original proofs of every newspaper picture, official and school, ever printed in Beacon Hills right?”

“Indeed she does.” Lydia nodded. “Comes with the territory of being editor in chief of the Beacon Hills Bugle. What sort of request do you have in mind?” She paid for the jacket and handed the bag for Stiles to carry as they left the store.

“I didn’t get her name, obviously, but I wanted to give Talia a gift. Something I thought of after I took those pictures of everyone with the puppies.” He dropped his voice so only she’d hear, “Almost all their pictures were destroyed in the fire. I wanted to see if I could find some of the human members of her pack that were lost, maybe the werewolves too if the angle is right.”

“Oh.” Lydia’s eyes softened with compassion and understanding. “You are a good man Stiles Stilinski.” She squeezed his arm gently. “I’ll make sure Mom lets you have access to the picture archives. At least wedding pictures, graduation pictures and such should be there.”

“Thanks. Keep the knowledge to yourself though. I’ve got a scent neutralizing spell that’ll keep them from sniffing out whodunit. Going for total surprise here.” He stepped into a shop, a new age sort of store, to hunt for Laura’s Christmas present. 

“I can keep a secret, you should know that by now.” Lydia hummed as she looked around, new age wasn’t exactly her cup of tea but they had some pretty nice jewelry. She looked at a few necklaces while Stiles browsed, she needed to find a present for Allison after all. Lydia liked spending time with Stiles, she knew they could become great friends now that Stiles didn’t watch her with that puppy crush he’d had. She liked him but she didn’t like him that way and now neither did he, it was perfect. 

“Of course I do,” he said cheerfully as he walked his fingers through carved animals, looking for the right one. “You could probably restructure the entire social ladder of the school with all you know.” He was glad for the fading crush. He still held an awe of Lydia, always would, and yes she was gorgeous, he wasn’t blind, but it felt more like having a sister these days. He liked it, liked being able to be around Lydia and appreciate her as she was without the flush of infatuation.

“Knowledge is power.” She nodded in agreement as she fingered a thin gold chain with a multicolored tourmaline pendant. It would suit Allison great. It felt right when she held it. 

Stiles found exactly what he wanted and plucked it up, “And brainy is the new sexy too. Or so I hear.” He went to pay for his pick and cocked his head at the pendant. It wasn’t a Lydia type stone, but it was perfect for Allison, “If you want I can charge that up for Ally.”

“That would be awesome.” Lydia beamed, happy that Stiles could see it was for Allison. “It will be perfect for her I think, it feels right.” She took the necklace so she could pay for it at the same time as Stiles paid for his...frog was it?

“It is right for Allison.” He paid for the frog, “Stones have inherent properties, energies. This,” he indicated the frog, “is aventurine, it enforces leadership, promotes compassion, and calms anger among a couple of other things. All necessary for Laura things. That particular tourmaline,” he nodded at the bag now in Lydia’s hand as they left the store, “Removes imbalances and guilt caused by conflicts and confusions. The green part feeds your life force, while the pink soothes and harmonizes. For you though,” he tapped his bottom lip, “Probably bloodstone would be best.” 

“Yeah?” Lydia tilted her head in curiosity, she loved learning new things and this was a subject in which she was sorely lacking knowledge. “What does bloodstone do?” She began to lead the way toward the bookstore so she could pick up her gift for Derek. 

“Heals, revitalizes, dispels confusion, reduces impatience, and heightens intuition. When you get stones you want them to strengthen weak areas and support the strong ones of your innate energy. So bloodstone to enhance and carnelian, grounding, stimulates creativity, boosts your courage, and improves analytical ability, to support where you’re already strong I think. Amethyst is a good universal stone too,” he picked up a book, checking out the back blurb.

“Interesting.” And it was, Lydia was intrigued. She picked up Styxx and then went to find a book on stones and their properties for herself before heading toward the register. “After this I think it is break time, we have earned ourselves some coffee and a decadent pastry of our choice. Afterwards you shall help me pick a dress for your party, something that makes Isaac’s knees go out would be nice.”

Stiles laughed then grinned, “It’s casual wear but I think I can help you there. Not just make his knees go out but he’ll swallow his tongue.”

“Also acceptable reaction.” She hooked her arm through his again and led the way to a nice coffeeshop. “And a knock out, drop dead dress is casual for me.” Lydia motioned toward her high heeled ankle boots and purple dress with her free hand. 

“This is true. I’d suggest siren red if you want close fitting but if you want teasing I’d say white and floaty. Either way he’ll be knocked flat.” Stiles ordered a plain black coffee and a cream cheese turnover.

Lydia ordered a latte and a cherry cheesecake before finding them a nice, private table. “I like him.” It was the first time she admitted that out loud, she hadn’t even told Allison. “I mean I really, _really_ like him.” She met Stiles’ eyes. “I wanted you to know that, that I am not in this for some quick fun and then leave. I like Isaac so much that it scares me, getting invested means such risk of getting hurt.” 

“Hey,” he reached over and squeezed her wrist, “I already knew that you weren’t just after a little fun with Isaac. If you were just after a little fun you’d have found someone looking for the same. You can cut someone into pieces with a look but you’d never do it to someone who doesn’t provoke you...unless you were driven to extremes by another force. So I knew you like Isaac and it’s a scary thing,” he smiled, “but I can tell you that Isaac’s just as gone over you.”

“That helps.” Lydia let out a breath she hadn’t known she was holding and she moved so she could take Stiles’ hand and give it a grateful squeeze. “Thank you for letting me unload on you like that. I’m glad we are friends.” 

“Never thought that might happen,” his eyes gleamed cheerfully, “but I’m really glad it has.”

“Me too.” She released his hand so she could take a sip of her coffee. “Our lives have changed so much this year and despite the dark side of it, the danger...I wouldn’t want it any other way.” Lydia had found true friends, she had found a strength inside herself that she hadn’t known she had and her life was much richer and less lonely than ever before.

He just beamed, knowing exactly what she meant.


	19. Chapter 18

Allison felt an itch between her shoulder blades, that uncomfortable being watched sensation, but when she turned around no one was there. She continued raking the leaves in Scott’s backyard but the feeling didn’t go away. It just got worse until she was ready to scream and all her instincts were telling her to run. So she did.

Not literally. She didn’t drop the rake and take off like a gazelle. She methodically put the rake up and headed inside but even inside things still felt off. She flexed her hands, wanting something to defend herself, and snatched Scott’s keys from the side table, left him a note apologizing, and took his finally fixed bike in search of safety and back up.

Peter was outside, putting up Christmas lights around the windows and the porch when he heard the rumble of the bike. He smiled when Allison took the helmet off but his smile froze at the look on her face. He jumped down from the ladder he was on and moved to wrap his arms around his niece. “Hey, hey what’s wrong sweetheart? Tell me who I need to kill.” Peter wasn’t even joking.

She held tight, leaning into him, her face pressing into his shoulder, “I don’t know. I didn’t see anyone but it felt like I was being watched.” The feeling was gone now, had left as soon as she’d crossed onto Hale property, but the memory of it was a sick residue.

He hugged her tight, stroking across her back. Allison was extremely perceptive and if she had felt someone watching her then she had most likely been watched. Peter led her inside while asking her where it had happened. 

Inside he gave her a light shove toward Talia and gave his sister a pointed look. “I’ll run over to the McCall place and see if I can scent anyone. You stay here Ally.”

Talia swallowed her nerves and stepped forward, her wolf in her eyes at the sight of Allison so shaken. There was a fine tremor in the slender frame of her daughter and Talia couldn’t _stand_ it. None of her babies should ever know that kind of sick, lingering fear. So she reached out and pulled Allison in, wrapping her arms protectively around her.

Allison froze for a second, her brain blinking out then kicking back on with the fan running, then she was melting and clutching at her mother, her _mother_. She burrowed into Talia, gave a single hard shudder and a soft whimper, “Mama.”

Oh. How long had she been needing to hear that from Allison? Too long. She swayed in place, soothing, and pet her hand over Allison’s hair, “I’m here. You’re safe. I’m here my baby.”

Cora was about to enter the room when she stopped dead in her tracks, watching her twin and her mother finally hugging and holding each other. This was a private and personal moment and she was not about to intrude on it. She felt tears in her own eyes as she slowly and silently backed away again to go back to the den where Derek was playing puppy papa. 

Back in town, Chris Argent did his daily drive by the McCall house. It was never for very long. Just a slow drive by to assure himself that Allison was alright. He still loved her. He hadn’t done right by the Hales but Allison was as much his daughter as theirs and he needed to make sure she was safe. So every day he drove by to check. And today he saw Peter I-am-agoraphobic Hale sniffing around the back fence. 

He was out of his Tahoe before he registered putting it in park.

“What are you of all people doing in town?”

“Fuck you very much.” Was Peter’s eloquent reply as he went back to studying the faint traces of claw marks on the trees behind the McCall place, claw marks put there by someone other than any of the pack wolves. There was a sour scent clinging there, sour with want, desperation and malice. 

“You’re not my type. What are you doing here?” Chris’ stance shifted to threat. He didn’t like an unstable werewolf, blood family or not, sniffing around where Allison was staying. And Peter Hale was unstable, not his fault but it was true.

“I am more justified being here than you are Argent.” Peter didn’t waste time even pretending to be nice to the man in front of him. “Especially when _my_ niece comes home, shivering because she feels like someone has been watching her.” He splayed a hand over the claw marks. “Looks like she’s right.”

“What?” Chris was no wolf but that was a full on protective growl as he moved to see. One hand fisted and flexed with a violent desire to kill something. “Sonuvabitch.” He examined the area with the seasoned eyes of a skilled hunter, taking note of tennis shoe marks in the ground, “Looks like the rogue finally got a beta.” If whoever had been watching Allison had been the rogue they’d have been stalking in alpha form and wouldn’t be wearing shoes.

“It does yes.” Peter crouched down putting his nose close to the ground to sniff, shifting momentarily since their sense of smell was even keener in their wolf form. He couldn’t smell anything except the same sour smell though. He looked up at Chris with piercing, laser blue eyes. “Go hunt...you are certainly eager when it is us you’re hunting. Shoo, go show that one Argent knows what they’re doing without being a murderous psychopath though I doubt it’s possible.” 

“I’m not my sister or my father fleabag. I _don’t_ enjoy killing.” 

“No, you just stand by idly. Doing nothing while your family kills. You stand by, keeping a stolen child while her family bleeds and mourns and tears themselves apart looking. You stand by while your sister burned _humans_ to death. The child my human mate was pregnant with would have been six years old this year and _you_ just stood by and let that be taken away.” Peter flashed fang. “I don’t give a fuck what you enjoy. All I am asking is that you do what you are trained for, for once in your miserable life. Protect the girl you claim to care about.”

“I didn’t know what Kate did goddamn it,” Chris spit out turning to walk away, “If I had I wouldn’t have let her within sight of Allison, sister or not, because whatever you want to believe, I do love Allison.” He stalked to his car, already thinking of ways to find the rogue alpha’s new puppy.

Peter listened to Argent’s heart and though he hated it, he knew that the man wasn’t lying when he said he loved Allison. It didn’t change anything though and Peter would never forgive the man for not returning Allison to Talia and James the moment Gerard handed her over to him. Now though, he had to go home and let Allison know her instincts were right and let Talia and the others know that they had a new wolf to worry about.

\-----------------------------------------

It was probably horrible but watching Stiles flail and spew vitriol upon the head of psycho rogue alphas everywhere and express a desire to find and shove an entire tree of mountain ash up the ass of whoever had made Allison feel like prey when she was a goddamned top tier predator really made her feel a lot better. She was sitting in between her Mama and Scott and grinning at Stiles like he was the best thing in the world.

Derek sat on the floor, puppies all around him as he watched Stiles too. When he was like this, Stiles was like a force of nature and Derek probably shouldn’t like it as much as he did. 

Scott was holding Allison’s hand, agreeing with every threat and vile curse his bestie was spewing. He wanted to hunt this wolf down and rip its head off for stalking his girl and making her feel uncomfortable.

Allison brought Scott’s hand to her mouth and kissed his pulse before getting her feel under her on the edge of the couch and diving at Stiles, who oofed but caught her.

“Hi Ally?” He ran his hand over her hair.

“Never change Stiles, okay?”

“I’ll see what I can do,” he looked utterly baffled.

Peter grinned and went to stand behind Talia, he knew his sister was holding on by a thread not to wolf out and go scour the woods by herself. He understood how she felt. She had just gotten Allison back and now someone was targeting her.

Cora rose too and went to dive on Stiles as well, cuddling both him and her twin sister. 

Derek spoke up. “I think you should move in here Allison. The protection here is better, no offense Scott, and you have a room that’s yours. Right next to Cora’s.”

Isaac nodded, “You said the creepy feeling went away as soon as you were on Hale property so whoever it is knows better than to cross over that particular boundary line.”

Scott choked on a whine but he nodded as well. “It’s true, you will be safer here Ally.” And that was all that mattered, that Allison was safe and protected. 

Allison considered then nodded, “Yeah,” she smiled at her Mama, “I think it’s about time I moved in too.”

Talia smiled back even though her wolf was feeling murderous.

“When we have the pelt of stalker creep, we’ll have a huge moving in party. Stiles will bake.” Peter didn’t pose it as a question he just gave Stiles a hopeful look. 

“Don’t I always?” Stiles said with a light twist to his mouth.

Allison giggled, “We have tasted your desserts, no others will ever do again.”

Boyd made a soft sound of agreement where he was sitting on a loveseat with Erica.

“It’s true, you are an addiction Stiles.” Erica grinned. “Like with Boyd here, the saying is true, once you go black, you never go back and once you try Cora, you only want mora.”

Derek choked and fell backwards among the puppies. 

Cora only smiled though and blew both Boyd and Erica a kiss.

Talia made a soft snort, “Except for the fact that you three haven’t gone all out yet.” She smiled at Cora’s embarrassed whine, “Noses dear, noses.”

Stiles wrinkled his, “That still sort of blows my mind. That virginity has an actual scent. I mean I get pregnancy, illness, and various other things but virginity makes no sense. The others have hormonal and body chemistry shifts. Maybe, _maybe_ I can get girl virgins, hymen being torn by clumsy partners and all that, but _how_ can there be a virginity smell for a straight guy? Nothing tears, it’s not really like a guy gets less or more horny after having sex the first time. It makes no sense and it’s driving me nuts.”

Allison was laughing into Cora’s neck because only Stiles.

“It’s more a state of mind. Having sex, it doesn’t have to be insert part A into slot B you know. Anyway having sex, being that intimate with another person. It changes you, it changes a part of you forever and that changes your scent.” Derek picked up Grim and let the hyperactive puppy nip at his hair and lick his ears. “Some things don’t have a logical, scientific explanation, they just are. It’s just as we can smell sadness.”

Cora stared because her brother hadn’t growled or rolled his eyes once, instead he had actually done his best to explain how it was to Stiles. “Wow...you’re like the Derek Whisperer Stiles.” She was in awe.

Stiles flicked her on her ear, much to Talia’s amusement, and pointed at Derek, “No see, _that_ makes sense though. That explanation. Doesn’t have to be logical or scientific to make sense. And I know all about the mind affecting the body, all about it. So yeah, thanks. Now I can push that into a solved box and move on to number 234 on my WTF list of things that keep me up when they really shouldn’t.” He saw Scott’s lips twitch. His best friend was aware of the list, he’d babbled about it one time trying to explain why it was so _hard_ for him to go to sleep because his mind would not turn off and dwelled on tiny stupid things and he’d needed a way to cuss it out and so the list was born.

Cora rubbed her ear and wisely stayed silent when she saw Derek hide his pleased expression in Grim’s soft fur. She wondered if Derek knew himself how gone he was on Stiles. She didn’t think he did, he wouldn’t let himself go there, not while Stiles was underage. 

“There’s an actual list?” Peter looked extremely amused.

“Yup, there really is.” Scott replied, a wide smile blooming across his face.

“The function of the WTF list is to simply exist so I have something to damn to hell when I can’t sleep,” Stiles said simply, “Keeps me from jumping on the sneaky hate spiral train.”

“It’s a good thing, keeps you focused.” Lydia looked thoughtful as she nodded at Stiles. “I think I might copy that idea and make a list of my own. Seems much more effective than a dream journal.”

“I love you. In a totally platonic way now but it remains fact, I love you.” Stiles announced and grinned at Isaac’s playful growl. He snapped his teeth back at his curly pup and got a bark of laughter.

Lydia beamed and moved so she could plop herself down in Isaac’s lap. “Love you too Stilinski, you’re my bestest brain buddy.” 

Isaac made a pleased and happy murmur and nuzzled at her neck, arms wrapping around her.

Laura spoke up, “I hate to be a killjoy but we should probably grab Ally’s stuff before dark.”

Scott nodded, he didn’t like that Allison would be further away from him but she would be safer here and it wasn’t like they wouldn’t see each other every day. “We really should. The sooner we get her settled the better, right sweetie?” He smiled at Allison, he didn’t want or intend to speak for her and he wanted her to know that.

She got up and went to kiss the tip of his nose, “Right.” She straightened, “Let’s go.”

“Stiles buddy boy, brother of mine...think Betty is up for playing moving van?” Scott fluttered his lashes as his best friend. “It’s a bit difficult to transport Ally’s stuff on my bike.”

Talia stood up, “We’re taking my truck.”

“The big black beauty that looks like it could eat Betty for breakfast?” Scott nearly drooled because that truck was a beauty, like seriously hot! He found it more gorgeous than Jackson’s porsche or Peters ferrari any day.

Laura grinned, “Oh sweet, we’re taking Terminator.”

Stiles’ eyebrows climbed up his forehead, “Terminator?”

“Have you seen Mom’s car. It’s like early Arnold buff. I tried to name it Conan but as usual I was out voted.” Derek grinned. “Do you need any help packing and lifting?” He turned to Allison with his question. He hoped that he would be allowed to stay with the puppies but if his baby sister needed some moving help, well he wasn’t about to say no.

She shook her head, “I’ll have Mama, Laura, Scott and Stiles. I don’t...I mean I didn’t...most of the stuff I had before is still with...” she shrugged. She hadn’t gone to get any of her things from the Argent house. They may have burned her things now that she thinks about it.

“If there’s anything you want, something you really miss. I’ll go get it for you.” Scott looked earnest and fierce as he pulled Allison in for a sweet kiss. He hated seeing that lost look on her even for a moment.

“Anything else you need, we’ll be happy to get it for you.” Peter added. “This is your _home_ Allison and we want you to feel like it is.”

She smiled, “I know Uncle Peter,” she went over to kiss his cheek, “I just need to-”

“Adjust,” Talia said softly, running a hand down Allison’s hair in understanding.

“Take all the time you need, just know we’re here if or when you need us, for anything.” Cora looked at her twin with absolute love in her eyes. Having found Allison, even though they were still finding their way with each other, it felt like Cora was finally whole, the gaping emptiness inside her was filling out.

Allison just reached out to squeezed Cora’s hand with a smile before the five going started moving out. She paused by Derek to kiss the top of his head then dashed to catch up to the others.

Lydia kissed the tip of Isaac’s nose before the cuteness of the puppies overwhelmed her and she slid to the floor in her designer dress to let them climb all over her and bite at her shoes.

Peter smiled and walked upstairs to make sure everything was as it should in the room that would be Allison’s.

Stiles loved Betty and would never trade her for anything but holy God heated leather seats. He could, possibly, live happily in Talia’s truck. He was almost sad to get out. But the growl he heard from Talia had him out and ready for a fight in half a second. All he saw was a wooden box on the McCall porch that had an envelope taped to it.

Scott sniffed, he could smell Chris Argent all over the box. He understood Talia’s reaction but he really didn’t think that Mr. Argent would leave something that would hurt or harm Allison. He took it upon himself to walk over and peer into the box just to make sure. What he saw caused a lump in his throat, he couldn’t help but feel sympathetic for the older man. Without a word he handed his girlfriend the box despite Talia’s growling.

Allison blinked at the heft of the box and opened it cautiously then felt her eyes fill. She drew out the stuffed monkey that was nestled in among weapons, patched and mended a thousand times with a pirate’s eye patch because he’d lost an eye in the battle with the Great Iguana for control of the mango trees when she was eight and a few bald spots, stains from make up experiments and white spots from bleach on a few of those stains before her Dad had figured out that wouldn’t work right. He’d been the one to mend the monkey, to make the eye patch with steady, patient hands.

Scott felt a little bereft, he wanted to comfort Allison so badly but he didn’t know how. That raggedy monkey and the fact that Chris had taken the time and effort to make sure it got back to Allison spoke volumes of how he felt about his daughter. Because Scott had to think of her as Chris’ daughter too, this was such a fucked up situation where so many people was hurting. 

Suddenly he scented the air and his eyes flashed yellow as he completely wolfed out in a blink of an eye and tore into the house, rushing up the stairs with an angry howl.

Talia was beside him in a flash, half shifted because she didn’t have a change of clothes and she found him in Allison’s room. 

Allison grabbed a knife from the box and followed against laura’s concern and felt her stomach twist. Her top dresser drawer where she kept her underwear was open, and it certainly hadn’t been before she’d left, and there were pictures of herself, ones she’d never seen before, tossed on the bed.

Stiles came around her, stepping in and taking in both Talia and Scott’s savage expressions. He grabbed Scott’s wrist before he could shred the pictures, “Stop. We’re going to need those.”

He growled at Stiles before he managed to get himself somewhat under control. His claw tipped fingers twitched with the urge to tear into something, to get an outlet for his rage. Some fucker had taken pictures of Allison, dozens and dozens of them. It made him sick that she had been watched for that long and none of them had noticed. And the underwear, the unknown beta had raked through her underwear, touched her clothes and god knew what else. He felt so powerless and angry.

Allison certainly was feeling the powerless but she wasn’t at anger yet. Right now it was an overwhelmingly sick and violated feeling. She made a wordless sound of distress when she saw that one of the pictures on the bed was of her in the rain running from the Argent home and then another of her pounding on Scott’s door. She was hugging her stuffed monkey and the sheathed knife to her chest hard as she tried to keep from throwing up.

Scott finally reined his anger in enough to realize that no matter how horrible this was, it wasn’t about him. It was Allison who had been victimized and he needed to put his own anger aside and be there for her. He breathed deeply, focusing on her until he could shift back. Then he crossed the floor and wrapped his arms around her shivering form. “We’ll get him Ally, we’ll get him and make sure he never comes near you ever again.”

She pressed into him, “I can’t...I don’t want to bring anything now. He might have _touched_ it.”

Stiles gently took Talia’s hand when she would have reached out to slam the underwear drawer shut, “We need to call my Dad and not touch anything. Laura?”

Laura nodded, her face hard and cold as she pulled Scott and Allison out of the room, “I don’t have a kit with me so I can just stand here and preserve the scene. Call John. This needs to be reported even if it is part of our jurisdiction.”

Talia’s eyes were blazing red but she nodded, walking out of the room with Stiles and letting her eldest do as she’d learned to stand for the humans while Stiles called the Sheriff. She went to wrap her arms around Allison and Scott both.

Scott took the comfort offered even as he did his best to give it to Allison in return. This was horrible and he completely understood that Allison didn’t want to bring anything. It was tainted now. Scott’s home felt tainted, a home was supposed to be a safe place and even though he was a werewolf, that feeling was gone now. 

Everything here made him come to a decision. “Talia, I would like to officially ask for your bite, to become a part of your pack. A pack is stronger and I want to be strong enough to find this bastard and take him down.” Scott met the alpha’s eyes straight on, showing that he meant every word he said.

Talia ran her hand over his hair, “It’s not only you who has to accept my bite Scott. So too do Erica, Boyd, and Isaac. You are pack with them, only lacking a werewolf alpha, and claiming you without them as well would only hurt all of you,” she looked over to where Stiles was muttering in a very angry manner too low for even her to make out, “Stiles has to come as well.”

“Huh? Say what?” Stiles looked up, blinking as he was pulled out of his head space.

Scott nodded, he understood. He couldn’t leave the little pack he had with his wolf brothers and sister but most of all he could never leave Stiles, their hub. His brother. “I would never go anywhere without Stiles, not even to you, no matter how much I might want to.” 

“Why do I get this vibe that there is more to me coming along than a massive scent-marking puppy pile?” Stiles said, typing something out on his phone.

“Because you’re the bright one,” Talia said, getting a strained laugh from Allison.

“I mean no disrespect.” Scott looked at Talia again before sliding his gaze over at Stiles. “You’re a spark, you’re magic and you’re our hub and Isaac’s anchor...Stiles, you are an alpha in your own right. You are and for our pack to merge with Talia’s...you have to be there...co-reign or something.” Scott was far, far from a werewolf expert. He just spoke of what he felt.

“You’re plenty bright yourself though Scott. Humans are...they’re important in a pack. Having humans in a pack helps keep us human, makes it easier to find a solid anchor. The alpha in a pack is the military leader, the mind behind everything. But the lead human is the _heart_ of a pack. My James was lead human and his loss almost broke us more than any other from the fire. We didn’t have our heart anymore, no emotional center left. It would have been entirely too easy to go fully feral.”

Allison turned to hug her Mama, “What kept that from happening?”

Talia’s laugh was a little weak and her eyes were sharp on Stiles, “Cookies. Lopsided, heart shaped sugar cookies left outside our hotel room door.”

Scott didn’t exactly know why but he felt himself tearing up. He supposed it was all the emotions in the room that got to him, that and he understood just how special and remarkable Stiles was. “See Stiles, you saved them even back then. Just as you saved me and Mom after...after you know what.” He still didn’t feel comfortable talking about what his dad had done to his mother and him. Even after all these years, it hurt too much. 

“I still want to find that fucking bastard and kneecap him,” Stiles growled, “And you’re my best friend. Saving you is part of the deal, do I even have to go into the number of times you’ve saved my ass? Because I can list ‘em. There’s a lot. The panic attacks alone,” Stiles waved a hand, not noticing Laura and Talia’s sharpened regard, doing his best to deflect. Fortunately that was when his Dad and a couple other deputies arrived.

John looked grim faced as he came inside, the deputies carrying the kit to sweep for fingerprints and any other traces that the perp could have left behind. He ran his hand over Scott’s hair in comfort as he asked the necessary questions, if anything was stolen, if the door had been locked or open. “I have called Melissa too, let her know that the both of you will be staying with Stiles, Isaac and I until we have cleared the house and seen about installing some security.” John turned to Talia and Allison. “I’m glad you’re going home with Talia Ally.” The girl had become like the daughter he never had and he wanted her safe and sound just as badly as everyone else.

She smiled. “I’m glad I am too.” And she was. But she wasn’t keen on having none of her clothes.

A few more questions and reports later and they were heading outside, the see Chris Argent’s Tahoe parked beside Terminator.

“Oh good. He came,” Stiles said, getting _looks_ from everyone. He headed over to Chris, flailed a little in conversation, got a few head nods, then Chris was popping his tailgate while Stiles popped Talia’s and moving a box from the Tahoe to Terminator.

“Did he...Stiles called him to bring my things from his house? And..he did.” Allison said in soft, sniffly wonder.

Talia was no Chris Argent fan but he’d raised Allison, even though he’d been wrong to keep her from Talia, and he genuinely loved her. She could see it in the glances he stole at her.

Scott left Allison in Talia’s secure and loving arms and walked over to hug Stiles so fiercely and so tightly that he lifted his best friend off the ground. “You are a spectacular human being Stiles, G, Stilinski and I love you. I really, really do.” He lowered his voice so that Stiles was the only one who heard him. “Thank you for this, it was just what Allison needed right now. Thank you for understanding that and thank you for calling him.” Scott was filled with gratitude and wonder that he had Stiles in his life. He didn’t even want to contemplate what life would be like without his soul brother there right next to him. 

“Air! I need air!” Stiles flailed and pat Scott on the head, aware of Chris Argent’s _highly_ amused expression. That expression changed to wary hope when Allison approached.

Talia had given Allison’s shoulder a gentle nudge. She was aware of her daughter’s feelings for her foster father and she couldn’t allow them to remain estranged like this when he so obviously loved Allison.

Allison studied his face, saw no disgust for her choice or who she was. She saw what she’d always seen when she was in trouble. That incredible wellspring of paternal love and intense protectiveness. So she jumped forward and flung her arms around him in a tight hug and was lifted up off her feet and hugged back, just like always, “Thank you Daddy.”

Chris squeezed his eyes tightly shut and held her, hiding his face and the possibility of tears from the werewolves in her shoulder, “It’s what fathers do, look after their little girls. I’ve got your back princess. No matter what.”

The truth was almost a physical weight and you didn’t need to be a werewolf to detect it.

Allison sniffled then let him go to wipe at her eyes as Talia came up, laying a hand on Allison’s shoulder, “I loathe you Argent. You had a chance to give my baby back to me and you never took it and for that I absolutely loathe you.”

Chris nodded, accepting the charge, “But we both love her, and want her safe.”

“So truce. Will your wife abide by that?”

“She’d better. She’s matriarch only by marriage now, that means my decisions outweigh hers.” He turned to grabbed a medium sized box from his truck bed and handed it to her, “Pictures, movies, some of what we stole from you.”

Talia held the box close, pieces of her child’s life that she’d missed, “I _hate_ you so much, don’t make me like you as well. I don’t like to be conflicted.” She walked to set the box down safely in her own truck bed while her daughter and Chris hugged again and Allison promised to call. When they got home Peter and Derek both were going to explode.


	20. Chapter 19

Stiles looked over at Lydia and offered her the bowl of popcorn, watching Derek and Peter rage under Talia’s approving eye. “Hm, that’s a creative threat. Good for a shovel talk.”

Lydia scooped up a handful of popcorn and nibbled on them. "Mmmhmm, I particularly like the one about kicking him in the balls so hard his testicles would pop out of his nostrils. I think I might steal that one." It was probably wrong to be this amused by the raging werewolves but Lydia couldn't find it in her to care. Both Peter and Derek were highly amusing in their huffing and puffing.

Stiles was letting Wreks chew on his fingers as he enjoyed the show. The rest of the puppies were either asleep in his lap, or asleep in Lydia’s. “You know I think it might be genuinely possible to use magic to make someone’s testicles pop out of their nostrils.” He’d have to do some independent research on that.

"That is both terrifying and highly intriguing. We could use Mr. Harris as a test subject." There was a wickedly evil gleam in her pretty green eyes as she suggested that. Lydia had noticed how the teacher singled Stiles out and how he was absolutely horrid to him and she did not approve.

The savage grin on Stiles’ face gave the wolves a run for their money and actually caught the attention of the two rabid ones threatening the unknown stalker, “I can not tell you how much I would love that.” An alarm chimed on his phone and he transferred the puppies from his lap to their box, “Curfew time.”

Derek felt a shiver run through him at the sight of that grin on Stiles face, it wasn't an unpleasant shiver though and that scared Derek. He _couldn't_ have such thoughts about Stiles, he refused to. So he stomped that emotion down and hurried to help Stiles with the puppies instead.

Isaac watched Stiles and Derek shift puppies and smelled Derek’s quickly squashed interest and he exchanged a look with Scott before bending to murmur into Lydia’s ear, “Text you a project later?”

Lydia nodded and shifted so she could steal a kiss from him. "Sounds good sweetie."

Scott remained silent with a contemplating expression on his features.

Allison saw exactly what was up and she kissed Scott’s cheek before asking her Mama if it would be alright for Lydia to stay the night, the answer was yes of course. “You want to stay Lydia?” She could use the girlfriend time and Lydia’s devious, clever mind.

"Of course I want to stay." Lydia beamed happily, sleepover with her best friend with some sort of scheming involved, it sounded like a wonderful time. Besides otherwise she would just be going home to a huge, empty house. Her mother was never home, she was either working or out with one of her many ' _friends_ '.

Stiles had to wave a hand in front of both Scott and Isaac faces to get their attention away from the beaming girls. “C’mon guys, we’re burning moonlight.”

Isaac got up reluctantly but he did get up and say his goodbyes the the pack that, as soon as Stiles spoke with his father, he had a feeling they’d all be joining.

Stiles paused by Derek, as if debating to be a little shit or not before just smiling, “See you later big guy.” Then he clambered out of the house.

Derek raised a brow, almost feeling more disturbed by Stiles' niceness than when he was a teasing brat. 

Scott chuckled at Derek's confused expression before kissing Allison goodbye and hurrying after Stiles and Isaac.

\----------------------------------------

Stiles finished smoothing the last picture into place in the album, stuck a ribbon on it, and performed the scent neutralizing spell on it and himself. It would last an hour while the Hale pack was out doing runs on the other side of town. He hopped into his Dad’s cruiser where said Dad was waiting to take him there because they’d _know_ if he drove himself.

John watched his son as he buckled himself up and placed the photo album carefully in his lap like it was something very precious. “Have I told you how proud I am of you Stiles?” John swallowed as he started up the cruiser. “Because I am, I am so proud. I...I messed up so badly when we lost your mother. I can never make that right but I never meant what I said. I have always been proud. You have your mother’s light inside you. I love you.” 

Stiles just sort of ducked down a little bit and picked at his cuticles in a fidget, “Thanks. Love you too Dad.” He couldn’t address the rest of what his dad had said. He genuinely couldn’t. Because for all he knew that his Dad regretted what had happened, he could _not_ talk about it with him. It was a wound that he couldn’t speak about with him because it would only hurt them both worse. Because Stiles’ fragile, unflagging trust had been broken then and no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t feel fully secure in his dad’s love and pride for him anymore. So he deflected, “Okay ew, feelings. Let’s hurry before a fuzzy decides to come home early.”

Nodding, John stepped on the gas so that Stiles would get the album to the Hales before getting caught. He knew that he had ruined things when he had acted and said what he had. Something had broken between them and John didn’t know if it ever could be fixed, not completely. All he could do was try and make Stiles believe that he loved him. He didn’t push the subject though because he could tell it was hurting Stiles and that was the last thing he wanted. “The Hales will be blown away by this gift, I really believe they will.”

“I just hope it helps them somehow,” Stiles said, staring down at the album. The human Hale family members had been just as vibrant and _there_ as the wolves. They’d nearly leaped out of the pictures they were all so full of life and energy in them. Stiles dearly wanted to kill Kate again for taking that away from the Hale pack.

“It will.” John’s tone was confident. “Derek is a spitting image of his father.” Same pale eyes and expressive eyebrows. “And with Allison’s dimples.”

Stiles knew that. He’d started off with the wedding pictures of Talia and James and my _God_ it was gutwrenchingly striking. Laura and Cora looked just like their mother but Allison was a blend and Derek just all over his father minus dimples. “How do you handle _hating_ someone who’s already dead? Because I do. I think I’m always going to hate Kate Argent more than anything. Except maybe her psycho daddy.”

“It is okay to hate her. Just because she’s dead doesn’t make things fine. Kate Argent was a horrible person, just for her I really hope there is some sort of hell, some place for her to suffer for eternity for the pain she caused.” John couldn’t drag up even an ounce of sympathy for that woman. “Just don’t let the hatred consume you, I don’t suppose it’s the best advice but it is all I have.” John turned into the gravel road leading up to the Hale house.

“It’s not but every once in a while it slaps me in the face because I’ll see another way she hurt the pack and I want her to have paid for that. Usually it’s when Derek gets that heartbreaking dead look to his eyes.”

John reached across the seat and pat Stiles on the shoulder even as he slowed down and pulled the car to a stop right in front of the steps of the Hale house. “I understand and as I said, I really do hope she suffers, wherever she is now. What you can do though Son, something you are wonderful at is put the spark of life and joy back in Derek Hale’s eyes when that dead look comes.”

“I am the best at being a little shit there ever was. Provoking Derek’s fun too,” he hopped out and dashed up onto the porch, propping the album up against the front door so the gold leaf ‘Photo Album’ was displayed perfectly, then dashed back down and into the cruiser again, “Okay let’s go get lunch.”

“Alright, any chance I can persuade you to go for a lunch pizza? We could split one.” John started the car again and drove off even as he gave Stiles a pleading look.

“No less than three veggies, no more than two meats, no extra cheese and thin crust and it’s a deal,” Stiles stretched in his seat.

“Done.” John agreed quickly, a happy smile spreading over his lips. He turned the radio on and hummed along with some country tune as he drove into town and Paul’s Pizza Place. 

\------------------------------------

Laura dumped leaves over the top of Cora’s hair and started backwards up the porch steps when Derek’s hand clamped on her arm, surprising her. “Der?”

“Look.” Derek nodded toward the item placed against their door, there was no way it could be missed. He sniffed the air but he couldn’t sense any known or unknown scent as he still held on to Laura and approached the book on their porch. 

Laura’s nostrils flared and she looked around, moving aside so her mother could join Derek in inspecting the photo album.

Allison stood between Cora and Peter, peering at the odd sight in curiosity.

Talia couldn’t find any sign of malicious intent, no trap on or around the book. So she picked it up and opened it, and the air left her lungs in one swift breath. She blinked furiously to keep her vision from being blurred because she was seeing her James’ face for the first time in years. No pictures of him had survived the fire but here was one. Their wedding, he’d picked her up and beamed for the camera while she’d laughed at his being ridiculous. They’d been so young and he’s been such a beautiful man.

Derek felt as if someone had punched him in the got as he saw his father’s face looking up at him from the photo on the page. He hadn’t seen his dad in almost six years now. Both James and his mother was so impossibly young, so happy and full of life.

Cora came up and looked over the others’ shoulders. “Daddy…” Her voice got caught in her throat and her eyes welled up with tears.

Laura made a choked noise and crowded in, “Oh,” she reached out to trace the image of her father, the man who’d tossed her into the air, with her Mom running out ready to kill him for it, then caught her safe and sound, who’d let her paint his face with makeup, and who’d had a scar at the base of his thumb from when she’d been in her biting stage.

Allison edged close hesitantly, curious about what he biological father had looked like but not sure if she should just let those who’d known him have their moment first or not.

Cora noticed and reached out to pull Allison close, wrapping her arm around her twin sister. “That’s our Dad, look at his dimples, they are all you Ally.” Cora wanted her sister to know where she came from and that their dad had been the most amazing dad in the whole wide world.

Allison wrapped one arm around Cora’s waist and the other around her Mama’s, “He looks like Derek or well Derek looks like him. Those eyebrows.”

Laura laughed and kissed her baby sister’s head, “Same jaw, same nose, same eyes, and same exact pale ass skin tone. Derbear got the looks but boy he did _not_ get the personality.”

“Dad was easygoing and always smiling, close to a joke. But when he got pissed, he got _pissed_. He was all human but he could make the strongest wolf cower in fear.” Cora’s voice was filled with pride, happiness and loss. She couldn’t put a word on what she was feeling right now. It was as if she had gotten a piece of her dad back. 

Talia turned the page in the album and Peter let out a whine before he could stop it when Bridget laughed at him from the page, her head thrown back in a full laugh, hair wild and curly around her.

Allison turned and pulled Peter in, hugging him tight and rubbing her cheek to his, “She’s so gorgeous.”

“And _tiny_ ,” Laura said, “Auntie Bridget was itty bitty, all spitfire and and endless energy bottled up in a thimble.”

“Small in stature but still larger than life.” Peter reached out and stroked a gentle fingertip over his mate’s pixie like features. Gods he missed her so much, it felt like he was drowning. When he lost her, the whole world went dark and Peter only waited for the day when he could join her. 

Laura rubbed her hand along his back before the page was turned again and she had to bark out a laugh. There was Derek, fourteen years old with his eyes closed in what was obvious pain, letting himself get ‘made up’ by two of their little cousins while a group of the older ones played football in the background at a town easter celebration.

“Oh I remember this.” Cora giggled. “They even plucked your eyebrows. You walked around with a knitted beanie pulled down over your forehead for months to hide that you looked like Greta Garbo.” 

“Ha ha ha.” Derek grimaced but his ears turned red. He remembered too and right now he would have happily had Garbo brows if it meant that his cousins were still here.

Talia was able to smile at that, “They did an impressive job.” The next page made her coo. Because there was James, holding a newborn Laura, who was wailing at the top of her lungs. “You were such a fussy baby.”

Laura blushed, “High standards.”

“And incredible lungs,” the page after that was James with other human family members clustered around him as he showed Derek off like the big idiot he was, and following that was James and Peter with their heads together over Cora and Allison while Talia slept in the background.

Cora tightened her grip on Allison, because there they were together like they should have been for their entire lives. 

“This is amazing.” Peter had to admit that it was, he hadn’t known that these photos still existed somewhere and finding them and putting them into album must have taken an enormous amount of time and effort.

Allison smiled. She only knew of one person who had the tenacity, resources, and bottomless pit of love to do just this. She wasn’t going to give him away though. She rubbed her chin on Cora’s shoulder, “It really, really is.” She giggled at the next picture, one of Laura in the background with her face and hair covered in some kind of horrible green paint and in the foreground, running from her, were two teenage boys and a full grown man. “What’s the story there?”

“Uncle Tony was an ass that’s what,” Laura’s tone was nothing but affection.

All the Hales ended up sitting on the steps of the porch, huddled together as they went through the photo album, telling Allison everything they could about her family and reliving and remembering the events as they told the stories. It was a wonderful, priceless gift, the gift of family, of regaining something that was thought lost forever.

Derek knew who had put this together, who had given them this gift and he didn’t think there was ever a way he would be able to return the favor. He would try though, no matter how long it would take.

On the last page was a group picture, one Talia knew had been taken at a graduation, all the wolves found a way to avoid looking at the camera while the humans cut up and grinned wide. The entire pack, all in one perfect, beautiful shot. And then, in a little pocket on the inside cover, was a gift card to a photo developing and framing shop and a typed note ‘For the next album you’ll make.’ and it was _perfect_. A reminder that they had more memories they’d be making soon enough.

Cora smiled, memories swimming in her head, mingling with the joy of having her sister back, of knowing that Derek could smile again. She felt hopeful when it came to the future and it was a really nice feeling. “Come on, let’s head inside before Allison freezes her perky bum off.” All the wolves ran hot but Allison was human and affected by the fact that it was winter and the winds were biting cold.

“It _is_ perky,” Allison got up and soon they were all back inside and finding the perfect place for the photo album.


	21. Chapter 20

Lydia knocked on the Stilinski door, arms full with presents and a gift for the hosts of course. She had gone with Stiles’ advice and was dressed in fire engine red, tight, short and clinging. Her heels were lethal and her hair done in a sleek french braid. She could hear soft Christmas music playing inside and there was a mouth watering, heavenly smell of food and baked goods that already made her tummy rumble.

Isaac answered the door, and promptly lost all higher mental functions and some motor functions as well since he was suddenly leaning on the door unable to stand on his own. Lydia looked like something out of a fantasy, the kind that had you waking up with sticky shorts the next morning.

Red lips turned up in a satisfied smile when she noticed her boyfriend’s reaction. Oh yes, it was very good indeed. “Hi, are you going to help me carry this inside?” She quirked a brow and leaned forward just a tiny bit, showing off an ample cleavage. Isaac was looking good himself, very good even, made Lydia want to lick her lips and purr.

His cheeks flushed, and he babbled. He _knew_ he was babbling something incoherent as he got his body back under control and took some of Lydia’s burden to carry it to the tree in the Stilinski living room.

“Lookin killer Lyd,” Stiles called from the kitchen, his hips dipping and shaking to Jingle Bell Rock.

“You should know since you helped me pick it out.” Lydia winked at him and moved close so she could hand him her host gift. Stiles got the new Deadpool video game while she had a bottle of champagne for John. “Thank you so much for having me.” 

John eyed the champagne and decided that for his own piece of mind he wouldn’t ask where a fifteen year old girl had gotten her hands on it. 

“It’s not a party without your shining presence,” he kissed her cheek and thanked her for the game and the champagne for his Dad, “Danny and Godzilla are already in the living room along with Scott and Melissa. Isaac’s been a sweetie and played gofer.”

“I might steal your gofer now.” Lydia’s gaze was very close to predatory as she tracked her boyfriend. “I have some very specific plans for him tonight.” She smiled and leaned in to kiss Stiles’ cheek before going into the living room to greet the others, even Jackson. It was Christmas, goodwill to all and all that crap. 

Stiles chuckled as he heard Isaac recover enough to tell Lydia she looked incredible. He pulled the final turkey out of the oven and put the massive pans of macaroni and cheese in just as the doorbell rang again. 

This time he hustled to answer it and grinned at the Hales, plus Erica and Boyd, “Come on in. Everyone but me’s in the living room. Dad’s kinda floating between the living room and the kitchen until I chase him out with a wooden spoon.”

Cora jumped on Stiles and gave him a smooching kiss, she was practically bursting with mirth and the reason for that was clear as Derek came into view...wearing a fluffy santa hat, bells at the end of the puffy ball and everything. 

“He lost a bet with Laura.” Cora stage whispered and cackled when Derek glowered at her and the world at large.

Stiles laughed, “What was the bet? It’s not too bad though, better than Scott who’s wearing antlers and his yearly ‘Dear GOD what is that _thing_?’ sweater from his abuela. It’s hideous, genuinely.” 

"Oh I would be careful Stilinski," Derek crept door. "Remember what I told you about our family and knitting? You might be in fashion combat with McCall before you know it,"

Stiles grinned and jumped forward to kiss the tip of Derek’s nose, just to see the man jerk and scowl, before going to hug Talia for protection, “Scott’s abuela sends me and Dad one each every year as a show of gratitude sourwolf. Bring it on. Hello Talia, you’re looking lovely.”

She chuckled and kissed his cheek, “Thank you Stiles. It smells incredible in here.”

Allison claimed him for a hug, “Need any help with anything?”

“Nah, just baking the remainder of what needs to be baked. No prep work or anything like that left. Go put a smile on Scotty’s face.” He let her go so she could run in to do just that.

“Smile or heart attack.” Derek grumbled. Allison looked really nice and Derek was sure Scott would lose most basic skills in behaving like teen age wolf. 

Stiles very nearly cackled at that as he greeted Erica and Boyd, cupping Erica’s cheek so she could nuzzle his hand and letting Boyd grip his shoulder and draw him in for a long moment of full body contact. They didn’t get as much time with him as Scott and Isaac did so they tended to be more handsy when they got their shot. He pat Boyd on the arm, “Alright you all, inside.” He looked at Peter then grinned before shooting his hand out and draping a necklace made of mini christmas lights that actually lit up around his neck.

Laura grinned as Stiles ran back to the kitchen cackling.

Derek shook his head, eyes locked on Peter as his uncle rearranged the necklace so that it was more of a gloria on top of his head. 

Erica perked up when she saw Cora, all dressed in black and lace so she quickly pulled Cora down between Boyd and herself.

Scott was still shocked beyond words with how beautiful Allison was.

Melissa shook her head at her son and went to greet Talia and the adult Hales just as Stiles began to belt out ‘I Want A Hippopotamus For Christmas’ thankfully using the original lyrics. “He loves having a bunch of people here. This is the first year it hasn’t been just him and John.”

Erica joined in singing even where she sat smooching with Cora and Boyd. She loved Christmas and singing and this was wonderful since all the people she cared about were right there with her, celebrating together.

Laura leaned on Derek just to see him scowl that ‘Stiles is a little shit’ scowl, “You and Scott aren’t over for the season?”

“Normally we’re at my mother’s in Nevada,” Melissa explained, “which is rarely enjoyable but required of family. This year I got to tell my mother to stuff it,” she smiled into her punch.

“That sounds like a story,” Talia said.

“Not particularly. Madre never approved of Scott’s father and I hear a lot about it whenever we see her. She’s always careful not to talk about it around Scott though. She does love him dearly.”

Scott came breezing by and kissed his mother’s cheek. “She’s always kind to my face yeah but she’s never been very good at whispering. I am very happy that we’re not going this time.” He kissed his mother again and then he was pulled back to Allison’s side like a magnet.

“That boy is too sweet.”

“You don’t see him in the locker room!” Danny called out to Laura and it brought more cackling from the kitchen.

“Yo need muscles in here!” Stiles called out.

Derek had no significant other he needed to impress so he tossed the ball end of his santa hat over his shoulder and moved to give Stiles a hand. To his surprise he noticed that Jackson had left his own seat next to Danny to go and help as well.

“Oh the big muscles even,” Stiles said, “Okay all of this,” his hand waved to indicate the cooked food, “needs to go onto the dining room table though we will not be eating at it. We’re eating in the living room where there’s room for us to sit. Table is for food holding purposes only. So Derek, you take the first turkey,” he pointed at a turkey that was so humongous it had probably won the prize at the local fair when it was alive, “that sucker took both me and Dad to get it in and out of the oven let me tell you. Jackson take turkey number two.”

“What will happen if you should find a bite taken out of it?” Derek was joking of course, he wasn’t about to ruin the food Stiles had worked so hard on but it really did smell sensational. 

“Stiles will truss you up, stuff you full and eat you instead.” Jackson grinned and moved the turkey he had been given to the table Stiles had showed them.

“Ew no. He’s probably gamey and I don’t have a slow cooker big enough to loosen that tough meat,” Stiles carried out the third turkey, setting it down across from Jackson’s, “next the ham. There is but two of them but one is honeybaked and the other is smoked because Scott can’t stand honey ham for some strange reason.”

“Scott’s always been weird.” Jackson muttered as he put his turkey down and went to go one of the hams. “Knowing him, he probably covered his hiney in honey at one time and asked you to take a bite.”

Scott squawked from the living room in outrage.

“Scott’s only had one person interested in licking or biting honey off any part of his anatomy his entire life,” Stiles grabbed a pan of stuffing, “and you mock her at your own risk. I just don’t know if you’d get shot or clawed into party streamers first.”

“So testy.” Jackson shook his head. He was considering himself on his best behavior today. “I’ll gladly leave Scotty’s ass to be eaten any anyone else but me.”

Derek growled and got the other ham to place it on the table was well.

Stiles just snorted and instructed Jackson and Derek though helping move the rest of the food, including the truly gargantuan amount of cookies, the twelve pies, one massive chocolate cake, three cobblers, and a pan of bread pudding. “Alright,” he rubbed his hands together and tapped a hand on a desk bell. “Dad time to carve the Big Bird!”

“The champion carver is coming.” John called out and moved to the dining room where he would be carving the birds and even the hams. He felt giddy just being so close to all this amazing food. “Are all of you ready to sit down?

Allison grinned as she, with her boyfriend attachment, stepped in, “Pretty sure. Erica and Peter might have to be torn away from cursing at the game to come get their food though.”

Stiles huffed, “They get their own or they don’t eat. And they only get dessert if they’ve had at least one meat and two sides so i’m sure they’ll peel themselves away considering what’s on offer.”

“Peter will certainly come, he never turns down food and he is not himself if he ever turns down Stiles’ sugar.” Derek sat down with a roll of his eyes and it wasn’t long at at all until both Erica and Peter came sauntering inside, arguing about which one of them had won.

Talia shook her head. She didn’t think either her brother nor Erica had actually been invested in the game, they just liked arguing. She studied her son, standing next to Stiles, who was talking at Derek about the big turkey, and the ease of his body language. He was relaxed and settled. Stiles looked relaxed as well, an excited sort of relaxed but still relaxed, and the darkness that usually clung to the boy was gone. She was happy to see it.

Peter finished his argument with a sniff and when to stand next to Talia. He wrapped an arm around her and looked out at all the people of the room. This was nice, it felt like a good place to start over. “This is good. Merry Christmas sister mine.”

She kissed his chin, “Merry Christmas little brother,” she accepted the plate Stiles came bouncing by with as John finished carving the meat.

Stiles shooed everyone on ahead of himself before piling his own plate high and heading into the living room and plopping his butt down on the floor, right beside the tree, leaning against the nearest leg as he forked up a bite of green bean casserole and let the good mood and happy chatter just slide over him like a warm, soft blanket.

At first, most conversation was just bragging about how wonderful the food was, how tasty, and brilliant and amazing everything was. 

Lydia was sitting right next to Isaac, munching on her food and pressing close to him.

Isaac was still a little stunned by how incredible she looked and still astounded that she’d chosen _him_ to date. It made him grin like a cheshire cat in happiness.

Melissa found herself sitting between John and Peter, laughing at the story John was telling of the first time Stiles had ever tried to bake a cake.

Peter listened carefully, chuckling happily. So Stiles might have not been absolutely perfect and skilled the first time he baked a cake but that hadn’t stopped him from trying again and just look at how great he had become at it. Peter was filled with admiration over that.

Laura grinned, imagining a little bitty Stiles, covered in blue tinted batter and white icing looking shocked that everything had exploded in his face, and shifted to lay her head in her mother’s lap even as she ate. 

Danny nibbled on a carrot slice and shifted closer to Jackson, “I’m glad Stiles ordered us to come.”

“You are? Why?” It wasn’t as if Jackson was having a bad time but he was never going to give in easily when it came down to his different feuds with the Hales and Stilinskis. “Aside from the food though, which granted was delicious.”

“Because I get to be here with you without anyone questioning it or giving us weird looks.” Jackson’s ‘parents’ always gave Danny a strange sort of side eye and his own family, lovely though they were, always tended to think Jackson was using him for something.

Jackson softened, the snark at the edge of his tongue died out. He reached out and took Danny’s hand, not caring what anyone had to say about that. “People can think what they want, I want to be with you.”

Danny squeezed the hand holding his and leaned his head on Jackson’s shoulder. “Yeah.” 

“Yeah.” Jackson echoed. Hoping that Danny really got what he was saying. Because Jackson was really, very sure about what he wanted. He moved one hand up to Danny’s short, dark hair. “I do you know, really _want to be with you_.”

Danny breathed in slow, a singing joy filling his chest. He’d wondered if the moment before he’d been shot had been...just a fleeting thing never to be touched on again but Jackson was saying that it hadn’t been. Danny lifted his head and kissed the corner of Jackson’s mouth.

Smiling, Jackson moved his hair from Danny’s hair so that he could cup Danny’s jaw and press their lips firmer together, slide their mouths against one and others. Jackson didn’t even notice when the chatter in the room died down to whispers.

Danny genuinely didn’t care, though he did notice it, he was too busy enjoying his first kiss with his best friend. He’d been kissed before of course, clumsy kisses, soft shy ones, and utterly filthy ones, but this was different. There was so much _more_ behind it. Pluss Jackson was a damned good kisser.

Stiles took a picture, because it was a kodak moment, then poked Scott and got conversations rolling again.

Scott struggled to not stare, because it was Jackson Whittemore sucking face with Danny of all people. Scott wished he hadn’t seen it in the first place because the two of them looked so happy and in love that he actually wanted to coo over them. 

Lydia thought she would be pissed, she really expected to feel bitter but she didn’t. She just thought that it was about time that they had finally gotten their act together.

Laura scrunched down and pouted. She hated seeing lizard boy so human and sweet looking because she did not like his stupid little ass. She felt her brother thump her foot and stuck her tongue out at him as the previous noise level returned.

Danny pulled back from the kiss and nuzzled Jackson’s shoulder before asking Lydia a question, his smile happy as he held Jackson’s hand. He fully intended to get more kisses later. When they weren’t in a room full of people.

Soon enough everyone, bottomless pit werewolf teenagers included, was full and verging on a food coma. Well everyone but Stiles. He was plenty full but it would take more than tryptophan to shut him down. “So! Who’s ready for presents?”

Most people groaned, still finding it difficult to even move after the feast they had just finished. Scott though perked up, he loved presents, both giving and receiving them. Before his dad moved away he never got a Christmas present.

Lydia was bouncing too, she was all about presents and she loved to see how others reacted to the things they got.

Stiles just grinned and stole Derek’s santa hat, putting it on and designating himself St. Nick before passing out presents, “Let’s see, Talia,” he handed her the extremely tastefully wrapped gift, “Peter,” one pretty blue snowflake wrapped box, “Dad,” he continued to pass gifts around until everyone had their Secret Santa gift and then sat crosslegged, his own in his lap ready for unwrapping, “So...how should we do this? All at once or some sort of one by one system?”

Cora tilted her head. “How about we open our gifts and try to guess which one is our giver? We go one by one and start with Mom just because she’s sitting over there by the edge perfectly.” 

Isaac snorted, “Uh-huh, and is there a werewolf in the room who will need more than one shot at ‘guessing’?”

Stiles snickered, “Point. Hence the ‘almost Secret Santa’ bit I spoke of upon passing the stocking around. But most of the humans might need a chance or two so I say let’s do it.”

Talia just smiled indulgently and began to peel the paper away from her gift surgically, to much groaning complaint.

Jackson reached for Danny’s hand and held it perhaps a bit too tightly because he was Talia's secret santa and he was afraid she was gonna hate his gift. It was just a wad of papers wrapped in other papers after all. He really didn’t want any of the Hale’s to hate him more than they already did.

Once she’d opened the box and started reading the papers inside her eyes went wide and her mouth opened, just a little bit. She swallowed, getting a hold of herself, and got up, going over to Jackson and giving him a hard hug, “Thank you.” Nothing in the world aside from having her daughter back as she’d already had, would have been a more perfect gift. To have her baby legally acknowledged as _hers_ once again without going through human legal hoops made all right with the world.

“You are very welcome Alpha Hale.” Jackson had looked downright terrified as she moved to hug him, wondering if the first kiss he had shared with Danny would also be the last. Now he hugged her back awkwardly before letting go and sitting down next to his best friend again. “It was the least I could do.” 

She cupped his face, “You could have gotten some meaningless fluff and no one could have blamed you. Instead you gave me something precious.” She tapped his nose then returned to her seat.

“What?” Laura poked her nose in, “What’d he get y-” her jaw dropped when her mother showed her the papers, “-ou. Oh. Oh. Wow.”

Derek leaned in to take a look too and his head came up, giving Jackson a look of blatant surprise and some respect. He gave Jackson a nod and moved to pull Allison out of her seat next to Scott, so that she could have a look at the papers too. This had very much to do with her after all.

Allison made a squeak of surprise at being pulled over then a gasp when she saw what Talia held. She swallowed and gave Jackson a trembling smile, “Thank you. Cora come look,” she gestured to her sister, “I’m legally a Hale again.”

Cora squealed and pulled Allison in for a hug that she never seemed to want to end. “That’s awesome, I love it. The Hale twins, spreading havoc wherever they go.” 

Peter smiled. “You know that you are free to choose Allison. If you want your surname to be Hale from now on or if you still prefer Argent. Legally you will be Allison Ziva Hale.”

“I’m a Hale,” she said, petting Cora’s hair, “Name and all. And that’s how I want it.”

Stiles looked over at Scott and murmured, “Dude are you crying?”

Scott sniffled and wiped at his eyes with sleeve of his Christmas sweater. “Of course I am, it’s beautiful.” more sniffling, “Like a rebirth where everything is put right. Like a miracle of Christmas.” 

Even Boyd couldn’t keep a straight face for that and hid it in Erica’s shoulder. “Okay moving on please?” Before he died laughing at Scott.

Peter grinned wickedly and gave Allison a light shove in Scott’s direction so that her boyfriend could blubber all over her instead of his clothes. “Is it my turn then? Since I am sitting next to Talia or are working some other pattern?” 

“Go ahead and crack it open McCreepy,” Stiles grinned as Allison snuggled up to Scott.

“Thank you.” Peter nodded and turned the package over in his hands, taking in the pretty paper that was obviously treasured and reused from earlier years. That made him careful as he opened it. making sure not to tear the paper. 

His eyes lit up as he saw the book about werewolf and other supernatural spottings in Europe in the 14th Century. “Thank you so much Melissa, I’ve looked for this but it very difficult to come by. A kingly gift.”

“Interestingly enough, I’ve had that for some time. Kept hanging onto it for reasons beyond me.” Melissa toasted him.

“Sounds like it was waiting for Uncle Peter,” Allison said. 

“I am not complaining. This pretty thing and I are gonna spend some true quality time together tonight.” Peter smiled happily. “So, who’s next?” He looked around the room.

“Me!” Laura proclaimed, “I don’t want to wait to circle the room.” She was on her gift, tearing through the wrapping before anyone could agree or disagree. She opened the little box and squealed, “Oh he’s _perfect_ Stiles,” as she lifted the little green aventurine frog on his chain out of the box.

Derek smiled, happy and quietly amazed that Stiles had really listened to him when he’d told Stiles about what Laura liked. This frog hit two birds with one stone since it was a frog and made out of one of the stones she loved so much. It was great seeing his sister so happy. 

Stiles just blew a kiss to Laura, “Only the best for my favorite deputy. Okay I do believe you should go now Melissa.”

She smiled indulgently and peeled back paper until she got to the gift beneath then her eyes warmed at the absolutely _gorgeous_ red heels nestled in their box. She’d spotted and pined after them while out with her son’s girl, “Thank you Allison. Now I only lack a dance partner.”

“You are gorgeous Mom, you really are.” Scott was seriously happy that his mother had gotten red shoes, something that was just for her and not something sensible. “Put on a dress and those shoes and guys will queue down to block to dance with you. Tell her John!!”

John blinked where he sat, looking a bit like a deer in a headlight. “Well...Melissa is always very pretty. I don’t think she needs to change at all to have people admiring her.”

Melissa leaned in to kiss his cheek, “Thank you John.”

Stiles put his face in his hands despairingly at his Dad’s awkward blushing. At least he came by his own lack of romantic graces honestly.

John offered to be the next one to open his gift, to remove some of the awkwardness and to try and keep himself from imagining Melissa in those glittery red heels...in just those heels. Gah he had to stop this. Melissa was a friend, a very good friend he would not ruin that. He picked at the box which was wrapped in silver paper covered in kissing lips. Once he had gotten it open a very thin, light long sleeved sweater in some knitted yarn fell out. It was silvery green and very soft to the touch.

“Do you like it?” Erica looked like an eager puppy.

It was not something John would ever buy for himself. “Yeah, very soft.”

Stiles buried his face against Scott’s knee, “Dude I know where I get it from now,” his voice would only be audible by the werewolves in the room. 

“There, there.” Scott soothed and pat Stiles’ head. “He’s doing the best he can and he hasn’t embarrassed himself or you either.” Scott thought that John was handling things rather well all things considered. “Hey bro of my bros. Why don’t you open your prezzie.”

“Yeah. I wanna see what you got!” Laura announced. She was _insanely_ curious about what her brother had gotten Stiles.

“Open it, open it!” Isaac chanted.

Stiles laughed, “Okay, okay.” He did not believe in peeling back paper carefully, he opened his present as fast as humanly possible. He refused to ever call the noise he made a squeal but if anyone ever called him out on it he would simply point at his limited edition collector’s Iron Man comic signed, Holy God _signed_ by Robert Downey Jr. himself. _With_ an encouragement to keep dreaming as it took him closer to the sky. “Oh my God. Oh my _God_. Ohmigawd, ohmigawd. Derek you are awesome, let no one ever tell you differently.” He got up and lunged, clamping his arms around Derek in a hug that would have made a regular human struggle for air.

Derek’s face was burning red and it was not a lack of air that did it. He was ecstatic that his gift was a success, that Stiles actually seemed to like it but he was horrified too, by everyone looking at them they way they were. Usually he was very good at hiding his inner geek but he didn’t want to do that with Stiles, he liked talking with him about all the things that interested him. He liked not pretending. “You are most welcome, no big deal.”

“Lies. Big deal. Big, _big_ deal man.” He gave Derek another squeeze then skuttled back to his seat and pointed at Scott, “You! Your turn mah wolf brother.”

“Alright.” Scotty agreed, grinning like an absolute loon as Stiles still cradled his comic book close to his chest as if it was his newborn. Scott believed that it wouldn’t take long before that was framed and guarded in Stiles’ room. He opened his own present and chuckled warmly when he saw the caricatures of a warrior princess and a wolf. They were adorable and wonderful.

“Awww,” Allison cooed, “They’re adorable,” she recognized herself as the princess and the wolf had to be Scott with it’s dark brown pelt and lopsided ears.

“They are.” Scott agreed. “You’re just as pretty here as you are right beside me. I am so happy where next to each other on the paper too.” His eyes were brimming with love as he looked at Allison. “Thank you Danny, I love your gift.”

Danny smiled and inclined his head, “You’re welcome.”

“I think you should go next Isaac,” Talia said kindly, aware that Cora was starting to jitter wanting him to open his gift.

Stiles made a ‘go ahead’ gesture and Isaac fell to unwrapping. The tool box was old, metal and sturdy, and the tools inside made his hands itch to work with them, “This is amazing!” His eyes were shining and happy, “Thank you Cora.”

She smiled softly. she had gotten the family’s approval of giving the tool box to Isaac. “It was my...our Dad’s. He used to love to tinker with things, making them work. We thought it was time it came to someone who appreciates the tools in it, who can give broken things new life again.”

And his eyes went soft and he got up to give every single Hale, Peter included, a hug, “I’m honored and I’ll take good care of it.”

“We know you will.” Peter hugged back, a normal hug for once.

“And it’s not like we are letting out of the family.” Derek added. “You are part of our family too, everyone here, you are family.”

“Including the lizard,” Laura yawned, “He’s just that weird cousin you keep in the attic-OW! Okay maybe I deserved that,” she rubbed her shoulder where her mother’s claws had sunk in.

“No maybe about it.” Derek said. Jackson had been on his best behavior so there was no reason for Laura to tear into him.

Jackson didn’t even react though, he was still busy holding Danny’s hand, rubbing his thumb over Danny’s fingers.

“Can I open mine now?” Erica asked and at a nod she whooped and tore into the paper. “Supercool.” She quickly put the gloves on and popped her claws out, fashionable, sexy and kickass. I approve Peter, thank you.”

“I vote....Derek goes next,” Stiles announced.

“Seconded,” Isaac chimed in.

Allison chuckled and nuzzled Scott’s shoulder, “Motion carried.”

“Can’t argue with that now can I?” Derek would never admit it but he was always scared to open a present in front of others, he had no idea why but he always got somewhat shy. He tore open the silvery, sparkly wrapping paper and nearly dropped his jaw when caught sight of the book. A small moan that sounded nothing but filthy escaped him as he looked down at the 836 pages of pure amazingness in his hands. “Thank you so much Lydia.” Derek seemed distracted though, he was already wondering when he would be able to slip away and begin reading.

Lydia just smiled and sent Stiles a grateful look.

He just winked at her, “Ally, your turn.”

Allison gave a quick salute and soon she had a lovely fuzzy hat, scarf, gloves, and ear muffs set sitting in her lap, all soft and gorgeous. “Oh I love it!” She looked around, “Um okay I know Lydia didn’t get it so,” she looked over the remaining prospective givers, “Boyd?”

He nodded, looking bashful. His sisters liked soft fuzzy things and Allison seemed the time to enjoy them too.

She beamed at him, “Thank you. I can’t wait to wear them.”

“You will look adorable when you do.” Scott grinned and put the hat on her so he could lean beneath it and kiss the tip of her nose. 

Cora opened her present next, looking surprised but the membership and lessons to the gun range. 

“Well I know you are a weapon in yourself.” John scratched at his hair. “But being able to aim is something that can always come in useful and I’ve talked to Allison about her being your instructor. I thought you could do it together...like a sister deal.” John sounded more and more unsure.

Cora interrupted him with a warm smile. “I like it thank you.”

Next came Boyd, who grinned at the crank wood animation of Fluttershy feeding Angel Bunny, “Thanks Isaac.”

“Oh this is so cute.” Erica cooed and leaned in closer to she could watch. “So adorable.” She plastered herself against Boyd and motioned for Cora to come do the same, which the dark haired wolf happily did. 

Not even Jackson said a word about Boyd being given my little ponies, even wooden ones. It was Christmas and Jackson wasn’t really a complete and total tool.

Stiles just smiled. It _was_ adorable. “That’s just a little amazing. I mean it’s all wood, the amount of time that had to have taken.”

Allison nodded, “Where’d you find it Isaac?”

“I was poking around at the fair,” He smiled, “Knew Boyd likes Fluttershy so I picked it up.”

Laura hummed, “Very cute. Okay Lydia, I think it’s your turn or Danny’s whoever wants to go first.” She was nervous about the gift she’d given Jackson so she wanted him to go last. It could go so horribly, horribly wrong. But maybe if the brat knew where he’d come from, he’d figure out that he wasn’t a freak and maybe get a little more tolerable.

Lydia narrowed her eyes at the nervous look on Laura’s features, Laura never got nervous as far as Lydia had seen but she opened her present and gave a delighted smile at the high quality sketchbook and pencils in all colors of the rainbow.

“I’ve seen that you like to sketch and I thought this might be better than doodling in the school books.” Scott chewed on his bottom lip.

“It’s great Scott, thank you very much.”

Danny saw the look on Laura’s face and decided to open his gift, prolonging a possible humiliation for Jackson. What he pulled out was a pair of long, carved poles, not heavy enough to be metal but they didn’t feel like wood.

“They connect to make a staff or you can use them one in each hand similar to escrima sticks. They’re carved from mountain ash, the runes have an iron and salt mixture sealed in them. Most things you might encounter will be affected by them,” Talia explained.

“They are very efficient and Mom has promised to help you train, learn how you use them.” Derek nodded. At first Peter had volunteered to train Danny but the others didn’t think that was the best idea since Danny still didn’t like Peter Hale all that much.

Finally everyone had opened their gifts and Jackson was the only one left. He was well aware of the fact that Laura hated him and he did dread what would be inside the package. When he felt he couldn’t put it off any longer, he tore the paper off, looked down and then he just stared.

“Jackson?” Danny slid his arm across Jackson’s shoulders and looked down, his lips parting in surprise when he saw the photocopy of a birth certificate, the adoption record, the identities of Jackson’s biological parents. And more, there was a hunter’s report about a presumed masterless kanima having escaped from an experimental compound and attacked by...the hunter names were redacted but disciplinary action had been taken. He gripped Jackson's hand.

Jackson squeezed Danny’s hand so tightly that his knuckles were turning white, he hoped that he wasn’t hurting Danny. This was, this was what he had been looking for his entire life after finding out that he was adopted. Going through the file it looked as if his parents had been normal people, it looked as if they had loved each other and it looked as if they had wanted him. Perhaps he wouldn’t have those nightmares about faceless people any longer. Jackson hoped that they would stop now. “Thank you.” The words were short because he didn’t know what to say to Laura Hale, the two of them would never be friends.

She hummed, “Born kanima, by the way, aren’t like born werewolves. We,” she waved a hand to indicate herself and Derek and by extension the rest of the werewolf Hales, “shift at some point between our first birthday and the end of puberty. Kanima don’t. It’s like a recessive thing, they don’t become full kanima unless they’re bitten by an alpha.” And that was all he’d be getting from her.

Danny rubbed his cheek on Jackson’s shoulderblade.

Jackson nodded shortly and thanked her for the gift again before he turned and burrowed himself against Danny, arms around him and face in the crook of Danny’s neck. He whispered so quietly that not even the wolves could hear him properly. “Not a monster...I’m not.”

Danny bent to whisper as lowly as he could, “I told you. You never have been.”

Stiles quietly shooed everyone into the kitchen with Melissa and Talia’s help to give Jackson and Danny privacy.

Talia kissed Laura’s brow, proud of her despite the earlier comment.

Derek carried some plates which he rinsed off and placed in the dishwasher at Stiles’ command. Once he was done with that he walked over to hug Laura tightly. “I’m proud of you big sister, very proud.” 

“I still don’t like him,” she muttered, “but maybe he’ll yank out a few of the bugs now.”

Stiles snorted. Not likely but he’d let Laura live in her delusion. He passed her a cookie, and Derek one too.

Derek snagged the cookie and munched on it even as his eyes continued to be drawn to his book, just lying there, calling for him to read it. 

Lydia grasped Isaac’s hand in a firm grip and began to drag him up the stairs to his room, she hadn’t gotten all prettied up for nothing after all.

Isaac turned red in the cheeks for a moment, then smiled and let her take him where she wanted.

Melissa kept John from saying anything and Stiles began singing again, more gentle songs than before, filled with contentment as opposed to manic joy.

Boyd joined in, a smooth bass that surprised everyone in the room.

When Boyd dared, Erica piped in as well, a soft, low, smoky voice that harmonized well with Stiles and Boyd. 

Peter plucked up a guitar from seemingly nowhere and accompanied the singers.

Scott laughed and grabbed Allison around the waist, inviting her for an impromptu dance around the floor.

Talia exchanged a look with her son and pulled the Sheriff into the dance while Derek did the same with Melissa, they’d trade partners in a minute.

Laura’s laugh was delight and joy and she caught Cora up into the dance in a silly sister jitterbug.

Stiles knew his voice was nothing to write home about, best that could be said was he could carry a tune without dropping the bucket but he’d win no prizes. Still it sounded _good_ with Erica and Boyd singing and felt amazing with all the happiness in the room while he did the dishes. He was surprised that Peter could play the guitar, and damned well, but it was a nice addition. All in all this was an excellent party. And probably the best Christmas he’d had in a long, long time and it would only get better on Christmas morning with Isaac, Scott, Melissa, and his Dad.

After Jackson had settled down, and Stiles had pushed leftovers and a tin of cookies into his and Danny’s hands, he and Danny started the exodus. Stiles had started to hug the Hales again, until Laura pouted.

“Awww don’t I get a Christmas kiss?”

Stiles laughed and planted one on her, one on Cora, and Talia, and what the hell, went ahead and kissed Peter and Derek smack on the lips too. 

"Mmm, delicious, just as sweet as your cookies." Peter leered until he caught sight of the Sheriff standing behind Stiles and promptly snuck out. He did not want to face an enraged father thank you very much.

Derek rolled his eyes, pretty much his default setting when it came to his uncle. "Thank you for a great Christmas party. I had fun." Derek sounded surprised by that, like he didn't really remember how to have fun any longer.

Stiles honey eyes warmed even more and his smile calmed from the manic grin to a pleased little spark, “I’m glad. And I’m _really_ glad you came. I know you’re itching to get home and crack open that book though,” he winked and handed Derek a box of tissues, “You _will_ need those. Trust me. There is no heart hard enough not to need those.”

"I believe you." Derek accepted the tissues and pocketed them. "If it's anything like Acheron, I am going to be a total wreck." Derek wasn't ashamed to admit it. "Happy Christmas Stiles." He leaned forward and gave the younger man a hug before going out to the car.

Stiles took a moment to savor the lingering warmth from seeing Derek less weighed down and the hug, that had been one hell of a hug, then he gave Erica and Boyd snuggles before they too left and it was only him, his Dad, Melissa, and Scott. Of course Isaac was upstairs with Lydia and from the look on Scott’s face it would not be a good idea to go interrupt. “Okay, M’liss, Scotty, you get to partake in a Christmas tradition spanning decades. Watching A Christmas Story. Where others watch It’s A Wonderful Life, we like our Christmas movies a little less serious. To the TV we go!” And he pulled them with him knowing that he and his father at least, would succumb to the food coma halfway through the movie and fall asleep on the couch.

It was perfect.


	22. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gets a little gorey at a point in this chapter but it ends with cuddles.

Stiles turned his glass around in a slow circle, leg jittering, as he waited. He’d been waiting for an hour already, and he was starting to get pitying looks from the wait staff. Thing was, he knew it wasn’t like Heather to stand someone up. It _was_ like her to lose track of time or take the wrong road and get caught up behind obscene traffic and to forget her cell so he’d wait. Try calling her cell again before calling her parents in a little while.

 _'How's the date going? Just text if you need a bail out call. (;'_ Scott sent the text as he was cuddling with Allison on front of a movie. He looked after his bro, whether Stiles had asked for it or not.

The waitress winced at the kid sitting on his own, obviously waiting for someone. It was so awkward seeing someone be stood up. And this kid was cute.

Stiles grimaced at Scott’s text and replied with, _‘Be nice if i needed one but she’s not here yet. I’m giving it 15 til i call her ‘rents to see if she made it out the door.’_ He tapped the phone on the table and ordered a milkshake, something more substantial than the sodas he’d been nursing but not as rude as it would have been if he’d ordered food before Heather showed. If she showed.

"Here sweetie, this one is on me." Lottie the waitress put a chocolate shake down in front of Stiles. "And just know that if they ain't showing, they aren't worth your time." She smiled at him and gave him a pitying look before moving to another table.

Stiles dropped his head into his hand and sent out a pack text, because he was going to _share_ this misery if he had to experience it. _‘I am getting a pity milkshake from my waitress. this is so not cool.’_ Its distinct lack of coolness didn’t keep him from sipping on the milkshake though.

 _'Sit tight and enjoy the pity party. We're on our way.'_ Even Erica's text sounded sarcastic.

 _'Already in the car, Ally's driving.'_ Scott and Allison had abandoned the movie the instant Stiles sent the pack text. 

_‘I should feel guilty for busting up your date...nah it ain’t working. guilt has flown my building man.’_ was sent to Scott and a simple thank you to Erica. It kept him from dwelling on the worry. And then a shadow fell over him and he was looking up at two Hales before Laura slid into the booth across from him then yanked her brother down with her. She was obviously off duty.

“Cora just sent a text, we were doing the grocery shopping. Blonde and bubbly stood you up?”

“As horrible as it sounds, I’m hoping that’s all this is. Then I get to be all angry and self-righteous and her parents will give her the disapproving look of doom.”

"But you don't think that's all there is to it." Derek studied Stiles carefully, Stiles was special, a spark and his instincts should be treated seriously.

“She tends to forget her phone and takes bad routes so maybe she’s caught in traffic and I’m neither stood up nor is there something wrong,” Stiles turned his milkshake around, same as he’d been doing to his glass before, “but no.” 

Admitting it outloud gave him the impetus to call the dispatcher and ask if there were any traffic problems, to which he got laughed at, and then Heather’s parents. He didn’t want to worry them but something about this situation inspired worry. “Hey, it’s Stiles, has Heather left yet? No. I’ve tried, maybe there’s a traffic jam somewhere. I’ll ask my dad to check. I will. Yes, I promise.” Now worry was a slimy ball squirming around in his gut as he disconnected.

Laura’s face grew serious, “She left, with her phone, and there’s no traffic jams. Stiles...”

His jaw was ticking, “Yeah.” He got up, tossing a twenty on the table to cover his sidas and a tip before sending another mass text. _‘Called H’s ‘rents. she left w/phone 1hr ago. no t-jams. don’t come 2 diner. group out, look for her car. ‘98 mint green vw bug.’_

Answering texts trickled in that the pack had understood, that they took different, paths to look for Heather’s car and of course Heather herself.

Derek looked around the diner. “We should take the opposite route, go toward Heather’s home from the diner, seeing if anything shows up in that direction.” He could sense Stiles’ anxiety and he wanted to make it go away. 

Stiles nodded, pulling out his keys.

Laura stretched a little, “We came here in my car so Derek why don’t you ride with Stiles and I’ll take another route.”

It was a big clue that Derek found the situation serious because he didn’t even grumble about riding in Betty with Stiles. He just nodded and stood up, firmly ignoring the waitresses flirtatious smile. “Let’s go Stiles, the quicker we get going the fresher the scent trail will be.”

“Yeah,” Stiles just headed out the door and got into Betty, cranking her up and loving that she didn’t hiccup. Thank you Isaac. “She likes taking the backroads, big fan of the woods.” He pulled off the main road while Laura flew down it like a bat out of hell. He moved as fast as possible for him and Derek to both look and catch anything strange.

“I know that nature lovers are good and well and that it’s supposedly romantic and all those things. I just call them stupid. Easy food.” Derek had his nose to the window, trying to pick up any scents that could come from a teenage, virgin girl. “Not that I have eaten any teenager in the woods, just getting that out there.”

“That’s so reassuring dude. Maybe you should consider hiring yourself out to negotiate jumpers down to safety,” Stiles’ hands clenched on his steering wheel at the thought of Heather’s love of the forest making her an easy target.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t talking about your friend specifically, just morons in general.” Derek winced because yeah, that wasn’t any better. He put his nose even closer to the window, trying to think of something salvageable to say. “She’s your friend though right? That means she has good taste in people and that she has to be smarter than masses.”

“....you are trying way too hard there,” he reached over and squeezed Derek’s shoulder, “Thanks. But please, not too much sweetness and light. I’ll be forced to search your house for a pod.” He shoved the mood over to humor hard, deliberately to keep it light and keep his worry from drowning him.

“Yeah, I was almost getting cavities from the sugarshit I was sprouting there.” Derek relaxed, relieved that Stiles didn’t need him to be something he wasn’t. They drove along for a bit longer before Derek caught sight of a flash if green among winter barren trees. “Stop, look there.” 

Stiles hit the brakes hard enough to send Derek’s forehead into the dash, “Sorry,” hit the emergency flashers, and jumped out, grabbing his aluminum bat and a couple of small drawstring bags as he did.

Nothing seemed wrong with the car, the ignition was turned off and there were no signs of a crash. The front side door was open though and there was no sign of Heather. Derek furrowed his brows because it was strange. The place should be reeking of the girl but it didn’t. Instead it smelled neutral, like nothing outside the normal forest scent.

Stiles looked around the car carefully, noting a light dust here and there but once he looked inside the car it was all over, “What the hell?” He pulled a latex glove from his pocket and put it on before swiping a finger through the dust, “What’s this?”

“What?” Derek didn’t see anything, he watched Stiles swipe his finger but nothing catched on the finger. “I don’t see anything, this car is one of the cleanest cars I’ve in a teenagers possession, it’s not even dusty.” He looked closer but still saw nothing.

“You don’t see it? There’s white dust all _over_ the inside,” Stiles frowned and offered his finger to Derek, “You can’t smell it?”

Derek went cross eyed as he looked down at Stiles’ finger. His nostrils flared as he smelled but all he could scent was latex and the underlying scent of Stiles. He shook his head and shifted, figuring that his wolf would help but he still didn’t smell or see anything. “No, I don’t sense it all all.”

Stiles’ frown did not get smaller. He whipped off the glove and called Deaton on speaker phone. “C’mon. You’d better pick up man, I know I’m not interrupting a date or anything like that.” 

Sometimes he thought Deaton’s only significant other was his patients...and that did not sound right even in his head.

“Mr. Stilinski, what do you need? If you want to get out of your shift Wednesday, the answer is no.” Deaton’s voice sounded full of humor, like he thought that he was really funny.

Derek rolled his eyes. He did not understand his mother’s respect for this man.

“My date’s car is in the woods after she didn’t show and there’s some kind of weird powder all around that Derek can’t see or smell.” Stiles didn’t bother responding about the wednesday shift crack. “Am I hallucinating or is there some kind of bad juju out there werewolves can’t see or smell.”

There was a long silence over the line. “You are not hallucinating, this is very not good Mr. Stilinski. Remember the Harry Potter books, the Weasley twins Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder? This is something like it. Some covens make it and sell it to weres for a very expensive price. The powder is unseen and impossible to smell for most wolves, it takes an Alpha to recognize it. The powder is used to hide things from the local pack if you have to transport things through enemy pack lands. This time though it looks as if it has been used for a more sinister purpose.”

“Shit!” Stiles hissed, “I don’t suppose there’s anything I can do to neutralize it so Derek can find a trail?”

“Blood.” Then there was another silence. “Have Derek drink some of your blood, not a lot just a little. The magical spark in your blood will let Derek see the powder and neutralize its traits for a while. The fix is not permanent.”

Derek was shaking his head. He was not going to let Stiles bleed.

Stiles, of course, didn’t believe in sacrificing a friend for his own comfort so before Derek could react he’d pulled a knife from his shoe, thank you Allison, and sliced into the meat of his arm.

“Fuck Stiles, what are you doing?” Derek cursed madly and rushed forward, looking around for the best thing to stop the bleeding with.

“What do you think sourwolf. Look have a lick then I’ll hand you a bandage okay? I’m not going to die from a little cut but my friend might if we don’t find her in time.”

“I am going to have a very stern talking to you afterwards about hurting yourself...And I am going to rat you out to both Mom and the Sheriff.” Derek grumbled as he took Stiles’ arm in both his large, strong hands and brought it up to his mouth. 

He didn’t like this, he didn’t like this one little bit even as he reached out and licked a broad stripe over the freely bleeding wound. He licked several times, hating that he didn’t dislike the strong irony taste. Hated that he liked it, that he wanted more of Stiles. Finally he pushed Stiles away from him and blinked as unknown smells slammed into him and he could see the powder covering everything in and around the car.

“Go ahead. Dad’ll just get the ‘Jesus Stiles’ look on his face and I think your Mom would understand. So can you see it now? Can you find a trail?” Stiles noticed that the bleeding had stopped and was reminded of healing werewolf saliva.

“Give me a second.” Derek closed his eyes and turned in a slow circle, opening his senses. “This way.” He opened his glowing blue eyes again and set off through the trees, reining himself in so that Stiles would be able to keep up. “I smell Deucalion.” 

Stiles wasn’t the best with the lacrosse sticks or even aiming, though he was getting better, but he was a fast little fucker for a human and poked Derek in the back to get him to move a little faster, “Just him? Or is there more?”

“There’s more, the creeper stalking Allison and of course the scent of your friend.” Derek was secretly impressed by Stiles’ speed and ran faster, happy he didn’t have to hold himself back so much. “You’re friend is being carried, she’s not moving on her own.”

Stiles gripped his bat harder, “No blood other than mine right?” He prayed silently, hoped and wished and sent begging thoughts out. Heather was his friend but she was also her parents’ light. They loved her more than anything, including each other.

“Not here, not while she was being transported but Stiles...there is blood.” Derek couldn’t lie.

His heart sank but he pushed himself harder so Derek could go even faster. He concentrated on breathing and didn’t talk, on squeezing out a little more speed, hoping that just a little more would be enough. That he hadn’t waited too long to come looking in the first place. But then...then they broke through into the clearing. “Oh God. Oh Jesus,” Stiles took a step back, eyes fixed on her, a hand coming up to cover his mouth, as though it would keep the bile down and the panic attack at bay.

Heather was strung up by her hands to a tree branch, in a pretty floral dress that was disturbingly familiar. 

And she’d been gutted. 

Her internal organs all piled on the forest floor underneath her hanging body. And as it was February it was clear they’d been there a while, because no steam was rising from them and there was a shine to the blood on her legs that said it had frozen instead of dried.

Derek’s heart was aching for Stiles, he didn’t move to comfort the other because he Stiles wouldn’t appreciate it at the moment. “She was dead before you even went to the diner, you were not too late.” It was the truth, he could smell how long the poor girl had been dead. A very familiar scent rose from the dress the girl was wearing, over the scent of blood and death he could smell his sister. “Stiles...this is Allison’s dress.”

Stiles fisted shaking hands, closed his eyes tightly, fury, disgust, grief, and nausea all warring for prominence inside him. He turned away. “Don’t tell Scott.” He pulled out his phone and dialed his father’s number. This was a murder scene and his Dad needed to be told.

“Then you will have to make sure he doesn’t come here, he’s going to be able to smell it if he turns up.” Derek listen as the Sheriff promised to be there as quickly as he could, deputies in tow. The human part of Derek wanted to cut the girl down, give her some dignity. He took out his own phone and dialed his mother, the Alpha needed to know about this.

Stiles called Scott next. “Hey Scott, stop searching. You and Allison head to her place, Derek and I’ll be there...later. After statements.”

“You sure you don’t need any help? We can be there in five minutes.” Scott didn’t want Stiles to have to deal with the hard stuff on his own, he wanted to be there for his best friend.

“Yeah. I’d rather you and Allison be somewhere safe you know? I’ve got Derek here with me so I’m not alone.” He wanted to turn and look to Derek for comfort but that would mean looking at heather again and Stiles couldn’t look. He just could not turn around and look at what had been done to Heather again.

“Okay, if you’re sure.” Scott sounded a little hesitant but he didn’t wanted go against Stiles either. “Be sure to be in touch later though. I’ll wait with Allison at the Hale house for you.”

Derek finished his call with Talia, telling his mother to up the security around the house and make sure that she kept an eye on Allison. “Mom says there will be trouble, not only the obvious trouble.” Derek moved and wrapped an arm around Stiles, turning the other’s face into his chest so that he wouldn’t have to look at the surroundings. “She says this looks like a ritualistic killing, at least that’s how the main authorities will see it, your dad won’t be allowed to handle this investigation on his own. We should expect FBI to turn up.”

“Joy,” Stiles didn’t fight Derek off, he burrowed close, hiding his face in the werewolf’s chest, “I’m hoping they’ll send someone who won’t be _too_ much of a douchecanoe. This sucks in so many, varied ways.” He breathed in the smell of rain and woods that seemed to cling to Derek like a cloud and did his best to ignore the blood and offal smell that colored the air.

“Yeah, I think you just jinxed that.” Derek continued to shield Stiles the best he could. Stiles shouldn’t have to look at the leftovers of what had been a very good friend. “And I think FBI only hires douchecanoes, it’s part of their requirements.” Derek didn’t that the FBI always made everything much more difficult for the supernatural community. “We will have to put a tight leash on the puppies. Jackson especially.”

“Danny’s the one holding that leash. I’ll talk to him,” Stiles heard a soft rustle of leaves crunching under light, fleet feet and then Laura was there. 

“Oh. Oh Stiles,” she joined Derek in holding him, moving so that with both of their bodies Stiles wouldn’t see unless he was trying to, “baby boy I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” She ran her hand over the buzzed hair in a soothing stroke.

Derek disentangled himself and left the comforting to Laura, she was much better at it than he was anyway. He poked around the site, making sure not to leave any traces since the police would be processing the scene. He just wanted to see if he could find some trace that could lead them to Deucalion.

Sirens were heard in the distance, coming closer and closer with every heartbeat. John was coming closer.

Stiles liked Laura, and she was comforting of course, but he’d felt better with Derek.

The other police, even John, weren’t nearly as quiet as Laura had been, crashing through the leaves and underbrush. Laura met her boss’ eyes when he came into the clearing and saw what had been done to Heather, saw his son clinging tight to Laura and trying his best to keep his eyes off his dead friend. Laura let her eyes flash gold, just for an instant so John would know this had been done by the rogue and his beta.

John wanted to take Stiles and hold him close, wrap him in his arms and protect him from all harm. He couldn’t do that though, he was here on official business. He gave Laura and nod and directed the deputies to put up a perimeter of police tape. He questioned Stiles, Derek and Laura as quickly and efficiently as he could so that they could get out of there. “Go to Talia, stay there Stiles, please stay there for the time being.” 

“I don’t plan on going anywhere else. Everyone’ll be there.” Stiles’ skin felt tight and itchy, like it was too small for his body. “I’ll be there til you come get me.”

“Good.” John suddenly said screw the rules and pulled Stiles into his arms. “I love you kid, be safe and I’ll come get you. Be safe and listen to Talia.” 

Stiles held tight, “Love you too. I’ll be on my...less annoying behavior.”

“No...be yourself. That’s all I ever want you to be.” John kissed the top of Stiles’ head before handing him back to Laura and returning to work. He already dreaded having to go tell the Parsons that their little girl was dead. Sometimes he really hated his job.

Laura gently prodded Stiles forward and grabbed Derek’s arm to pull him along, not that she had to pull hard. She got them back to the road and Stiles’ Jeep, “I’ll follow, Der you keep riding with Stiles.”

Derek nodded. “In fact, I think I’ll insist on driving. Betty could use a competent driver for once.” He winked at Stiles and made sure Stiles got in the front seat before he settled in the driver's seat. “I’ll even give Beretta a run for the money.”

“Ha! No one outdoes Beretta, he is too cool for all of you.” Laura sneered at her brother then flounced away to the Camaro.

Stiles just sat, quiet and jittery, as Derek started driving.

“Talk to me.” Derek said surprising even himself. He didn’t like a quiet Stiles, especially not one smelling of sadness and misery. “What did you think of Styxx? Thank you for the tissues by the way, they were more than needed.”

Stiles’ fingers tapped, his knee jiggled, “Welcome. Sad, heartbreaking really, and angry making on Styxx and Ash’s behalf.” It was rapid fire and he didn’t expand on it. Slowly starting to sink into his own head as he didn’t have anything to _do_ and the tightness kept getting worse. Soon he knew it would seep into his chest and he’d have a panic attack and there wasn’t a damned thing he could do about it.

Derek noticed too and he stepped on the gas. He realized he could talk Stiles’ ears off but that wasn’t what Stiles needed right now. He wasn’t what or who Stiles needed and he buried the hurt that came from that knowledge deep.

It was funny but Derek _not_ talking helped. Or rather Derek not doing anything that wasn’t full out _Derek_. Stiles could practically feel the concern and the protectiveness, the desire to shield and that helped. Because he knew Derek was more of an actions speak person and the acceleration was speaking loud and clear. 

He just sort of wished that Derek would pull over and hold him while he had a miniature break down instead really. Because Derek felt _safe_ and as much as he loved and trusted Scott, Derek was just _more_. Scott would do anything to protect him but he knew Scott would look for non-violent solutions first. Derek however...Derek would take a threat out as fast as possible and that made him feel safer.

Derek was happy that most cops were out by the crime scene because he was breaking plenty of traffic laws trying to get to the Hale house as quickly as possible. Once he parked outside their house he stayed in the car. He still didn’t talk as he reached across the stick shift and took Stiles’ hand, just holding it in his without talking or asking questions.

Stiles held tight to Derek’s hand, clung so hard he felt the bones rub together, and tried to keep from flying apart. He leaned over, closer, and pressed his head against the older man’s shoulder to breathe him in, shaking as a thousand thoughts of being alright and not having anything to fear filled his head and none of them worked to stop the panic attack barreling down on him like a freight train. His breathing turned to desperate hyperventilating gasps, his body desperate for air, his chest tight and feeling like he was having a heart attack.

Panicking a little himself Derek did the only thing he could think of. He unbuckled Stiles’ seatbelt and pulled the younger man into his lap. It was awkward and the steering wheel cut into Stiles’ hip but it was the only thing Derek could do. He held Stiles as tight as he dared to without hurting Stiles and he deliberately slowed his breathing and heart down so that Stiles could match him.

Stiles heart the steady thumping of Derek’s heart and felt the rise and fall of his chest, the warm, strong arms around him, and he gripped the front of Derek’s shirt as he tried to follow along. He struggled to breathe in with Derek, managing first one hard gasp, letting it out when Derek’s chest fell, then another, and another as his heartbeat soothed and calmed until he was finally managing to breathe regularly. 

He still didn’t let go, Derek could hear Stiles calming down, backing away from the edge of a panic attack but he still held on. Not only to stop the attack, he wanted to comfort Stiles as well and to be honest he felt comforted too. Seeing that poor girl had been a horrible sight and Derek couldn’t help but wonder what the point of it was, why gut a young girl? It wasn’t typical werewolf behavior and Derek didn’t understand it.

Stiles’ hand slid up and wrapped around the exposed back of Derek’s neck, a weak, subconscious attempt at protecting him in return while the werewolf was curled around him. He pressed as close as he could, soaking in the comfort, calming down more and more by the second, until he could hear the growling and frantic scrabbling outside the Jeep and recognized Isaac and Scott and Erica’s individual pitches along with Peter, Laura, and Talia’s voices soothing them and assuring them that Derek had him covered and as soon as Stiles calmed down he’d be there for them to pile on.

Scott whined again even though he knew now that Stiles was safe, he still wanted to be close to him, still have physical contact.

Peter shook his head at the puppies who practically crowded the jeep, looking forlorn and unhappy. “Hey puppies, why don’t you go inside to the den and get pillows and blankets ready for a puppy pile so that everything is okay and in place for when Stiles come inside?”

Talia had her hands full trying to peel Erica off the Jeep, literally, “Stiles will be very upset if you scratch his paint job.”

Isaac whined and growled and almost started clawing at himself, torn between his instincts to soothe his anchor and Peter’s good sense.

Allison exchanged a look with Lydia and then she walked forward to loop her arm around Scott, “Come on Scott. Uncle Peter’s right. Derek has Stiles right now and when he gets out of the Jeep I bet he’s going to want his favorite comfort foods and that puppy pile.”

Scott looked very unhappy but he nodded and allowed Allison to lead him inside.

Lydia walked over to Isaac and wrapped her arms around him, leaning her cheek against his chest because even in heels she couldn’t reach further up. “Isaac, calm down. Stiles is feeling better now and he would be very unhappy and upset if you hurt yourself. I would be very upset of you hurt yourself. You’re important.” She held him closer saying the thing she had felt for a long time but not dared to say. “I’m falling in love with you Isaac, I don’t want you hurting in anyway.”

The tension bled out of him, wonder blooming beneath the remaining worry over Stiles, and he leaned down, to hold Lydia instead of gripping at his arms. He rubbed his cheek against her hair, “I’m sorry. I just...” he made a soft sound and didn’t continue, certain Lydia already understood. Instead he swayed just a little bit, “I fell before Christmas but I can wait for you to catch up. Best things are worth waiting for.”

Laura ignored the sap and went to grab Erica by the waist, hefting her up over her shoulder and walking toward Cora and an agitated Boyd, who was watching Stiles in the Jeep with golden eyes.

Lydia leaned up further and pulled Isaac in for a kiss that said more than her words ever could.

Cora took a still struggling Erica from her sister and leaned close to Boyd, motioning both of them inside. “Stiles won’t come out any faster if we all stand staring at him. Let him calm down and come inside and we can all cuddle him then. For now the three of us can cuddle together. She kissed Erica before pulling Boyd down by his collar to kiss him too.

Boyd stifled his whine and relaxed into Cora, wrapping his arms around Erica, who was still stiff as a puffed up cat.

Talia shooed the kids inside, glancing over her shoulder at Peter, “Wait on the porch for them?” She wanted her brother to find out what he could before a full official report and to make Stiles feel better. Stiles seemed to enjoy his snark competitions with her brother.

“You got it chieftain mine.” Peter saluted his sister and shooed her inside as well as he walked over to the creaky old swing and sat down again. Bridget had loved the porch swing. Loved the creakiness so much that Peter had spent a lot of money making an exact replica when the old one burned down together with the house. It wasn’t the same though, never would be.

Stiles sighed, aware of the puppies and the Hales going inside, and slowly raised his head from where it was pressed to Derek’s, very nice, chest. “I would just like to say, panic attacks suck balls.”

“And not even in the nice way, sucks too hard and hasn’t learned to watch their teeth.” Derek agreed, still stroking his hand up and down Stiles’ back. “You beat this one though so hah, suck on that instead panic attack.”

Stiles snorted, “That was awkward and sassy...that’s my job.” He let his hand fall from Derek’s neck to his shoulder and squeezed, “Thanks.”

“Anytime.” Derek honestly meant that too. He wanted Stiles to know that he was there for him anytime, no matter when Stiles needed him. “Think you’re ready to step outside? Meeting the hoard? Starting with Peter?”

“Peter’s easy,” Stiles popped open the door and slithered off Derek’s lap and out of the Jeep with a little effort and a whole lot of clumsiness, “It’ll be Scott I’m worried about, followed closely by Isaac.”

Derek shook his head because he had a feeling that Stiles was right. He pulled the keys out of the ignition to give them to Stiles later and got out of the Jeep.

“Stiles, my little raisin oatmeal cookie, come sit on Peter’s lap and tell me all about what happened.” Peter pat his lap invitingly.

“Sorry you missed lap time, early wolf catches the bunny and all that,” Stiles bent, as he walked to the porch and scooped up some mud so he could draw a rune configuration on the porch railing that would keep the puppies from hearing them.

“Always too late...ah well, my lap is always here for you. Any time you want to take a ride.” Peter let out a put upon sigh and pat the spot next to him on the swing though. “We’ll skip the scandalous love making and go directly to the talk then.”

Stiles snorted and plonked down. He knew Peter was all bark and no bite, so to speak, so he wasn’t worried. “I know Talia has to kill Deucalion but I really, really hope that whoever kills his little minion is fucking _mean_ about it.”

Peter nodded and kicked the swing into motion. “I am sure that can be arranged. I can hold him down and let you have your way with him.” Peter meant it, he knew Stiles was capable of killing and he didn’t see a single thing wrong with that.

Derek walked up onto the porch, letting Stiles tell Peter everything about what had happened, including the fact that Heather had worn Allison’s dress, none of the puppies needed to hear about that.

Stiles covered the whole, sick, sordid scene, Derek’s presence behind him warm and bracing. “So basically, Allison’s stalker is a murdering fucker of highly insane variety.”

“I’ll definitely hold him down for you...or kill him myself. I have some tricks I’ve been wanting to try out anyway.” Peter had thought them out when he planned on killing every Argent in the world but with some work he firmly believed he could apply it on a werewolf.

Talia came in, “There will be no torture scenarios carried out Peter,” she squeezed her brother’s shoulder, kissed Stiles’ brow, and hugged her son.

“Why not? You can’t tell me that you don’t want this bastard dead as well.” Peter gave his sister a questioning look, slightly disappointed by her refusal.

Derek hugged back, he was grown and an enforcer of the pack but he was still haunted by what he had seen and his mother helped him cope.

She pet the back of her son’s neck for a few moments, “Because we are better than Deucalion and whoever he’s pulled in. I don’t want any of us to sink to their level.”

“I’ve never claimed to be better.” Peter raised a hand in the air but he let it go. “Fine but we need to stop them and you really need to rip Deucalion’s head off.”

“That is the plan,” she moved back, “If we ever manage to catch the bastard,” she kept an arm looped around her son’s waist and draped the other over Stiles’ shoulders, “The others are waiting in the rec room and I’ve ordered enough pizza to feed an army.”

“Sounds good.”

“We won’t tell Allison about the dress right?” Derek knew that would only make everyone feel worse, especially Allison. She already felt violated enough from the break in. 

“Why would we? It’s not really relevant, aside from confirming that Deucalion’s beta is as sick and twisted as they come.” Peter followed behind the others.

“Not to mention Scott’s already all grr and not thinking and uber protective so, yeah. Serves no one.” Stiles finished as they entered the rec room. Talia gave him a little push and then he was tackled by Isaac and Scott, “Ooof!”

“Stiles.” Scott was whining, honest to god whining, setting off the real puppies in their puppy yard at the side of the room. He clung to Stiles, sniffing and scenting him while making sure he was okay, his whining growing louder when he noticed the almost healed wound on Stiles’ arm. 

Erica left Boyd and Cora and jumped on Stiles wrapping herself around his back like a monkey.

Isaac was clinging to Stiles other side that Scott wasn’t occupying, sniffing and looking him over intently. His fingers brushed over the wound, “What happened?”

“Nothing. I’m fine,” Stiles had his hands full, petting Isaac’s curls, trying to pat Erica’s hand, and give Scott a hug, “Just a little magic neutralization thing.” The husky puppies whines made his heart clench. “Okay can I maybe sit down? It’s been a long day.”

Scott, Erica and Isaac practically dragged him over to the pillow den they’d built and pushed him down on it before resuming their clinging and plastering themselves against him. Even Cora came crawling so that she could be close.

Stiles rested his back against Boyd’s side, poked Erica to lay her head down on his thigh Cora wiggling in against her, let Isaac tuck himself against his other side, put his legs in Scott’s lap, and laughed when Allison sat next to Scott, pushed up his pants legs, and started massaging his calves while he dropped his head back and groaned softly, “Oh my God thank you. Though wh-”

“You were tracking, you were worried, you’d have been running as fast as you possibly can, beyond your normal running. Your legs will cramp if you don’t get water and some potassium down soon but until then massaging them will stave it off,” Allison explained.

“Oh. Hey Derek? Release the babies there will you?” He sort of wanted to cuddle Wreks.

Nodding, Derek went to do as he was told. He couldn’t help but smile as seven puppies stumbled over their own paws in a hurry to get to the people cuddling on the floor. Wreks was determined and climbed up on Stiles’ chest like he conquered a mountain and proceeded to lick Stiles all over his face and neck.

Derek grabbed up Grim and held him close, cuddling him as he sat down a bit aways from the others, drawing his knees up toward his chest.

Laura went to sit just behind him, noting that Stiles, even laughing at puppy kisses, kept glancing over at Derek. She draped her arms over his shoulders and murmured in his ear, “You could go sit with them. No one would mind.”

“I know.” Derek shrugged and buried his nose in Grim’s fur. “I...I wouldn’t feel comfortable.” Derek had come a long way since Stiles barged into his life but he was still shy of touches and adding himself in puppy piles. “This is fine, this is for Stiles anyway, Stiles and his puppies.”

She rubbed her chin against the top of his head, “He needed _you_ today more than anyone you know. You. Just the way you are. He went tense..er when you moved away in the clearing.”

Derek had noticed that but he had convinced himself he was imagining things. Hearing Laura confirm that it had actually happened made his heart ache. “I needed him too and I will always be there when he needs it.” He leaned back against her as Grim settled in a furry, round ball in his lap. “This is not such a time though. He has his pack around him to support him now.”

“I think,” she saw Stiles flick another glance at Derek as Lydia brought him water and a banana, “that he’s always going to need you but we’ll let it pass for now.”

“Yes please.” Derek agreed quickly, he was not ready to admit to himself just yet what that meant. What he and Stiles were or could be to each other. He needed to lock all that in the do not touch or think about box for at least three more years.

She ran her fingers through his hair, “I love you Der. I just want you happy you know.”

“I love you too Laura and I want the same to you.” Derek wasn’t sure he ever deserved to be truly happy, he felt that would be a betrayal to the people who had lost his life because of him. “How about that deputy, is there a spark there?”

She laughed softly, “No. We’re just having a little fun. No real romance to speak of.”

“Okay, well fun is good.” He rubbed one of Grim’s velvety ears. “You know before this, the rogue and everything...I always thought you would end up with the Sheriff eventually. You always have a light in your eyes when you talk about your boss.” 

“Whaaaat?! He’s old enough to be...well old enough to date _Mom_.”

“I know, I am just telling it like I see it. I could be wrong, most likely is but that’s what I thought.” Derek shrugged. There had been something in Laura’s tone when she talked about John Stilinski that had honestly led him to believe she had a crush. “And isn’t it you who keeps telling me that age doesn’t matter.”

“There’s age and then there’s _age_. I’d like to have a mate I grow old with thank you very much,” she sniffed, “Bossman is...” she sighed and muttered, “he reminds me of Dad okay?”

“Ah...shit.” And there it was, the familiar pain that was like being shot in the heart with a wolfsbane bullet. Sorrow and guilt crashing back into him, making him wince and struggle to just keep breathing. 

She held him tight as the puppy in his lap whined and moved to lick at his chin, “Sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I shouldn’t have mentioned it.” She rocked softly side to side, the way she’d done when they were younger to comfort the both of them.

That just increased Derek’s guilt because Laura should never have to watch what she said. She should be able to speak her mind no matter what and she should still have her father. Derek could feel himself break out in cold sweat and his heartbeat turned irregular. He tensed up and began to struggle to get out of Laura’s embrace, he needed to leave, he couldn’t stay here.

Laura made a soft whine. She didn’t want to let go of him, didn’t want him to leave when he was hurting.

Stiles saw the problem and he knew he couldn’t stay out of it so he clicked his fingers at the husky puppies, except Wreks, and Grim obviously as Grim was still in Derek’s lap, and pointed at Laura, “Get ‘er kids!”

“Wha-” Laura squeaked as she was suddenly besieged by five three month old puppies.

Stiles fluttered his lashes at Derek, “Hey Sourwolf, think you can get up off your tail and grab me some more water?” He waggled his empty glass, “I’m a little pinned.”

Derek hurriedly rose while he had the chance and walked over to grab Stiles’ glass with a grateful look. He practically ran out of the room so he could break down in private.

Stiles wished he could be there for Derek the way the werewolf had been there for him but he recognized that Derek wasn’t ready for that yet, and he understood. So he’d just pull Laura into the puppy pile instead and do his best to help them both. Because he cared for both of them. It was maybe a little exhausting but worth it.


	23. Chapter 22

Stiles hopped out of the car and grabbed the mail, “Bill, bill, junk, Dad’s monthly love letter from Mrs. Austin, bill, huh what’s this?” It was a large, thick envelope, with a return address the next town over, addressed to him. He set the bills and Dad’s letter on the catch all table and slit the envelope open at the kitchen counter. 

Out spilled several photographs and he felt his stomach twist because they were pictures of Allison with their pack. Her with him and Scott, with Lydia and Isaac, with Erica, with Isaac, Stiles and Boyd, at the winter fair with him and Scott as Heather had come up to see him. And Heather’s face had been circled in bright vivid red. And there were also pictures of just Heather, alive, tied hanging to the tree and screaming and then dead as he and Derek had found her.

Stiles couldn’t dial his Dad’s number fast enough.

“Hello?” John could hear his son’s rapid breathing over the phone and he quickly put down the report he was filing and sat back in his office chair. “Stiles? Stiles, what’s wrong? Talk to me Son, are you alright?”

“If the given value of ‘alright’ is physically uninjured but mentally freaking out and psychologically scarred I’m peachy. Dad, Ally’s stalker sent me pictures, of her with all of us...and of Heather.” He’d backed away from the counter and sat down at the table.

“Put the pictures down, touch them as little as possible. We need to check them for fingerprints.” John cursed inwardly and he wanted nothing more than to kill the son of a bitch tormenting his son and friends with his bare hands. “I’ll be home as quickly as I can, call someone while I drive, have Scott, Isaac or Derek to use their speed and come over. I don’t want you to be alone.” The pictures even though there were other people on them, proved that Stiles was still very much a target and that scared the life out of John.

“Oh believe me I dropped them as soon as I realized what they were.” Stiles rubbed the center of his forehead, “I can’t call Scott or Isaac. They won’t touch the pictures but they won’t be able to keep from looking at them where they’re laying and I still don’t want them to know about the dress. I’ll call Derek. Drive safely. I am not in immediate danger and I’ve still got that frying pan. Have you heard from the feds about when they’ll be sending their little agent to fuck up all our lives?”

Without knowing it, John mirrored his son's move and rubbed his forehead. "Yeah, I just got the word this morning...you're not going to like it." It was just one more turd to top of the mountain of shit that was building in front of them.

“....Dad? There is something in that tone of voice that’s making my gut twist even more than it already is, why do you sound like you think you’re going to have to stop me from committing homicide?”

"Because I think I might just do that." John wasn't sure he wanted to stop Stiles either, he might help him instead. "The FBI are sending one special agent Rafael McCall with partner to beacon Hills to assist the local police force." He cringed as he waited for the blowout.

Dead silence was all that came over the phone line for a good solid minute. Then Stiles didn’t scream for clarification, didn’t hiss or snarl or blow up. He stayed calm and cool and his voice was neutrally pleasant as he asked, “Isn’t that a conflict of interest since this is now officially connected to his son’s girlfriend?”

"I would definitely think so but apparently the higher ups don't seem to have a problem with it. When I asked about it, they said they were sure that agent McCall would be able to keep his objectivity and that his track record of solved cases spoke for itself." John was worried by Stiles' calm tone, that stillness always meant trouble.

“Right,” it was all Stiles would say further on the subject, “Well I’m going to call the Hales now and get a werewolf bodyguard here. Stay safe Dad,” he hung up before his Dad could say anything and dialed the Hale home number. Peter usually answered that and he’d actually rather talk to Peter right now.

After a few rings Peter did indeed pick up, the sound of the puppies playing sounding clearly in the background. "Hello there fabulous frosting, how are you today?" Peter sat on the floor, letting the puppies gnaw on one of Derek's leather boots, his nephew would throw a fit once he found out, Peter grinned at the thought.

“Ah there’s my favorite devious, positively evil scheming wolf. First could you yell at Derek to come over, got an unpleasant gift in the mail and my Dad doesn’t want me alone. Then I wish to use you for your brain,” Stiles was tapping in morse code on the table, absently spelling out every insult known to man he could think of that could apply to Rafael McCall.

"DEREK, GET YOUR ASS OVER TO STILES!" Peter shouted throughout the house and waited until he heard the door slam and the camaro start up. "There he's on his way, now tell me what my genius mind can do for you?"

“You can help me figure out a way to get an FBI agent fired, or at least replaced because the bastard they’re sending right now? Huge, gigantic, titanic _nope_. I mean I’d really rather him fucking dead but that would draw too much attention.”

"Hmm." Peter made a considering hum and scratched Wreks behind his ear. "The best thing would be to make him misbehave...I mean huge misconduct in a very public setting. It's always easy to trigger people when you know which buttons to push."

“Good thing I excell in button pushing and I know _right_ where to hit this blob faced, shit sucking, octopus fucker. Exemplary record my ass,” he muttered.

"See, there's no problem that can't be solved with a little scheming." Peter did his best to keep a light tone and try to calm Stiles down. "And if you need any help executing your plan, you know just where to find me."

“You’ll be the first to know if I need assistance. If he goes by your house first though, because he’ll want to interview Allison, I am all for you pissing him off as much as you possibly can. Be as bad as you can be without getting arrested. I hate this bastard, I truly, truly _hate_ him. I loathe _Deucalion_ less than I do this bastard. I have no idea what his partner is like though. A good way to piss him off will be to show the partner respect and show him none. And so you know which one to piss off, his name is Rafael McCall, and yes that is the relation you think it is.”

"Ah..." Peter realized just why Stiles hated the man so much, he'd overheard some of what the man had done to both Scott and Melissa. And Peter actually _liked_ Melissa so he was all for ruining the man's life. "Does Scott know his dad is coming to town?" 

“No. Dad just told me. I’m not sure when they’ll be here, probably soon. I can’t tell him over the phone though. This isn’t something you tell anyone via phone call.” Stiles rubbed a hand over his face and felt his heart twist because he _knew_ what this would do to Scott, and to Melissa.

"No I guess not." Peter could only imagine what this would do to the McCalls, it didn't matter how many years had passed, you never got over someone abusing you. "Be careful when you tell them and be mindful of Isaac as well, this will be a major trigger for him. Not to mention that he might do something stupid to protect his friends.

“Yeah I know. Goddamn it Peter this pisses me off. How dare that asshole come back here after what he did? And how the fuck did he even _become_ a fed? There were reports filed against him and isn’t there psych testing?” Stiles heard the sound of a car door slamming and then Derek’s soft, rapid bootsteps and called out softly, “In the kitchen.”

"There should be, someway he's gotten around those." Peter wondered just how that happened.

Derek rushed into the kitchen and looked around as if searching for a threat, eyes narrowing dangerously when he caught sight of the photos on the table.

Stiles gestured Derek to a chair, “The question is how...and oh God I know how this bastard works, he’s going to try and bully Danny. This will end badly for all involved...well it will if we can’t hide the body anyway.”

"Why would he try to bully Danny?" Peter furrowed his brow even though Stiles couldn't see it. "And if he does we might just have a very large Kanima problem."

Derek sat down at the table and looked over the pictures. Rage building in his chest as he saw his sister on nearly all of them.

“Because Danny hangs out with us, we’re connected to Allison and subsequently the case. He likes hurting people in general no matter what they have or have not done, likes picking on people he thinks are weaker. And he’s a raging homophobe. Plus Danny kind of hacked the FBI when he was thirteen so he’ll think that makes Danny vulnerable to his douchebaggery,” he reached out and shoved Derek’s hand away from touching a picture, “No touchy sourwolf, they’re getting dusted for prints later and we do not want yours on them. So yeah Peter, if you think you can piss him off enough to get him gone, go for it.”

Derek scowled but pulled his hands back toward his lap, Stiles was right, he didn't want to ruin any chance of getting prints and finally getting an id on this asshole.

"Stiles, my pretty little pretzel." Peter's tone was a purring coo. "You've met me...do you really think I'll fail at pissing someone off if I put my mind to it?"

“Pretzel? You can do better than that Wolfenstein, besides I’m not particularly flexible,” that was a total lie. He could do complicated yoga poses in his sleep. “Anyway I’ll let you get back to playing with the puppies. I’ve got three homes lined up so far, just need to find owners for the piebald and the white one. And of course Derek keeps Grim and Wreks is my baby.”

“Of course he is...both the dog and the wolf.” Peter chuckled, he just couldn’t help himself when Stiles had handed him such a goodie. “We’ll figure out the FBI situation, take care for now.” Peter ended the call. He felt secure that Stiles would be looked after now that Derek was with him.

Stiles set his phone down on the table and twiddled with it, “So how was your day?” He asked Derek.

“Normal, quiet until you called.” Derek blinked, unprepared for such a _normal_ question with everything going on. He’d expected Stiles to rage and jump straight into battle plans. “How was yours, discounting the obvious of course.”

“Well aside from the obvious, it was going okay though if I had gotten one more ‘oh you poor thing’ look from the teachers I would not have been responsible for my actions. My God Harris was a _relief_ and in no universe should that happen. None.”

“No, you are right about that.” Derek hated Harris, not just because how the man treated Stiles and because he had taught Kate how to set a fire but because he was a bitter horrid human being who had no business teaching anyone. “I’m sorry you have to go through this.”

Stiles shrugged, “I’m sorry that there are people who suck in the world but Scott and Ally and Isaac and Erica and Boyd and you and everyone make it worth it. I am not at all grateful for stalker mac skeevy pants and his evil alpha of wrinkly grossness but I’m glad for my mini beta pack and your family’s pack and I won’t ever regret stepping into this world, just the way it happened, yeesh.”

“You’ve had your share of drama yes.” Derek rose and walked over to an ancient looking coffee maker, finally figuring out how to get it started. “I don’t think there is an easy way for anyone not born into this world to enter it but you certainly had a rough route.” 

“Well....can’t say I’d know what to do if things were easy period,” Stiles grabbed a couple slices of coffee cake.

Derek nodded because he felt pretty much the same. He really couldn’t remember how things were when they were easy. “Where do you have coffee mugs?” He followed Stiles’ direction and reached into a cabinet to pull out two mugs. “Well...you handle the hardness very well.” Derek paused because that came out very wrong.

Stiles snorted then started laughing, “Let’s hope so since it’s looking like my luck with girls is nonexistent.” 

Flushing pink, Derek poured coffee and carried the mugs over to the table, setting one in front of Stiles before sitting down with the other. “You’re fifteen, I think you have time to find both girls and boys to your liking and that likes you back.” Derek didn’t like that thought but he knew that was how things had to be.

“Yeah but let us revisit the fifteen part of that statement, I want it all and I want it now is the mentality of a fifteen year old. I’d at _least_ like to not be a virgin anymore. Especially with everything I’ve wheedled out of Chris Argent from his bestiary. Being a virgin is not a safe state of affairs in the supernatural world,” he sipped at his coffee with a happy little noise, passing Derek a slice of cake.

“Don’t.” Derek shook his head and gave Stiles a serious look. “I know it sounds boring and cheesy but believe me Stiles. Having sex just to have sex...it’s empty and an a mistake. It is! Wait until you care about someone and someone cares about you. I won’t say wait for love but caring...caring is a start.” Derek regretted Kate everyday.

“Hey, no,” Stiles poked Derek’s knee with his foot gently, “I didn’t mean I was planning on just going out and finding a warm body. If that was all I wanted I could just go to the Jungle and get my cherry popped. Or there’s a couple people in school who have pretty much been named the de-virginators and they have given me the eye and I very quickly hide behind Scott.”

“I bet Scott doesn’t even realize you’re hiding or that you’re getting the eye.” Derek quickly switched lanes of the conversation gratefully, before things got too deep or he would have to talk about Kate more.

“Of course he doesn’t. Allison does though and she scares them off.” Stiles nibbled cake as a short whoop of a siren carried from down the street. Just a quick moment of it on then off. “Sounds like Dad’s almost here.”

“Good.” Derek nodded, Stiles should have his father there. Needed John with him more than he needed and wanted Derek. “Let’s hope the bastard has been sloppy and left his paw prints behind on the photos.” Derek doubted it but he still hoped.

“We can hope,” Stiles glared at the pictures. “After Dad shows I’m gonna have to go find Scott and tell him the bad news.” He ran his hand over his face, “Shit.”

Derek reached out and clasped Stiles shoulder in comfort. “I’m sorry, being the bringer of bad news is never easy.”

John parked the car and came inside, watching the two boys in the kitchen. 

Stiles gave Derek a half smile before turning his head to wave at his Dad, “Does M’liss know about the boil coming back yet?”

“Yeah, I stopped by the hospital before I came home.” John sighed and shrugged off his jacket, hanging it on a peg by the kitchen door. “I wanted her to hear it from a friend, not have the asshole to turn up and surprise her.”

He nodded, “She okay?” He leaned into the hand still on his shoulder. Melissa had been looking after him for years, he worried.

“Not really.” John walked over and poured himself a cup of coffee, taking a big gulp and hissing at the heat and bite of it. “It’s the return of something she thought she’d finally put behind her, she’s a strong woman though and now she’s prepared.

Derek squeezed Stiles shoulder again before drawing back. “I should be on my way home.” He rose. “Call me if you need me or anything happens.”

“I will,” Stiles raised his eyebrows, “You’re my favorite Hale remember? Drive safely. You might survive a wreck but that doesn’t mean we want you hurt in any way.”

“I always drive safely, watch the traffic laws.” He grinned at the Sheriff who just raised a brow and took another sip of coffee. Derek said his goodbyes and left the Stilinski household.

Stiles drained his coffee cup as his dad put on gloves and started to photograph the photos, hello Inception, before bagging them and the envelope. He got up, “I need to go tell Scott before he gets home from Deaton’s.”

John nodded. “A silly thing to say but good luck.” He placed the evidence envelope on the table and pulled his son into a hug. “We’ve been through a lot and we’ll get through this too, no little shithead abuser is gonna break us.”

Stiles laughed, “I’m pretty sure Lydia could make him disappear with little effort. And no, he’s not going to break anybody.” He headed off and drove to the vet clinic.

Scott was cleaning out the cat boxes, not his favorite job, especially since the cats were still wary around him since his change but it had to be done. He had earbuds in his ears and hummed along with his ipod as he refilled the boxes with fresh kitty litter.

Stiles waved hello to Deaton and then just stood and watched Scott working for a little bit. He didn’t want to wreck the zen Scott seemed to be feeling. Felt like crap because he had to. He shifted closer before tapping Mr. Super Senses on the shoulder.

Letting out a sound that sounded suspiciously like a squeal, Scott jumped a foot in the air and whirled around meeting Stiles eyes. He relaxed and pulled the earbuds out as he turned the ipod off. “Dude, you scared the crap out of me...though not literally thankfully.”

“Well there’s plenty of litter around just in case,” Stiles would not be him if he didn’t quip. “You about done?”

“Yeah, this is my last chore for the day.” Scott nodded and put the kitty litter back in storage and the cat boxes back in their place. “What brings you here on your day off?” Scott walked to the sink and washed his hands.

“Bad news,” Stiles leaned back against the table, “Really, really bad news. You need to be sitting down bad news.”

Scott paled. “Is Mom alright? Is Allison?” He looked at Stiles searchingly as he moved to sit on a stool.

“They’re okay,” Stiles went to set his hands comfortingly on Scott’s shoulders, “No one’s hurt. I...I had to call Dad home because I got a package from Allison’s stalker, that’s not the news but it’s a big thing, and I asked him about the feds and when they’re going to be sending their agents to complicate our lives further....” he rolled his lips, “The senior agent...is Rafael.”

“What?” Scott paled even more, suddenly looking impossibly young and small as he rubbed his arms as if he was cold. “No...what is he doing back here? There is nothing for him in this town.”

Stiles stepped closer, pulled Scott into his arms, warm and safe, “I don’t know. I don’t know why they sent him, I don’t know why he agreed, and I don’t know how he even became an FBI agent in the first place. I _do_ know that he can’t hurt you or your Mom anymore.”

Scott knew that too, logically. He was a werewolf now, he was strong and if his dad tried anything he would be able to fight back. He didn’t feel safe though, he still remembered his father’s fists and his mother’s bruises. “Who the fuck let him be a fed?” Scott did not understand it. He hugged Stiles back tightly, his best friend being a source of strength and comfort.

“That’s what I want to know too.” He rubbed the back of Scott’s neck and up and down his spine, “None of us, _none_ of us will let him so much as touch you or Melissa. And Peter and I are going to try and get him reassigned, preferably fired but reassigned at the very least.”

“If you and Peter Hale put your minds to it...I honestly think you can ruin him.” Scott relaxed slightly, Stiles being able to calm him even in the worst situations, just like always. “And I’ll be right there, cheering you on.”

“Ruin him we will, we’ll even pull Lydia in on it if he proves to be difficult.” He jumped when he heard Scott’s phone go off with Taylor Swift’s ‘Ours’ and shook his head at his sappy best friend.

“What?” Scott caught the head shake and managed a smile at his best friend as he hurried to answer the phone, there was no way he was going to let Allison wait. “Hi Ally.” His voice softened to the smitten coo he mostly used around his girlfriend.

“Are you okay Scott?” Her voice was strained with worry. 

“You heard then?” Scott let out a soft sigh. “I’m with Stiles.” To Scott that was as okay as he was going to get under the circumstances, to be with his bestie.

“Heard what? I just...my heart started beating faster and faster and I felt like something was wrong. Are you hurt? What’s going on?” The swift pain that had lanced through her followed by breathlessness and a galloping heart had taken her by surprise while she’d been playing with the puppies. Her knees had gone out and she’d felt an urgency to see Scott.

“What?” Scott’s eyes widened, wondering about that connection. “I’m not hurt, I promise Ally. It’s just...my dad is coming to town. He’s the senior agent from the FBI, sent to investigate Heather’s murder.”

“He’s _what_?!” Her voice could be heard even by Stiles on the other end of the line, “What cheesebrained moron let that sadistic bastard through the doors much less offered him a _job_?”

“We don’t know but we’re asking ourselves that very question.” Scott felt a spark of warmth spread through him at Allison’s outrage on his behalf. “Stiles and your uncle are going to take him out though and I trust their ability to do so.” He smiled at Stiles and gripped his phone tighter, as if it could bring him closer to Allison.

“He’d better have a partner with him because I _refuse_ to talk to that tumor,” Allison seethed, genuinely seethed at the thought of Scott’s sire coming back to Beacon Hills. Who did he think he was?

Stiles laughed, he was close enough to Scott to have heard every word, “Allison you are awesome.”

“Of course I am.”

“You really, really are.” Scott’s voice was soft with admiration and love. “I would come over later but I think Mom might need me tonight.” Scott didn’t want Allison to come over after the whole stalked business, she was safer at home at the Hale house.

“It’s okay. You should be with her, or maybe you both could come here? I mean I know you’re not officially Hale pack yet-”

“I’m workin on it,” Stiles said, “Dad’s being leery for some reason.”

Allison smiled and continued, “but you and Melissa are both important to me and my family and Melissa and you are in _my_ pack.”

Scott looked completely and utterly smitten...and a little bit airheaded as he stared out at nothing as he listened to his girlfriend’s voice. “I’ll ask Mom, if she’s willing we’ll be there in a heartbeat.” Scott wanted nothing more than to be with Allison but he knew his mother might need him more.

“Okay. Give Melissa my love okay, and remind her that I can have an arrow with that bastard’s name on it nocked in seconds.”

“Don’t tempt her.” Scott smiled. “Love you and I’ll talk to you later.” He ended the call and looked up at Stiles. “What does it mean when Allison can sense my emotions? She knew I wasn’t okay, that something had happened.”

“I am a master and knowledgeable in many things bro but I’m still learning about the wolfy shit. So I will be seeing the Hales tonight it seems. Busy day,” Stiles lifted his brows.

Scott rose so he could hug Stiles again. “Always busy, I shall have Isaac lie on you tonight, to make sure you actually get some rest.” Scott worried about Stiles.

“I rest. I just need less than your average bear....I wonder if there are werebears? Hm it’s a thought,” he poked Scott lightly, “Want an escort home?”

“Yes please, if you have time for it in your busy schedule.” Scott squirmed away from the poke, he was so ticklish and Stiles knew it and was not afraid to abuse said knowledge.

“You know I’ll drop almost anything for you man. Except my curly fries and my Dad.” He slung his arm over Scott’s shoulders, “Hey maybe we could get your bike tied on top of the Jeep and you could ride with me instead of me just following you like a creep.”

“Aww but you are taking creeper lessons from the best.” Scott grinned and slung his own arm around Stiles’ shoulder in return. “I’ll just leave the bike here, I can get a ride with Mom in the morning to pick it up. Let me just roll it inside the storage room, the last thing I need is for it to get stolen now that it’s finally fixed up and nice.”

“Sure thing man,” Stiles helped Scott put the bike into safety, “Dad told your Mom already so you can go right in for the hug without her wondering what’s wrong.” He popped open the back of the Jeep so Scott could stow his things.

“Oh thank fuck.” It was bad but Scott was insanely grateful not to have to tell his mother the news. He might be a coward but he didn’t want to upset her like that. “I love all the Stilinskis, just so you know. Deep true love that lasts forever.” He packed away his stuff and jumped into the passenger seat.

“Well we are a very lovable bunch,” Stiles started the Jeep and headed for the McCall house.

“More like an acquired taste.” Scott made a face before grinning broadly. “Once you’ve gotten used to that taste though, it’s your new favorite thing. Sort of like lemon sherbert.”

Stiles laughed because Scott’s love of lemon sherbert was legendary. He teased and poked and bantered with him all the way to Scott’s house and then they were sitting there and staring at the lit windows. Stiles pat Scott on the shoulder, “Well, no use sitting here right?”

“No, I suppose not. Though Betty has some surprisingly comfy seats.” Scott dreaded to go inside. He loved his mother but tonight would lead to memories he’d rather not have. “I’ll call you later okay.” He gave Stiles a shaky smile and got out of the car.

“Yeah,” he nodded, “Scott you know if you and your Mom need me or Dad-”

“We know.” Scott nodded. “You’ve always been there for us and we couldn’t appreciate it more. I have you on speed dial...before Allison even.” 

“Now that _is_ a compliment,” Stiles made a shooing motion with his hand, “Get inside buddy. I will sit out here til you are safely ensconced within the walls of your home, don’t think I won’t.”

“You are such a mother bear.” Scott shook his head and blew Stiles a kiss before walking up the path to his front door, opening it and stepping inside.

Stiles waited until he saw Melissa pulls Scott in for a hug as the door closed then pulled out of the drive, heading for the Hales. Maybe he should move in? He was here often enough. Then again if he moved out his Dad would eat everything greasy and not good for him. He hopped out and walked up the front porch steps. Usually by the time his foot was on the third on either Peter or Laura was opening the door.

This time though it was Cora who swung the door open, reaching out and pulling Stiles into a hug before he even had time to react. 

He laughed lightly and hugged her back, “Hey. Everything cool?”

“With me yes. Just thought you might need a hug.” Cora still had her arms around him, Stiles always offered hugs to everyone so she figured she would offer one. “Come in.” She made a crab walk inside without letting go of him.

He let her, as a matter of fact he sort of just...melted into her. It was an incredible progression from locker slamming to hugs and comfort.He shuffled along with Cora to make the walk easier though. “How’s things with Erica and Boyd? You three still good and golden.”

“Yup, how could it not be? I have both goldielocks and the very definition of tall dark and handsome as my very own cuddle bears. Things are going very well indeed.” Cora smiled against Stiles neck, scenting him lightly as she continued to hold him. She pulled him over to one of the plush armchairs and pushed him down in it before climbing into his lap to continue the hug.

He rested his cheek on her shoulder and closed his eyes. It was nice to be held. Just held without any need to soothe or comfort another. He and his Dad only hugged easily when his Dad was raw or they were _both_ hurting and his little pack needed him so much for stability. “I’m glad. You guys are good for each other.”

“I hope so.” Cora pet his hair with one hand and held him tightly with the other, cuddling him close with her whole body, offering every ounce of comfort and support she could. “I’m not exactly good at this whole...human interaction thing. As you noticed...I am still sorry for that by the way. The bruising.” 

“It’s okay Cor,” he said honestly, “No permanent damage was accrued and you apologized and meant it and stopped. That’s all I needed. That and to understand, which came as soon as we realized the Allison-Ziva connection. Speeeeeeeeaking of your twin, werewolf question.”

“Hmm, ask away. I might not be as good at answering as the creeper who is locked in the library, reading up on laws and guidelines for federal agents but I will try my best.” She was humbled and awed by his easy forgiveness, Stiles really was a remarkable person.

“Okay well, Scott had a moment, a totally understandable because his y chromosome donor is heading back to Beacon Hills, moment of emotional turmoil, is probably still turmoiling actually, and apparently Allison...felt it so she called.”

Cora stilled, one hand clenched in his hair, almost to the point of pain. “Oh...oh...oh shit. Oh SHIT, Mom is going to freak.” Cora stared into Stiles’ eyes. “Are you sure that was how it was? That she felt him? That’s serious business...true mate serious. Like soul bonds and forever.”

He tugged lightly at her wrist, requesting without words for her to loosen her grip, “Yeah I’m kinda sure. It’s what she told Scott anyway. Soul bonds?”

Cora nodded and released her grip on his hair, smoothing down the mussed tresses gently. “Yes, soul bonds. Love and understanding so deep you basically share one soul. You feel the other’s emotions, pain and joy and in special cases the bond goes so deep you can speak telepathically over distance. It’s very special and highly coveted in the werewolf world. Not everyone is lucky enough to ever find a true mate like that. Mom found Dad...or they found each other when Mom was seventeen, that is considered very young. It seems Allison has beaten her by a year though.”

Stiles hummed, “Does it happen immediately or does it take time or a trigger of ‘oh wow I love them’ or something like that cause they’ve been dating almost as long as Scott’s been a werewolf.” The massive curiosity and need to _know_ prompted by new information flickered through him.

“I am not an expert but I know it’s not like being hit over the head with a magical hammer.” Cora smiled at his curiosity. “You have to like the other person, have to actually have things in common...like a normal relationship I suppose. I think it’s like love, only on a deeper level. Once the love is there, the rest can follow, if it is right. You really should ask Mom about this though...or Peter, they have experienced it.”

“Experienced what?” Talia came in and smiled at her daughter, her eyes warm at the sight of Stiles. She came over to kiss the top of his head.

It was _weird_ getting mom type kisses after years of mostly not having them. Melissa rarely crossed that line. “Um...soul bonding.”

Talia’s eyes widened, flashing red from the rush of emotional memory, then she smoothed a hand over Stiles’ head. “Why are you asking?”

“Because Ally felt Scott’s emotions.” Cora continuously petted Stiles, stroked his hair. “Felt how upset he was and had a need to call him.”

She breathed in sharply and had to sit down, “Oh.” Her wolf whined and curled up into a ball in her chest, around the missing piece that had been James.

“Talia,” Stiles tensed, “I’m so-”

“No. You have nothing to be sorry for. And neither does Scott or Allison. I’m glad they...it’s good they’re true mates. I couldn’t ask for a more precious gift for Allison.”

“But it brings devastating potential with it,” Stiles said softly.

“What do you mean?” Cora gave her mother a curious look. “Like rejection? Or…” She paused, not knowing how to phrase it. “Or...the danger of becoming like Peter...truly broken if you lose your mate.” Cora knew that a mate could never be replaced but Peter’s mind had shattered when he lost Bridget, he just hid it well.

“The latter.” Talia said, “or more likely you’ll follow them. Losing your true mate...there’s no fix. Even if you don’t break completely there is always, _always_ a bleeding wound left behind. It’s why no sane werewolf will ever attack another’s mate unless they are taking them both out. Even if you survive it and love another that wound remains and always bleeds.” She wondered at the understanding look in Stiles’ eyes, at how he understood so sharply. “But I can never regret my soul bond with James and I don’t think Peter would ever regret his with Bridget either.”

Cora reached around and hugged Stiles closer. She knew that a true mate was a gift but she didn't think she could ever open herself up that way, be that vulnerable. The thought of it frightened her.

A door opened and a hoard of puppy paws sounded against the floor before all seven puppies bounded into the room, followed by Derek, all of them smelling like outside and Derek having dried winter grass in his hair from having rolled around on the ground with the pups.

Stiles blinked at the sight and his lips turned up until he was grinning. That was a pretty nice sight. He knew the moment the puppies caught a whiff of him because they all changed course, led by Wreks, and barreled in his and Cora’s direction. Then suddenly there was a wet pawed puppy clambering into Cora’s lap and doing his best to squirm and wiggle around her to greet Stiles. “Okay, okay ugh, ew dog breath, what have you been _eating_?”

"I don't think you really want to know that." Derek raised a brow at the sight of his sister in Stiles' lap but he didn't question it as he walked further into the room and bent down to kiss his mother's cheek. He then moved to sit on the sofa, instantly having several puppies chewing on his toes.

“That is a horrible thing to say, do you know what I’m going to be imagining for the next few hours until I can take a shower?” Stiles still let Wreks lick his jaw though, petting him and watching Derek, “I should revoke your baked goods,” it was obvious from his smile that he wouldn’t do that.

Derek grinned, a full out, bunny teeth showing, grin. “Oh no, anything but that. I could tell you in detail just what I found Wreks munching down but then I doubt you’d want to wait even a few hours to shower.”

Cora rolled her eyes though she was secretly pleased that that her big brother was teasing and grinning. “It’s the new puppy treats Laura bought. They smell like ass but the pups love them.”

“Spoilsport.” Derek play growled at his sister.

“Oh my God there’s probably a ton of preservatives in them. Where’s the package?” He eyed Derek sharply, “You _are_ still feeding them the puppy diet I left on the list right?”

Talia hid her smile behind her hand.

“Yes Stiles, I am still feeding them the puppy diet.” Derek answered calmly and evenly. “And the treats are for puppies and they are organic...that’s probably why they smell so bad.” 

“I trust nothing and will eyeball those treats before I go home.” Stiles poked a giggling Cora. “So...are you guys telling Ally or am I or am I telling Scott and then he’s telling Ally?” 

Both Derek and Cora turned questioning eyes on their mother. This was something their alpha had to decide. Allison was human but she was still pack, still family and it was up to the alpha to say if and how she should learn of the mate bond.

Talia hummed, “It’s more complicated but you should tell Scott and he should tell her. It should be news shared from her mate.”

“Awesome. I-” his phone rang with the theme to Cops and he went to dig it out, “Yeah Dad?”

“It’s getting late, I think you should stay the night at the Hales if Talia doesn’t mind.” John loved his son and as much as he wanted him close, he wanted him safe even more. “I don’t think you should drive Betty alone at night with the rogue wolf and his stalker beta out there. We know they are after you. Also, I have no idea when the shithead is getting into town and I don’t trust him one bit. So please stay the night there, where you will be safe.”

“Not a problem Dad. I’m kinda half sure if she could Talia would adopt both of us and put us up here,” he saw Talia nod out of the corner of his eye, “You be careful too. You have those bullets Mr. Argent gave you?”

“I do and I have the mountain ash to put at the windows and doorways so I will be safe.” John was instantly calmer, now that he new his son was set for the night, that he wouldn’t be out on the roads alone in the dark. “Take care and sleep tight, I’ll see you tomorrow. Give my love to Talia.”

“I will, think hard on me joining the Hale pack since you won’t have me there talking at you,” Stiles chirped brightly. He wanted to be a part of Talia’s pack, officially, wanted his puppies safe in her pack, he didn’t know why his dad was dragging his feet on the subject. “Goodnight and remember turkey bacon in the morning.”

“Yes Son.” There was a sigh over the phone but it was full of affection. “Goodnight Stiles.” 

Stiles hung up and leaned his head on Cora’s shoulder, “So did you guys already eat or has dinner not happened yet?” He blushed when his stomach protested it’s almost empty state.

“It’s Laura’s night to cook so most of us are dragging our feet and eyeing the frozen pizza in the freezer.” Cora resumed her petting, one hand on Stiles and one on Wreks. “Laura and Scott are pretty much on par when it comes to culinary skills I think.”

Stiles shuddered, “Okay lemme up. Frozen pizza is an abomination, Laura can do the prep work so she fulfills the technical requirements.”

Talia laughed, “You don’t have to cook for us Stiles.”

“Who said anything about _have_ to? I want to.” 

“I want him to as well.” Cora nodded eagerly and got up from his lap, lifting Wreks with her and held the puppy in his arms. “We are total idiots if we pass up a chance at Stiles’ cooking and my Mama didn’t raise no idiots.” She smiled at her mother winningly.

“Flattery gets you nowhere. Logic on the other hand,” Talia smiled, “Go ahead Stiles. I’ll call Laura in from her run so you’ll have your assistant. Is there anything you’d like the rest of us to do?”

“Derek can sit at the bar and look pretty,” it was a deadpan reply, as automatic as chewing a pen in class was for Stiles.

Derek fluttered his lashes and and put his lips together in a proper duck pout. “Sorry, got stuff to do, too busy to be your eyecandy.” 

“Pity, that’s a mighty Blue Steel you have there, I suppose I shall have to suffer through my efforts with subpar scenery.”

Talia was shaking with laughter as she stepped out and howled for Laura. She needed to talk to John about whatever his misgivings were about Stiles being in their pack, because they needed him.


	24. Chapter 23

Stiles woke up with a yawn and staggered down the Hale’s stairs, not even blinking at the sight of Peter half naked in the kitchen. He went directly for the coffeepot.

 

Peter waited until Stiles had gotten his coffee before sliding a plate of cheesy omelette over in Stiles’ direction. Peter could cook, he usually just didn’t want to. “Good morning.” He yawned and scratched at his naked belly before taking a sip of his own coffee.

 

The unintelligible syllables Stiles managed to squeeze out  _ might  _ have been ‘thanks’ and ‘morning’ but unless you spoke ‘pre-caffeine kicking in’ Stiles there was no way to be sure. Stiles just nursed his coffee until his brain cells started firing, going down his morning checklist in seconds before he forked up a bite of omelette, “Is there some kind of special thing about this house. I slept like the dead. I never sleep like the dead.”

 

“The special thing is the people living in it, we are just that awesome.” Peter grinned and smothered another yawn. “No but seriously, you could relax, you were among pack. It’s a powerful thing. Your father needs to get his thumb out of his ass because you could have this every night.”

 

“I’m all he has,” Stiles said, “and he hasn’t really had to share me. Plus there might be the worry about authority issues too. I’m just guessing really.” He saw Peter tilt his head before the sound of released puppies caught his ears and then he was watching a groggy Derek walk past leading them outside, a groggy Derek in nothing but boxer briefs. He waited until Derek was outside with puppies barking at everything, “Sweet Jesus that’s going in the bank.”

 

Peter cackled delightedly. “Oh the fun I could have with you two.” He downed his coffee and went to put a pop tart in the toaster. Derek lived on those things. “You could have  _ that _ every day too.” Peter understood the Sheriff but he wasn’t going to stop trying to sell Stiles on the wonder of pack life. Not when he knew how much the pack needed him. 

 

“I’d never make it three steps out of the shower,” Even Stiles heard Talia’s hysterical giggles floating down from upstairs and he smiled. It was the first time he’d heard her giggle. She laughed, chuckles and the like, but this is the first time he’d heard her giggle.

 

Peter smiled softly, adoring Stiles for making his big sister giggle. “You do know that all of us are going to make Derek live through hell over this don’t you?”

 

“No we won’t and if you say anything to him I’m going to pull your nose hairs out.” Cora walked into the kitchen, wearing one of Boyd’s shirts as a pajamas.

 

Stiles passed her a mug and the creamer just before Laura ran in and pounced on him.

 

“Stiles I love you, marry me!” She hadn’t heard her mother giggle since before the fire.

 

“Darling you know I’m married to lacrosse.” He pat her on the back.

 

“Long term affair then, lacrosse can be your trophy wife.”

 

“Married to lacrosse…” Cora tilted her head as she poured creamer into her coffee. “Seems like a sucky marriage since you still haven’t made first string.” She giggled as he growled at her.

 

Derek and the puppies came inside, Derek taking one look at Stiles before moving away so quickly he practically left a vapor trail as he hurried to his room to put on more clothes.

 

“I should probably be embarrassed he heard over the puppies but you know...that doesn’t even make the top ten. It doesn’t even come close to the naked shaving cream camping trip.” He heard Allison choke as she came into the kitchen.

 

“What?”

 

“Do tell my little snickerdoodle. I want to hear everything about that camping trip.” Peter leaned his elbows on the table and leered.

 

Cora smacked him over the head. “I think Derek’s the one being embarrassed.” There was a thump from upstairs at that and it just made her grin wider.

 

“He really,  _ really _ shouldn’t be. God knows if I looked like that I’d go around as close to naked as the weather and laws allowed,” Stiles said, “and I can not share my story for it involves Scott as well and thusly would be a violation of the bro-code.”

 

Allison sipped her coffee, “Scott and you had a camping trip that involved shaving cream and at some point nakedness.”

 

“And leeches and a bear cub. We were thirteen.” He forked up more omelet, “and never again will we ever accept a Greenburg invitation to anywhere.”

 

“Ugh, Greenburg.” Cora wrinkled her nose. It was probably unfair but she just couldn’t stand the kid. Not to mention he didn’t seem to understand the word no, she didn’t understand how she could turn him down any clearer than she had without being presented with an assault charge.

 

“He still bothering you?” Laura asked, finally letting Stiles go so she could get breakfast, “I could put the fear of the police into him if you want?”

 

Cora sighed. “Nah, that would feel like a failure you know. And it’s not like he can actually do anything, if he tried, I would tear him apart.” 

 

“It’s a potential problem though,” Laura frowned.

 

Stiles took a long drink from his coffee, “Because he could move on and creep on a girl not as asskickingly capable as Cora.”

 

That was true, Cora hadn’t thought about that.

 

“I think you should talk to him Laura.” Derek came back into the kitchen, dressed in jeans and a dark henley. “Such creeper tendencies should be nipped in the bud. No is no, no matter what.”

 

Allison smiled, “After next practice, after Stiles talks to him,” she didn’t even blink at the curious looks she was given, “Laura’s an adult, she has a job and can’t see every time he acts like a creep. But Stiles is there, he’s on the team, he’s friends with Cora. There’s no one else who’d see Greenburg acting like a creep more. Except Finstock and he’s just not scary enough.”

 

Cora nodded. “And Stiles can be plenty scary when he puts his mind to it.” Because he could, Stiles could be ice cold and hard as iron when pushed far enough. “Also, if all else fails, I’ll sick Boyd on Greenburg...ooh or Erica, though she might actually eat him.”

 

“Might?” Stiles said lightly, moving over so Derek could grab the sugar just as Talia came in and gave everyone a kiss on the cheek or forehead.

 

“Okay she would eat him and bathe in his blood...and is it wrong that I find that really, really hot?” Cora’s smile was slow and dangerous.

 

“You are wrong, full stop.” Derek ate his pop tart happily and ignored Stiles’ disgusted look at his sugary, processed breakfast choice.

 

“Dude wildberry, seriously? Cherry is where it’s at,” Stiles liked poptarts, depending on the flavor. He was picky about his fake flavors sue him.

 

“Cherry is only tasty in pies or in Dr. Pepper.” Derek took another bite and made a pleasurable sound. “Wildberry is the king of pop tarts.”

 

Peter shook his head. Stiles made Derek act like a five year old.

 

“And you call Cora wrong? Man tha- what is it?” Stiles saw Talia go from relaxed and happy to tense and watchful, her head cocked, listening.

 

“There’s an unfamiliar car coming.”

 

The other wolves moved into watchful positions as well, going from teasing and joking to defensive. This was their den and they would defend it with everything they had, no matter what the threat was.

 

Laura took a window position with her mother and watched as the vehicle came into view, “It’s a sedan, black, sedate, tinted side windows.”

 

Stiles started to get an unpleasant knowing feeling and he looked at Peter, eyebrow arched, “Laura can you see the people inside.”

 

“Two guys, reeeeeeeally bad suits, passenger’s I’d say in his twenties, blond and kinda cute, driver looks about the boss’ age and looks....kinda blobby.”

 

Stiles growled.

 

“I’d say it looks like McCall’s sperm donor has arrived.” Peter didn’t think the man deserved to be called a father, not after what he had heard about him. “A morning visit from the feds, how intriguing.” 

 

“I think there are other terms that fit better,” Allison’s voice was cold, “I’m going upstairs with Cora to change.” She snagged her twin’s arm.

 

Cora followed her sister silently, ready to sooth Allison’s anger if it was necessary.

 

“I ain’t going through the trouble of putting on clothes for their sake.” Peter leaned back against the counter, a refilled coffee mug in hand.

 

“Well if we want to scare them, your naked chest should do the trick.” Derek agreed.

 

Stiles rolled his shoulders and ignored Derek and Peter’s banter as he went and joined Laura at the window, watching as the sedan stopped and the two men got out. Rafael McCall pausing by his Jeep with an expression that made him want to punch the asshole in the face, “Touch my baby you bastard and I’ll have Deaton curse your underwear to always be itchy.”

 

“Can’t you do that anyway...pretty please, for me?” Peter asked and gave Stiles a pleading look before he went to open the door before the feds could ring the doorbell. “Hello gentlemen, anything I can help you with?” 

 

The blond man smiled and pulled out his badge, “I’m Agent Cherone from the FBI, this is Agent McCall. We’d like to speak with Derek Hale and Allison Hale, possibly the rest of the family as well please.”

 

“You may speak with Derek.” Peter didn’t understand why this agent was with McCall, he actually seemed decent. “Allison is underage, you need to have her mother present when speaking to her.”

 

“This is a federal issue.” Rafael said, looking at his wristwatch impatiently. 

 

“Yes…She’s still a minor though.” Peter spoke like he was talking with a child and held the door open, inviting the agents to follow him.

 

“And you’re a federal asshole,” Stiles fired off as soon as Rafael McCall came in, “No one is surprised by the asshole part, the federal on the other hand,” he trailed off, smirking when the bastard’s eyes landed on him.

 

“Mr. Stilinski, how nice to see you again.” Rafael’s voice dripped in insincerity. “And right in the thick of things. As I understand it, the girl wouldn’t even be dead if she hadn’t gone to meet you. Still killing the people around you I see.”

 

Derek growled, low and threateningly, he couldn’t stop himself. He wanted to bite the asshole’s face off.

 

“Rafe what the hell?” Agent Cherone hissed at his partner.

 

Stiles didn’t appear to bat an eyelash, “And you’re still ugly, vicious, and stupid. Some things obviously don’t change Agent Roake.” He used Rafe’s name before he married Melissa. The fucker had taken another name and kept it.

 

“Such a mouthy brat, but what can one expect with an alcoholic father.” Rafael shook his head though he was seething inwardly. This kid was a problem, always had been and Rafael hated him, hated that he couldn’t just get rid of him. 

 

“Agent McCall,” the blonde agent snapped, hard and quick, “If you can’t be professional then I’d suggest you wait out in the car. We’re here to investigate a ritual killing, not bait an already traumatized teenager.” He often wondered what he’d done wrong in a past life to deserve Rafael McCall as his partner. Burn down a house full of puppies and kittens?

 

“Oh it’s fine, isn’t it Stiles?” Rafael clenched his hands but otherwise stayed calm. “Mr. Stilinski and I go way back.”

 

Peter watched the exchange like he was watching a tennis match. With every word out of Rafael McCall’s mouth he became more and more gleeful. If this was how the man would act, he would ruin himself long before Peter actually had to do anything.

 

“Did I give you permission to use my first name Rafe?” Stiles said silkily, “I’m pretty sure I didn’t.”

 

Talia caught wind of a scent, almost rotten and inhuman, coming from Rafael McCall and she caught her brother’s eye, angling her head as she moved forward, placing a hand on Stiles’ shoulder, “Agent Roake if you can not show professionalism and respect to a guest in my house you can get out.”

 

Rafael blinked quickly a lighting quick sheen of something sparking through his eyes before they turned their normal dark brown. “I apologize, it’s rough being back in a town that holds so many memories but that is not an excuse.” He turned into the perfect agent again.

 

Oh..oh ho ho. Peter felt like rubbing his hands together and cackle. This just got so much more interesting. 

 

“No it certainly is not.” And that was all Talia intended to say on the subject, “Agent Cherone if you’ll follow my daughter Laura and wait, Allison, Derek and I will be there momentarily.”

 

“Not a problem ma’am.”

 

Laura, still in her sleep tank and short shorts came around from behind, “Come on then. You’ve interrupted breakfast, which rude.”

 

Stiles got the joy of seeing the blond agent nearly swallow his tongue, forcibly wrench his eyes away from Laura’s legs, blush, then clear his throat.

 

“My apologies Deputy Hale. My partner was eager to get started.” He started after her.

 

“Oh believe me I noticed.”

 

Rafael nodded shortly and followed his partner out of the kitchen. 

 

Peter leaned in and whispered very quietly in Stiles’ ear. “Do your sound ward thingy, we need to talk without being overheard.”

 

Stiles blinked as Talia snagged her son’s arm and pulled him in the direction of the study. He turned to look at Peter, curious but headed into the kitchen to grab a pencil and sketch out the rune configuration quickly on the floor, “Okay, soundproofed. What up?”

 

“Oh the asshat is soooo not human.” Peter looked at Stiles. “He’s not a were but he is definitely not all human.” He practically vibrated with interest. This was not boring.

 

Stiles’ eyebrow lifted and a slow, evil grin spread over his lips, “Oh really? Hmmm I wonder what Chris Argent might think about that. And it would explain so very, very much.”

 

“Well it is our responsibility to tell the local hunter about any non human entity posing as a federal agent of all things.” Peter blinked innocently. “And yes, it certainly explains how he could get into the FBI, he has probably put a glamor of some sort on the right people.” 

 

“Oh I can work with this. I can work so very, very well with this,” Stiles’ inherent magic didn’t allow him to curse others or harm them unprovoked but he could break spells and glamors without any negative effects on himself.

 

“I look forward to seeing you in action. I will make popcorn and lean back to watch the show.” Peter’s grin was absolutely wolfish. 

 

“Scott’s gonna flip his lid.” Stiles wondered if his best friend would have come into some kind of abilities eventually if he hadn’t been bitten.

 

“I think his lid is already properly flipped.” But he probably would freak, it seemed like a Scott McCall thing to do. “He has you and his mother and Allison, he will be fine.”

 

“My  _ Dad _ is going to flip his lid. And possibly shoot the bastard on a dark highway.” Which was a good thing really, “His partner’s human though, right?”

 

“As far as I can tell yes. He’s a human a very normal human male if the way he reacted to my niece is anything to go by.” Peter grinned. “And I can’t see a single downside to John shooting assface on a dark highway. I’ll even help him get rid of the body. The key you see isn’t to bury it but to leave it for the animals.”

 

“Bones can still be found,” Stiles said casually, “Better to stuff it in a barrel of lye. Bones and flesh get dissolved and then poured down the drain.”

 

“You are so deliciously creepy. I might be in love with you.” Peter moved closer. “Run away with me my sweet carrot cake. I promise to treat you well, let you stuff all the bodies in the barrels and everything.”

 

“Sorry dear. After having seen Derek nearly naked I’m ruined for anyone else,” he pat Peter on the shoulder.

 

“Foiled once again by superior physique...damn it.” Peter cursed and put on a sad expression. “Would it help my case if I said that he has a pencil dick...Like really, really tiny...a used up pencil...a stump?” 

 

“Nope, because he has the most incredibly plush ass. I think I can work around a wee willy,” Stiles drank from his now lukewarm coffee with a smile.

 

Peter burst out cackling violently. He laughed so hard he had to wipe tears from his eyes. “Really...a little bit in love with you.” Not in a romantic way though but Peter did adore Stiles, pack or not, Peter had already adopted him as family. 

 

“Okay,” Stiles said simply, “I don’t mind. Just don’t get weird lurking on street corners with it.” He liked Peter, genuinely liked him, cracked and broken bits and all. It was like looking in a broken mirror actually and he sort of wanted to shield the pieces from anything that would break them further. “And I’m always available for hugs.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Peter’s smile was honest and lacked its usual manic edge. “Though I might not hug you in front of your father, I am fond of my ass and do not fancy it shot off.”

 

“He wouldn’t shoot your ass off,” Stiles said casually, “He’d go for other parts of the anatomy but I can promise you, he won’t shoot while hugging is commencing and someone can distract him so you can make a getaway.”

 

“Very good to know.” Peter rose and rinsed out his mug before placing it in the dishwasher. “Well I should probably get dressed, as sad as it is to deprave humanity the sight of this heavenly body. And you should go see if Allison has managed to keep from stabbing assface in the eye with an arrow.”

 

“I somehow doubt Talia would let that happen...well not in front of Agent Cherone anyway.” Stiles swiped the runes away and poured himself another cup of coffee.

 

“Too bad. I would pay to see Blondie’s reaction.” Peter shrugged and disappeared toward his room to get dressed for the day. 

 

Stiles moved to the stairs, sitting on them and waiting for someone to leave the study. The door slammed open and Rafael came storming out, followed by an apologetic Cherone and a stony faced Derek.

 

Rafael just gave Stiles the glare of death before stalking out of the house, slamming the door pointedly behind himself and setting the puppies off so the whole house echoed with whines and barks.

 

“If I were you Agent Cherone, I would put in an ask for a change of partner.” Derek did not look apologetic in the slightest. “His actions reflect on you.”

 

“I’m aware,” it was said with a tight smile. It wasn’t as though he hadn’t  _ tried _ to be partnered with someone else. He had. Many times. And every time the paperwork seemed to fall through. He looked at the boy on the steps, “Mr. Stilinski, Agent McCall and I will be meeting with you and your father later.”

 

“Okay. Dad’ll let me know when so I can be fully prepared.”

 

Cherone looked pained, “I have a feeling that bodes ill for my digestion.”

 

“Probably,” Stiles said.

 

“I don’t suppose you co-” he broke off when a white husky puppy came tearing into the room and ran into his legs then sat, looking up at him, tongue lolling out and tail thumping happily. “Uh-” he got barked at and then the puppy jumped up, paws pressing against his leg with a whine. He bent and scratched the puppy’s ears, “Is that what you want little fella?”

 

“Girl,” Stiles said, studying the agent.

 

“Little lady then,” he laughed softly when the puppy rolled over for belly rubs then rolled his eyes when the car horn honked. “Right,” he stood back up, nodded at the Hales and Stiles then clipped out.

 

When the door closed Laura hummed, “Blondie’s got a great butt. Too bad he’s a fed. And oooooh he’s ripping into the asshole out there. Methinks he’s not impressed by his partner.”

 

“A brain dead slug would be unimpressed by that man.” Derek failed to suppress another growl, Rafael McCall had rubbed him the wrong way in everything and Derek still wanted to bite his face off. “Also, you are a cop Laura, I don’t think you are in a position to complain about feds.” 

 

Stiles laughed at that, “Derek no one dislikes feds  _ more _ than cops. Jurisdiction issues among other problems,” he explained, “Sooooooo what did the prick say?”

 

“Pure shit, everything coming out of his mouth is shit.” Derek made a face. He didn’t want to even think about the dickwad. “He implied it was Allison’s own fault that she’s been the target of crazy stalker beta...though he doesn’t know about the wolf part obviously.”

 

“Mom and Allison are still in there trying to calm Cora down,” Laura said and sat down next to Stiles, “Agent Cherone apologized all over himself for the prick’s attitude and forced the interview to end by threatening to call their superior right then and there and have dirtbag dick taken off the case.”

 

“Hmm,” Stiles had that vaguely evil amused tilt to his lips again.

 

Derek narrowed his eyes, quietly freaking out by how hot under the collar that evil smirk made him. “What are you thinking and plotting? You have your plotting face on.” He picked up the puppy in his arms just to have something to do with his hands, so he didn’t do something really stupid, like reach out for Stiles.

 

“Apparently dirtbag dick isn’t human,” he almost sang it, “probably employing glamors and boy oh boy can I work that.” He chuckled.

 

“Not human?” Derek hadn’t sensed anything supernatural about the douche but then again, he hadn’t looked and just being in the same room pissed him off so he wasn’t all that observant either. “Well, it looks like Agent Cherone might get a new partner sooner than he thinks then. I approve.”

 

Laura hummed, “I did notice a sort of rotten smell. Kinda like compost but I thought that was just because he’s a rotten person.”

 

“Not compost,” Talia said as she came in with her arm around Cora’s shoulders, Allison hugging around her waist, “The underlayer of the forest, where the leaves decompose.”

 

Cora’s eyes glowed yellow and her fangs peeked out. If Allison and her mother hadn’t held on to her, she would have chased the car down and ripped out the bastard’s throat. No one had the right to talk to Allison like that, or treat her mother as if she was beneath him. 

 

“Any idea of what he is?” Derek asked Talia.

 

“I’m fairly certain he’s Unseelie but...it doesn’t make much sense for an Unseelie to live among humans the way he does.”

 

Stiles eyes lit, hell they practically glowed. One of his first lessons with Deaton had been of the fae and the Unseelie, “Oh. Ooooooh this is too good. This is brilliant even.”

 

“You are bordering on truly scary now.” Cora spoke around her fangs. “I like, if it is going to hurt agent ass, I’ll like it even more. Care to share what you have in mind?”

 

“He’s a  _ bound _ Unseelie. His ass was kicked out with only the bare necessities to survive,” Stiles laughed, “Exiled fae who trespass upon land they were exiled from are subject to capture and likely execution by their kind. All that needs to happen is for his glamors to drop. And even better,” his grin matched the one Talia was slowly growing.

 

“The rogue alpha will be drawn to a bound fae. Even bound that’s a lot of power just waiting to be absorbed.” She nodded, eyes gleaming red.

 

Derek grinned into the white fur of the pup. He didn’t care if he was a bad person to be gleeful of another’s misfortune. He wanted Rafael Roake to suffer. “How soon can you make the glamors crumble?”

 

“Mmm I’d say as soon as I get a feel for them. Which I can do during the interview with Dad. Should probably make our plans for the double, or no triple tap before I do it though.”

 

Talia nodded, “We’ll want the trap for the rogue to net his beta as well.”

 

“And holy hallelujah our problems shall be solved!”

 

It almost sounded too good to be true and Derek was very wary of things that sounded too good to be true. He believed in Stiles though and he wanted to catch the rogue wolves. “Don’t know about all our problems but at least a huge pain in the ass one would be gone.”

 

“This is true. Won’t be easy though. I am not fool enough to think it will be. It’s gonna be dangerous and hard and there is  _ soooooo _ much that could go wrong,” Stiles’ hand rubbed over his buzz cut, “But it’s the best shot we’ve had so far.”

 

Talia nodded, “Tell Jackson and Danny to come by tomorrow morning so we can begin fitting a plan together.”

 

“Should we invite Melissa and John to the planning as well?” Cora finally managed to pull back from the shift. “I mean they are a part of this as well and since things could go wrong, they should be aware of what is happening.”

 

Derek nodded. If it involved his family, he would not appreciate being shut out. 

 

“I rather thought their presence was understood. Danny and Jackson are a little more separated from us due, which needs to be fixed. I don’t care that Jackson has scales instead of fur and doesn’t technically need a pack, he deserves one.” Talia announced.

 

Cora hadn't thought about things that way and she could hear Laura scoff next to her. She never thought of Jackson or Danny when she thought about pack. 

 

"You're right Mom." Derek agreed, Jackson for all his faults deserved to be a part of a pack, Danny definitely did.

 

Stiles looked at Laura, “You did so good at Christmas, don’t ruin it,” and watched her blush.

 

Talia smiled with pride, “I’m not expecting miracles, but no maliciousness in your barbs Laura.”

 

“Yeah, piss him off like I do,” Stiles stretched where he sat, arching his back a little until it popped, “Or as close to it as you can get. No ‘worthless’ cracks. No one, except maybe Roake, deserves to be pushed aside as less than a thinking, feeling person.”

 

Laura’s shoulders came up and she turned an even darker red in shame. She still didn’t like Jackson but she’d never thought of her cracks at him in that light. Stiles was right. No one deserved to be treated like that. “Sorry.”

 

Talia pat her cheek, “It’s not us you owe the apology to,” she kissed her eldest on the forehead, “Go get ready for your day, you don’t want to be late to work. Stiles,” she pat him on the head, “You should probably get home and ready for your day as well. It’s going to be a busy one despite being a Saturday.”

 

“Yuuup,” he got up and kissed her cheek, “See you tomorrow morning at the latest.” He gave Cora a huge hug that lifted her off her feet, “No attacking the bastard if I can’t watch.”

 

She giggled and cupped his face in her hands, giving him a smooching kiss. "I'm not making any promises, if he gets in my way, I might just have to claw his dick off."

 

Derek rolled his eyes at his sister, though he wasn't certain she wouldn't do just that if she had a chance. "Drive safely Stiles and call us if you need us."

 

“You’re on my speed dial sourwolf,” Stiles winked at him, gave the white puppy a scratch under the chin, crouched to say goodbye to Wreks, spoke a goodbye outloud for Peter, who was probably still showering or something, and hugged Laura and then Allison goodbye and headed off to get home and ready for his day.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Danny felt Jackson tense where they were smooshed together in the porch swing under a blanket and opened his eyes to see what the problem was. The problem was apparently Laura Hale’s patrol car. He sat up, more than ready to defend Jackson if necessary as the woman got out of the cruiser and walked up.

 

Jackson simply nodded at the approaching deputy and pulled Danny back down against himself, he didn't want to get into anything and he really didn't want Danny to have to fight on his behalf. Aloof politeness and as little interaction as possible was the way to go in Jackson's book.

 

Laura watches Danny snuggle back into Jackson and sets her feet and her shoulders before she slinks away, “We need you two to come to the house tomorrow morning. Not at the asscrack of oh god thirty but morning, after breakfast. There will be planning for getting rid of the current pain in everyone’s collective ass so be there or miss out.”

 

"We will be there, thank you for letting us know." Jackson nodded again, his hand rubbing Danny's side under the blanket. He wasn't particularly looking forward to spending a day with the Hales and Stilinski's pack but he wanted to get rid of the rogue and the stalker wolf too, nothing was safe as long as they were out there and he wanted to be a part of getting rid of that threat.

 

“There’s also feds in town, one of them is Scott’s sperm donor-”

 

Danny bolted upright again, “Rafael McCall is back in town?” He still remembered the one time he’d seen Scott in the boy’s bathroom at elementary school having to rinse spilled juice from his shirt and his back and ribs covered with bruises. He’d gone and told his parents but they hadn’t been able to do anything.

 

“Unfortunately yes. Turns out he’s not totally human either so that’s part of the plan we’ll be going over. He and his partner, an Agent Cherone, will probably come talk to both of you because of your association with Allison. The bastard will probably try to bully and insult you both. Insist on parental or CPS representation because while Cherone is a pretty decent guy-”

 

“Rafael McCall is not,” Danny let Jackson pull him back down again.

 

“Well you can say a lot of things about my father.” Jackson reached for Danny’s hand and laced their fingers together to calm his boyfriend for once instead of the other way around. “He is one brilliant lawyer and he eats feds for dinner, even inhuman, douchey ones. I can guarantee that if Scott’s dad steps one toe out of line when he talks to us, Dad will have his badge in the blink of an eye.”

 

“Provoke him into doing so and I will kiss your feet,” Laura said then drew herself up with a deep breath, “Finally...I’m sorry. You piss me off Jackson, piss me off so incredibly hard, but I had no right to treat you like you were garbage. It was wrong of me and I was wrong.”

 

Danny melted into Jackson, shocked to hear her apologizing.

 

Not as shocked as Jackson was, in fact he was frozen, staring at Laura like she had several heads and all of them with some kind of mental affliction. “Apology accepted...I piss most people off.” 

 

“You do have that personality,” she quipped, “Anyway. See you at the house tomorrow lizard boy.”

 

“See you there.” Jackson watched as Laura got back into the patrol car and drove off. He waited until he was sure her super hearing wouldn’t catch them before turning toward Danny. “Holy shit did that just happen?”

 

“I think it did. Not totally sure I didn’t hallucinate though,” he pulled Jackson in for a kiss, “I’m glad she apologized though.”

 

Jackson shrugged, he was glad too but he had spent so long telling himself that it didn’t matter what Laura Hale or anyone thought or said about him that it was hard to shift tracks now. He sunk into the kiss happily though.

 

Danny just nipped and sucked at Jackson’s bottom lip, understanding his boyfriend perfectly. “How much fun is it going to be to make Rafael McCall explode? I really wanna see Laura Hale on her knees kissing your feet.”

 

Jackson chuckled against Danny’s lips. “An interesting image indeed, though I must admit that the only lips I want on my body are yours.” He didn’t doubt that he would be able to make Rafael McCall lose his temper, he could piss someone off just by existing so when he really tried, well, he usually succeeded.

 

“Fine she can kiss your boots,” Danny said, “I’ll suck on your toes.”

 

“I’d prefer it if you sucked on something else but I suppose I’ll take what I can get.” Jackson grinned and leaned in to give Danny another kiss, a positively filthy one.

 

“Mmm we’ll negotiate,” he sank into the dirty kiss eagerly. The rest of the world could wait. Right now he planned to blow his boyfriend.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Heads turned, and more than a few jaws dropped, as Talia Hale walked through the police station like royalty, heading for the Sheriff’s office. She knocked lightly and stepped inside at the bid to come in.

 

“Talia, what can I do for you?” John rose from behind his desk as she entered. Sometimes he really loathed his job, when he was stuck behind this desk doing paperwork. He wanted to be out there preventing crimes, not be stuck here writing them up. 

 

She closed the door and sat down in one of John’s visitor’s chairs, “I came to find out what your reservations to Stiles joining my pack are, and how to resolve them.”

 

“Okay.” John let out a sigh and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. “First of all, it has nothing to do with you or your family, I respect and like you all a great deal and I know you’d protect Stiles.” John didn’t quite know how to explain his feelings. “For a long time now, it has been just Stiles and I. One Claudia passed I...I lost my footing, did some very bad things, said some even worse things. I have tried to make up for it but there is still a crack there between us. I am afraid...afraid that if Stiles joins your pack, he will have this new family and he will slip away before I can ever put things right.”

 

Talia’s eyes widened at John’s admission and though her alpha nature wanted to roar at him, she understood a bit. She got up and moved around to lay a hand on his shoulder, sitting on the corner of his desk, “You would be peripherally pack as well John. Stiles loves you very much and if I or any of my pack felt a distance beginning to grow between you and your son we would get  _ very _ involved in seeing to it that it was closed because it would hurt him to be distant from you.” 

 

“I’ll talk to him, tell him it is okay to become pack.” John still feared that it would push Stiles further away but it wasn’t fair of him to keep Stiles when he so clearly wanted this. His fear shouldn’t stand in Stiles’ way. “Stiles is all I have, the reason I even get out of bed in the morning. I can’t lose him.”

 

“We won’t let you lose him John,” she moved closer to hug him, scenting the fear and sadness and her wolf needing to soothe it away, “I give you my word that not only will we protect your son with our lives but also we will ensure this doesn’t negatively impact your relationship. He’ll still be around watching your diet like a hawk and subjecting you to ridiculous movies with unsalted, unbuttered popcorn.”

 

“Yeah, those I could lose, unsalted, unbuttered popcorn is like eating cardboard.” He leaned into her hug for a moment. “Thank you Talia, I appreciate everything you’ve done and I shall talk to Stiles this evening.”

 

“Thank you,” she gave him a gentle squeeze before moving back, “Now, have Agent Cherone and Agent Roake annoyed you yet today?”

 

“Ugh, multiple times.” John made a face. “They have set up base here at the station and Rafael can’t get enough of showing that he can boss me around. “Agent Cherone seem decent though, you know for a fed.”

 

“Yes Laura said exactly the same,” Talia said in light amusement, “Though I do wonder if her opinion is more influenced by his looks than his attitude.”

 

“Yes, she said something about perky butts and dimples before she headed out on patrol.” John nodded, a slight smile curving his lips. “I stand fast that I kept my eyes on his face so I can’t attest to the truth of the quality of his behind.”

 

Talia chuckled, “Well I hope the deputy she’s rolling around with isn’t the jealous type then. I’d like to invite you and Melissa to breakfast tomorrow by the by. Stiles will fill you in on the details.”

 

“Thank you, I will see you then.” John smiled though he was already thinking of how to let Stiles know he was free to join the Hale pack. He knew that his son would be happy, that was the important thing right? That Stiles was happy.

 

She got up and nodded, “Have a pleasant day John. Or as pleasant as it’s possible to have with the blob around.” She smiled and gave him a wink.

 

“Yes, thank you for reminding me that I have the pleasure of his company to look forward to.” He heaved a put upon sigh. “You have a good day too Talia.”

 

She waved and left the office, deciding to pick up some ground beef for tonight’s dinner.


	25. Chapter 24

Stiles shook his head and exchanged an amused look with Isaac when Scott’s eyes went wide then awed and dreamy after he told him about the mate thing, “And we thought he was bad before.”

 

“I knew it...I mean I didn’t know but I knew it. That Allison and I were meant to be. I love her so much and I already know I will love her forever, no one could compare. She’s perfection in every way.” Scott’s fingers twitched, he longed to call Allison straight away to hear her voice. 

 

“Yes. We’ve heard. Multiple times,” Isaac rolled his eyes, “You are obscenely sappy.”

 

“You’re just unhappy because you don’t have an Allison of your own. I got the only one.” Scott’s smile was as dopey and happy as it could get. Not even his dad in town could ruin this moment.

 

“Fuck you I have  _ Lydia _ ,” Isaac smirked.

 

“You both suck,” Stiles proclaimed casually.

 

“No, that would be Danny and Jackson.” Scott grinned and pulled Stiles down next to him so he could cuddle him. “And probably you when you finally get your hands on Hale.”

 

“You realize that’s at least two and a half years off? Clearly I need to take up yoga to get any sucking of my own in.”

 

“Ew, thanks bro for giving me nightmares for life.” Scott made gagging noises but he didn’t ease up on his cuddling. “You do know you don’t have to wait, you can get some sucking in with someone else in the meantime.” 

 

“Yeah but I’m not a wham bam sort of person buddy,” he pat Scott’s arm, “There needs to be some feelings there, yes feelings talk, hive inducing I know. But I can’t just roll around and say bye-bye it was nice.”

 

Isaac cuddled Stiles from the opposite direction, “And Derek’s already horned his way in hasn’t he?”

 

“Am I that obvious?”

 

“You sort of are.” Scott agreed. “Which coming from me is saying something.” Scott knew how much he raved about Allison but that didn’t mean he was oblivious to what was going around him. Not completely oblivious anyway. 

 

“Just a little bit,” Isaac rubbed his cheek on Stiles’ shoulder, “Not in a bad way but just...you know. You’re kinda out there with your feelings.”

 

Stiles sighed, “I am incapable of keeping it close to the vest.”

 

“That’s not a bad thing Stiles.” Scott cuddled even closer to his best friend. “I like that you’re open with your feelings. Derek is a lucky, lucky sourwolf.”

 

“He super is. If I wasn’t all Lydia’s I’d be on you in an instant.” Isaac admitted.

 

“Finally an answer to the question of my attractiveness to the male of the species!” Stiles exclaimed.

 

“And from Angel Boy no less.” Scott agreed. “And you know that if I wasn’t completely Ally-sexual and it wouldn’t be creepy incesty-vibes between the two of us, I would totally be your boyfriend.” He nuzzled Stiles’ neck, scenting him. “And you’re attractive to any species...in fact I am glad you don’t live on a farm, I think I’ve seen a cow or two give you the eye.”

 

Stiles just laughed, “You’re ridiculous,” he hugged them both, “Thanks. Now you,” he poked at Scott, “Need to go see Allison and tell her what the deal is. Tomorrow will be full of planning and no time to coo at each other.”

 

Isaac smiled, “I should go and let Lydia know about the planning session after your Dad gets home Stiles.”

 

Scott rose, he wasn’t exactly burdened to go to Allison and he couldn’t wait to tell her about the mate thing. “Be safe, the two of you. And Stiles, I’ll call you later.” Scott could never get to sleep without a goodnight call to his bestie. 

 

“I’ll be waiting for it,” he laughed seeing Scott exit out the window then invited Isaac to play Call of Duty until his Dad got home.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Laura gaped at Jackson from across the breakfast table, “He actually took a  _ swing _ at you?”

 

“Yup, he certainly did. Right in front of my father and his partner. I couldn’t have arranged it better if I’d tried. I hadn’t even begun to get really annoying yet.” Jackson looked mighty pleased with himself. “Dad was on the phone before the blob could lower his fist, I don’t think any amount of glamour will be able to bury this.”

 

Danny was grinning, “Especially not since Cherone dragged him out and was on the phone himself before Roake even finished the swing. He was sincerely pissed.”

 

Stiles was cackling, positively thrilled at this turn of events.

 

Laura just sighed and shrugged, “Well, I’m a woman of my word,” she hit her knees and kissed the toes of Jackson’s sneakers.

 

“Not necessary but I applaud that you stand by your word.” Jackson preened.

 

Scott was happy that his father was in trouble but he also felt like he did when he was six, it was so like that man to resort to violence, to go right for his fists and he really did know how to use them too. 

 

“I don’t suppose anyone got this on video?” Cora asked as she looked around the breakfast table. “I would pay top dollars to see his face when he realized that he has shat where he eats.”

 

Allison wrapped her arms around Scott, exchanging a look with Melissa and Isaac. “As enjoyable as that might be, we’re here to make a plan to get rid of him permanently. As well as the rogue alpha and his little beta stalker.”

 

Stiles sobered as Laura stood up, “Yeah. We’ll celebrate once they’re out of our lives for good.” He squeezed his Dad’s shoulder, knowing he was uncomfortable planning what was, essentially, murder.

 

“I don’t have any idea of what the plan is but it has something to do with using Rafael Roake’s lack of human status as bait for the wolves right?” John just wanted to make sure he had the right idea. 

 

“That is the best way of getting all threats into one place at the same time.” Derek nodded.

 

Talia sipped on her morning tea, “The first thing we need to do is get Roake alone in the forest.”

 

“That’s easy. He hates my guts and is a glory hound. He sees me sneaking around at night, he’ll follow,” Stiles said.

 

Scott nodded. “He definitely will. Stiles was a driving force behind getting him to leave the first time around. My Dad isn’t the forgiving type. If he has a chance to pin something on Stiles, made up or otherwise, he will jump on it.” 

 

“How do we get Creepy Stalker and his Big Daddy to follow?” Danny asked, playing the the short hairs at the nape of Jackson’s neck.

 

“Make sure they catch his scent. Deucalion will know what the scent means. The trick is in getting him to smell it,” Talia said then looked at Lydia, a dark brow arching in invitation for input.

 

“Really? Because I clearly remember you telling me you would gut me slowly the next time I opened my mouth about any kind of plan involving your pack.” Lydia arched her own brow in response. She respected Talia, respected her greatly but she wasn’t afraid of her. “You know what I am going to say anyway...bait. Deucalion wants Stiles just as much as assbutt does. If someone were to spoke loudly...around Allison who is watched by creeper about Stiles being up and about on his lonesome...well, then things might just happen.”

 

“The gutting is only if you plan  _ without _ me,” Talia said mildly.

 

Laura frowned, “I don’t like it. What if Deucalion decides to attack Stiles and go after Roake later?”

 

Stiles just pulled a bag of mountain ash from his pocket in silent answer, not bothered by the way the wolves cringed.

 

“You sure you can throw that so that it protects you completely?” John looked worried. He was not on board with using his son as bait. He realised that it might be necessary and that Stiles would do it no matter what he said but he was sure as hell going to make sure Stiles was as protected as he could be. “You are taking a gun loaded with wolfsbane bullets as well. I’m sure it will work on slowing Roake down too if it should come to that.” 

 

“Yes I can throw it so I’m standing in a perfect ring and if it’ll make you feel better,” Stiles wrinkled his nose, “I like the knives better but I can bring a gun.”

 

“I love that you’re so deadly but no one really understands that,” Laura said, “You  _ sure _ you won’t marry me?”

 

“Pretty sure yeah.”

 

“You can’t marry my son. I’ve seen what you do to your men.” John gave Laura a stern look. He thought of her as a daughter. 

 

“I’m sure Ally can hook you up with some knives if you really would like that better.” Scott said and looked at Allison with adoring eyes.

 

She kissed his jaw, “Stiles has the knives Deaton gave him but I can give him more if he likes.”

 

Isaac nestled his chin on top of Lydia’s head, “Okay so we have the way to get them where we want them...where exactly in the forest do we want them?”

 

“Unseelie are best drawn to dark places, cursed land,” Stiles said, pulling out a book, “somewhere that great tra....” he trailed off and looked up at Talia, shutting up.

 

She just nodded, “Where great tragedy has occurred. We’re leading them to where our old house stood,” she reached over and gripped Peter’s hand.

 

Peter shuddered and gripped her hand back tightly. “It is the best spot.” He agreed flatly.

 

The glass of orange juice in Derek’s hand exploded and he just sat there, staring at the large shard embedded in his palm. He didn’t want to go back there, it was full of ghosts screaming at him because it was his fault they were dead. 

 

Stiles cursed and jerked forward, “Christ. Okay ouch,” he grabbed the shard and a little golden light filtered from his fingers, meant to take away the pain as he removed the shard until Derek’s own body healed him, “We could go back to the clearing Heather was killed in instead. That’s recent so plenty of Unseelie will still be lingering to see Roake.”

 

“No.” Derek shook his head though his eyes were still staring out at nothing. “You are right, the old house is definitely the best spot. At least if we want Deucalion there too, he won’t be stupid enough to return to the clearing, no matter how much he smells both you and an unseelie.” 

 

Stiles took a tissue Allison handed him as Laura went to hug her brother from behind, wiping blood from the rapidly healing cut and rubbing his thumb along Derek’s wrist.

 

“And considering his fixation on me it will likely give Deucalion a thrill,” Talia’s teeth were bared.

 

“Hateful but true.” Peter agreed. “He wants you and what better place to claim you than at the spot where you lost a mate he thinks was inferior to you.”

 

“I want to shove a hot poker up his ass so far it comes out through his mouth.” It was Scott who growled the words out. “Deucalion’s only purpose is hurting others, there’s no place for someone like him in my world.”

 

Most people looked at Scott in shock at that, Stiles just smiled and inspected Derek’s hand, “I like this new bloodthirsty side to you Scott. Treasure it Allison.”

 

She shook her head, “I treasure Scott period Stiles.”

 

Scott cooed and the fierce wolf disappeared instantly to leave the usual besotted puppy in its place. “My sweet huntress.”

 

It really was enough to make Cora want to gag, her sister and Scott were like the perfect Disney couple. She had a sneaking suspicion that small critters actually braided Allison’s hair in the mornings. 

 

“Back to the subject children,” Melissa said, “Stiles stop fondling Derek’s hand,” she ignored the vivid red that washed through Stiles’ cheeks as he jolted, dropped Derek’s hand and slunk away, “Once they’re all in position, then what?”

 

“Stiles will create a large circle of mountain ash, penning Deucalion and his beta in and then break the glamor spell on Roake. Any Unseelie nearby will feel the intrusion of an exiled brother and will attack, calling others of their kind. And I will take out Deucalion while the rest handle his beta.” Talia explained.

 

“I just want one shot at his balls,” Allison said, “Just one then whoever wants to turn him into compost can.”

 

“You deserve that shot at his balls.” Cora nodded. “You’re the one he’s obsessed with.” 

 

“I am going to say something that won’t be popular.” Lydia raised her hand carefully. “I think we should bring Chris Argent in on this. It sounds simple when we lay out the plan but it is not going to be simple, not by a long shot. There will be a lot of power at work and the unseelie might decide that a lost brother isn’t enough. Deucalion or his beta might end up outside the mountain ash circle, a lot of things can go wrong and I think we need all the help we can get.”

 

There were growls all around, Allison tucking her face into Scott’s shoulder.

 

Talia tapped a claw on her mug, “You’re right. I don’t like it. But you are also right about needing an extra ‘gun’ so to speak.”

 

Lydia nodded, she didn't push any further, knowing she had gotten her point across.

 

Scott pet Allison's hair and kissed her temple.

 

“Dad can talk to him,” Stiles said, still red in the face after his hand snuggling, “He’s a cop but more importantly he’s my Dad and since I’m playing the cheese in this production of a better mousetrap Dad will have a vested interest in making sure Chris understands how  _ badly _ his shit will be fucked up if he goes off script.”

 

John nodded, he would certainly get through to Chris Argent about what would happen to him if he made one move outside the plan. John hadn’t always been a small town cop, he could be decidedly  _ not nice _ when he wanted or needed to be. “I will talk to him and I will make him understand.” 

 

Talia inclined her head, “I’ll leave it to you. The less I have to deal with Chris Argent the better for everyone.”

 

Allison shifted in Scott’s arms and kissed his chin before pulling the sketch of the Hale property her mother had made close to her and picked up a pencil, “So that’s everyone in on the fighting, I can be up high, in a tree blind,” she made an arrow mark at the tree line, “Lydia could, and probably should, be a little closer but still up high so she can throw her Molotovs.”

 

“I’ve got a great aim but the Molotovs don’t travel very far, so yes, closer would be best.” Lydia nodded. 

 

“Jackson needs to be close to the action as well, claw and biting range to make the venom work.” Scott added.

 

“Just not close to me, those were not fun hours.” Derek did not want to end up paralyzed and helpless again.

 

“I have much better control now.” Jackson argued. “Control which you’ve taught me by the way.”

 

Stiles studied Jackson interestedly, “Hey Danny, you guys tried anything with Jackson’s venom?”

 

“Like what?” Danny eyed Stiles warily.

 

“Like coating weapons with it.”

 

Allison’s eyes lit up, “Oooh!”

 

“Stiles you brilliant little booger.” Cora wiggled in her seat excitedly. “That will give us a long range advantage. We’ve seen how small amount of the stuff it takes to paralyze a grown wolf, so a thin coating on the weapons would be a huge thing.”

 

“I’m not getting milked like some snake.” Jackson puffed up in annoyance.

 

“From what I remember, you rather like getting milked.” Lydia tossed her hair over her shoulder.

 

Stiles cringed, “Lydia please, I don’t need that in my nightmares.”

 

“Oh if that is all it takes to give you nightmares you are a very sensitive little flower. I could tell you things that would curl your back hair in horror.”

 

“I  _ like _ her!” Peter grinned. He had always had a weak spot for redheads.

 

Isaac growled at Peter, not seriously but still growled.

 

Stiles snorted, “It’s nothing to do with the action and everything to do with...well  _ Jackson _ . The thought of Jackson naked,” he shuddered.

 

Danny smirked, “He’s not always naked sometimes we-”

 

“Danny I will do something horrible to your socks, every pair you own, if you finish that sentence. Ew okay, just ew,” Stiles wrinkled his nose.

 

Laura laughed, “Why? No really why? He’s cute, for a lizard boy.”

 

Stiles just looked at her, horrified, “He’s  _ Jackson _ . It has nothing to do with his empirical attractiveness and everything to do with the number of lockers, bathroom stalls, and supply closets he has locked me into over the many years of our acquaintance.”

 

“Stilinski is right, as shocking as it might be. Not about me, I am hot but about the two of us seeing or even thinking about each other naked. I know if I had to see that pasty skin uncovered I would lose the ability to sport a boner for a year. And wouldn’t that be a shame?” Jackson winked at Danny.

 

“God, you are so full of yourself.” Cora couldn’t help but smile though. Jackson was an asshole but he could be an amusing asshole at times.

 

“Well sometimes he’s full of-”

 

“For the love of God no. A world of no. Please. Can we get back to the subject now?” Stiles flailed, “Venom, on weapons. It’s a good idea. Consider it.”

 

Danny cleared his throat and just tucked himself closer into Jackson’s side, kindly respecting Stiles’ change of subject, “You wouldn’t have to bite a jar or anything. It sort of oozes out of your claws too so just handling the weapons while you’re shifted should do the trick. And he’s right. It is a good idea.”

 

“I know.” Jackson made a face and leaned against Danny’s shoulder. “It just physically pains me to admit that Stilinski has good ideas.” Even if had meant biting a jar or something he would have done it, he would have griped and complained the whole time but he would have done it because it  _ was _ a good idea. And they would need every edge they could get against their enemies.

 

“I am a genius rivaled only by Queen Lydia,” Stiles drawled as Talia leaned in next to her daughter and put a musical note in the window of the old Hale house.

 

“Jackson will be working with me directly,” Talia put down an alpha symbol and then a snake beside it, “Because if he kills Deucalion it won’t result in another Alpha werewolf in our territory. Stiles will be here,” the symbol she sketched on the porch of the house was a quaternary celtic knot, “Derek,” a triskelion on one side of the house, “and Peter,” a love knot, “on either side of the porch guarding him. John,” a sheriff’s star, “Inside the door to protect Stiles as well.”

 

Derek nodded, he trusted his mother and he knew that she knew what she was doing. She was a master tactician, that was why the Argent hunters had tricked their way to hurting her. Because straight on they wouldn’t have had a chance in hell against her. He flexed his hand, it was healed now but it felt strangely cold after Stiles had let go of it. 

 

“Scott, Isaac, and Laura are first line against the stalker, the rest hang back in the trees unless someone needs immediate back up.” She made marks on the sketched map ranging everyone around at different spots in the woods surrounding the clearing.

 

Allison settled closer, made an observation that had some people blinking at her then Talia beaming in pride and making an adjustment.

 

The morning meeting continued pretty easily as they got the plan nailed down and once that was done and the pencils put away, Talia sat back, “There’s our first order of business done. Now to the second.”

 

Boyd cocked his head from where he was sitting between Cora and Erica, “Second?”

 

Erica cuddled closer to him and made sure Cora did the same just because she loved seeing the Sheriff blush bright red when he realized that all three of them were together. She grinned wolfishly before turning her mind back to business. “What’s the other thing we need to take up?”

 

Derek didn’t know either, Talia had said nothing about having more things to discuss to him.

 

Stiles was grinning broadly, he knew  _ exactly _ what was up.

 

“I spoke to Stiles’ father yesterday and we worked out his concerns about Stiles joining the Hale pack,” Talia crossed her legs, “So I would like to ask his pack if they would still like to join mine. Also I would like to extend an invitation to join the Hale pack to you and Danny, Jackson. As a kanima you don’t  _ need _ a pack, however I feel you deserve one.”

 

To Scott it was a clear thing, if Stiles joined, then he would too. He went where Stiles went, even with his bond with Allison, that was how it was. 

 

Jackson was gaping in surprise, he had never in a million years expected to be offered a place in the Hale pack. He glanced over at Danny and he could tell that Danny wanted to join, Danny needed more people than just him and that settled it for Jackson. “We would be honored to join your pack Alpha Hale.”

 

Isaac grinned, “You know I’m in. How about you Erica?” He looked over at his pack sister. She and Boyd spent most of their time with Cora but the bond of pack was still there, strong and vivid.

 

“Of course I am in. We would all be grand idiots not to join. One pack will make us all stronger and more united against anyone coming to cause trouble. Not to mention we will be closer to Cora...like I’d pass that up.” She smiled at Isaac, a soft, honest smile because he really was her pack brother and Stiles was her hub too, she needed him close and she couldn’t imagine that to change anytime soon.

 

Boyd nodded, “In no world would I say no. How does it work?” He addressed Talia.

 

“Well I’ll need to bite the wolves to place my claim over Deucalion’s, for Jackson and the human element it’s a blood pact, a few drops exchanged.”

 

“That doesn’t sound too bad.” Scott was not afraid that Talia’s bite would hurt the way Deucalion’s had. Partly because they were already wolves now, even an alpha bite would heal and partly because Talia wasn’t out to cause pain.

 

Melissa cocked a brow, “Blood exchanged between open wounds?”

 

Talia nodded, “Like a blood brother pact,” she frowned when Stiles and Scott began laughing and both Melissa and John got the most pained expression on their faces. “What?”

 

“These two.” John cocked his thumb at the two laughing idiots. “Were six and had somehow seen or heard about a blood brother pact somewhere and decided they had to do it because they were already best friends but that wasn’t enough. Took a frickin’ steak knife from the kitchen...two six year old boys. They cut too deep, I walked in to blood everywhere, scared the life out of me. Rushed them to the hospital.” He reached out and took his son’s hand, holding it palm up so Talia could see the thin silvery scar that traveled across the palm and down to his wrist.

 

Stiles was grinning, “Ten stitches for each of us.”

 

Melissa rolled her eyes, “Which to two six year old idiots meant they’d done it perfectly. I nearly dropped an instrument tray on my boss’s foot and they were so  _ proud _ of themselves. Claudia tanned Stiles’ behind and he grinned through it.” 

 

“We were heroes.” Scott grinned even as he saw that the mention of Claudia darkened Stiles’ smile. “We were blood brothers and we had scars. Heroes of the playground.” 

 

Danny snorted, “I remember that. You both warbled endlessly about how awesome it was and how you knew you had a magic connection now.”

 

Talia hid her smile, “They weren’t technically wrong. Even for humans it’s a very strong bond though they rarely are aware of it.”

 

“Knew it!” Scott’s grin became even wider, threatening to split his face in two. “Bros for eternity.” He reached out across the table for a fistbump with Stiles.

 

John shook his head. “I’d say these two knew even if they didn’t know. Attached at the hip since the juicebox incident.”

 

“I think it’s sweet,” Allison said.

 

“You’re biased because you think your boy is adorable,” Laura teased.

 

“Allison is perfect.” Scott turned dreamy.

 

“Adorable perhaps but annoying as shit.” Jackson rolled his eyes so hard he gave himself a headache. “You love her, we get it, ease up dude.”

 

“They’re in the honeymoon phase,” Talia said, “I’m afraid you’ll be seeing this for a good six months or more.”

 

Stiles snerked and hopped off his stool, “Let’s get to it though!” He was eager to bring the pack together and, please yes thank you God, foist the discipline and orders off onto Talia. “Who needs to go first? In order of bitten or-”

 

“You,” she answered, “You’re the center. Then Danny and Jackson. Followed by John and Melissa if they’d like to be that closely tied to the pack?”

 

John exchanged a look with Melissa before they both nodded. Their only children would be part of this so it was clear that that they would want to be a part of it as well. “Yes please.” John nodded.

 

“Knife needed or,” Danny watched Talia’s claws slide out without anything else changing, “Right. Somewhat a stupid question, I have two left in my quota for the day.”

 

“Um what about Lydia?” Allison asked.

 

“She’s already tied to Stiles and the turned wolves, it’s a bond that will carry over. Blood bonding is too dangerous for her.”

 

“Why is that?” Lydia narrowed her eyes and looked over at the alpha. She didn’t mind not being clawed open and she had her bond with Isaac and Stiles but she did not like being passed over and told it was too dangerous. 

 

Talia stared, “You’ve never been told...oh dear.”

 

“Told what?” Stiles frowned.

 

“Lydia’s a banshee. I thought she knew,” Talia looked at the redhead in concern, “No one in your family has ever discussed this with you?”

 

“Um...my mother is a journalist and my father is in real estate, so no...it has not come up.” Lydia was a little wide eyed. It took a lot to rattle her but she was firmly rattled. “A banshee...like a screamer?”

 

“I could have told you that.” Jackson grinned.

 

Danny squeezed Jackson’s bicep and shook his head, he didn’t think this was something to joke about right now. Especially with the way Isaac was now glaring at Jackson and huddled protectively over Lydia.

 

Allison hopped out of Scott’s arms and went to join Isaac in hugging Lydia, “Mama?”

 

“A banshee, yes like the traditional wailing woman. Banshees connected to a wolf pack can call their pack to their aid but it’s an emotional connection a banshee chooses to forge. If a banshee blood bonds to an alpha then everyone in the pack can control her. No one here  _ would _ but it still takes away your individuality.”

 

“Yeah, don’t want that.” Lydia was in some sort of shock, she couldn’t take it all in. She wondered if her parents knew and if they did why hadn’t they told her. Just because they hated each other, they couldn’t let things like this slide if they knew. She leaned against Isaac, taking comfort from him and ignoring Jackson completely, she could kick him in the balls later.

 

“I can lend you a book, so you can read up some on what you are.” Peter offered, feeling sympathetic toward the girl.

 

“And I’ve got your back,” Stiles said, “King of research here you know. We’ve  _ all _ got your back. Even Jackson despite his pig moments.”

 

Allison nodded, “And you’ll still be pack since your bond with Isaac and Stiles will carry over through their bond with my Mama. Is there any danger to her, immediately?”

 

“No,” Talia said, soothing and compassionate, “A banshee’s wail can herald death, call her pack, and even kill but it’s all in the intent. And pack members are immune to any negative effects.”

 

Lydia nodded, she was relieved about that but she still needed to learn all she could, learn so she wouldn’t make mistakes. Not hurt anyone by accident. And learn how she could protect her pack to her the best of her abilities. “Okay, my freak out is over for now.” She took a deep breath and straightened her back. “I’ll be happy to borrow that book Peter, now please go on with the bonding, it is a big deal. Happy event.”

 

Isaac kissed the shell of her ear, “I love you,” and he did. She was so  _ strong _ . She got knocked down and got right back up, ready to take on the world.

 

She smiled and turned so she could press a soft kiss to his lips. “Love you too.” She looked out over the table. “Move the show along now, get some bites in.”

 

Talia smiled and held her hand out to Stiles, who literally bounced over.

 

“Be gentle,” he quipped, drawing laughter.

 

She drew a claw down over his old scar, drawing the pain away as she did, then dug her claws into her own hand and pressed the cuts together, eyes red and bright.

 

Stiles felt it, felt the connection to Talia and the others in her pack immediately, but it was strained and even a little painful because he was being pulled from Scott and the others.

 

Talia dropped his hand and moved on to Danny and then Jackson quickly. The speed was necessary to minimize any pain from the stretched bonds.

 

Scott whined, he couldn’t help it. He felt like he was being separated from Stiles, like he was alone and it hurt.

 

John, took Melissa’s hand and moved so Talia could do them as well, he could see that Stiles’ little pack was struggling now so the sooner they got bit and back in balance the better.

 

Isaac actually shook with the feeling of being pulled away as he watched John and Melissa join Talia’s pack. He reached over and grasped Erica’s hand tight, his face burying in Lydia’s hair, seeking comfort.

 

The humans and Jackson’s bonds secured, Talia moved to Scott first with a kind smile, taking his hand and bringing his wrist up to her mouth, “Ready?”

 

“More than.” Scott nodded and smiled back though his smile was strained. The way he felt now, all lost and floating alone, he wanted it over, he wanted his bonds back, his place in the world. “Please.”

 

She made a soothing growl to settle him and let her fangs grow, sinking them into his wrist, her eyes flaring brighter as she pushed a little power into it, destroying Deucalion’s bond, feeling satisfaction at the way his bond was already choked back by Stiles’ will, and replacing it with her own. She gave Scott over to Allison then went directly to Isaac, who was holding his arm out before she’d even reached him. 

 

Scott felt better but he still wasn’t whole. Wouldn’t be until all his pack brothers and sister was brought into this new pack. He nuzzled Allison’s neck and waited for Talia to bite the others.

 

Derek felt each bond slam into him and settle, another layer of himself. It wasn’t exactly as with the others, this was pack but they weren’t blood family. There was a difference but with every new member to the Hale pack it felt as if a piece of him slid into place, pieces of a puzzle he hadn’t known was faulty before the missing pieces slid into place. Erica was right, each new member made them all, as a whole stronger. It was almost as getting drunk or high just as the feeling settled.

 

Isaac relaxed a little bit as he felt his connection to Scott and Stiles return, and he watched Talia bite Erica and then Boyd and felt everything finally right itself again, heard Stiles sigh just he saw Stiles go down. He yelped and rushed forward even as Peter caught Stiles, “What’s wrong?”

 

“Dude, nothing. It’s cool,” Stiles let Peter support his weight because he was pretty sure he couldn’t right now. Just the incredible connection the warmth and security in the bonds he could  _ feel _ so much more strongly made him go a little weak kneed. It was like suddenly coming to rest in a warm, comfortable, soft, sheltered place after having walked in the cold and the dark for as long as you could remember.

 

“Not cool when you nearly swoon like a lily white maiden.” Peter shook his head and dragged Stiles over to Derek and nearly propped him up on his nephews lap.

 

Derek gave Peter a strange and scared look but he did wrap his arm around Stiles to keep him from tipping over. 

 

“Thanks,” Stiles stuck his tongue out at Peter, “No one would ever call me lily white, I’m just not that sweet and innocent. Just annoyingly virginal.”

 

Laura laughed and came over to rub her forehead on Stiles’ shoulder, “You’re warm.”

 

“And when we can feel it, you’re really hot...warm, I mean warm.” Derek bit his tongue and glared down at table as if it had personally wronged him. 

 

“You sure you’re okay?” John looked worried.

 

Talia was cleaning her hands, “They’re not feeling Stiles’ actual body temperature. They’re feeling him and their minds are manifesting it to be physical.”

 

Allison dragged Scott over and pressed her hand to Stiles’ brow, nodding at the Sheriff with a smile, “His temperature is normal.”

 

“Isaac, Scott, Allison, Erica, and Boyd won’t notice because they’ve been connected to Stiles since the beginning.” Laura said grinning at her brother’s embarrassment.

 

It was strange though, nothing had felt like this before. Stiles really was hot, like sunlight but still comfortable. He was hot without blistering, just enough to comfort and soothe and chase the cold away. Derek felt like giving his sister the finger but he had a feeling his mother would be less than appreciative, especially since they had company. 

 

Stiles reached up to fiddle with Derek’s hair, a funny little quirk to his mouth as he hummed.

 

“Are you sure he’s alright Talia?” Melissa asked.

 

The alpha laughed, “Yes. Stiles is naturally an emotional center, he’s more connected to how everyone  _ feels _ and the energy of being connected to everyone all of a sudden is a rush. Like suddenly being flooded with dopamine and oxytocin. He’ll be...a little loopy for a time as he adjusts.”

 

“I think Talia is right.” Scott smiled at Stiles. “I feel a slight rush and I can only imagine how it must affect him. Stiles feels everything so strongly and now all these emotions are thrust at him.” He hid his grin as Derek looked absolutely torn between leaning into Stiles’ hand and keeping his stoic bitch face. It was hilarious.

 

“Duuude it’s like Halloween last year, remember eight red bulls and the whole bag of smarties?” Stiles tilted his head back, looking at Scott upside down, not even caring that it exposed his throat to Derek as he pet the man’s hair.

 

Melissa’s lips twitched, “I remember him running through my backyard wearing nothing but a pink tutu after that.”

 

“I remember bro, I even have the footage.” Scott giggled.

 

Derek made a sound low in his throat as he stared down at the long, freckled expanse of Stiles neck. “I need to go…check on the puppies.” He leaned Stiles against Laura instead and fled.

 

Stiles pouted, “Awww. He ran away,” he looked at Laura.

 

She rolled her lips together in amusement, “He did, yeah.”

 

“I didn’t want him to run away. He’s comfy, all fluffy and soft. Why’d he run away?”

 

Isaac turned away to hide his amusement, “Fluffy and soft?”

 

“Yuh-huh, like...like a great big furry thing all wrapped around you. Laura’s kinda spikey, like a hedgehog.”

 

“A hedgehog...I can get behind that. All spiky and also...milk does bad things to her stomach.” Cora stuck her tongue out with a huge grin as she looked her sister over. “Tell us more Stiles, please. I am very much enjoying this side of you.” She leaned her head on Boyd’s broad and strong and very delicious shoulder.

 

Laura stuck her tongue out at her sister and cuddled Stiles, who was still pouting at Derek’s departure, “Yeah Stiles, tell us more. Like Cora, what’s she like?”

 

“Rumbly, and kinda little, like a happy kitty. An Boyd’s all solid and warm like the sand at the beach. You know how it’s like packed down but still nice to sit on?” Stiles snugged his head on Laura’s shoulder.

 

“I got kitten and you got flatulent spike ball, I win.” Cora’s grin widened and she snugged her head more firmly against Boyd. “And Stiles...you have no idea just how nice Boyd is to sit on.”

 

Boyd’s face darkened a bit, blushing, and he kissed Cora’s temple, “What about Erica?”

 

“ _ Wild _ , like the wind,” Stiles closed his eyes and felt around, “Talia’s kinda like dark hot chocolate, rich and a little sharp but really good and nice and warm. M’liss is like that really misty kinda rain, you know?”

 

“The kind of rain you barely feel but can’t wait to be out in. Like small kisses against your skin.” John nodded and then turned all red when everyone looked over at him. “The rain...I am talking about the rain.”

 

Talia pat him on the shoulder and smiled as Melissa leaned in and kissed his cheek with a chuckle.

 

Stiles was going now though and just going through the list, “Danny’s  _ big _ and steady and gentle like a draft horse,” he smiled at the laugh, “Jackson’s all sneaky and hiding, peeking out like he thinks we’re gonna bite him or something, like a little chipmunk.”

 

“Fuck that, I am not some sort of earth squirrel.” Jackson argued. “Chipmunk my ass.” 

 

Lydia snickered against Isaac’s skin, she found it rather accurate actually.

 

“Lyd’s calm and patient but all shut down and guarded, like a box turtle,” he turned closer into Laura at the offended sound Lydia made, “Sorry but you  _ are _ , you only come out when you feel safe.”

 

“Meh...I want to argue but you’re kind of right.” Lydia scrunched her face up at the thought of being a turtle. “Just make me a box turtle with a good figure and I won’t have to hurt you later when you come down from your high.”

 

“You’re a really pretty box turtle,” he assured her, “very fit cause you’ve got Isaac running around with you with his bushy tail.”

 

Isaac’s brows went up, “Bushy tail?”

 

“Mmhm, you’re super quick and jittery but all cuddly too and really kind snappy sometimes like a fox.”

 

“My cuddly, snappy fox.” Lydia pulled his face down so she could kiss him. “I like it, wish I was the fox but I can take this too.”

 

“Go on Stiles.” Scott leaned forward, elbows on the table, he had fun and it was amazing how Stiles captured them all spot on, whether it was a welcome knowledge or not.

 

“You’re a goddamned puppy,” Stiles muttered, “...no actually not. You  _ act _ like a puppy but you’re kinda a big river, all surprising twists and turns some rapids, but all deep and steady mostly. Ally’s fire, like in a hearth. Gives you warmth and takes care of you s’long as you do the same, give ‘er the wrong fuel though and boom.”

 

“Fire and water, we makes things steamy.” Scott was nothing but pleased by this and he kissed Allison very enthusiastically until Peter cleared his throat and nodded toward Melissa with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“Keep it clean kiddos.” 

 

“That’s very rich coming from you Peter.” Cora snorted.

 

“Ah, but I am not a kid.”

 

Melissa shook her head, “I’ve given Scott the Talk, if Talia isn’t bothered nor am I.” She noticed Stiles had gone quiet and opened his eyes again, not concentrating on pinpointing how everyone felt anymore.

 

“It’s not as though they could hide when they finally have sex,” Talia said and picked up her tea once more, “and I am not fool enough to try and keep them from it. They’d just sneak off and find a place and a way where they would more likely forget safety.”

 

Scott turned red. He appreciated what Talia said and she spoke the truth but he was still not comfortable talking about the possibility of having sex with his and Allison’s mother in the room. 

 

Peter was just happy the subject had shifted before Stiles could get to what he felt like. He was empty and he didn’t need Stiles to tell him that.

 

Stiles looked at Peter. He’d stopped because he didn’t want to hurt him. Because Peter was like a bleeding wound, always raw and painful and not quite functioning right. He really wanted to get up and give Peter a hug but he still had spaghetti legs. But he still looked at Peter because it was easier than looking at his Dad, who he hadn’t even tried to feel out. “I’m kinda hungry. Does the loopy give the munchies?”

 

“Mom, do you have weed in your bloodstream?” Cora couldn’t stop giggling as she pushed the breakfast food left on the table toward Stiles before getting up to fetch the chocolate glazed donuts. This was a chocolate event. 

 

John was aware his son hadn’t  _ ‘read’ _ him. He was both relieved and sad over the fact. Sad because it felt as if the gap between them was already widening and relieved because John wasn’t a good person. Stiles didn’t need to feel that as well as know it. 

 

“Of course I don’t.” Talia replied dryly as Stiles ate, “But energy expenditure needs to be replenished and Stiles’ energy has already gone on a long run today greeting everyone.” She saw the look on John’s face and knew that someday soon they’d have to address it.

 

Stiles just made a little grunt of agreement as a piebald husky puppy barreled into the room with, “Is that underwear in his mouth?”

 

“It seems to be yes.” Peter agreed, amusement clear in his tone.

 

“How the hell did they get upstairs?” Cora dumped the donut box in front of Stiles and chased the puppy to retrieve her lacy panties. “Derek, you’re a pisspoor puppy sitter!!!” 

 

Danny was laughing and he crouched down, making a soft click with his tongue, “C’mere boy,” he held a hand out as the puppy came running over to him, wriggling excitedly. He pet the pup’s head, “Good boy, good. Can I have that,” he managed to work the underwear out of the puppy’s mouth with one hand then picked up the little troublemaker as he passed the underwear to Cora, “Good boy. Good puppy.”

 

“He might be but my brother sucks.” Cora grumbled and squirreled away the panties in her pocket. “They’re clean.” She just needed to clarify that to the room at large. “I don’t leave dirty underwear lying around...in this house everyone would smell it.” 

 

“I am so amused that’s the reason and not that you’re tidy.” Erica grinned and reached out and hooked her fingers in Cora’s shirt, pulling her close so she could pull her down for a kiss. 

 

Peter was more impressed by Danny. “That’s our little troublemaker, never does what he’s told.”

 

“Awww I bet he’s just looking for attention. Got so many pretty brothers and sisters he probably falls by the wayside,” Danny cuddled the puppy closer as he went and leaned against Jackson again, and promptly got a face full of puppy licks that made him laugh.

 

Jackson sighed and looked at his boyfriend and the pup. “I think I’ve just gotten a rival for your affections. Luckily I am not a jealous person.”

 

“Oh that’s hilarious.” Lydia snorted.

 

Danny turned his head to say something to Jackson, and wound up squeaking when the puppy lunged from his hands at Jackson’s face, solely to give him his own share of kisses. His heart just about melted as his boyfriend caught the pup so he didn’t fall.

 

Jackson held the wriggly little body carefully and suffered a mass of wet kisses to his face and neck. “If I get some sort of disease from this, I am blaming Stilinski.” He couldn’t quite hide a smile though because the puppy really was cute.

 

Allison hid her own amusement watching Danny go googly eyed over the puppy and Jackson.

 

Stiles, after practically licking his plate, eyes much more focused than before, piped up, “Hey Danny, you want a puppy? I promise he won’t give your boyfriend parvo.”

 

Isaac laughed into Lydia’s shoulder, “Sounds like Stiles is back to himself.”

 

“It does yes. And I think Jackson is immune to parvo...with the lizard thing but pervo, that he’s had for years.” Lydia ran her fingers through Isaac’s curls, she really, really loved his curls. 

 

“I can hear you and I am not amused.” Jackson let out a hiss and then quickly soothed the pup when it got scared. “Sorry sweetie, I wouldn’t hiss at you, not ever.” 

 

“Danny you are now officially the troublemaker’s owner. Inform your parents,” Stiles said.

 

“I am very much okay with this,” Danny’s smile was sunny and he wrapped his arms around Jackson and his new puppy.

 

“And just one more home to find and then puppies get to go to their new owners,” Stiles lifted his coffee mug in salute. “Derek you have thirty seconds to get the rest of the puff balls back in their play room,” he announced, “before I send Erica to help.” He knew Erica vaguely terrified Derek.

 

“I am trying, they are freakishly fast.” Derek grumbled from the bowels of the house somewhere. 

 

Erica snorted and got up from her seat. “Thirty seconds or not...I am going in.” She sashayed out of the room, bouncing hair and swinging hips.

 

Stiles shook his head and looked at Talia, “Sorry but there is no return policy.”

 

She just beamed, “Good.”


	26. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the showdown with Deucalion. Risk and reward. Will anything be lost? What might be gained?

Stiles didn’t know who trained Rafael Roake to tail someone but they did a very,  _ very _ bad job. A horrible job. He’d spotted the bastard, who hadn’t even bother to turn his headlights out Jesus, two  _ seconds _ after walking past the hotel and getting into his Jeep, which had been parked for hours. He rolled his eyes and came to a stop at the edge of the road leading to the Hale’s old house, got out, and started walking the rest of the way.

Rafael waited a little while before getting out of his car as well. He knew that little shit was up to something, why else would he be heading into the woods at night. Besides, the pissant had magic. He could smell it. Rafael was very happy he had left Cherone at the motel, he wanted to bag and tag Stiles Stilinski all by himself. If the kid got a little roughed up along the way, well who would know how it happened. He followed Stiles easily, he was bound but his night vision was still superior to a human’s.

Stiles could  _ feel _ that bastard following him, even if he was impressively silent, and worse, he felt more eyes on him and they were not friendly. He was pretty sure they belonged to Deucalion and his beta. He tucked a hand into his pocket, got a good grip on the mountain ash there as he stepped into the clearing the half burnt shell of the former Hale house stood in and walked to the center point, crouching as if he was drawing in the dirt.

Rafael watched for a moment but as always he got impatient. Even if the kid wasn’t really up to anything sinister, he was sure he could make something up that he could pin on him. So he stepped out into the moonlight. The moon wasn’t full but it still provided a surprisingly amount of light. “My, my Stiles, what are you up to?”

Red eyes followed the movement and Deucalion licked his lips at the power he could sense in both the creatures out there.

Stiles slowly got up and turned, cocking a brow, “Maybe I should be asking you that Rafael. I mean really, what’s a barely competent, suspended FBI agent doing following a kid into the woods?” He cocked his head and smirked, “Or maybe I should ask what an Unseelie is doing playing at being a barely competent, suspended FBI agent?”

Rafael’s eyes glowed, an unpleasant, milky green glow for an instant before he reined in his emotions somewhat. “Always so fucking clever aren’t you?” He took a step closer. “I would really like your head on a plate but barring that I will satisfy myself by dragging you through the dirt, literally and figuratively speaking until there is nothing left. Your father will never recover from the shame it brings him...and we both know you’re good at bringing him shame.”

“I’m good at a lot of things,” Stiles smirked as he saw the two shapes slink into range of the widest mountain ash circle he was capable of tossing, “Like this,” his hand whipped up, throwing the powder into the air and pulsing his will and belief through it to create the ring around the clearing. As it settled he pushed and yanked and tore the glamor shrouding Rafael in a human guise apart, revealing gray flaking skin, those inhuman green eyes, black, pointed teeth exposed in a snarl, and pointy twisted ears and hands, “Oh ew.” 

“I think I might throw up.” Scott whispered to himself as he watched the creature that was his father in all his...glory. He really, really hoped his mother would never ever see this. She did not need to see the true form of what she had married.

Deucalion roared, wolfing out into his alpha form and throwing himself against the borders of the mountain ash circle.

Another roar, this one less deep but no less enraged, came from the second werewolf that tried to break from the circle with his alpha.

Stiles dashed, quick as a bunny, to the house as Peter and Derek melted out of the shadows, and vaulted up onto the porch as he heard the trees whispering louder and louder, “Yes Deuce and Mr. Psycho, you’re not leaving this clearing...alive that is.” Dark shadows coalesced from the trees, stepping over the mountain ash line.

“Trespasser. How dare you step on our ground?” A trio of Unseelie materialized from the shadows, moving toward Rafael.

Rafael backpedaled, nearly stumbling over his own feet. “I did not meant to trespass, I was hunting my own prey, nothing on your lands.” 

“Pathetic.” Derek spit at the ground at the cowering Unseelie and turned laser blue eyes on the trapped werewolves instead, they were the real threat. Derek could feel it.  

“Super much and total liar too,” Stiles leaned on the railing, acting casual, “Since you know, I’ve lived in Beacon Hills all my life and all.”

One of the Unseelie trip looked at him, head cocked, “You reveal the trespasser for your own gain.”

“Yup,” Stiles didn’t bother to lie, “That gain being luring them,” he waved at Deucalion and the as yet unidentified beta, “in so we can put them down and just plain getting rid of your trespasser. There’s milk, honey, half-baked bread, and a small chest of stones and crystals at the base of a rowan just outside the circle to the north for you.”

The Unseelie smiled, “Accepted,” then with its other two brethren rushed Rafael all of them exploding into shadow again with Rafael’s high scream echoing as Talia stepped out.

“Deucalion,” she growled, claws lengthening, eyes burning red, fangs sharp in the moonlight.

“My intended, my queen.” Even trapped, Deucalion puffed up, posturing for Talia. “As lovely as always. Have you enjoyed my gifts? Just think of what a pack we could become, how feared. We could lay the whole country at our feet. Wreak havoc. Lead by an alpha pair.” 

Derek growled. Deucalion really was insane.

“I am not  _ yours _ and never will I be. I’m here to kill you for infringing on my territory, turning unwilling  _ children _ , and helping your pathetic worm of a beta terrorize my daughter,” she snarled.

Said beta spun around with a curled lip, eyes blue, “Allison belongs to me! Not McCall!”

Stiles eyes went wide, “Well shit. Daehler.”

“Matt Daehler...I’ll be damned.” Jackson in full Kanima form hissed around his fangs as he came up right next to Talia, curling his tail around her in a protective gesture. “Do you know about Allison and Scott’s soul bond? She will never be yours...Old furry has lied to you.” Jackson was Jackson in any form, he couldn’t help but taunt.

“You took in this abomination?” Deucalion curled his lips back in revulsion. “He wasn’t supposed to be anything but a meal to fill my belly.” He began to gathering power, pulling alpha power into himself so that he would be able to blast through the barrier.

And Talia charged across the clearing, grabbing him and throwing him away from the line, “You’re going nowhere, except to hell.”

An arrow came sailing through the air and hit Matt right between the legs.

Jackson hissed in amusement as Matt went down, screaming in agony. He absently wondered if he could grow back balls and a dick but then again, he really didn’t care. Matt wouldn’t live long enough to find out.

No one could do anything as the alpha’s fought. Deucalion’s alpha form was daunting but Talia’s wolf was huge, claws and teeth like knives. Power charged the air so that you could feel it, like electricity tickling your skin, making your hair stand on end. 

Isaac punched Scott in the shoulder and growled, “Are we ending Daehler or are you going to  _ stand _ there and watch Talia fight the bite-happy bastard?”

“Sorry, of course we’re ending him...just...what a show.” Because it was, Scott had become rooted to the ground. Now he charged though, more than happy to take Dahler out, the man was a creep, an obsessive creep that had helped kill an innocent girl.

Unfortunately Daehler fought like the rabid coyote he was, and was obviously well trained, managing to keep Scott and Isaac off of him and deal out damage. Until another roar sounded and he was barreled over.

Laura wasn’t even in her beta form, only her claw, fangs and eyes had changed, and she gripped Dahler’s arm mid swipe and literally ripped it off, “That’s for terrifying my baby sister,” she clawed out his eyes, “That is for Stiles and what you did to his friend,” she kicked him over to Scott, “Finish him.”

As horrified as he was, Scott nodded and looked down at the thing at his feet before crouching and sinking his claws into Daehler’s neck, ripping his throat out. The blood was hot and sticky on his hand and that was somewhat uncomfortable but otherwise, he didn’t feel bad at all about what he had done.

Deucalion roared again, the loss of his beta hitting him, weakening him a little. He pushed even more power into himself. It sunk in that Talia would never yield to him but if he were to die here, then he would take her with him.

Talia snarled as Deucalion succeeded in knocking her off balance then her breath left her as he shifted back to half human and a clawed hand punched into her chest, going for her heart and trying to pull the power from her, a strange pendant around Deucalion’s neck glowing.

“Shit!” Stiles yelped and leaped off the porch, running toward the two alphas, “He’s got some kind of amulet!”

Talia struggled, her own power burning through her, struggling to remain within her, she reached deep into pack bonds, her anchors, latched onto the one who needed her most, her broken brother, and fought, biting and clawing at Deucalion’s arm.

Laura fully shifted and ran for her mother, screaming out a denial. She couldn’t lose her mother, not this way. A suited form stepped out from the trees and fired a gun at Deucalion, the lead punching into his back and distracting him as first one and then a second clip of ammunition was emptied.

Derek watched as Agent Cherone, a very pale faced Agent Cherone continued to put bullets into Deucalion. 

Since they were normal bullets, they weren’t enough to kill an alpha but they still hurt, they still made him bleed and they made him lose focus. He dropped Talia to the ground with a wet thud and licked at her blood coating his hand and arm. The amulet still glowed around his neck and he went for Laura, intending to bleed her and steal her power first. Her blood would help him heal.

Cherone loaded another clip and jumped in front of Laura, more than a little horrified by what he’d seen but his job was to protect the innocent and he would do it. He fired at the thing charging, each impact slowing it down and driving it back an inch or two.

Talia dug deep, through pack bonds, fury driving her to grab not only those living but here, on the ground where so many of her family had been lost she found another bond, one so faint and fragile it was surrounded by another warmth that was linked so strongly to Peter it was astonishing. She was half blind with anger and pain and need for the power to get up and end Deucalion before he touched her daughter that she grabbed those bonds and  _ pulled _ them from the earth itself, ash and dust swirling with wind and her own blood hitting the ground and bringing the impossible into being once more.

Restored bonds slammed through her, giving her strength and speed enough to leap and lunge across the dirt, jaws clamping on Deucalion’s throat. Her claws sank into his chest and with a hard twist she’d ripped his head off. Then, to be safe, she tore his body in half before hitting the ground, falling onto her side.

“Talia!” Stiles pulled her up, fingers searching through her fur, already glowing gold, “Hang on, just hang on. You’re gonna be okay.”

Derek was rushing to his mother’s side, his knees hitting the ground as he did his very best to take away her pain as Stiles worked on healing her. His hands were shaking, in fact all of him was trembling but he poured his soul into doing what he could. He couldn’t lose his mother, not here and not now. It would completely destroy him.

Scott stared. “Isaac, are you seeing what I’m seeing?” He kept his eyes on what had been pulled out of the ground, not even noticing that Peter’s knees had hit the ground as well.

“You mean am I seeing a very pregnant redheaded woman standing where Talia was bleeding before going for Deucalion’s throat? Yeah, I think I’m seeing what you’re seeing Scotty.”

Laura was staring as well, her jaw dropped, “Aunt Bridget?”


	27. Chapter 27

Cora came tumbling out of the tree line to stare as well. “What the holy fuck?” She rushed to Peter’s side because it really looked like her uncle was about to have a heart attack or something. He didn’t move, she wasn’t even sure he was breathing and he was paler than she’d ever seen him. She looked back and forth between him and Bridget, Bridget who hadn’t changed one bit in almost six years. She looked just like Cora remembered her, right down to the belly Cora used to rest her ear against so she could hear her cousin move. Well Cora was used to seeing her in clothes but otherwise she looked just the same.

 

The redhead placed shaking hands on her belly, mouth opening and closing as she looked around with wide eyes, worry suffusing her face at the sight of Talia but then she saw her mate, watching her, so still and pale, and she spoke softly, “W-what’s happening? Peter, mo chroi?”

 

Peter couldn’t move, he was frozen to the ground. He was pretty sure something had happened and it had killed him. He wasn’t as sure if he was in heaven or hell though. He always thought hell awaited him but then what was Bridget doing here? She did not belong in hell. Still he couldn’t take his eyes off of her, so young and beautiful and full of life. Oh god, he loved her so much. His entire being reached out for her, his soul screaming and he still couldn’t get himself to move. “Bridge…”

 

Stiles looked up and saw the tableau and snapped, “For the love of God someone get her a jacket or something. It’s got to be forty degrees out here!” Then returned his attention back to healing Talia, it was slow going because of the amount of damage but it was progressing and she wasn’t bleeding out any longer, her heart beating steadily.

 

Laura dashed forward as Allison came down from the tree, Erica and Boyd melting out of the woods behind her. Laura skidded to a halt in front of her aunt, reaching out a hesitant hand to touch the flaming red hair then jerking back before she did so she wouldn’t get blood on her.

 

“Laura?” Bridget’s hands reached out and cupped her niece’s face as it transformed to human again. “Darlin you look all grown up.”

 

Laura leaned in close, breathing, sniffing and made a soft exclamation, “It’s you. It really is you! How?”

 

“Now that’s a question I’m askin myself. Along with the what and why am I naked?”

 

“You...you died. The house burned, six years ago, but you’re here and still,” her eyes dropped to the round belly of her aunt.

 

Stiles had almost finished healing Talia and met her eyes when they slid open and she shifted into human again, “I think we’ve got an issue here,” he nodded over at Peter’s wife.

 

“My God,” Talia whispered, a little rough, “Someone call Deaton,  _ now _ .”

 

"On it." Scott pulled his phone out to call his boss, turning around as he did so because really, there was only so much pregnant, naked, strange, used to be dead lady he could look at before going crazy. "Um...what exactly do I tell Deaton?" 

 

Since Scott couldn't comprehend what had happened himself, he had no idea how to explain it to someone else. He got that Talia had somehow pulled Peter's dead mate from the ground but the hows of it, that was beyond him.

 

“Hale family member resurrected, it’s Peter’s pregnant wife, please advise dude?” Stiles asked as he finished healing the last of the damage to Talia.

 

Boyd pulled off his jacket and walked over to Laura and Peter’s wife, “Here,” he handed it over.

 

“Thank you lad,” Bridget was practically swallowed by the jacket even over her pregnant belly but it covered her and she was  _ cold _ . She hooked an arm through Laura’s and started walking imperiously toward her mate, “Dead and then not. This is going to be a bit of a story. New pack members?” She nodded at the unknown people in the clearing.

 

“Yeah,” Laura walked protectively alongside her aunt, “Except for the blond guy in the suit. He kinda followed someone here.” Which could be a problem now that she thought about it but at least Agent Cherone was putting his gun back in the holster.

 

Erica was amazed, by the actions of the evening of course, by how tiny the strange redhead was, seriously itty bitty but most of all she was amazed by how calm said redhead was about everything. It could be just shock but it didn’t seem that way.

 

Scott was talking to Deaton in a low tone, mostly repeating Stiles’ suggestion word for word, letting Deaton take it from there.

 

Peter was still staring, still frozen and almost scared. Because this couldn’t be real, things didn’t work that way.

 

Bridget stopped in front of him and put her hands on her hips with a frown, “Well? Up on your feet. I can’t bend over to kiss the sense back into you with the bairn you fool. Bloody werewolves.”

 

Laura laughed, it had been a sentiment repeated many times by her aunt, “Cora haul him up.”

 

“You got it.” Cora reached behind Peter and hauled him up by the collar of his jacket. It probably would have been easier to take him the the arm but this way was more fun.

 

Peter took an unsteady step closer, reaching out a hand toward Bridget’s fiery curls, just as bright and lovely as always. He was afraid his hand would pass right through her but it didn’t. Her hair was silky and warm and it made Peter take in a gasping breath before surging forward to hold her close.

 

“There,” she murmured, looping her arms around his neck, fingers in his hair, “There we go,” she angled her face to his, laying her lips against her mate’s in a firm kiss, “I’m here Pàdraig, I’m here.”

 

Right now Peter didn’t care about the how of it all. He just cared that Bridget was there, she was warm and breathing and alive. Anyone who tried to change that now, Peter would rip the throats out of them all. “Bridget.” He was pretty much stuck on her name, not able to say anything else as he breathed her in, feeling something inside him settle. Something only his mate could settle and soothe.

 

“Aye that’s me.” She continued to pet him, kissing his lips and jaw in small, fluttering motions. “And it looks like I’ve a bit to catch up on.”

 

“What’s going on here?” Agent Cherone said, looking worse for the wear.

 

Stiles snorted, “Werewolves are real, your life is now changed, Dad give him the lowdown please?” He helped Derek get Talia back on her feet.

 

John sighed and walked forward, wrapping an arm around Cherone’s shoulders as he slowly began to explain everything he’d learn about werewolves and the supernatural in the simplest way he could. 

 

“Deaton says we should all get over to the clinic. He says he thinks he knows what’s going on but he needs to meet us.” Scott had put away his phone and was on his way to wrap himself around Allison. “Also, we need to bag and tag that amulet thingie, too dangerous to leave lying around.” He gave Deucalion’s dismembered corpse a distasteful glare.

 

“No kidding,” Talia grumbled and shook Stiles and her son off, going over to Peter and Bridget. She needed to touch her, assure herself that her eyes weren’t lying, and to touch Peter because he was all over the emotional map right now. She wrapped her arms around Peter and his mate, resting her head on Bridget’s shoulder to breathe her in.

 

“And a hello to you too, Tally love.” Bridget pat Talia on the shoulder, “But I think we’d best get going to Alan’s don’t you? And what in the world is with the wee dragon in the corner?”

 

Danny, who’d come out to stand beside Jackson, grinned, “Hey hear that? You’re a dragon.”

 

“I’ve moved up from snake and lizard. I think I like this one.” Jackson agreed but stepped in front of Danny the instant Peter’s eyes flashed bright blue and growled threateningly. 

 

No one, not even new pack members was allowed near his mate now. He was not going to lose her again.

 

And Bridget smacked him on top of his head, “Now you stop that Pàdraig!” She cupped his face in her hands and forced him to look at her, “I’m not going to leave you again and your pack isn’t going to try and take me away. They’re your  _ pack _ they wouldn’t hurt you like that.”

 

“I don’t really think he’s in a place to listen just yet,” Stiles said, “Hey Creepy pants?”

 

Glowing blue eyes slowly slid away from Bridget and locked on Stiles and Peter tilted his head in question slightly. He still held onto Bridget but he didn’t growl at Stiles.

 

“She’s kinda barefoot, it’s cold, and we all really do need to get to Deaton. You wanna bring her to the Jeep and ride with me since it might be dangerous to carry her all the way in the cold air?”

 

Of course, Peter should have thought about that straight away. He quickly swept Bridget off of her feet and cradled her close as he set off toward the blue Jeep parked by the road.

 

Cora just shook her head but she guessed she could understand where her Uncle was coming from. He was allowed to be a little insane and caveman-ish at the moment.

 

Scott walked over and picked up the amulet as Chris Argent offered to stay behind to salt and burn Deucalion and Daehler’s remains.

 

Talia wiggled her shoulders then shifted back into a wolf, snorting in amusement at the FBI agent’s jolt, then took off running.

 

Stiles trotted behind Peter carrying an eye rolling Bridget and chuckled in amusement.

 

“What’s so funny there laddie?” Bridget looked over her idiot wolf’s shoulder at the boy.

 

“Not so much funny as good. You know seeing Peter act...well like this.” Stiles grinned and unlocked the Jeep before going around to the driver’s side, “It’s a good sight. There’s a blanket in the back by the way Peter.”

 

Peter nodded and managed to get both himself and Bridget into the backseat without ever letting go of her. He took the blanket and wrapped her up like a burrito, jolting when he felt a kick against his hand as he smoothed the blanket over her belly. She really was here...and their baby too. Peter swallowed. It had been six years and he was not the man he had been. He had grown old and fractured without her. Just because she was back, how could she still want him?

 

“I will bloody knock you round the head if you keep thinking that way Pàdraig. I can feel it ya fool and I’m not too pleased you think so little of me,” she was scowling at him, irritated, “I’ve loved you since you were an arrogant, narcissistic, little shite and you can’t possibly be worse now that you were then. If I have to retrain you I will but by God you’re mine and you’d best remember that,” she poked him in the chest.

 

That finally brought a smile to his face. “I remember, yours forever and always. You know that.” He was hers, body and soul...or whatever was left of it anyway. “Not saying that the retraining won’t be necessary though. 

 

“Aye, apparently I’ve my work cut out for me. I’ll tell Tally to stock up on newspapers.”

 

“She’s awesome,” Stiles announced and started the car, pulling out as safely as humanly possible. He wasn’t about to drive recklessly. Not that he ever did unless there was an emergency. “Seriously awesome. You have any younger sisters Bridget?”

 

She laughed, “No I don’t. Sorry lad.”

 

“Eh that’s okay. I’ll just keep coming up with ways to woo a werewolf.”

 

“He’s got a soft spot for Derek.” Peter stage whispered into Bridget’s curls. “I don’t know if you noticed him but wee little Der has grown up some.” He met Stiles’ eyes in the rearview mirror, their normal twinkle beginning to return. 

 

“And he’s grown up  _ good _ ,” Stiles made a mrow sound.

 

And Bridget laughed again, “Has he now. No I didn’t notice wee Derry, I’ll take a look later.”

 

“Derry,” Stiles felt the word out, “Oh he is never hearing the end of it. Never ever.”

 

“Be gentle with my nephew, you already cause him to run out the room blushing.” Peter grinned. When he looked out the window he could see soft shapes of his pack running toward Deaton’s, quick as shadows. He knew what they were doing, that they were staying close to the car to protect it, to protect them.

 

“That’s good to hear actually,” Bridget said, “I worried about that lad and how quiet he got after that horrible thing with the cellist lass.”

 

Stiles listened closely, stopping at a red light and snorting in amusement when his Dad’s cruiser pulled up in front of him, Jackson’s porsche behind him, and Cherone was either in his Dad’s car or following Jackson.

 

Peter buried his nose in Bridget’s hair. “It is good, to see Derek come back a little. He was sad and quiet after Paige but after...After the other thing, he just disappeared, shut down.” Peter was aware that Stiles was listening but if the kid was serious about Derek, then he needed to know about Paige as well. Know that Derek had issues more than a mile wide.

 

“Oh our poor laddie,” Bridget said, her fingers stroking through her mate’s hair affectionately.

 

Stiles sighed, “How many times has Derek been boned by fate? And how many asses am I going to have to kick when ghosts come out of the woodwork so he doesn’t get boned by circumstances again?”

 

“Derek has made some poor decisions and has indeed been boned by fate on some occasions. Two times being the big ones I would say. Both involving ladies. But I would say that you should just worry about covering  _ his _ ass, most of the ghosts are inside him. No wait...kick his ass instead, he might need it.” Peter was serious.

 

“Eh, I’ll feel my way through it.” Stiles snorted at the ridiculous procession they were heading to Deaton’s. He parked by the door and hopped out to open the back seat for Peter and Bridget.

 

“Thank you.” Peter was still carrying Bridget and right now he couldn’t see himself of ever letting go of her again.

 

John was parked next to Stiles in the cruiser and Jackson swung in to park on the Jeep’s other side. 

 

The pack came out of the shadows, not even out of breath as they walked up to the clinic.

 

Stiles went inside, holding the door so Peter could carry his mate in and followed, knowing the others were filing in one by one, “Deaton, my favorite cryptic mentor, what up?” He found an empty counter and hopped up to sit on it, ignoring the exhaustion hovering at the edge of his consciousness.

 

“I believe you might know more about that than I do.” Alan gave Stiles a patient smile. Stiles could drive him insane at times but he liked the young man and he recognized the power in him. “You were the ones witnessing the events first hand.” He turned to Peter and Bridget and pointed Peter toward a cot. “Hello Bridget, you are a very welcome sight.”

 

“Not so much a mutual feeling Alan, you know how I hate you being vague and sneaky,” she bit as Peter set her on the cot.

 

Talia gave a brief overview as Allison laid the amulet down then folded her arms and glared at her emissary, “No game, no mysterious speech. What. Happened?” 

 

“You called on pack bonds Talia.” Deaton didn’t seem ruffled by the alpha’s short tone. “With two alpha’s locked in battle and this little booster here,” He nodded at the amulet. “You called on strength and bonds and the one able to answer you did.” His eyes went to Bridget’s swollen belly. “Your heart blood was spilled, creating an alpha sacrifice and the one werewolf lost in the fire answered your call and came back.”

 

Stiles pursed his lips as Bridget rubbed her belly, “So Peter and Bridget’s baby was brought back by Alpha power and Bridget with him or her because he or she wouldn’t be able to survive outside the womb yet?”

 

“That’s exactly it yes.” Deaton nodded.

 

“So...what happens when the child is born?” Peter was terrified and he had to stop himself from clutching Bridget too tightly. He couldn’t have gotten her back just to lose her again, he just couldn’t.

 

Deaton scratched at his beard. “I imagine you and Bridget will have a busy time in front of you, raising your baby.” He met Peter’s eyes. “There are no takebacks. Bridget is healthy and alive and here to stay.”

 

Talia eyed him, “There’s no consequences? Nothing bad that’ll happen to the pack?”

 

“Why would there be?” Stiles asked, “I mean you didn’t bring Bridget and the baby back intentionally and intent is everything in magic. You sought strength to save a life and magic and the universe took their own spin on it.”

 

“Mr. Stilinski is entirely correct.” Alan nodded, impressed by how easily Stiles grasped the whole thing. “You did not go out there with intention to bring back what was lost. Your pack chose to answer your call. And the price, it has already been paid. By your blood Talia and by the life of an alpha. Nothing bad will happen to the back...not because of this anyway. In the grand scheme of things I cannot make any promises.”

 

Bridget pet Peter’s cheek and looked around, “Well then. I’d say that as soon as I get some real clothes, we go home...wherever that is now.”

 

“We have a new house.” Derek spoke up for the first time. “I think you’re going to like it Auntie.”

 

The newer members of the pack stood by the walls, looking a little lost still. 

 

Cora looked around. “I think we all should head to the House...After tonight a cuddle pile is a  _ must _ and there are plenty of introductions to be made.” She pulled Allison close. “Look Auntie Bridge...it’s Ziva...or Allison as she’s called now.”

 

Bridget sat straighter and elbowed Peter, “Let me up,  _ now _ .” She managed to get off his lap and on her feet through judicious use of pointy elbows and squirming and went over to Allison, cupping her face in her hands and taking in her features, “Oh aye, I’d know those dimples anywhere, just like Jamie’s,” she pulled Allison into a hug, “I’ve been waiting a good long while to hug you.”

 

Allison gave her an awkward hug back, not sure how close to get with the belly and all, then pulled back with a murmured, “I think my brother needs one more though.”

 

Bridget blinked and turned toward Derek, “Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, Derry you look like a convict.” She marched over to turn his face this way and that, ignoring the cackles that came from Stiles.

 

Derek squirmed his ears turning red. “I do not.” Maybe it was time to take out the razor though but Derek really hated to shave. He bent down and kissed her cheek. Glaring at the cackling Stiles over his aunt’s shoulder. 

 

Stiles just blew him a kiss as Bridget pulled Derek into a hard hug.

 

“You do, all muscles and leather and stubble. What happened to that sweet little cub that held my yarn for me hm? Young man stop laughing at my nephew if you please.”

 

“S-sorry. Couldn’t help it. It’s a good look for him though, the released convict look I mean.” Stiles was grinning.

 

“I grew up.” Derek stepped back, afraid to squash her belly. “But I’ll still hold your yarn for you, anytime you need me to.” He forcefully ignored Stiles’ words, he did not need to blush anymore in Stiles’ presence, it was bad enough as it was.

 

Cora just chuckled. “If that’s all Dr. D. I think we should head home. Find Auntie some proper clothes.”

 

Isaac cleared his throat, “Uh,” and gestured at his girlfriend, who was holding a bundle in her arms.

 

“Lydia, prepared for every eventuality, or did you make Jackson stop by a store?” Stiles asked.

 

“I made Jackson stop.” Lydia sniffed and walked forward, handing the clothes to the strange pregnant lady. “We can’t have her in borrowed clothes. These should fit and more importantly, they are cute and fashionable.”

 

“I have no idea how she found and grabbed them so quickly.” Jackson shook his head. Lydia’s shopping skills were legendary.

 

“It’s a fearsome and greatly appreciated skill,” Danny drawled.

 

Bridget took the clothes from the other redhead with a smile, “Thank you lass,” she disappeared into another room, pulling Peter with her when he made a whimper.

 

“Is it a redhead thing?” Stiles wondered out loud, “The incredible awesome I mean.”

 

“Don’t know, perhaps you should conduct a study on the matter.” Cora snorted in amusement. “I haven’t met enough redheads to answer that. I think it is a personality thing.”

 

“Nothing of my awesome stems from the color of my hair.” Lydia agreed. “Though it is a luscious strawberry color.” 

 

Isaac smiled besottedly and came up to nuzzle said hair, “Very luscious, like all of you.” 

 

“God they’re cute,” Laura said, “It’s a little sickening.”

 

“More than a little.” Derek agreed. “We are surrounded with too cute couples. Speaking of which...you should go comfort the Agent who looks like he is having an existential crisis.” He nodded towards Cherone.

 

“No. No. I’m good. Just...trying to figure out how the hell werewolves and whatever the hell Rafe was have been kept secret if tonight is a typical occurrence. And how in the hell I’m going to explain Rafe’s disappearance without being tossed into the nearest loony bin.”

 

Laura kicked Derek in the shin, “It’s not. Most of the time we live like everyone else unless we’re attacked. And you can just say he drugged you and left to avoid the lawsuit.”

 

“You will be believed. Rafael McCall is not a stranger to slink away into the darkness to avoid consequences of his actions.” Scott felt for the FBI agent, this had to be so strange and hard to digest. “I am sad to say that the asshole was my Dad.”

 

“You have my utmost sympathy.” It was dry.

 

Stiles snorted, “Oooh he’s not bad for a suit.”

 

“Are you loopy again Stiles?” Allison asked.

 

“Nah. Just crabby I guess,” Stiles said as Peter and Bridget returned, “Ornery.”

 

“That’s too bad actually…I miss loopy Stiles, he’s adorable.” Cora pouted. “Not that you’re not adorable the rest of the time too.”

 

“Okay, how do you do that?” Erica turned to Lydia. “You saw the lady for like five minutes and you’ve bought clothes that actually fit...with how tiny she is aside from the bath ball she’s swallowed?” 

 

“Simple observation skills.” Lydia shrugged.

 

Stiles hopped off the counter, “It’s Lydia. Her powers are strange and mysterious. We can go now right? Cherone can make his way to his hotel room without any of our help.”

 

The agent scoffed, “The walk might do me good.”

 

“You can go, I have nothing more to add at the moment.” Deaton quite frankly wanted them to leave, as great and powerful they were, plenty of them were still teenagers, chatty ones and Deaton needed his sleep.

 

“Yay, puppy pile abound!” Cora grinned and latched on to Erica and Boyd. “We can ride with you right Sheriff?” 

 

“Sure.” John was still doing his best to process what had happened.

 

Stiles started walking toward the door, quiet for once, then between one step and the next he dropped, crumpling to the floor like a paper bag.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TW Author Note:** So I kinda like cliffies. At least I like dropping them on people. You may direct the torches and pitchforks my way.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **TW says:** Life jumps up and bites me on the ass sometimes. Hence the long wait. Apologies. Enjoy the Stilinski Family Angst in recompense.

Derek rushed forward and dropped next to Stiles so quickly he his knees smacked against the floor loudly. “What’s wrong with him?” Derek looked frantic.

 

John had turned and was white as a sheet.

 

Cherone cocked a brow, “I don’t know about any of this but...didn’t he heal Mrs. Hale,” he nodded at Talia, “After she almost had her heart ripped out? Wouldn’t that, i don’t, kind of tire someone out?”

 

“Exactly so.” Deaton nodded. He cursed himself for not thinking about that. Of course it would exhaust Stiles. It was a wonder he had remained on his feet for as long he had. “Let him sleep, it is the best for him now. Sleep and continue with the plans of your pile, put him in the middle of it. Your closeness will make him feel safe and your bonds will help him restore his energy and magic.”

 

Allison brushed Stiles’ hair back from his face, “Idiot.”

 

Talia sighed. She should have considered it as well, should have  _ felt _ it but Stiles was an overprotective idiot who hid everything from them so he didn’t hurt anyone, “Derek you carry him and drive his Jeep. Put him in the passenger side so Peter and Bridget can have the back.”

 

“Yes Mom.” Derek lifted Stiles carefully and started for the exit and the Jeep. 

 

John held the door open for them, still worried for his son but knowing that right now he was better off with the wolves than Stiles would be with him. 

 

“Come on Sheriff, don’t think you’ll escape the puppy pile either.” Cora smiled and pulled him along to the cruiser.

 

“Laura, go with Agent Cherone to make sure he gets back to his hotel safely then come straight home. The rest of you,” she pinned them all, “get to the house.”

 

Danny pulled Jackson along, “Yes ma’am. Come on my dragon.”

 

“I’m coming.” Jackson agreed, raising a silent eyebrow at Lydia and Isaac, asking them if they wanted a ride.

 

“Allison and I will ride with you Jackson. Isaac and Scott can run.” Lydia rose to her toes and kissed Isaac in apology for her words.

 

He hugged her, “Don’t let him break the traffic laws,” he nuzzled her jaw then stepped back, “I’ll see you at the house.”

 

Allison gave Scott a kiss as well, “Go run off that worry.”

 

“I don’t think there’s enough ground for me to do that but I’ll do my best.” Scott stroked Allison’s cheek gently. He was worried about Stiles and he was still feeling slightly sick to his stomach after seeing his father’s true form. What if he turned into something like that? He shook himself out of his dark mood and grabbed Isaac so they could run.

 

Talia shifted again and took off after them, knowing that Scott was the wolf in most need of her concern right now with everything that had happened tonight. She ran with the boys, nipping and playing with Scott to urge him faster, and tried to ignore the selfish envy that was trying to take root in her heart. Peter had his mate back and would have a child in a few months, that was something to be happy about. Her jealousy had no place in that.

 

Derek resisted the urge to step on the gas. He had a very precious cargo and he would not do anything to put Bridget or Stiles in danger, no matter how quickly he wanted to get back to the house. Stiles was exhausted and probably just sleeping but Stiles was stubborn and hid every problem, what if he was hurt more than anyone thought? And what would happen when Bridget found out that it was his fault she had burned in the first place?

 

They made it home safely and Bridget let her mate carry her inside with minimal eye-rolling, her cheek pressed to his as she studied her worried nephew, who was carrying the boy who’d helped snap Peter out of it, “Does he smell hurt?”

 

“No, no he doesn’t smell hurt. Just sleeping.” Peter pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Derek though, he lost himself and Stiles is the one slowly bringing him back. I don’t think the two of them know what they are to each other but they will always worry if something happens to the other.” He turned her so she could see the house from the outside before he was to carry her inside. “You like?”

 

It was different from the old house, looking more like a cottage, a very  _ large _ cottage, than the cabin style of the previous house. She smiled, “It’s lovely. Let’s get inside and settled before the rest of the horde descends,” she narrowed her eyes, “and the kitchen had best be up to my standard Peter Hale.”

 

“It will be, though you may have a rival in it in young Stiles. His cooking and baking is graced by the food muses, just like yours.” Peter laughed, he loved her and he had missed her spitfire temper. “Come on, inside we go. Oh and don’t be alarmed if you get your feet kissed by slobbery little mouths when we get inside.”

 

“And precisely what slobbery little- oh!” She said as he carried her inside and to the largest room with floor cushions, Derek laying the boy down, and puppies. “Oh aren’t they precious!”

 

“They are, aren’t they?” Peter followed his nephew and placed Bridget next to Stiles on the cushions, the puppies clamoring to examine this new person in their space.

 

She laughed softly and pet the little squirmy balls of fluff, “Oh yes, hello to you too little ones. Such sweet things.” She pet the puppies and helped settle them down as the rest of the pack came in. The curly haired boy who’d been cuddling the girl that had provided her an outfit settled down over the passed out healer’s legs, “I think I need some introductions, aye? I’m Bridget Hale.”

 

Isaac gave her a shy smile, “Isaac Lahey. I’m sitting on Stiles Stilinski’s legs, he’ll probably say hello in the morning.”

 

“Good Lord who named the poor boy  _ Stiles _ with a last name like Stilinski?”

 

“No one,” Scott came in and burrowed beneath Isaac and Stiles, rubbing his nose against Stiles’ side. “It’s not his real name but it is the one he goes by. I am Scott McCall...Um…Allison’s boyfriend.”

 

“Her soulmate.” Peter whispered in his wife’s ear. 

 

“Goodness that’s young. Pleased to meet you both. And you dear?” She directed the question at John as he was pushed inside by Cora.

 

“John Stilinski, father of Sleeping Beauty.” John leaned down so he could shake Bridget’s hand before stepping back. He could see Stiles and Scott and Isaac wrapped close around him and that made him feel better. Stiles was safe with them and he looked fine at ease in his sleep.

 

“And this...this is Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd...pack and my lovers.” Cora was proud as she pushed Erica and Boyd forward.

 

“Almost lovers but otherwise the truth.” Erica grinned. “So you’re the one holding the leash to the great perv...I applaud you.”

 

Bridget looked at her mate, “Oh you’ve been up to those tricks again have you?” She gave her attention back to Erica and Boyd, “Hmm well you treat my little Cory like she’s the princess that she is and we’ll get along just fine.”

 

“No worries there.” Erica’s smile didn’t falter as she pulled the other two along and settled by Stiles’ feet. Curling up around each other. 

 

Cora just smiled and cuddled with them.

 

“What tricks? I have no tricks that I am up to.” Peter adopted a wide eyed, innocent look.

 

“That didn’t work on me when we were seventeen and it doesn’t work now,” she poked him in the ribs.

 

Danny snickered then cleared his throat, “I’m Danny Mahealani, this is my boyfriend Jackson,” he hand his arm around Jackson’s waist as Allison came in and settled down with Scott and Isaac held his hand out to Lydia.

 

Lydia sunk down gracefully and snuggled and as close as she could to Isaac, hugging him tight but with one hand on Stiles’ belly. She looked up over Isaac so she could see Bridget. “I’m Lydia Martin, Isaac’s girlfriend, Allison’s friend and newly discovered banshee.” No point hiding anything. Bridget was pack and so she should know. “Scaly boy is a Kanima and part of the pack. Danny is his Master as well as boyfriend.”

 

Bridget chuckled at the hiss, “Oh you’ve bite lass. Pleased to meet you, and the lad and his dragon.”

 

Brisk footsteps came up the porch and Melissa McCall soon came into the room, “John Stilinski you stop edging away right now and just lay down,” she settled down next to Allison, “Stiles will lose his mind if you’re not here in the morning since you took tomorrow off.”

 

Talia, still in wolf form, clamped her teeth on the Sheriff’s shirt and just pulled him down, nudging him into proper place beside Melissa and literally  _ sat _ on him.

 

Melissa reached across the bodies to offer her hand, “Melissa McCall.”

 

“Oh I like you. Bridget Hale.” She settled fully back against Peter after the introductions were over.

 

Danny pulled Jackson with him until they were settled in the spot with Talia, the Sheriff, and Melissa, and yawned. He hadn’t done anything but the fade of adrenaline made him tired.

 

With both Melissa and Talia working against him, John sighed and gave in, letting his body relax onto the pillows and the bodies surrounding him. 

 

Derek wanted to stay with Stiles, wrapped tightly around him, he really wanted it but Stiles had people hovering about him aplenty. Instead he crawled over to his Mother’s spot and curled his hands into her warm fur as he settled down. His mom had to be hurting so much right now and Derek wanted to be there for her.

 

Talia gave a soft whine and licked Derek’s face, nuzzling him as Laura came in, looking just a touch flushed, and joined them. Laura sank her fingers into her mother’s coat, understanding the need for the wolf form, and pressed close as she could. One day, when her mother felt too old and passed the alpha powers onto her, she hoped she could be even half the alpha Talia was. “I love you Mommy.”

 

Allison managed to wiggle a foot out to press her toes against her mother’s pelt before she dropped off to sleep, comfortable knowing everyone was safe.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Stiles woke up  _ sweltering _ with the sun in his eyes and blinked at the puppy pile around him.  _ ‘Oops. Dad probably had a cow. Isaac too.’ _ He managed, through some sneaky wiggling and long familiarity to Scott’s sleepy cuddliness, to get a space clear for him to creep out of the pile and go use the bathroom because his bladder was about to bust.

 

After he relieved himself he went directly to the kitchen, long familiarity with his sleeping habits knowing he wouldn’t get back to sleep now, and started a pot of coffee and put the kettle on before starting breakfast, french toast, bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast.

 

Scott came into the kitchen, looking half dead and with his hair absolutely all over the place. He peered at Stiles, giving him a worried look. "Everything alright? No troubles with your...whammy powers?" He wiggled his fingers in some sort of mystical pattern. 

"Dr. D. Said that you should call him if you felt any weird...like still drained or something." Scott walked closer and wrapped himself around Stiles' shoulders from behind. "Scared the crap out of me and Derek, he went absolutely bone white."

 

“Sorry bro,” Stiles pat Scott on the arm, “I knew I was a little wiped, only felt it after we got to Deaton’s, but I was not expecting a total pass out,” he then levitated a spatula over to himself, “I’m all good now. The whammy is all recharged.” 

 

"Can't tell you how happy and relieved I am to hear that." Scott stayed plastered to his best friend, his blood brother. "Pretty dramatic time, last night. Got to see where my good looks do not come from, killed someone. Saw you almost bring Talia back from death and saw someone actually rise from the dead...I really, really hope that this won't become just another day at the office."

 

“Goddamnit Scott, now you’ve gone and  _ jinxed _ it,” Stiles grumbled and flipped a trio of french toast slices onto a serving plate, “Just watch, something’s going to happen now and when it does I am getting Allison to help me shave you bald  _ everywhere _ .”

 

“Did our little lad break the red button rule then?” Bridget came in and studied Stiles’ efficiency, smiling broadly. Finally someone else who could actually cook.

 

“Oh one of them. Hungry?”

 

“Starvin,” She roamed around and inspected the kitchen, her belly leading the way, “The bacon especially is of interest, werewolf baby.”

 

"I haven't jinxed anything, I was trying to vent my trauma here." Scott sniffed in an offended tone, still not releasing Stiles though. "And yes...anything meat definitely gained serious appeal along the same time as I sprouted fur and fangs." 

 

“Which might explain those two times you tried to eat my face off,” plated up a serving of french toast, bacon, and ginger tea and passed it to Bridget as sounds of stirring, then distress came from the puppy pile room. He just started singing Down By The Bay to announce his position and good health.

 

Isaac made it into the room first and pouted at Scott taking up all the available Stiles space.

 

Scott shuffled to the side and held out an arm  in Isaac's direction, he would always make room for his pack brother to cuddle Stiles. "At the most I tried to nibble at your face a little...can't help it if you're so sweet looking now can I?"

 

Isaac snorted and crowded in on Stiles, snuffling at his neck, “Like spun sugar.”

 

“Gah, Isaac your nose is cold!” Stiles shuddered, “If I flub up breakfast there will be consequences,” he didn’t even blink when Peter came tearing into the room, pupils blown wide.

 

Bridget, nibbling on her bacon, merely held her hand out to her mate, “I  _ did _ try to wake you, you great lump. Met with no success and I needed to pee.”

 

"You couldn't have tried very hard." Peter was trembling, he didn't think Bridget could ever understand what the six years without her had been like and he didn't want her to know either. He didn't wish anyone that kind of pain. He walked over and took her hand, nuzzling his cheek against it.

 

Stiles poked Scott and Isaac back a little and brought a fully loaded plate and coffee over for Peter, “Sit and eat with your wife,” he gave Peter a soft thump on the shoulder in gentle understanding, “before the horde descends like locusts.”

 

“I do like you lad,” Bridget smiled at Stiles even as her hand was petting her mate’s face, “I clearly have to teach you my favorite recipes.”

 

He grinned and let his two clingers get back up on him, “Sure, if you can teach me heart healthy alternatives as well. Dad’s got a strict diet.”

 

"Bridget can make anything taste like ambrosia so I am certain she can provide those healthy alternatives." Peter sat down but he made sure he and Bridget were touching, he was just still so scared. "And speaking of your father, I think he is awake in there but the poor soul is still pinned under Talia and Melissa." 

 

“Eh it’ll do him good. He doesn’t get cuddled enough,” Stiles flipped a piece of french toast.

 

“Who’s fault is that then?” Bridget asked amusedly, completely unaware that she was stepping on a soft spot.

 

Stiles didn’t react visibly but he knew Scott and Isaac had felt his emotional recoil from the way they squeezed tighter. He just replied lightly, “Work. He’s got to keep the citizenry safe from themselves and possible human weirdos. Though really, since when are the weirdos in this town human I ask you?”

 

“Well, there is Mr. Calson...you know who sits in the park all day screaming about docks…or ducks or dolls. Whatever, something with a D. He is as weird as they come but I think he’s human.” Scott hurriedly went with Stiles’ subtle change of subject, he hated it when his best friend hurt and he didn’t want him to continue doing it.

 

Peter touched Bridget’s wrist gently, a declaration of love and a smooth warning not to press the subject of Stiles’ father. Someday all of that would have to come to a head but this was not that day.

 

Bridget blinked and her lips parted in surprise but she understood and felt a bit badly for poking at a wound of the boy. She turned her hand to link fingers with Peter, “Calson...is that that same nutter who tried to convince me my chickens were servants of Satan?”

 

“That would be one and the same yeah.” Peter rolled his eyes. “I hardly ever venture into town but it is still hard to miss him. It  _ is _ ducks he’s screaming about. Apparently he has issues with birds at large.” He took a sip of coffee and made a pleasurable hum as ate the breakfast Stiles had made.

 

“You should hear him start in on pigeons,” Stiles said as more of the pack began filtering in led by Allison and Laura, both of whom looked like morning people, and Lydia who did not, “Good morning starshine.”

 

Lydia grumped at him, some sort of growling unhappy sound that showed just how miserable she was with mornings...and of having her boyfriend missing when she woke up. She gave Isaac a dark glare and headed straight for the coffee.

 

Isaac’s shoulders lifted and he looked like a kicked puppy. He couldn’t help it if he’d needed to be sure that Stiles was okay.

 

“Now that’s just mean Lydia. He-” Stiles broke off when Derek made a yelping noise and tossed the spatula aside to see what the hell had happened.

 

Derek was fighting off the pile of actual puppies who was intent of using him as a chew toy. Cora was awake but busy laughing at him to do something to help.

 

The puppies couldn’t really hurt him but their teeth were sharp and it wasn’t the most pleasant way of waking up.

 

Stiles just stared for a minute then gave a sharp whistle, that woke Talia and the rest of the pack at the same time it had the puppies charging over to mass around his ankles, “Big bad werewolf brought low by a bunch of husky puppies.”

 

Talia made an amused chuff and got off John to shake her fur out.

 

“You try being woken up by someone nibbling at your balls...not as fun as you might believe.” Derek got up in a sitting position and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked up to meet Stiles’ eyes. “You okay?” He’d heard the others speak in the kitchen so he hadn’t been very worried when he woke up and Stiles was gone but he still wanted to hear from Stiles himself that he was fine.

 

John took a relieved break and got off the pillows quickly, he was baking, having had a huge wolf pinning him down.

 

“Yeah I’m alright. Fine and frisky even,” he looked down at the puppies, “Sit!” And once all seven little fuzzy butts were down he looked over at his father, “How you feeling Dad? I know the floor isn’t the best for your back.”

 

“I’m okay, hot and a little stiff but okay.” John gave his son a worried look, despite Stiles saying that he was okay, he still worried. Seeing Stiles collapse like he had, it had nearly made his heart stop in fear. 

 

“That’s uh, that’s good.”

 

Melissa poked him in the ribs, prodding him forward, trying to silently urge him to give Stiles a hug. The way Boyd was doing right now.

 

Boyd gave Stiles a little squeeze, “I’m glad you’re okay.” He snapped his fingers after letting Stiles go and had the puppies following him outside to do their business.

 

John did walk forward and wrapped his arms around Stiles in a tight hug. It was good to feel his son, solid and warm and awake and it was startling to realize that it wouldn’t be long at all before Stiles was actually taller than him. Stiles was almost grown up and it made John both proud and sad. “Good to see you awake Son, very, very good.”

 

Stiles hugged back hard, “Sorry I scared you. I didn’t think I was so wiped I’d drop before sitting in the Jeep, which totally planned to have someone else drive, precious cargo and all that.”

 

Talia nudged the others to the kitchen, leaving John and Stiles to their moment.

 

“You never have to apologize for being tired Son. You performed a miracle last night, saved Talia’s life.” John did not let go.

 

Derek eyed Stiles again before listening to his mother’s nudging and leaving the room. 

 

“I am so proud of you Stiles. I just worry.” John ran a hand over Stiles’ shorn head.

 

“That’s why I’m sorry. For not paying attention to  _ how _ tired I was and worrying you,” Stiles didn’t quite lean into the hand like he would have with anyone else but he did soften further, “Worry’s bad for your heart.”

 

And those words made John’s heart ache more. It felt like Stiles only cared because he should, not because he did. John knew he had brought it on himself but that didn’t make it hurt any less. “My heart is stronger than you give it credit for and it doesn’t matter if you’re fifty, I am still going to worry about you daily, no matter what you do.” He sighed and hugged Stiles for a while longer before stepping back and releasing him. “Rest up today okay, let the batteries recharge. I’m heading home, gotta check that the old house still stands.”

 

“Oh no you don’t, not without breakfast,” Stiles circled around and pushed John to the kitchen, “You know the doctor said no more skipping meals. I’ll fix you a toastie egg white sandwich to go before you head out,” he ignored the disappointment. He’d been hoping his dad would want to hang around a little but after worrying him the way he had, he guessed he could get why he didn’t want to.

 

“You don’t have to go through all that trouble, I can have a regular toast...promise not to have butter or cheese on it.” John didn’t really want to leave, to return to their empty house with just memories of how it had been...before. But he didn’t want to stay either, not when things were this awkward between them. He’d rather Stiles be surrounded by those who put him at ease, by his pack.

 

Talia growled when she scented the way John’s refusal to even let Stiles feed him gutted the boy. The acrid scent of bitter sadness stung her nose.

 

Bridget frowned, “For the love of God man when your child wants to feed you, you let them!”

 

John blinked at the tiny redhead, not really knowing how to respond to that. “I...I just don’t want to put him out, not when he is cooking for everyone else and have to make a whole new thing for me.”

 

“The toast and bacon are already there, an egg white takes no time at all  _ stop arguing _ or I’m havin’ Pàdraig pin you down and knock sense into you,” she was getting downright pissed off by the Sheriff’s obliviousness. Food was love and John rejecting Stiles’ offer of breakfast to go was hurting the boy, slapping away the hand Stiles was reaching out to him.

 

Stiles was taking the opportunity of Bridget’s holding his Dad’s attention to go ahead and fry the egg white.

 

Still wide eyed and gaping, John simply sat down at an empty spot at the table. He hadn’t meant to offend anyone, he just wanted to make things easier for his boy. Also he was so not getting into an argument of any kind with a redheaded spitfire that looked like she was about to pop at any second. 

 

“Good on you Mr. S.” Scott pat John on the shoulder. “You should stay a while...and no one passes up Stiles’ cooking, not unless they are stupid and I know you’re not that.”

 

Stiles shook his head, “Dad said he needed to head out. So I’m just gonna scoop this together so he doesn’t skip a meal but can still do what he needs to Scotty.”

 

Laura’s teeth almost ground together at the pleasant, cheerful tone of Stiles’ voice that was so at odds with the scent of oncoming depression. It made her hackles raise and her wolf whine in confusion because she knew John was better than this.

 

No, no Scott was not going to let this play out the way the two stupid idiots that were his family wanted it to. “So I heard but I don’t get why. Check on the house...why? It will still be there, no one is stupid enough to break into the Sheriff’s house, you both are anal about making sure stove and shit are off before you leave and you don’t even have any plants that needs to be watered.” He gave both John and Stiles a challenging look. “No, I say John stay and we huddle up again in the rec room later...watch some tv and just hang out. I am not giving in on this. Mom is staying and so John should too.”

 

“Scott,” Stiles had his back to the table, head bent as he put together the toastie and was whispering so low that only the wolves in the room could hear, “please just stop.” If his Dad didn’t want to be here, he didn’t want to force him. That would only end badly. He turned back around, normal grin on his face, “Doesn’t mean there’s not stuff to check on Scotty,” he passed his Dad the toastie, half wrapped in a paper towel, “one heart healthy breakfast to go for your tastebuds’ pleasure.” He very nearly bounced back to the stove to finish the rest of the food. And not a single wolf, or Kanima in Jackson’s case, in the room was fooled.

 

Unfortunately John’s phone took that opportunity to ring with the dispatcher’s tone.

 

“Thank you Stiles, talk to you later.” John took the toastie and answered the phone even as he was already leaving. It looked as if his day off would be cut short anyway...and horribly enough, John was almost relieved. 

 

Scott sighed and leaned against Allison. Things couldn’t stay this way, it was such a strain on both Stiles and John and one of them would snap sooner or later. The fallout from that would be enormous and venomous.

 

Allison raised a hand to sift her fingers though Scott’s hair and watched Stiles. Who wasn’t faking energetic cheer anymore. He was quiet, and keeping his eyes on the food he was cooking but he wasn’t hiding his hurt anymore. He  _ trusted _ them with it, with his vulnerabilities. To a certain extent anyway.

 

Talia made a soft whine and padded around to press against Stiles’ side as he cooked, offering silent comfort.

 

His fingers found her ruff, “Hey. Not too sure wolf hair is an acceptable spice even with this group, even alpha wolf hair.”

 

She just licked the side of his face and didn’t move.

 

“Peter and I live with Mom, Laura, Cora and Allison daily...and now Auntie Bridge as well...wolf hair is an improvement instead of the long tangles they drop everywhere.” Derek dodged a swipe from Laura. “What? It’s true, you all shed like nobody’s business. One day you might wake up sporting Stiles’ style.”

 

“Hey the buzz cut is a classic Mr. I can’t control literal  _ puppies. _ You wish you could rock a buzz.” Stiles stuck his tongue out at Derek before flipping the last trio of french toast to brown on the other side.

 

Derek grinned because Stiles smelled just a little less sad and that was what he had been going for. If he could make Stiles feel even an ounce better, he would, no matter what he had to do. “I can totally rock a buzz cut...but then people would really see how devastatingly handsome I am and being chased by adoring mobs gets so tiresome after a while.”

 

Cora choked on her juice. “This coming from you...Mr. Creeper I hide in the shadows and growl at people just to make them stay far, far away.”

 

“Shhh,” Stiles managed a smile, a tiny one, but it was a genuine smile, “let the poor soul keep his delusions.” He carried the french toast over to the table, then the eggs, and then the bacon, and sat down between Laura and Erica.

 

Erica instantly snuggled close, pressing tiny butterfly kisses on Stiles’ neck. “You smell so good...like home and safety.” They were all Hale pack now but Stiles would always stay her emotional hub. 

 

Cora noticed how her Auntie eyed the bacon and hurriedly scooped her plate full. 

 

Stiles kissed the top of Erica’s head before rubbing his cheek on her hair. Then he fixed Talia a plate and held it in his lap so she didn’t have to change back. He figured she wasn’t ready to deal with the more complicated and complex emotions of being human just yet.

 

Laura studied him, struck by the thought that there were times that Stiles seemed more wolf than they did.

 

Derek watched Stiles and his mother too, humbled with Stiles’ understanding. His mom was still hurting and she probably would be for a while. It was a big thing that Stiles noticed and catered to her need. 

 

“So after this...Star Wars trilogy anyone?” Cora looked around the table, smirking at Scott’s gasp and horrified expression.

 

“Cora you are the best, and who ever makes sure Scott is pinned down and forced to watch is getting extra cookies for a month,” the sly smirk he gave his best friend was absolutely evil.

 

Allison giggled, “Absolutely Star Wars.”

 

“You are all cruel evil creatures and I don’t like any of you right now.” Scott pouted, his eyes huge and sad and puppyish. 

 

“Don’t bother, you are going to watch the movies and you’re going to like them.” Erica wasn’t affected one little bit by Scott’s antics. 

 

“Besides it is a sacrilege for anyone in the US to reach fifteen and  _ not _ have seen Star Wars,” Laura said around a strip of bacon.

 

“But why?” Scott looked around the table. “It’s old movies full of bad hairdos from the seventies and creepy puppet creatures. I do not get the greatness.”

 

“That’s because you haven’t watched the movies.” Derek was watching Scott in horror, pure horror. How anyone could speak that way of the original trilogy was beyond him. 

 

“Besides you wax poetic about Muppet Tresure Island McCall, puppets should not bother you,” Danny said.

 

Talia made a chuff of agreement.

 

And Stiles’ smile grew brighter, “I pretty much love you all.”

 

“We love you too sugar cookie.” Peter agreed and winked at him while he held his wife’s hand tightly. 

 

“The muppets are good puppets.” Scott muttered under his breath. “Not like the green toadlike one in Star Wars.”

 

Derek very nearly had a seizure when he realized that Scott meant Yoda.

 

Stiles passed Derek some bacon to soothe the shock, “I know sourwolf, believe me I know.”

 

“ _ I _ will pin you down without the extra cookies. I can't believe you just said that,” Isaac stared at Scott in mild horror. “Back off the Yoda.”

 

“The toad is excessively creepy, no matter what his name is.” Scott said stubbornly but he sighed at the same time, knowing he wouldn’t win this one. “I am warning you...I might be traumatized for life here...and I am not quiet in my nightmares. I thought seeing the freakshow that was Rafael last night would be enough…” He broke off and gave his mother a look before turning his attention to his food, oh his food was very important.

 

Melissa just cocked a brow and gave him a  _ look _ that clearly said ‘we will be talking about this later’ before returning to her own breakfast.

 

Stiles shook his head and wondered how Scott survived any amount of time without him. He spared a thought for his Dad before concentrating on being with the rest of the pack. He’d see his Dad again at the house later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TW says:** So yeah...there be SERIOUS issues between Stiles and his Dad. We will _eventually_ reveal all   
>  >.>  
> <.<  
> Eventually.  
> Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for your patience!


	29. Chapter 29

Laura crouched and examined the scene, the Sheriff the only one here with her, “Nope. This is all human. I’d say transients from the godawful stench.”

 

John nodded, even he could smell the stench so he could only imagine how it must sting Laura’s sensitive nose. He had called on her to ask if there was something supernatural about the crime scene or if it was okay to process it as a normal scene. “Okay, good to know.” He looked around again, being reminded that human could be quite evil all on their own.”

 

Laura shifted her feet and glanced over at him, “Boss can I ask you something, about the other morning?” She was worried about the distance growing between Stiles and his father.

 

Stiffening, John looked up at her briefly before looking back down at the scene. “You can ask, I don’t know if I can answer but ask away.”

 

“Why did you run even though Stiles wanted you to stay?” She was watching him, her face nothing but confusion and concern.

 

John was quiet for a long time before answering. “You’re wrong...I don’t care what you’re wolfy powers say but in this you’re wrong. Stiles isn’t...he isn’t at ease around me. He can’t relax and he can’t be himself. I know why and it’s not his fault, it’s mine. I left because Stiles needed to rest and be around people he can trust and relax with. I’m not one of them.”

 

“Boss...John,” she laid a hand on his shoulder and met his eyes, “I know Stiles is wary around you, I can smell it and I can feel it over the pack bond, but when you run like that you hurt yourself and you hurt  _ him _ . Whatever happened to make him lose trust in you can’t be fixed if you run every time he tenses up. He’s...Stiles was like a wolf even before he was pack and being around us just exacerbates his natural tendencies. It takes a long,  _ long _ time to earn back a wolf’s broken trust but when he’s trying to take care of you, he’s reaching out. Especially when it’s food, Stiles puts his heart into his food and even if he isn’t aware of it consciously when you reject that, it’s a rejection of him. That’s why Mom started growling and why Aunt Bridget and Scott snapped at you. 

 

“Stiles  _ wants _ you around but he  _ needs _ to know you want to be there and words won’t be what convinces him. You just have to be there, just have to sit next to him, pull him in for hugs, do your paperwork that you can do from home in the same room he’s in. If he doesn’t tell you to go away, in words, then you stay even if he looks at you strangely or seems twitchy. He’ll get less twitchy and less disbelieving that you’re there the more you are.”

 

“It’s difficult.” John could recognize that Laura was most likely right. And he wanted to be where Stiles was, wanted to grow closer to his only child before it was too late. “I don’t know how Stiles could ever forgive me when I can’t forgive myself.” And that was the crux of it, and why John pulled away the way he did. 

 

Laura stepped closer and pulled him into a hug, “Knowing Stiles I would imagine he thinks exactly the same thing about himself and that he has  _ already _ forgiven you but hasn’t come anywhere near forgiving himself for whatever happened. He always tends to blame himself for everything you know.”

 

“I know.” He hugged his deputy, soaking up the comfort she offered. He knew Stiles did put everything on his own shoulders and that only made him feel worse...for putting his own guilt and shame on Stiles as well. “I’ll try to change, to do better. I promise.” If he could do this, to be close to Stiles then he owed it to both of them to do so.

 

“I know and I believe you’ll manage. And remember,  _ you _ are Pack too. You can come to me, my mother, Peter, any of us if you feel like you’re floundering and we’ll listen, give advice if we have any, and you will be getting hugs whether you seek us out or not. Matter of fact if you try to escape Pack touch I can almost guarantee that you’ll be tracked down by the pack and forcibly snuggled.” Her lips twitched in amusement.

 

John looked slightly startled by that but he gave her a soft smile all the same. “I’ll remember that, though truthfully, I think I’d rather shave my head and crossdress before I’d go to your uncle for advice.” Peter freaked him out, seriously freaked him out. 

 

She laughed, “Peter has that effect on people,” her nose wrinkled as their radios crackled and dispatch called for an assisted rescue at the laundromat. She gave John one more gentle squeeze then let him go, “Anna it had better not be those boneheaded little snots climbing into the dryers again. Because if that’s the case I say let them stay there. They don’t need to grow up and breed with that stupidity.”

 

“Twenty bucks say it is said boneheaded snots.” John had certainly done his fair share of fishing the kids out. “You go handle it. I’ll stay here and wait for Ramirez and Johnson.” There was nothing left to do on this scene anyway, except bag, tag and clean up. “And Laura...thank you.”

 

She nodded, “We’re Pack. It’s what we do for each other,” and then she smiled, “You’ll get used to it.” Then she was loping off to get the snots out of the dryers.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Stiles firmly,  _ firmly _ ignored Jackson’s cackling as he tried to pick off the glitter Anita Harden and Phoenix had left on his shirt while they’d been busy cooing over him and guarding him from the big bad douchebags in the Jungle. It was meant to be just a fun night where he finally got to have fun, maybe dance with a sexy guy in a club. So of course, given Stiles’ personal track record, he’d immediately been adopted by the club’s drag queens, who’d then proceeded to keep everyone he didn’t know off him. At least the ladies had been good company though but still...kinda embarrassing.

 

“Don’t even bother to try Stilinski. If you think your shirt is bad, you should see your face and hair.” Since Stiles had been smooshed into more than one queen’s cleavage, his face was like a sparkling rainbow of body glitter. “You shine like a disco ball.” Jackson grinned but he did keep his eyes on all the guys in the club who eyed his very fine boyfriend. If any of them tried anything he would kick ass right here in the club.

 

“I hate you. I hate you so very very much. Go grab Danny, curfew is thirty minutes away and I am not facing both my father and Talia’s wrath for you. I seriously will grab Scott, Isaac and their girls and leave you here to face the music at your leisure.” Stiles gave up on the glitter removal.

 

“Now don’t be pissy just because you couldn’t get some.” Jackson smirked again but did walk out to onto the dancefloor to collect his dancing boyfriend. He glared death and brimstone at the man who tried his best grinding against Danny as he reached his boyfriend and pulled him in for a kiss.

 

Danny hummed happily and twined his tongue around Jackson’s, hand slipping under his boyfriend’s shirt to stroke at the skin of his lower back, “Stiles is ready to get out of here I take it?”

 

“Mmm,” It was a sound that could be taken as an agreement. Jackson was too busy twining his fingers through Danny’s belt hoops and pulling him flush against himself. “Curfew is coming up.” He licked his way into Danny’s mouth again.

 

Danny let himself indulge a little longer before pushing Jackson back, “We’d better go then, since Stiles is the designated driver and I’m not interested in walking home,” he nuzzled at the edge of Jackson’s jaw, “I have plans I don’t want to be tired out for.” He maneuvered them so they were side by side, “Uh-oh.”

 

“What? What’s wrong?” Jackson was busy trying to hump Danny’s thigh so he didn’t really pay attention to what was going on around them. “Has Stilinski managed to stumble into trouble again?” That wouldn’t surprise Jackson, not even one little bit.

 

“More like trouble’s following him,” Danny started forward, hoping to keep Stiles from getting hurt by the guy following him. Stiles was obviously oblivious, fixed on reaching Scott and Allison, but the guy behind him was six foot two, built like a mack truck, and infamously bad at taking ‘no’ for an answer. Danny noticed the queens moving to help Stiles as well just as tall, muscled, and bald grabbed his arm.

 

“Oh shit.” Jackson started to move through the crowd, faster, his hand in Danny’s and he could see Scott trying to make his way to Stiles as fast as he would as well. Jackson didn’t like Stiles overly much but he still didn’t want to see him manhandled by some old brute against his will. 

 

Danny’s gut twisted as he saw Stiles running off at the mouth and sneakily get his arm out of the muscle head’s grip then turn to walk away, an obvious dismissal. Which got the reaction of the other hand shooting out to grab Stiles’ shoulder.

 

Stiles moved smoothly under the arm, grabbed the big guy’s arm by the elbow, and, in a quick flip had him on the ground, one knee digging into the base of his spine, the arm twisted up behind his back in what had to be a painful wrench, and he leaned down to growl at him, “No means no asshole. Remember that, and remember that skinny little bastards are perfectly capable of kicking your ass into the next forever if you don’t accept the no.”

 

“Okay...he is still an annoying little shit but that right there...kind of hot.” Jackson admitted as they finally made it to where Stiles was, the queens, cheering and applauding madly, two of them grabbing the creep to throw him out of the club. Jackson had a sneaking suspicion that baldie would be a little more beat up by the time they released him.

 

“Oh yeah. I forget he trains with the rest of us. I think it’s the baked goods.”

 

Isaac appeared with Lydia out of the crowd and grinned, “Nice one Stiles.”

 

“Uh-huh. Not bad. But I have to get home, so do you. And so do Scott and Allison.” He smiled at Allison, “Unless you want your Mom mad at me.”

 

“Never,” she kissed his cheek and started pulling a goggling Scott toward the exit with her.

 

“I don’t think your mother has it in her to be mad at Stiles...the rest of us though, we are all fair game.” Scott was baffled and he shouldn’t be. He knew how capable Stiles was but he still saw him as this frail little human...and he wasn’t. Stiles was anything but frail and helpless.

 

“Let’s go then, I don’t want to break curfew, if we do that means we’re not allowed anywhere for a very long time.” Lydia squeezed Isaac’s hand.

 

Danny started pulling Jackson with him again and they all piled into Stiles’ Jeep, dropping Allison off first, then Lydia, then Danny and Jackson, then Scott, and Stiles and Isaac made it inside the Stilinski house just before time was up.

 

“Making it by the skin of your teeth there.” John sat on the couch, some baseball game on but he wasn’t really watching the tv. “There’s tea and sandwiches ready in the kitchen if you’re hungry.” 

 

“Starved!” Isaac bounced into the kitchen.

 

“Save me a couple,” Stiles called after him, “I want to get the glitter off first.”

 

John looked up at his son with a small amused smile. “How are the dear ladies at Jungle?” If they had taken to Stiles then John was not worried, one could not have better bodyguards or friends than those ladies. 

 

“They’re good. They adopt skinny teenagers often?” he leaned on the back of the couch to look at his Dad.

 

“Only awesome ones.” John replied, reaching up to ruffle Stiles’ short hair, making it rain glitter. “They are very picky and have flawless taste.” 

 

Stiles laughed and didn’t shy away, “Good to know I pass muster. How’s the game?” He was lingering but he didn’t feel like leaving just yet, not when his Dad was smiling like this.

 

“Meh, we’re losing as always.” He and Stiles had certainly picked the shittiest team to support. “But one day our team will rise like a phoenix.” John nodded to himself and rubbed Stiles’ hair a little more. “I think your hair is growing out some.” He leaned forward and took the bowl of cut up watermelon he had as game snack and offered it to Stiles.

 

Stiles took a piece and decided to jump over the back of the couch and sit instead of going to take a shower, “One fine day they’ll even beat the Dodgers,” he bit into the watermelon as Isaac came out with the sandwiches.

 

Isaac paused and studied the two Stilinskis with a smile and passed Stiles a plate with two sandwiches, “I’m heading upstairs to skype with Lydia.”

 

“Y’alright.”

 

“Keep it clean, remember I am the one on washing duty this week.” John called after Isaac, just to watch him blush. “And yes, one day they will beat the Dodgers, believe it.” John sat back on the couch, it was really nice, just sitting next to Stiles, watching a silly game.

 

Stiles ate, and watched their team get their asses handed to them, calling the umpire horrible names along with his Dad, and felt a wildly happy grin take over his face for some reason. It was a good night.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Talia sat on the porch swing going back and forth, watching the forest. She heard a foot fall and turned to look at her brother, tilting her head in question as it looked like he wanted to say something.

 

“I’m sorry...I am so sorry Tally.” Peter hadn’t found a time to speak to his sister, one on one since his mate had been resurrected. “If things had turned out the other way around...I would have shattered beyond a point of repair. I see you hurting, hurting so much and still I am happy and fuck...I’m sorry.”

 

Her brows arched up and she stopped the swing, patting the seat beside her, “Come here.”

 

Peter sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “I know what you’re going to say but I still need to tell you that I am sorry.”

 

She leaned her head on his shoulder, “I know. Yes. It hurts but,” she rubbed her cheek on his shoulder, “I’m glad, if one of us could have our mate back, I’m glad it’s you. I’m glad you’re happy. Not because I’m your alpha, but because I’m your sister. And if I’d been offered the choice at the time, to bring back James or to bring back Bridget, I would still have chosen Bridget.”

 

“I know, I know you would and that is why I am so sorry.” Peter set the porch swing rocking again as he held his sister. “I am so lucky to have you as a sister and we are all blessed to have you as our alpha. I just wish you could be happy too.”

 

“I am happy Peter,” she took in the feeling of pack and family, “I’m still missing part of me but I am happy. Our pack is growing, my babies are happy, well Cora, Allison, and Laura are, Derek is still rebuilding but he’s happier,  _ you _ are happy after so long of not being happy, and we’ll have a new baby to coo at and spoil horribly soon. So I am happy.”

 

“Okay, I’ll shut up, I‘ve said what I wanted to anyway.” He kept his arm around Talia, leaning his head on top of hers. “I love you big sister. I have been a useless beta and an even worse brother for a long time now but I do love you. Bri and I were hoping you would be our cubby’s godmother as well as aunt and alpha.”

 

“You have  _ not _ been useless idiot. After the fire I needed your brain more than your brawn and you provided that wonderfully.” She didn’t so much as pinch him, “And you know I’d be honored to be your cub’s godmother. Who am I sharing godparent duty with?”

 

"We're going to ask Stiles, I don't think our child could have fiercer protectors than the pair of you." Bridget already liked Stiles and Peter had told her all about what he had done for their family. Peter couldn't think of anyone more suited for the godfather role.

 

She chuckled, imagining Stiles’ reaction, “You’ll have to record him after you ask. I think we’d all enjoy his reaction.”

 

“Oh yeah, amusing to say the least.” Peter cackled. “That will be half the fun of asking him.” He used his feet to rock the swing back and forward as he sat with his big sister, just enjoying her company.

 

Laura came loping up out of the forest, a beaming smile on her face, and paused to his her mother’s and uncle’s cheeks, “Hi Mom, Uncle Peter,” she rarely put uncle in front of his name but she was pleased and in the mood to spread good will all around.

 

“Hello lovely niece.” Peter smiled at her. “What has you so chipper? A visit to a certain Agent who still haven’t left town? Or is it something else that has put that spring in your step?”

 

“First, I saw Stiles at the station, nagging his Dad, and John didn’t so much as  _ flinch _ when Stiles brought up his heart health and brought him a homemade falafel. And he invited Stiles to sit and eat in his office with him,” she actually did a little dance.

 

“That is wonderful.” Peter smiled again. He really hoped that the Sheriff and Stiles were on their way of putting things right. It wouldn’t happen in a day but every event like the one Laura was talking about was progress. 

 

Talia beamed, “Did Stiles sit and eat with him?”

 

Laura pouted, “Unfortunately no, he had tickets to a movie  _ but _ he looked and smelled regretful about it, and it was the new  _ Captain America _ movie too!” Then she grinned, “Which he went and saw with Der-bunny.”

 

“And that’s also why you’re so happy, Derek’s out and doing things with Stiles.”

 

“Yuh-huh,” she sat down on the porch steps.

 

Peter looked at the young woman who was so like his sister. "I am so glad you're happy and it is good news you're bringing. Just don't forget to make yourself happy too Laura. You matter and you are worth it."

 

“Of course I am,” she said haughtily, laughing when her mother poked her with a foot, “No really. I’m good. Why are people worrying? Shouldn’t the worry be for those who need it like you Uncle Peter? Has Aunt Bridget killed anyone yet?” She remembered how much her aunt  _ hated _ being cooped up and they couldn’t bring her into town until they figured out how to explain that she was alive.

 

“Why do you think I’ve escaped out here?” Peter quirked his brow. He was kidding because he’d really wanted to talk and have some time with Talia. That didn’t change the fact that Bridget had turned into a redheaded menace. “For a human, she has more need for open spaces and the sky over her head more than any wolf.

 

Laura giggled, “Stiles does too. He sometimes has to leave a class just so he can take a walk before he has an attack. Aunt Bridget and he-” she broke off and looked down the road with her mother and uncle, hearing a car. It sounded only vaguely familiar.

 

Peter sat up straighter, ready to defend his family until the black sedan came into view. The blond driver the only one in the car. Then Peter relaxed because Agent Cherone wasn’t a threat and he was in the know so they didn’t have to hide anything. He waited until the car stopped, sending Laura a leer before he raised his hand in a wave. “Agent Cherone, what brings you to our simple abode.”

 

Talia watched Agent Cherone’s gaze flick, just for an instant, to Laura, saw her daughter  _ blush _ , then the agent appeared all business again, pulling out a file folder and coming up to the railing to hand it to her.

 

“I don’t even pretend to understand the whole crazy mess just yet but a couple of things seem pretty clear. You’re on the good side, for lack of a better word, and your wife Mr. Hale,” he addressed Peter, “is probably going stir crazy.”

 

Laura turned to eye him, “How would you know that?”

 

“I have  _ sisters _ ,” the way he said sisters could have been another man saying he’s seen demons, “and they have kids. Anyway I figured I’d help a little bit.”

 

Talia opened the folder and blinked, before smiling. “Won’t you get in trouble for this?”

 

“No. I’ve got a buddy in WitSec and he’s helped people without any official past. Making a trail for your sister in law is no problem since she’s only been missing six years. Officially,” he spoke to Peter again, “to the government your wife has been in Witness Protection for the last six years while the arsonist was located.”

 

“You are a blond baby faced  _ fed,”  _  The last word was said as if it was something foul tasting. “But I think I might just love you at the moment.” Peter beamed because he knew how much this would mean to Bridget, to be able to move freely, go into town and pick up food supplies, clothes and her own chosen underwear. It would mean a lot. “Bridget, come out here my sweet fire breathing dragon.”

 

“You’d best be glad I consider that a compliment Padraig and not a comment on my size,” Bridget said as she came out, wiping her hands on a dish towel, “And why am I out here, and why is Agent Cherone shuffling about in the leaves and not been invited to sit in one of the porch chairs? Have you all completely forgotten manners?”

 

“And leave you without something to comment on and correct? You know I wouldn’t do that to you my razor petaled flower.” Peter just grinned, Bridget’s temper was one of the things he loved most about her. “Look at this my sweet.” He picked up the folder and handed it to his wife. “Welcome back to the living….officially.”

 

“Well at bloody last, Talia get your keys. There’s an hour before the shops close,” she kissed Peter’s cheek then spun to go inside and put on some shoes.

 

Laura giggled as her mother got up, pick pocketed Peter, then headed inside to get her own purse. “So is that it?” She rested her chin on the railing.

 

“No. My superiors apparently think Beacon Hills needs a federal office, staff of one. I’ve been assigned.” He didn’t say that to his boss it was more of a punishment than anything else but that was what is boss was thinking.

 

“Oh you poor, poor soul.” Peter cackled. “So if you are going to hang around here, working close with the local police,” Peter waggled his brows in Laura’s direction. “Care to tell us your first name?” He was waiting for Talia and Bridget to get ready because there was no way he was letting Bri out of his sight for that amount of time just yet. 

 

“Frank,” his expression on Peter was far from amused and it made Laura grin. 

 

She also caught a slight hitch in heartbeat, the same as when Stiles told people his name. Frank might be what he was  _ called _ but it wasn’t his  _ name _ . And now she was curious.

 

“Frrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrank.” Peter rolled the r as he continued to grin, only getting up when his sister and wife returned from inside. “Welcome to Beacon Hills then Frank, I am sure we are going to see a whole lot more of each other. Thank you for this. Now I need to go show off my gorgeous wife.”

 

“Peter behave,” Talia said.

 

“Yeah, no scaring the agent we actually like off,” Laura chirped, “We-” a yip caught everyone’s attention.

 

Frank looked up and blinked, “There’s a puppy on your porch roof. The white one.”

 

Bridget rolled her eyes, “Oh little devil. Cora love,” she called, “The cotton ball is on the roof!”

 

“God damn it, I swear, that one’s more monkey than dog.” Cora cursed before a long leg was swung out her window and she climbed through it. “Also...Derek is the worst puppy sitter in the history of puppy sitters.” She walked down the roof and scooped up the happy, wigging puppy, earning plenty of puppy kisses. “Where is the big idiot anyway?”

 

“At the moooovies,” Laura said, leaning out over the railing to look up at her sister, “with Stiles. They’re adora-” she made a squeak as the puppy managed to squiggle out of Cora’s hold and run toward the edge of the roof and  _ jump off _ .

 

Frank cursed and lunged to catch the puppy, landing on his back on the grass, puppy on his chest, licking his face madly. “Hello again to you too,” he scratched the puppy’s ears.

 

Laura jumped over the railing and trotted over to him, picking the puppy up, “Bad girl,” the puppy didn’t seem inclined to listen, wiggling and fighting to get down. She offered her hand to the agent, “Thanks for the puppy save.”

 

He took her hand and let her haul him up, “Firefighters can’t get all the glory.”

 

Cora was at the edge of the roof, looking down at them. “That was awesome, really cool moves there Mr. Agent man. So...do you want a puppy?” She blinked at him with a grin. She noticed the way Laura and this man were looking at each other and she approved, Laura should have someone, especially now that even Derek had found his fellow geek in the world. 

 

Laura looked up at her sister, “Isn’t that Sti-aie!” The puppy managed to lunge from her hands into Frank’s chest and she blew out a breath as the white pup just snuggled comfortably, and happily into the arms he’d moved automatically to catch her, “Clearly you have been claimed. Know much about dogs?”

 

He pet the puppy with an expert hand, “I was a K9 officer before I was a fed. I might know a thing or two.”

 

She grinned, her wolf perking up, ready to play, “Why don’t you stick around so we can inform Stiles that you’ve been puppy chosen when he drops Derek back off.”

 

“Yeah, come on inside, we can trade embarrassing stories about sisters.” Cora swung her legs off the roof before jumping off. “We have some Stiles made cupcakes left inside.” That was the biggest bribe she could offer the agent so that he’d stay because no one in their right mind would turn down Stiles’ cupcakes.

 

“Why does she sound like she just offered me manna from heaven?” he asked Laura.

 

Laura just grabbed his arm, “Because she did. Stiles’ baked goods are legendary. Have a fun trip Aunt Bridget.”

 

“Oh believe me love, I will,” she hooked her arm through Peter’s and headed for Talia’s truck, the alpha eying her daughter before following. A human federal agent. Laura really knew how to pick them.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ending part one of this particular story here. There will be a sequel up very soon. This 'Chapter' is just a quick little tie up transition. The sequel will pick up almost immediately.

Stiles scratched Wreks’ ears and watched Derek cuddle Grim close as the last of the other puppies went to their new home. Danny and Frank had already claimed their puppies that morning, the last one went home with a little girl in a wheelchair, destined to be trained as an assistance dog, “You alright there?”

 

“Yeah…No, no I am really not.” Derek cuddled Grim and buried his nose in the soft fur. “I know this is how things should be but still...I am going to miss them.” The house would be so empty now and even though he would see Wreks and Danny and Cherone’s puppies often, it wouldn’t be the same thing. 

 

Stiles moved to sit next to him, shoulders bumping together, “Yeah I know. Sometimes growing up sucks.”

 

Derek nodded and continued to cuddle Grim, even as the puppy had reached across the laps and was now chewing on Wreks’ ear. “I know they are going to the best possible homes and they will be happy and taken care of but saying goodbye still sucks so bad.”

 

Stiles shifted and gave Derek a one armed hug.

 

“Oh my God you are a sad sack,” Laura drawled as she came outside in a little black dress.

 

“Watch it or I will get up and hug you right now, getting dog hair all over that barely there dress you’re wearing.” Derek warned and gave his big sister a glare. “We who have feelings are mourning the loss of our babies.”

 

“I have feelings. I’m just not dumb enough to get fatally attached to puppies I know are going away. Unlike you and your complete failing at canine discipline ass.” She sniffed and walked past them.

 

“Have fun Laura.” Derek called after her. “You look like a million bucks.” He wasn’t a failure at discipline but he wasn’t going to get into it with Laura now that she was going out. “Don’t break the boy, remember that not everyone is as flexible as you are.”

 

“It’s dancing you rhythmically challenged neanderthal, nothing more scandalous than that,” and she was out the door.

 

Stiles cocked his head, “Rhythmically challenged?”

 

“I can’t dance.” It was muttered into Grim’s warm fur. He could move in a fight just fine but when it came to move to music...he was an utter disaster on the dance floor. 

 

“Ah. Don’t worry about it, a lot of people can’t dance. I don’t think I can...well except for one thing and that is like a fort knox lockdown secret.” Stiles poked Derek’s cheek, “Nothing to be embarrassed about.”

 

“I’m not embarrassed, not like I like to dance anyway.” Derek was aware that he sounded like an affronted seven year old but his mind had gotten stuck on the secret part of Stiles’ words. “You can’t tell me you have a secret like that and then expect me to let it go…” Derek gave him a look and hoisted Grim back into his lap when the puppy slithered out to go exploring.

 

“I am not telling you. Seriously. Not telling. No one but me knows. No. One. And I like it that way,” he let Wreks wiggle away and go exploring.

 

“I am not going to stop prodding, I’ll find out someway, some day.” Derek let Grim go too when the pup whined sadly and watched as the two brothers tumbled and played as they sniffed everything they could. 

 

“Nevah! Muahahaha,” Stiles poked Derek in the ribs, grinning.

 

Derek squirmed away with a sound that sounded like a squealing snort. “We’ll see.” He grinned and moved further away so Stiles wicked, tickling fingers couldn’t reach him.

 

Stiles followed with a mischievous smile to see if he could get that sound out of Derek again, “Nope. You’re not gonna see sourwolf. It is information I shall keep to myself.” He lunged, fingers wiggling. 

 

“No, no, no.” Derek widened his green eyes and shot up from the stairs, escaping from Stiles and dancing out into the yard where he soon had two puppies nipping at his trouser legs. 

 

“Get ‘im boys,” Stiles basically started stalking Derek across the yard with puppy help.

 

Talia watched from the window of her office, smiling. Summer was here, officially as school had let out, and she had a feeling she’d be seeing her son playing a lot more over the next few months. As well as seeing her daughters going out on real dates. It was a good thing.


End file.
